Fuego En El Hielo
by cmils
Summary: Versión completa de Eclipse.Desde el punto de vista de Edward. Prefacio   El Hielo tambien es capaz de quemar, yo lo puedo asegurar.
1. Chapter 1 Necesidad

**Hola^^ aunque tengo mis dudas publicare esta MI versión de Eclipse aquí, se que existen mas y muy buenas y las respeto a todas y por eso pido lo mismo, solo que esta es la que yo estoy hoy haciendo y ojala les guste, no es ninguna copia y también se encuentra publicada en otras paginas. Y por supuesto aceptare y serán bienvenidos todos sus comentarios. **

Aclarado esto, les dejo un abrazo. Y cada capi tendrá una frase acorde**.**

**Y a si leer.**

Prefacio.

El hielo también es capaz de quemar, yo lo puedo asegurar.

Capitulo 1 Necesidad.

No hay que temer a las sombras. Solo indican que en un lugar cercano resplandece luz.

Y de nuevo me encontraba frente a su puerta con la fina lluvia cayendo suavemente, esperando por ella.

Habían pasado semanas desde nuestro regreso, retomamos nuestras vidas como si no nos hubiéramos ausentado de este pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, los habitantes de este lugar ya se habían acostumbrado a nuestra presencia a muchos les simpatizábamos, a nadie le extraño más de lo normal nuestra vuelta, excepto claro por la rabia y furia contenida hacia todos los de mi clase por aquella familia de lobos protectores de la reserva Queleute, que habían vuelto también, ellos nos veían como una grave e inminente amenaza sin considerar que nosotros éramos diferentes.

Aun así mi propia vida me agradaba, ya no estaba vacía y no lo volvería a estar.

Nunca me habría imaginado años atrás que esto pasaría y menos a mí, yo tenía la firme convicción de que mi existencia estaría llena de soledad, repetición y aburrimiento, en fin simplemente rutina y por sobretodo que nunca tendría el brillo que ahora tenía, solamente gracias a ella, a mi novia, Isabella Swan, mi amada Bella, a su lado cada sensación era única e incomparable, en otras palabras me dí cuenta que a su lado había comenzado a vivir realmente.

Mi necesidad por ella seguía donde estaba y quizás había aumentado al igual que la de ella hacia mi, por supuesto no me podía descuidar ningún instante de lo que era yo, un vampiro, el vampiro mas afortunado del mundo por contar con su amor, un vampiro que a pesar de todo tenia grandes debilidades, una de ellas era precisamente ella, no solo por poseer el aroma mas exquisito y perfecto que al menos para mi un humano podría llegar a tener y aunque eso ya lo podía manejar con mucho esfuerzo siempre tenía que prepararme y concentrarme al estar a su lado, no quería que ella corriera ningún riesgo proveniente de mi, así también por lo tremendamente frágil que era en el entorno en el cual nos encontrábamos y por todo lo que la rodeaba siempre.

Una teoría mía era que la propia Bella atraía el peligro y casi comprobada hace poco tiempo a tras por un maldito malentendido. Me era imposible no sentirme culpable sobretodo por ser yo mismo aquel que provoco esa situación en la que Bella dejo su vida en manos de los lobos, era sin duda uno de los peores errores cometidos junto con volver a poner en riesgo su vida, lejos de este lugar y sin imaginármelo, exponiéndola frente a la familia mas antigua y poderosa de vampiros que además ejercía el poder decidir sobre nosotros, tampoco podía negar que si no hubiera sido por ella yo no estaría acá ahora mismo pues mi existencia se abría terminado un ese momento de eso también estaba seguro. De todas formas no me perdonaría nunca aquellas cosas y por las cuales estaba pagando las consecuencias, la primera era precio o mas bien dicho la sentencia de su transformación, la segunda era la situación absolutamente incomoda que se daba durante los silencios de ella, le conocía bien para saber que a ratos estaba pensando en él, en su gran amigo licántropo hasta y como ella lo veía, pero en nuestro ultimo encuentro pude saber que para él las cosas estaban más bastante claras, también estaba enamorado y estaba dispuesto a todo para ganarse su amor pero tampoco contaba con mi regreso ni con el profundo lazo que existía y que existe entre Bella y yo. En el fondo no culpaba al muchacho de sentir esos sentimientos por Bella, es inevitable no quererle pero yo no iba a permitir que se le volviera acercar a hasta que se lograra controlar, la seguridad y el bienestar de Bella eran lo primordial.

Toque su puerta con golpes rápidos.

-¡Entra! – Le oí gritarme mientras sentía como apresuraba para ser ella misma quien me recibiera.

Su padre estaba de un humor variable desde que regrese y después de saber que Bella había vuelto a ser mi novia, no voy a negar que él prefería verla junto a Jacob Black pero no podía hacer nada contra la decisión de su hija, Charlie tenía claro que ella a quien quería era a mí.

La puerta se abrió ella apareció y mágicamente mis preocupaciones desaparecieron al solo verla, Bella no había cambiado durante todos estos meses solo tenía el cabello mas largo y había cambiado la manera de acomodarlo, su sencillez le hacía ver mas hermosa, sus mejillas ya comenzaban a enrojecer, sus labios carmesí estaban entre abiertos, su respiración se paro, su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte al encontrarme, aunque eso no me sorprendía siempre le sucedía cada vez que volvíamos a vernos después de tener que separarnos por un pequeño periodo de tiempo.

En sus ojos tenía un brillo especial y recorrían mi rostro hasta llegar a mis ojos, aquello me hizo sonreír.

Tomó mi mano en un auto reflejo, su contacto con mi piel me hizo estremecer y pude recuperar la parte de mí que ya me hacia falta.

-Eh - Dijo y me dedico una gran sonrisa mientras lentamente alce nuestras manos y roce su mejilla con el dorso de la mía.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la tarde?

-Lenta.

-Sí, también para mí- Le dije reconociendo que nada era lo mismo sin su compañía.

Acerque su mano a mi rostro y cerré los ojos y me concentre en el olor de su piel en esa mezcla tan pura y exquisita, una verdadera tentación, me seguía quemando aún pero ya no una tortura más bien era un pequeño lujo que me daba al poder disfrutar de algo prohibido.

Charlie venía hacia nosotros, abrí los ojos esperando verle y me limite a bajar nuestras manos sin separarlas.

-Buenas tardes, Charlie.

Dando zancadas y gruñendo me saludo se cruzo los brazos y poniéndose firme se quedo inmóvil como el policía que era, durante un instante pude averiguar y revivir por sus pensamientos la conversación que había tenido con Bella.

-He traído otro juego de formularios - Le dije a ella mostrándole los papeles que llevaba enrollados en uno de mis dedos de mi mano libre, se me hacia fácil el conseguirlos y me sentía orgulloso de poder ayudar a Bella a asegurar su ingreso a la universidad, claro que a ella no le gradaba mi manera de motivarla pero me hacía sentir útil. Al verlos puso los ojos en blanco y medio gruño, yo le dedique una gran sonrisa.

-Todavía nos quedan algunas fechas abiertas, y hay ciertos lugares que estarían encantados de hacer excepciones- Insistí.

Su cara me hizo reír-¿Vamos?- Le guíe hacía la cocina, mientras supe que a Charlie le agradaba la idea de que Bella ingresara pronto a la universidad y así quizás se alejaría de mi.

Mientras Bella ordenaba yo organizaba los formularios sobre la meza, Bella dejo en la encimera otro de sus libros favoritos y que por las noches no paraba de leer.

-Hablando de solicitudes de universidades, muchacho- Me dijo Charlie - Bella y yo estábamos hablando del próximo año. ¿Has decidido ya dónde vas a continuar los estudios?

-Todavía no. He recibido unas cuantas cartas de aceptación, pero aún estoy valorando mis opciones.

-¿Dónde te han aceptado?- Siguió.

-Siracusa... Harvard... Dartmouth... y acabo de recibir hoy la de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska y en ese instante busque los ojos de Bella para guiñarle el ojo sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

-¿Harvard? ¿Dartmouth? -Preguntó Charlie asombrado- Vaya, eso está muy bien, pero que muy bien. Ya, pero la Universidad de Alaska...realmente no la tendrás en cuenta cuando puedes acceder a estas estupendas universidades. Quiero decir que tu padre no querrá que tú...

-A Carlisle siempre le parecen bien mis decisiones sean las que sean - Le interrumpí con tranquilidad.

-Humpf- Emitió.

-¿Sabes qué, Edward? – Me pregunto Bella con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué, Bella?

-¡Yo también acabo de recibir mi aceptación de la Universidad de Alaska!

-¡Felicidades! ¡Qué coincidencia!- Exclame feliz.

Charlie nos miro desconcertado.

-Estupendo, me voy a ver el partido, Bella- Le dijo un poco frustrado-Recuerda, a las nueve y media.

-Esto..., papá, ¿recuerdas la conversación que acabamos de tener sobre mi libertad...?

-De acuerdo. Vale, a las diez y media.

-¿Bella ya no está castigada? - Pregunté entusiasmado y un poco tramposo al fingir no saberlo.

-Con una condición. ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

-Es bueno saberlo – Agregue- Alice está deseando contar con una compañera para ir de compras y estoy seguro de que a Bella le encantará un poco de ambiente urbano- Dije mientras la veía a ella.

-¡No!- Realmente enojado.

-¡Papá! Pero ¿qué problema hay?- Repuso Bella

-No quiero que vayas a Seattle por ahora.

-¿Eh?

-Ya te conté aquella historia del periódico. Hay alguna especie de pandilla matando a todo lo que se les pone por delante en Seattle y quiero que te mantengas lejos, ¿vale?

-Papá, hay más probabilidades de que me caiga encima un rayo. Para un día que voy a estar en Seattle no me...

-De acuerdo, Charlie – Intervine- En realidad, no me refería a Seattle, sino a Portland. No la llevaría a Seattle de ningún modo. Desde luego que no- Afirmé.

Charlie me miro un momento analizando la situación se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo- Masculló y se retiro dirigiéndose al salón.

-Pero ¿qué...? – Empezó a preguntar.

-Espera. Creo que puedes reciclar los otros escritos para éste. Tiene las mismas preguntas. Bella se dedico a la tarea de rellenarlos.

Charlie tenía razón al preocuparse por aquella ola de asesinatos, mi padre y Jasper estaban seguros que uno o dos vampiros neófitos estaban detrás. ¿Y si fuera otro aquelarre como el de James? ¿Y si se acercaran a nosotros? Tendría que sacar a Bella de inmediato, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme con nada después de todo lo que hemos pasado. En este caso ya nos habíamos organizamos y en cuanto Alice presintiera algo extraño actuaríamos.

Bella me distrajo cuando dejo de rellenar los papeles y los retiro lejos.

-¿Bella?

-Esto no es serio, Edward. ¿Dartmouth?

Se los volví a acomodar en frente.

-Creo que New Hampshire podría gustarte hay un montón de cursos complementarios para mí por la noche y los bosques están apropiadamente cerca para un excursionista entusiasta, y llenos de fauna salvaje- Termine por sonreírle -Te dejaré que me devuelvas el dinero, si eso te hace feliz si quieres, puedo hasta cargarte los intereses.- Le ofrecí-Por favor, simplemente rellena el formulario, ¿vale, Bella? Hacer la solicitud no te causará ningún daño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No pienso igual.

Por su mirada creí saber lo que estaba pensando y me guarde velozmente los papeles.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me pregunto cuando se dio cuenta.

-Rubrico con tu firma casi mejor que tú, y ya has escrito los datos.

-Te estás pasando con esto, ¿sabes? No voy a escribir ninguna solicitud más. Me han aceptado en Alaska y casi puedo pagar la matrícula del primer semestre. Es una coartada tan buena como cualquier otra. No hay necesidad de tirar un montón de dinero, no importa cuánto sea.

Lo que suponía no iba a dejar que le ayudara económicamente, no entendía que para mí el dinero no tenía valor y que lo mió era para ella.

-Bella…- Comencé

-No empieces. Estoy de acuerdo en guardar las formas por el bien de Charlie, pero ambos sabemos que no voy a estar en condiciones de ir a la facultad el próximo otoño. Ni de estar en ningún lugar cerca de la gente.

-Creía que el momento todavía no estaba decidido puedes disfrutar de un semestre o dos de universidad. Hay un montón de experiencias humanas que aún no has vivido.

-Las tendré luego- Se adelanto.

- Después ya no serán experiencias humanas- Le recordé- No hay una segunda oportunidad para ser humano, Bella.

-Tienes que ser razonable respecto a la fecha, Edward. Es demasiado arriesgado para tomarlo a la ligera.

-Aún no hay ningún peligro- Repuse.

Seguramente estaba sacando cálculos pues me miraba enojada pensando en los Vulturis o en Victoria que apropósito no había pista de su paradero.

Bella se quedo pasmada, con expresión ausente.

-Bella, no hay prisa. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras- Le volví a ofrecer.

-Quiero darme prisa – Me susurró tratando de sonreír - Yo también deseo ser un monstruo.

Las palabras que pronuncio me dolieron, vi su arrepentimiento cuando me miro.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

Y le mostré el periódico y señale un punto en el encabezado.

SE ELEVA EL NÚMERO DE

VÍCTIMAS MORTALES.

-¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

-Los monstruos no son cosa de risa, Bella.

Ella miro y leyó y me volvió a mirar.

-¿Es un... vampiro quien ha hecho esto?- Pregunte.

-Te sorprenderías, Bella, de cuan a menudo los de mi especie somos el origen de los horrores que aparecen en tus noticias humanas. Son fáciles de reconocer cuando sabes dónde mirar. Esta información indica que un vampiro recién transformado anda suelto en Seattle. Sediento de sangre, salvaje y descontrolado, tal y como lo fuimos todos.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en el periódico.

-Hemos estado vigilando la situación desde hace unas semanas. Ahí están todos los signos, las desapariciones insólitas, siempre de noche, los pocos cadáveres recuperados, la falta de otras evidencias... Sí, un neófito. Y parece que nadie se está haciendo responsable de él – Tome aire respirando su olor -Bien, no es nuestro problema. No podemos ni siquiera prestar atención a la situación hasta que no se nos acerque más a casa. Esto pasa siempre. La existencia de monstruos no deja de tener consecuencias monstruosas.

-A mí no me sucederá lo mismo- Inspiro- Tú no dejarás que me comporte así. Viviremos en la Antártida.

-Pingüinos. Maravilloso.

Ella se rió y tiro el periódico alejándolo de la mesa mientras cerraba los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Alaska, entonces, tal como habíamos planeado. Sólo que nos vendría mejor algo mucho más lejano que Juneau, algún sitio con osos en abundancia.

-Mejor, también hay osos polares. Son muy fieros. Y también abundan los lobos.

Se congelo.

-¿Qué hay de malo? – Pregunte al mismo tiempo que yo mismo me respondía- Vaya, olvídate de los lobos, entonces, si la idea te repugna- Note como mi cuerpo estaba rígido y el de ella también.

-Era mi mejor amigo, Edward – Dijo en tono triste- Por supuesto que me desagrada la idea.

-Perdona mi falta de consideración, no debería haberlo sugerido.

-No te preocupes- Dijo con hielo en la voz.

Este era otro momento en el cual el fuego que sentía por dentro se descontrolaba y me daba mucha rabia y quizás celos al saber que se debía a él, esa actitud de Bella. No me lo perdonaría nunca fue mi culpa, solo mía. Mire a Bella quien seguía con la cabeza baja y su rostro reflejaba pena, me guarde este resentimiento para cuando estuviera solo. No quería que ella sufriera, alce mi mano y con la punta de mi dedo subí su cara.

-Lo siento. De verdad.- Le dije.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes pero no llego a derramar una lágrima.

-Lo sé. Sé que no es lo mismo. No debería haber reaccionado de ese modo. Es sólo que..., bueno, estaba pensando justo en Jacob antes de que vinieras.

Bella guardo silencio esperando mi reacción, me concentre en no demostrar dolor.

-Charlie dice que Jacob lo está pasando mal. Se siente muy dolido y... es por mi culpa.

-Tú no has hecho nada malo, Bella- Repuse

-He de hacer las cosas mejor, Edward. Se lo debo. Y de todos modos, es una de las condiciones de Charlie...

Me tenía que controlar.

-Ya sabes que está fuera de discusión que andes con un licántropo sin protección, Bella. Y el tratado se rompería si alguno de nosotros atravesáramos sus tierras. ¿Quieres que empecemos una guerra?

-¡Claro que no!- Saltó.

-Pues entonces no hay necesidad de discutir más sobre esto.- Intente cambiar el tema- Me alegra que Charlie te deje salir. Tienes realmente necesidad de hacerle una visita a la librería. No me puedo creer que te estés leyendo otra vez Cumbres borrascosas. Pero ¿es que no te lo sabes de memoria ya?

-No todos tenemos memoria fotográfica.

-Memoria fotográfica o no, me cuesta entender que te guste. Los personajes son gente horrible que se dedica a arruinar la vida de los demás. No comprendo cómo se ha terminado poniendo a Heathcliff y Cathy a la altura de parejas como Romeo y Julieta o Elizabeth Bennet y Darcy. No es una historia de amor, sino de odio.

-Tú tienes serios problemas con los clásicos – Me dijo más tranquila.

-Quizás es porque no me impresiona la antigüedad de las cosas. Pero de verdad, en serio, ¿por qué lo lees una y otra vez?

Le tome la cara con mi mano izquierda ¿Qué es lo que tiene que te interesa tanto?

-No estoy segura…Creo que tiene que ver con el concepto de lo inevitable. El hecho de que nada puede separarlos, ni el egoísmo de ella, ni la maldad de él, o incluso la muerte, al final...

Su punto era claro, lo inevitable.

-Sigo pensando que sería una historia mejor si alguno de ellos poseyera alguna cualidad que lo redimiese. Espero que tú tengas más sentido común que eso, que enamorarte de algo tan... maligno- Bufe.

-Es un poco tarde para mí el ponerme a considerar de quién enamorarme pero incluso sin necesidad de la advertencia, creo que me he apañado bastante bien.

Muy bien… sin duda.

-Me alegra que pienses eso.

-Bien, y yo espero que seas lo suficientemente listo para mantenerte lejos de alguien tan egoísta. Catherine es realmente el origen de todo el problema, no Heathcliff.

-Estaré en guardia.

Suspiro y sentí su mano suave sobre la mía.

-Necesito ver a Jacob.

Cerré mis ojos.

-No- Dije serio.

-En realidad, no es tan peligroso. Solía pasarme antes el día en La Push, con todos ellos, y nunca me ocurrió nada.

Y sin querer se estremeció levemente, su corazón se sobresalto mas de lo normal.

Su intento no iba a funcionar para mí.

-Los licántropos son inestables. Algunas veces, la gente que está cerca de ellos termina herida. Algunas otras veces, incluso muerta.

No se defendió, yo tenía la razón.

-No los conoces - Susurró.

-Los conozco mejor de lo que crees, Bella. Estuve aquí la última vez.

-¿La última vez?- Me miro sin entender a que me refería.

-Llevamos cruzándonos con los hombres lobo desde hace setenta años. Nos acabábamos de establecer cerca de Hoquiam. Fue antes de que llegaran Alice y Jasper. Los sobrepasábamos en número, pero eso no los hubiera frenado a la hora de luchar si no hubiera sido por Carlisle. Se las compuso para convencer a Ephraim Black de que la coexistencia era posible y por ese motivo hicimos el pacto.- Ahora estaba comprendiendo- Creíamos que su linaje había muerto con Ephraim que la mutación genética que permitía la transformación había desaparecido con él- Le devolví la mirada- Pero tu mala suerte parece que se acrecienta cada vez más. ¿Te das cuenta de que tu atracción insaciable por todo lo letal ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retornar de la extinción a una manada de cánidos mutantes? Desde luego, si pudiéramos embotellar tu mala fortuna, tendríamos entre manos un arma de destrucción masiva.

-Pero yo no les he hecho regresar, ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Mi pésima suerte no tiene nada que ver con eso. Los licántropos han regresado cuando lo han hecho los vampiros.

Mi sorpresa fue inmensa, no me había dado el tiempo de ver las cosas desde ese punto de vista.

-Jacob me dijo que la presencia de tu familia fue lo que precipitó todo. Pensé que estabas informado...

Entrecerré los ojos y analice la situación.

-¿Y eso es lo que piensan?

-Edward, atiende a los hechos. Vinisteis hace setenta años y aparecieron los licántropos; volvéis ahora y aparecen de nuevo. ¿No te das cuenta de que es más que una coincidencia?

-Esa teoría le va a parecer a Carlisle muy interesante.

-Teoría - Inquirió.

Quizás era posible que fuera cierto, que hayan vuelto porque nosotros regresamos, aquello si era tentar al destino.

-Interesante, aunque no cambia nada. La situación continúa como está- Hasta ahora.

No se que habrá visto en mi rostro vino hasta mi y yo instintivamente abrí mis brazos para acogerla, al tenerla junto a mí era fácil olvidar que habían dificultades alrededor nuestro, se apego a mí y suspiro. Durante unos instantes nos quedamos en silencio.

-Por favor, sólo escúchame un minuto. Esto es algo mucho más importante que el capricho de no querer desprenderse de un viejo amigo. Jacob está sufriendo- Dejo de hablar previendo mi reacción, me limite a cerrar los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras - No puedo dejar de ayudarle ahora, justo cuando me necesita, simplemente porque no es humano todo el tiempo. Estuvo a mi lado cuando yo me había convertido también en... algo no del todo humano. No te haces una idea de cómo fue...- Escogió bien sus palabras al darse cuenta de mi rigidez -Si Jacob no me hubiera ayudado... No estoy segura de qué hubieras encontrado cuando volviste. Le debo mucho más de lo que crees, Edward.

Reviví todas las visiones que recordaban a Bella en ese estado en las mentes de su padre, de sus amigas y hasta la de aquel lobo.

-Nunca me perdonaré por haberte abandonado – Asegure mas a mi que a la propia Bella- Ni aunque viva cien mil años.

En ese momento sentí sus labios sobre mi cara, no los retiro, siempre me desconcentraban y me hizo suspirar.

-Sólo pretendías hacer lo correcto. Y estoy segura de que habría funcionado con alguien menos chiflado que yo. Además, ahora estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa.

-Si no me hubiera ido no tendrías necesidad de arriesgar tu vida para consolar a un perro- Sentí su estremecimiento-No sé cómo decirlo de forma adecuada, supongo que incluso te sonará cruel- Continúe- Pero ya he estado muy cerca de perderte en el pasado. Ahora sé qué se siente en ese caso y no voy a tolerar que te expongas a ninguna clase de peligro.

-Tienes que confiar en mí en este asunto. Estaré bien.

No amor, no lo estará.

-Por favor, Bella.

Se concentro en poner su mirada más tierna.

-¿Por favor, qué?

-Por favor, hazlo por mí. Por favor, haz un esfuerzo consciente por mantenerte a salvo. Yo hago todo lo que puedo, pero apreciaría un poco de ayuda.

-Me lo tomaré en serio.

-¿Es que realmente no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te quiero?- Le dije mientras le acercaba mas hacia mi.

Bella inclino su cabeza para besar mi cuello con sus suaves labios.

-Lo que sí sé es cuánto te quiero yo- Me contestó.

-Eso es comparar un árbol con todo un bosque.

-Imposible- Se defendió.

Le di un pequeño beso entre el cabello y la frente.

-Nada de hombres lobo.

-No voy a pasar por eso. Tengo que ver a Jacob.

-Entonces tendré que detenerte- Le asegure.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Todavía es mi amigo.

En ese momento se acurruco en mi pecho y después de un minuto se inclino lentamente buscando con tiernos besos mi boca, otro silencio proveniente de nuestro beso, sus manos se deslizaron por mi rostro mientras su corazón se aceleraba, se le olvidaba respirar y a mi se me olvidaba el resto del mundo.

Aquella tarde le acompañe a la tienda por unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba, tomar un poco de aire le hizo bien, no volvió a sacar el tema nuevamente pero estaba seguro que no sería la última.

Mi retirada se produjo temprano a su padre no le extraño, a ella si. Bella se despidió con un:

- Apresúrate a volver a mí.

Y yo me despedí con un:

- Siempre.

Aunque tuviera otra cosa importante que hacer ahora, tenía que hablar con mi familia los lobos y sobre aquella nueva teoría.


	2. Chapter 2 Inconvenientes

**Hola les dejo el segundo capi. Besos y gracias por leer.**

_**El amor es el conflicto entre los reflejos aveces opuestos.**_

Capitulo 2 Inconvenientes.

El ruido del televisor inundaba el ambiente de la sala, Emmett estaba sentado en el medio del sofá esperando una competencia de formula 1 internacional que habían promocionado durante los últimos días.

- Te animas Hermano.

- Gracias, pero no ¿Y Alice?

- Tu que crees… de compras-Pensó riendo- Inauguraban una nueva tienda, y apropósito Jasper, Esme y Rose ya tienen que estar por volver- Me dijo.

Sabía que se habían ido de caza ayer por la tarde, no tenían claro hasta donde llegarían esta vez.

-Voy con Carlisle- Le avise dirigiéndome hacia la biblioteca

Mi padre estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de medicina avanzada.

- Carlisle puedo hablar contigo.

- Por supuesto hijo- Dejo el libro en su escritorio y se concentró en mi.

- Bueno…- Comencé- Es sobre una nueva teoría a cerca de los licántropos.

Me miro con preocupación y a la vez con gran curiosidad.

- Continúa por favor.

- Es algo que ha dicho Bella, ella me hizo ver que ellos habían regresado cuando nosotros… lo hicimos… hace setenta años cuando acordamos el tratado y ahora que hemos vuelto, ellos igual.

Se quedo pensando por un momento.

- No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.

- No es solo una coincidencia.

Siguió analizando la situación.

- Al parecer no lo es y no deja de ser una situación muy interesante.

Sentí que Esme y mis hermanos estaban llegando, mi padre también se dio cuenta

- Es mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento hijo.

Asentí y fuimos a la sala para recibirles.

Fue una velada tranquila, mi padre comentó nuestra nueva teoría entre otras cosas pero sin darle mucha importancia, no quería que mi madre se preocupara y después de todo solamente era eso una teoría que mas adelante examinaríamos a fondo.

En la noche cuando volví a su casa, percibí un leve olor a lobo en los alrededores, era su olor, el muchacho había estado merodeando aprovechando mi ausencia, no encontré razón para comentárselo a Bella a si es que no lo hice. No quería que se volviera a sumir en aquellos silencios. Esa noche Bella, estaba realmente contenta por la expectativa de salir conmigo otra vez, como antes.

Se quedo dormida después de tararearle su nana un par de veces.

Aquel domingo fue perfecto, Charlie tenía turno en la jefatura, salimos de paseo a medio día. Llegamos hasta nuestro prado con el clima a nuestro favor y la llovizna que cayó fue tan sutil que casi no la sentimos, Bella estaba feliz al igual que yo y entre besos y caricias nos pasamos la tarde.

Cuando llegamos a su casa de vuelta su padre no llegaba aun, Bella hizo la cena rápidamente, olía bastante bien para ser comida humana y planeamos algunas cosas para el futuro cercano, conocía aquella expresión que a veces ponía cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza y para mi pesar y mi poca fortuna me hizo prometerle que no la llevaría al baile de nuestra graduación, era caso perdido pero al menos conseguí que fuera ella quien se lo dijera a Alice pues ella ya había organizado todo.

Los días siguientes seguían de maravilla.

En el Instituto ya había comenzado la revolución de cada año para los que egresaban, era un verdadero caos y a pesar de que eran lo mismo que en años anteriores para mi este era especial ya que Bella lo viviría.

-¿Habéis enviado ya vuestras tarjetas? – Le preguntó Ángela a Bella cuando llegábamos a la cafetería y nos incorporábamos a la mesa.

-No -Le contestó- No hay necesidad, la verdad. Renée ya sabe que me gradúo. ¿Y a quién más se lo voy a decir?

-¿Y tú qué, Alice?- Ángela continuó.

Mi Hermana sonrió.

-Ya está todo controlado.

Abrace a Bella con uno de mis brazos y ella se inclinó levemente hacía mí.

-Qué suerte - Dijo Ángela- Mi madre tiene primos a miles y espera que las manuscriba una por una. Me voy a quedar sin mano. No puedo retrasarlo más y sólo de pensarlo...

-Yo te ayudaré -Se ofreció Bella- Si no te importa mi mala caligrafía.

Ángela es una buena amiga de Bella, me parecía excelente que le ayudara y así evitaría que su padre le reclamara por no cumplir con sus condiciones.

-Eres un encanto. Me pasaré por tu casa cuando quieras.

-La verdad es que preferiría pasarme por la tuya si te va bien. Estoy harta de estar en la mía. Charlie me levantó el castigo anoche – Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? -Le preguntó Ángela- Creía que habías dicho que era para toda la vida.

-Me sorprende aún más que a ti. Estaba segura de que, al menos, tendría que terminar el instituto antes de que me liberara.

Yo también llegue a pensarlo.

-¡Vaya, eso es estupendo, Bella! Hemos de salir por ahí para celebrarlo.

-No te puedes hacer idea de lo bien que me suena eso.

-¿Y qué podríamos hacer? - Dijo Alice recorriendo en su mente lugares perfectos.

-Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, Alice, dudo que pueda disfrutar de tanta libertad.

-Si estás libre, lo estás, ¿no? -Insistió Alice.

-Estoy segura de que aun así hay límites, como por ejemplo, las fronteras de los Estados Unidos.

- A fuera las ideas de París, Inglaterra o Escocia ¡Que frustración! - Pensó mi hermana mientras se cruzaba de brazos, encogía los hombros y se echaba hacia atrás.

-Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

-Nada. Mira, vamos a darle un par de días hasta que comprobemos que no va de guasa. Además, de todas formas, estamos entre semana.

-Entonces, lo celebraremos este fin de semana -El animo de Alice volvió.

-Seguro- Dijo Bella esperando que Alice se calmara pero al contrario.

-Podemos ir a Port Ángeles.

- No mejor Vamos a Hoquiam.

Comencé a notar a Bella encogerse y sus ojos estaban fijos y perdidos en el cómic de Ben.

Se había quedado en silencio, aquel silencio que le alejaba, la consumía y a mí con ella.

Me enloquecía no saber en que o en quien pensaba, me agobiaba la incertidumbre.

De pronto puso cara frustrada.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice!

Vi a Alice de reojo y estaba teniendo una visión.

La imagen era borrosa pero estaba seguro que era del bosque, en el centro estaba la vampira de cabello rojizo largo y enmarañado.

Victoria estaría de vuelta en pocos días.

Tenía que distraerla ya estaba causando preocupación.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Pensó Ángela- Estará enferma, se habrá desmayado

- Se quedo dormida- Pensó Ben.

Me reí con la naturalidad que requería la situación. Ángela y Ben se distrajeron fácilmente y se volvieron hacia mí, pero los ojos de Bella estaban enfocados en Alice. Le toque por debajo rápidamente. Reaccionó en seguida.

-¿Qué, te has echado un siestecita, Alice? - Le comente sonriendo.

-Lo siento, supongo que me he adormilado.

-Echarse un sueñecito es mejor que enfrentarse a dos horas más de clase- Aseguró Ben.

- No he dormido bien últimamente- Señaló Alice- Deben ser los nervios.

- Si yo también- Dijo Ángela.

- Es el momento de actuar, Edward- Pensó mi hermana.

Yo asentí levemente y cerré los ojos. Después me dedique a acariciar y jugar con un mechón de cabello de mi novia.

Tenía claro que Bella no se quedaría tranquila con lo ocurrido pues estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de todo a si es que evite quedarnos a solas durante el transcurso del día, ella estaba impaciente, hice varias cosas que no acostumbraba. Una de ellas fue charlar con Mike Newton.

-¿Y como has llevado estos últimos días?

- Bastante bien en realidad, el único problema es con mi coche.

- Que es lo que va mal- Pregunte mostrándome interesado.

- A veces no arranca...así que lo único que hice fue cambiarle la batería - Decía un poco sorprendido

-¿Y no serán quizá los cables?

-Podría ser. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de coches- Señaló Mike- Necesito que alguien le eche una ojeada, pero no me puedo permitir llevarlo a Dowling.

-Yo sí tengo alguna idea. Puedo echarle una ojeada, si quieres - Le ofrecí- En cuanto deje a Alice y Bella en casa.

A sí talvez me daría más tiempo para enfrentar a Bella. Bella y Mike me miraron con la boca abierta ante mi ofrecimiento.

-Eh... gracias… pero me tengo que ir a trabajar. A lo mejor algún otro día- Esto no me lo puedo creer- Pensó casi atónito.

-Cuando quieras.

Alice nos esperaba en el Volvo.

-¿De qué va todo esto? – Inquirió Bella cuando le habría la puerta del coche.

-Sólo intentaba ayudarle – Dije con mi voz más inocente.

-Realmente no eres tan buen mecánico, Edward. Sería mejor que permitieras a

Rosalie echarle una ojeada esta noche, por si quieres quedar bien con Mike; no vaya a darle por pedirte ayuda, ya sabes. Aunque lo que estaría divertido de verdad sería verle la cara si fuera Rosalie la que se ofreciera... Bueno, tal vez no sería muy buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que se supone que está al otro lado del país, en la universidad. Cierto, sería una mala idea. De todas formas, supongo que podrás apañarte con el coche de Mike. Total, lo único que te viene grande es la puesta a punto de un buen coche deportivo italiano, requiere más finura. Y hablando de Italia y de los deportivos que robé allí, todavía me debes un Porsche .amarillo. Y no sé si quiero esperar hasta Navidades para tenerlo y poder disfrutarle.

- Alice- Le dije

- Estoy demasiado ansiosa, Edward.

Bella estaba distraída y conciente de que pronto llegaría el momento del cual me estaba escapando durante todo este tiempo y se daba cuenta y mi intención y quizás las de mi hermana al tratar de cambiar de tema.

Yo me disponía a dejar a Alice en la casa.

- Edward detente es mejor que vayas con ella luego- Pensó.

Le deje a las afueras de la entrada.

-Luego nos vemos- Se despidió.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, suerte- Pensó.

Yo asentí imperceptible y arranque el coche con dirección a casa de Bella. Ella esperó que yo hiciera algún comentario mientras íbamos de camino pero no me atreví a abrir la boca para nada.

Bella frunció el ceño y no aparto la vista de la ventanilla.

Me resultaba extrañamente fácil fingir despreocupación, sobre todo en los tiempos difíciles que se asomaban.


	3. Chapter 3 Valor

**En todo hay algo bueno.**

Capitulo 3 Valor.

-Esta noche no tienes muchos deberes- Le dije tratando de capear la tensa atmosfera de nuestro alrededor.

-Aja - Dijo asintiendo y mirándome extrañamente.

Aparque el coche al frente de su casa.

-¿Crees que me permitirá entrar otra vez?- Le pregunte refiriéndome a su padre.

-No le ha dado ninguna pataleta cuando has venido a buscarme para ir al instituto- Dijo cautelosa.

Cuando estuvimos en su habitación me recosté en su cama y miré hacía a fuera. Me concentré en mostrarme sereno y relajado aunque por dentro estaba pensando en lo que en estos momentos ya les estaría contado Alice a mi familia y ya comenzarían a tomar posiciones.

Bella se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa recorría y daba vueltas por la alcoba. Encendió el ordenador y se dispuso a mandar un correo electrónico para su madre como era de costumbre. Se veía hermosa cuando se preocupaba de esa manera por cosas que no estaban bajo su control, su ansiedad era tanta que sin darse cuenta hacia sonar sus dedos sobre la mesa, a si que me levanté rápidamente y me acerque, ella no se dio cuenta hasta coloque mi mano sobre la suya.

-Parece que estás algo nerviosa hoy, ¿no? -Susurré.

Alzo la vista y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara y le besé.

Sus labios al principio desconcertados, me devolvieron el beso con mayor intensidad mientras se inclinaba hacía mí quedando de frente y se apego envolviéndome con sus brazos en los que siempre me perdía. Su corazón no paraba de acelerarse con el solo roce de mis fríos labios ansiosos por ella ahora. Dentro de mí sentía como su calor me traspasaba, su aliento sabia exquisitamente, su boca no se separaba de la mía ni por un segundo. Su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez que exhalaba, sostuve su cabeza contra mi cara, mientras la otra se descendía por su espalda recorriendo el camino hasta su cintura.

Sin darme cuenta la tenía totalmente apegada contra mí, era una sensación excitante y completamente única.

De pronto se estremeció y mis manos la liberaron instintivamente. Era mi señal para apartarme aunque no quisiera, en esos instantes Bella se apresuraba a besarme intentando convencerme de que continuara con uno de sus mejores besos, siempre se superaba a sí misma, no podía negar que cada vez se me hacía más difícil tener la fuerza para apartarme, pero en esos momentos recurría a mis recuerdos cuando le rodeaba el peligro o cuando creía que jamás volvería a ver su mirada, sonreír y ruborizarse, los cuales me hacían reaccionar.

Y me aparte de Bella.

-Ay, Bella -Suspire.

Aquellos eran los placeres más grandes existentes para mí.

-Se supone que tendría que arrepentirme, pero no voy a hacerlo- Soltó.

-Y a mí tendría que sentarme mal que no estuvieras arrepentida, pero tampoco puedo. Quizá sea mejor que vaya a sentarme a la cama.

Bella se encontraba sumida en el mismo estado mío.

-Si lo crees necesario...

Sonreí y me devolví a la cama.

-Mándale recuerdos de mi parte a Renée.

-Sin problema.

Escribió y revisó el correo mientras intentaba calmarse al igual que yo pues ya era hora de hacer lo que debía.

Tenía que sacar a Bella de Forks a como diera lugar y esta era mi única posibilidad.

Me volví a levantar y fije mi vista en los boletos de avión que mis padres le habían regalado para su cumpleaños y en el esterio destruido que estaban en una caja de su armario. Ella estaba terminando y cuando se volvió para mirarme con el ceño fruncido por pensar que había leído su correo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba observando yo.

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-No quería salir del salpicadero.

-¿Y por eso tuviste que torturarlo?

-Ya sabes lo mal que se me dan los cacharros. No le hice daño a conciencia.

Y mostrándome impresionado.

-¡Lo asesinaste!

-Si tú lo dices...

-Herirás sus sentimientos si llegan a verlo algún día, quizá haya sido una buena idea que no hayas podido salir de casa en todo este tiempo. He de reemplazarlo por otro antes de que se den cuenta.

-Gracias, pero no me hace falta un chisme tan pijo.

Me acerque y tome los billetes.

Comencé con el plan - No es por ti por lo que voy a instalar uno nuevo. No es que disfrutaras mucho de tus regalos el año pasado.

Bella se quedo en silencio.

-¿Te das cuenta de que están a punto de caducar?

Los observó durante unos momentos.

-No. La verdad es que me había olvidado de ellos por completo.

Bien.

-Bueno, todavía queda algo de tiempo. Ya que te han liberado y no tenemos planes para este fin de semana, porque no quieres que vayamos al baile de graduación... - Le enseñe una gran sonrisa- ¿Por qué no celebramos de este modo tu libertad?

Se sorprendió.

-¿Yendo a Florida?- Preguntó

-Dijiste algo respecto a que tenías permiso para moverte dentro del territorio de Estados Unidos.

Me miro intrigada por mi actitud.

-¿Y bien nos vamos a ver a Renée o no?

-Charlie no me dejará jamás- Dijo tratando de preveer un obstáculo.

-No puede impedirte visitar a tu madre. Es ella quien tiene la custodia.

-Nadie tiene mi custodia. Ya soy adulta- Se defendió.

-Exactamente.

Va a resultar.

Bella cerró los ojos sacudió la cabeza y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto en su mente. Después de otro momento suspiró.

-No podemos ir este fin de semana- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero tener otra pelea con Charlie. No tan pronto después de que me haya perdonado.

-Este fin de semana me parece perfecto - Insistí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negando.

-En otra ocasión.

-Tú no has sido la única que ha pasado todo este tiempo atrapada en esta casa,¿sabes?- Intente otra estrategia.

-Tú puedes irte donde quieras – Me rebatió.

-El mundo exterior no me apetece sin ti.

Me miro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Pues vamos a tomarnos el mundo exterior poco a poco, ¿vale? Por ejemplo, podemos empezar yéndonos a Port Angeles a ver una película...

No iba a dejar escapar mi gran oportunidad.

-No importa. Ya hablaremos del asunto más tarde.

-No hay nada de qué hablar.

Esta vez fue ella la que se adelantó.

-Así que vale, tema nuevo ¿Qué fue lo que Alice vio esta mañana?

Estaba preparado para esa pregunta pero no pensé que la haría tan rápido.

Odiaba ocultarle las cosas pero era por su bien.

-Vio a Jasper en un lugar extraño, en algún lugar del sudoeste, cree ella, cerca de su... antigua familia, pero él no tenía intenciones conscientes de regresar – Solté- Eso la tiene preocupada.

-Oh…¿Y par qué no me lo has dicho antes?- Inquirió.

-No era consciente de que te hubieras dado cuenta –Contesté - De cualquier modo, tiene poca importancia.

Se quedo analizando mis palabras, por un segundo pensé que me había descubierto pero no fue así. Luego fimos a la cocina a hacer nuestros deberes, Bella se demoró mas que yo, quizás porque yo a estas alturas me los sabias de memoria, también preparamos la cena para ella y su padre.

Charlie llegó bien ya que había tenido una jornada tranquila pero interesante en el trabajo y mientras cenaban yo me ponía supuestamente a ver la televisión.

Tenía que pensar en como convencer a Charlie de dejar a Bella de ir a ver a su madre a Florida. Lo más viable era decir la verdad aunque eso me pondría en evidencia ante Bella tal vez pero eso lo arreglaría después.

Sentí que ya habían terminado y Bella empezaba a fregar los platos y me dispuse a ayudarle.

Charlie se levanto de la mesa satisfecho.

Este era el momento.

-Charlie -Le pregunte iniciando una simple conversación.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te ha dicho Bella que mis padres le regalaron por su cumpleaños unos billetes de avión, para que pudiera ir a ver a Renée?

Bella se sorprendió tanto que se le cayó el plato que estaba lavando.

-¿Bella? – Le preguntó con asombro en la voz.

Y mientras recogía el plato del suelo con expresión ausente.

-Ah, si, es verdad- Dijo en tono despreocupado.

-No, jamás lo mencionó.

-Ya.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas sacado el tema ahora? Me preguntó Charlie contrariado.

-Están a punto de caducar. Creo que Esme podría sentirse herida si Bella no hace uso de su regalo..., aunque ella no ha dicho nada del tema.

Bella me miro por primera vez después del inicio de la charla.

-Probablemente sea una buena idea que vayas a visitar a tu madre, Bella. A ella le va a encantar. Sin embargo, me sorprende que no me dijeras nada de esto- Le dijo su padre.

-Se me olvidó – Dijo apresurada.

- ¿Porque esta tan nerviosa?- Se pregunto Charlie -Se te olvidó que te habían regalado unos billetes de avión?

-Aja - Dijo distraídamente

-Creo haberte oído decir que están a punto de caducar, Edward –Me miro y continuó Charlie- ¿Cuántos billetes le regalaron tus padres?

-Uno para ella..., y otro para mí.

Los platos volvieron a sonar. Esta vez en el fregadero.

- No, no no.- Pensó su padre.

-¡De eso ni hablar! - Bramó Charlie.

-¿Por qué? —Pregunte con mi voz más inocente- Acabas de decir que sería una gran idea que fuera a ver a su madre.

Charlie se dirigió a Bella

-¡No te vas a ir a ninguna parte con él, señorita!

Bella se dio vuelta un poco furiosa.

-No soy una niña, papá- Se defendió- Además, ya no estoy castigada, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Desde ahora mismo.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo.

-¿Voy a tener que recordarte que ya tengo la mayoría de edad legal, Charlie?

-¡Mientras estés en mi casa, cumplirás mis normas!

En ese momento me arrepentí de haber actuado así.

Bella continuó -Si tú lo quieres así... ¿Deseas que me mude esta noche o me vas a dar algunos días para que pueda llevarme todas mis cosas?

A Charlie se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Yo he asumido sin quejarme todos los errores que he cometido, papá, pero no voy a pagar por tus prejuicios. Tú ya sabes que yo sé que tengo todo el derecho de ver a mamá este fin de semana. Dime con franqueza si tendrías alguna objeción al plan si me fuera con Alice o Ángela.

-Son chicas –Bramó afirmó.

-¿Te molestaría si me llevara a Jacob?

Ja… que gran ejemplo. Agr. El hombre lobo. Algo dentro de mi se estremeció.

-Sí -Salto su padre - También me molestaría. Aunque los tres sabíamos que no era verdad.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso, papá.

Me limite a seguir en silencio. De todos modos ninguno de ellos me prestaba atención.

-Bella...

-No es como si me fuera a Las Vegas para convertirme en corista o algo parecido. Sólo voy a ver a mamá. Ella tiene tanta autoridad sobre mí como tú. ¿O es que cuestionas la capacidad de mamá para cuidar de mí?

-Creo que preferirás que no le mencione esto- Le amenazó Bella.

-Ni se te ocurra. Esta situación no me hace nada feliz, Bella.

-No tienes motivos para enfadarte.

Y empezando a moverse por la cocina ella dijo:

-He hecho las tareas, tu cena, he lavado los platos y no estoy castigada, así que me voy. Volveré antes de las diez y media.

-¿Adonde vas?.

-No estoy segura- Me miro a mi primero y después a su padre- Aunque de todos modos estaremos en un radio de poco más de tres kilómetros, ¿vale?

Charlie gruño y prefirió alejarse de la línea de fuego y se dirigió a la sala.

-¿Vamos a salir? –Pregunté aliviado y en tono aliviado.

Se volvió Hacia mí y me fulminó con los ojos.

-Sí, quiero tener contigo unas palabritas a solas.

**A quien no le gustaría tener algunas palabritas con Edward a solas xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Cami.**


	4. Chapter 4 Estrategias

Capitulo 4 Estrategias.

Me mostré indiferente y en el camino al coche, ella venía furiosa no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada todo lo que veía, incluso a mí, era definitivamente muy divertido verla actuar así.

Mientras nos acomodábamos en el Volvo la impaciencia se apodero de ella.

-¿De qué va esto? - Inquirió.

Y sin planificar la respuesta se dio sola.

-Sé que quieres ir a ver a tu madre, Bella. Hablas de eso en sueños. Y además

parece que con preocupación.

-¿Eso he hecho?- Me preguntó pensativa y haciendo cálculos.

Asentí.

De todos modos no esta diciendo nada que no fuera cierto, Bella mencionaba casi todas las noches a su madre entre sueños.

-Pero lo cierto es que te comportas de una forma muy cobarde con Charlie, así que he intervenido por tu bien- Señale.

-¿Intervenido? ¡Me has arrojado a los tiburones!

Sonreí.

-No creo que hayas estado en peligro en ningún momento.

-Ya te dije que no me apetecía enfrentarme a Charlie.

-Nadie ha dicho que debas hacerlo.

-No puedo evitarlo cuando se pone en plan mandón. Debe de ser que me sobrepasan mis instintos naturales de adolescente- Dijo aun un poco furiosa.

Solté una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, pero eso no es culpa mía.

Yo continué conduciendo como si nada, Bella se quedó en silencio pero no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Tiene que ver esta necesidad urgente de ir a Florida con la fiesta de este fin de semana en casa de Billy?

Le miré boquiabierto y luego de unos segundos me recobre.

-Nada en absoluto- Repuse- No me importa si estás aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo; de todos modos, no irías a esa fiesta- Aseguré.

Pensé que ella no iba a tocar el tema "Hombres Lobos", eso ya lo habíamos discutido muchas veces antes.

Sus palabras a veces me descolocaban totalmente e intentaba no recordar lo que producían dentro de mí pero a veces era inevitable pensar en todas esas cosas que vivimos ambos durante nuestra separación y en las consecuencias con las que tenía que vivir por haberla dejado.

Tenía claro que Bella pensaba en el chico, aunque no sabía cuando ni cuanto.

La sola idea de perderla nuevamente me hacía valorar cada instante a su lado.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué quieres hacer esta noche? -Le pregunté.

-¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Esme.

Sonreí ante la expectativa.

-A ella le va a encantar, sobre todo cuando sepa lo que vamos a hacer este fin de semana- Le animé.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa solo estaban Jasper, Esme y Alice afinando los últimos detalles para el fin de semana para poder darle correctamente la bienvenida a Victoria.

Mi familia estaba mas tranquila pero a la expectativa de lo que había visto Alice, yo quería que Bella no se diera cuenta de nada, no había necesidad de preocuparla. Todos respetaron mi decisión y la apoyaron, incluso Alice.

Cuando Bella saludaba a mi madre con un gran abrazo Alice me miro.

- Tu encárgate de sacar a Bella de Forks.

Asentí sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Tranquilo ya esta todo organizado- Pensó Jasper -Rose y Emmett estan recorriendo el posible perímetro del encuentro.

Volví a asentir.

El único que no estaba al tanto de la situación era mi padre que se encontraba de turno en el hospital.

Esme se alegró muchísimo al volver a Bella después de tanto tiempo y se esmeró en atenderle al igual que mis hermanos. Mi madre le hizo de cenar a Bella mientras nosotros salimos a dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores, solo en las partes seguras. Bella se notaba entusiasmada como siempre al estar junto a nosotros e incluso dejo que Alice le regalara un par de cosas.

Al volver a casa ya había llegado Carlisle.

-Hijo no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos- Pensó mi padre al recibirnos.

Ya se había puesto en conocimiento de los próximos acontecimientos gracias a mi madre, luego me pude sentirme un poco mas relajado.

Carlisle nos comentó de su día en el hospital mientras Bella cenaba. Mi padre había atendido varios pacientes en traumatología una de sus áreas favoritas ya que el doctor encargado había asistido a un seminario para los especialistas dictado en la ciudad de Atlanta. Mi padre se había entusiasmado tanto que renovó su colección de libros médicos y farmacéuticos.

La tarde estaba pasando rápido.

Bella y Jasper jugaron ajedrez, Jasper ganó obviamente, en cuanto a estrategias tenía que reconocer que el era mejor.

Alice y yo nos desafiábamos, bueno mas bien yo la desafíe a una partida de Ajedrez.

-¿Cual es la cuenta?- Preguntó Jasper.

- 1726 contra 522- Dije.

- Sumare 523, esta vez- Aseguró mi hermana mirándome insistente y con cara de ya saber el resultado. Era la misma que ponía cuando trataba de vencer a Rosalíe en las cartas.

Nos sentamos frente a frente ante el tablero.

- Me toca escoger esta vez- Señalo Alice.

- Adelante- Le ofrecí.

- Negros.

- Perfecto.

Jasper le advirtió a Bella que no se podía perder vernos jugar. Noté sin querer en ese instante que a Jasper le costaba cada vez menos estar cerca de Bella.

- Comencemos – Pensó Alice.

Y yo fije la vista en el ajedrez al igual que ella.

Era mi turno me adelante ante su visión y moví el primer peón ubicado a mi izquierda.

- Peón, Alfil, Torre- Se decía a sí misma.

Alice Movió su peón del otro extremo.

- Que hará, cambia de decisión constantemente- Pensaba mi hermana tarareando una canción en su mente lo bastante fuerte para intentar no dejarme escuchar.

Si corro el peón del lado ella va a pensar que moveré el alfil.

En ese momento pase mi mano alrededor de tres piezas, el peón la torre y el caballo.

El juego pasaba rápido por nuestras mentes.

- Que va a hacer- Se estaba desesperando.

Yo seguía en esta nueva táctica.

- ¡Edward juega!- Pensó.

Yo medio sonreí y me limite a mover el peón de la reina y no se si realmente lo vio pero se rindió de inmediato esta vez al comienzo de la partida.

A veces duraba un poco más.

- 1727- Dije sumando satisfecho.

Yo me reí.

Alice me dedico una mirada fulmínate.

Me volví a hacía Bella quien nos miraba divertida.

Bella se acerco me rodeo con sus brazos, se sentó en mi regazo y así nos quedamos un buen rato. Alice y Jasper nos dejaron a solas.

Las horas junto a ella parecían minutos.

- ¿Quieres volver ya?- Le pregunté mientras le besaba la cien y disfrutaba del aroma de su cabello.

- Me quedaría así contigo el resto de mi vida- Dijo con voz dulce mientras se apego mas a mi.

- Creo que Charlie no nos dejaría, al menos no así de fácil.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es verdad. Será mejor que me lleves a casa- Me beso la punta de la mandíbula y se levanto.

Se despidió de todos y volvimos a su casa.

-Será mejor que no entres – Me dijo - Sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas.

No tenía planeado hacerlo. Me volví hacía en interior de la casa, Charlie seguía pensando en como expresarse.

- Debo hacerlo, es mi hija.- Se decía a si mismo- Pensé que este día no llegaría nunca ¡Que vergüenza!

Bella se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-Tiene la mente relativamente en calma- Le avisé.

Charlie respiraba entrecortado.

- Es mi responsabilidad, soy su padre.

Intente no sonreír pero me fue imposible.

No tenía duda que para Charlie el tema de la intimidad. Realmente no era fácil de tratar.

Supongo que para ningún padre lo sería.

-Te veré luego -Murmuró.

No pude evitar reír y la Bese despidiéndome.

-Volveré cuando Charlie esté roncando.

Bella salio del coche un poco extrañada por mi actitud pero pronto iba a saber a que se debía.

La vi entrar y preferí partir de inmediato. Debía hacer tiempo mientras esperaba que su padre se durmiera para poder volver a estar a su lado.

**^^ Supongo que querrán que Edward escuche la conversación entre padre e hija?**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5 Intervención

**La luz de tus ojos alumbra mi camino.**

**Capitulo 5. Interversión.**

Aparque el Volvo a una distancia prudente donde de todos modos se hacía fácil escuchar.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche? Le preguntó Charlie a Bella.

-Si.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- Inquirió.

-Hemos salido con Alice y Jasper. Edward desafió a Alice al ajedrez y yo jugué con Jasper. Me hundió.

Ahora el televisor había dejado de sonar.

-Mira, hay algo que necesito decirte- Dijo él.

A través de Charlie podía ver el rostro de Bella mientras ella se sentaba, no era la cara más cómoda del mundo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es, papá?

Charlie trataba de escoger las palabras correctas.

- Esto no se me da nada bien. No sé ni por dónde empezar...

Hubo un silencio.

- Por donde empezar…- Pensó-Está bien, Bella. Este es el tema.

Charlie se levantó del sofá y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro, sin dejar de mirar el suelo-Parece que Edward y tú vais bastante en serio, y hay algunas cosas con las que debes tener cuidado. Ya sé que eres una adulta, pero todavía eres joven, Bella, y hay un montón de cosas importantes que tienes que saber cuando tú... bueno, cuando te ves implicada físicamente con...

Un sobresalto y Bella se incorporo.

-¡Oh no, por favor, por favor, no! -Saltó del sofá- Por favor, no me digas que vas a intentar tener una charla sobre sexo conmigo, Charlie.

-Soy tu padre y tengo mis responsabilidades- Se defendió- Y recuerda que yo me siento tan incómodo como tú en esta situación.

-No creo que eso sea humanamente posible. De todos modos, mamá te ha ganado por la mano desde hace lo menos diez años. Te has librado.

Charlie se aclaro la garganta de manera audible.

-Hace diez años tú no tenías un novio.

-No creo que lo esencial haya cambiado mucho- Susurró avergonzada.

La verdad es que pocas veces me había permitido pensar en ese tema, incluso antes de conocer a Bella no le daba la importancia que ahora tenía. Con mi familia se trataba a veces en sí se comentaba y no era nada especial ni específico ni para mi algo relevante.

Quizás con Emmett era con quien mas hablaba o al menos escuchaba acerca de sus andanzas con Rosalie.

Tampoco podía negar que el deseo por ella crecía con el tiempo y aunque me era fácil estar a su lado, ella sin querer con sus caricias y besos provocaba en mí pensamientos difíciles de controlar y eso no me ayudaba en nada y definitivamente creo que yo también estaría rojo si pudiera estarlo.

Me sentía divertido y extrañamente cohibido a la vez por aquella conversación en la que ni siquiera estaba presente.

Esto nunca me había ocurrido antes.

Charlie seguía preocupado.

-Sólo dime que ambos estáis siendo responsables - Le pidió.

-No te preocupes, papá, no es como tú piensas.

-No es que yo desconfíe de ti, Bella; pero estoy seguro de que no me vas a contar nada sobre esto, y además sabes que en realidad yo tampoco quiero oírlo. De todas formas, intentaré tomarlo con actitud abierta, ya sé que los tiempos han cambiado.

Bella soltó una risa.

-Quizá los tiempos hayan cambiado, pero Edward es un poco chapado a la antigua. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Ya lo creo que sí -Murmuró.

En mi defensa solo podría agregar que en el tiempo en que fui humano el amor solo se consumaba después del matrimonio. Pero dudo mucho que en el caso de ser yo humano nuestra pasión nos hubiera permitido no caer en la tentación de estar juntos.

El solo hecho de pensar en hacerla mía me hacía estremecer. Aquella entrega sería perfecta, la conjugación exacta de amor, fuego, ternura, necesidad y delirio. Con solo imaginarlo se despertaban en mí las ganas de estar con ella de todas las formas.

-Los jóvenes en la actualidad solo piensan en eso- Pensó.

-Ugh… Realmente desearía que no me obligaras a decirte esto en voz alta, papá. De verdad. Pero bueno... Soy virgen aún y no tengo planes inmediatos para cambiar esta circunstancia.

Mi único alivio fue saber que Bella también pensaba sobre este tema y tenía claro que no era posible aunque no lo hubiéramos tratado nunca.

Demonios sabía que era demasiado arriesgado el solo hecho de intentarlo, siempre era yo quien se alejaba o alejaba de Bella en los momentos que la intensidad de nuestras caricias se encontraban a centímetros de los límites preestablecido por mi.

No seria capaz de exponerla. No, simplemente no.

Esto si era un problema.

Tenía que sacarme todo esto de la cabeza, volver a la realidad, yo era un vampiro, sería muy peligroso, no podría controlar mis fuerzas, Bella terminaría en el peor de los casos muerta. Nadie me iba a convencer de lo contrario por mucho que yo lo quisiera.

-¿Me puedo ir ya a la cama? Por favor- Pidió Bella.

-Un minuto.

-¡Vale ya, por favor, papá! ¡Te lo suplico!

-La parte embarazosa ya ha pasado, te lo prometo- Aseguró Charlie.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

- Sólo quería saber cómo iba la cosa del equilibrio.

-Oh. Bien, supongo. Hoy Ángela y yo hemos hecho planes. Voy a ayudaría con sus tarjetas de graduación. Para chicas, nada más.

-Eso está bien. ¿Y qué pasa con Jake?

Charlie intentaba siempre que podía recordarle que existía ese chico.

Bella suspiro un poco triste.

-Todavía no he resuelto eso, papá.

-Pues sigue intentándolo, Bella. Sé que harás las cosas bien. Eres una buena persona.

-Vale, vale- Dijo Bella no muy convencida.

-Magnifico- Pensó Charlie mientras sonreía.

Encendí el motor y me largue a conducir, no quería seguir a la escucha, no quise ir a mi casa, mi humor estaba cambiando, tenía que despegarme.

Sabía que Bella estaría haciendo tiempo igual que yo hasta que su padre se durmiera. Ya le extrañaba.

Estaba en la carretera cuando oí el móvil. Era mi hermana.

- Alice que ocurre.

- El futuro de Bella se me desapareció.

- Estas segura.

- Si completamente, ¿Es porque estará con licántropo joven verdad? , lo siento pero lo último que puedo ver es cuando Bella entra a su coche.

- Yo me encargo. Gracias.

Corte la comunicación y aumente la velocidad en dirección a su casa. La opresión dentro de mí se agudizaba.

En menos de tres minutos estaba en la esquina de su casa, donde estacione mi Volvo. Rápidamente desconecte el cable de la batería de su coche y me quede con él. Me sentí un verdadero intruso.

Sabía que Bella no lo tomaría nada de bien pero no podía permitirle continuar con esta locura.

Desde adentro podía oír a Bella.

-¿Te importa si voy a ver a Jake esta noche? No tardaré mucho.

-Jake, perfecto- Pensó Charlie.

Yo me estaba poniendo tenso. Enfrentar a Bella no se me daba nada bien.

-Para nada, Bella. Sin problemas. Tarda todo lo que quieras.

-Gracias, papá.

Bella salió cautelosa desde su puerta tratando de apurar el paso evitando tropezar y mirando hacía todos lados buscándonos como si temiera ser sorprendida en algo ilícito.

Era verdad sabía que si yo me daba cuenta se lo iba a impedir a como diera lugar. Me dolió aquella actitud.

Pensé en detenerla antes que llegara a su coche pero preferí quedarme sentado donde me encontraba. Bella subió al coche sin percatarse de mi presencia, se concentro en insertar la llave y tratar de hacer contacto. El motor no estaba conectado a si que ni siquiera sonó. Intento un par de veces pero nada.

-¡Aahh! – Dijo susurrando

Me limite a mirar como giraba el cable.

-Me llamó Alice.

Observe su rostro mientras comprendía.

-Se puso nerviosa cuando tu futuro desapareció de forma repentina hace cinco minutos.

Seguía sorprendida y no dijo nada.

-Ella no puede visualizar a los licántropos, ya sabes - Le susurre para que no nos oyera su padre- ¿Se te había olvidado? Cuando decides mezclar tu destino con el suyo, tú también desapareces. Supongo que no tenías por qué saberlo, pero creo que puedes entender por qué eso me hace sentirme un poco... ¿ansioso? Alice te vio desaparecer y ella no podía decirme si habías venido ya a casa o no. Tu futuro se perdió junto con ellos. Ignoramos por qué sucede esto…

¿Será bueno ignóralo? Así lo preferí, al menos por ahora.

- Tal vez sea alguna defensa natural innata. Esto no parece del todo creíble, máxime si se considera que yo no tengo problema alguno en leerles la mente a los hombres lobo. Al menos los de los Black. La teoría de Carlisle es que esto sucede porque sus vidas están muy gobernadas por sus transformaciones. Son más una reacción involuntaria que una decisión. Son tan completamente impredecibles que hacen cambiar todo lo que les rodea. En el momento en que cambian de una forma a otra, en realidad, ni existen siquiera. El futuro no les puede afectar...

Me di cuenta de que no era el momento para mis meditaciones.

-Arreglaré tu coche a tiempo para ir al colegio en el caso de que quieras conducir tú misma.

Bella se veía molesta. Saco la llave y salio del coche frustrada.

-Cierra la ventana si no quieres que entre esta noche. Lo entenderé- Le dije y Bella dio un portazo en respuesta. Estaba muy enojada y dando zancadas entro de nuevo a la casa.

-¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó Charlie.

-El coche no arranca.

-¿Quieres que le eche una ojeada?

-No, volveré a intentarlo mañana.

-¿Quieres llevarte mi coche?

Sin duda Charlie estaba muy interesado en que ella fuera a ver a su amigo.

-No. Estoy cansada -Dijo gruñendo- Buenas noches.

Desde mi posición pude ver que Bella estaba en su habitación, encendió la luz y se acerco a la ventana la cerró resonando y se quedo mirando el trémulo de la ventana que seguía con los vidrios temblando.

Por un momento pensé que no creía verme, un dolor conocido me inundo me disponía a partir y quizás a enfrentarme con ella mañana cuando le oí suspirar resignada y abrió la ventana, mi segunda entrada, mucho mas abierta de lo normal para asegurase de que yo entrara y volviera a estar a su lado.

**^^ ¿Que tal? **


	6. Chapter 6 Prioridad

**Capitulo 6 Prioridad.**

Espere en mi Volvo ansioso deseando estar al lado de Bella y que su padre se fuera a descansar.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el partido que veía Charlie se termino y el televisor se apago. Salí de mi coche después de asegurarme de escuchar que él ya estaba durmiendo placidamente.

En un instante estaba traspasando su ventana. Bella estaba esperándome de pie, había estado llorando, con una lágrima aún corriendo por su mejilla me miró me fijamente y espero.

Lentamente me acerque a ella le tome el rostro con ambas manos y con mis labios la borré.

- Lo siento- Susurró.

- Y yo.

La atraje hacia mí, le abrace y aspire su olor.

- Es importante para mí intentar disminuir el dolor que él siente- Dijo cerrando los ojos y respirándome también- Se lo debo.

- Arriesgar tu vida no ayuda mucho.

Bella se aferró a más a mí.

-Te quiero tanto- Me dijo.

Ella se inclino y me besó.

- No se que haría sin ti- Le susurré.

Esa noche estuvo marcada por las caricias, estuvimos entrelazados y solo separada de mí por una manta, se quedo dormida sobre mi pecho repitiendo cuanto me quería.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, era reconfortante, uno de mis momentos favoritos del día y después de todo lo ocurrido esta noche, era necesario, para ambos.

El día siguiente después de clase listamos todo para ir a Florida, Bella se puso muy nerviosa y un poco ansiosa por la expectativa de ver a su madre al día siguiente.

Recogí a Bella muy temprano esa mañana, Charlie le dejo partir junto a mí, un poco aprensivo y casi en tono amenazador me pidió que le protegiera.

El vuelo fue relajado y muy diferente al anterior cuando regresamos desde Italia ya que esta vez sin ningún temor ambos podíamos expresar lo felices que éramos. Bella ponía caras constantemente cuando comentaba lo que las personas que viajaban con nosotros pensaban y los asistentes de vuelo al mirarnos de reojo, varia de aquella gente se sentía celosa por tener yo a Bella siempre abrazada y junto a mí. Y de dos que sentían la envidia por no ser a ellas a quienes yo abrazara.

Llegamos a Jacksonville a su madre nos esperaba aún mas ansiosa que la propia Bella.

- Bella, ayyy mi amor, que alegría- Gritaba Renée al abrazarla.

- ¡Mama!- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues el abrazo de su madre la dejo sin aliento.

Una vez que se aparto de ella, le comenzó a invadir de preguntas.

- Cariño ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo ha estado el vuelo? ¿Estas cansada?, Que linda estas, déjame verte ¡estas hermosa!- Decía mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza.

Bella estaba feliz y con lagrimas contenidas.

- Si, mama muy bien es solo que te he extrañado tanto.

Ambas compartieron miradas y pequeñas risas, luego Renée se giró hacia mi he hizo casi lo mismo.

- Pero es que este chico no deja de ponerse cada vez más guapo ¿Como has estado Edward?

- Bien gracias, encantado de volverle a ver.

- Me harás sentir más vieja de lo que soy, por favor solo llámame Renée- Dijo mientras me abrazaba- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Mire a Bella por un segundo.

- Excelente.

Me dedico una gran sonrisa, Bella tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al coche.

Durante todo el camino Renée se dedico a resumir su nueva vida y la de su marido quien estaba concentrado en su equipo de béisbol que ya estaba ya en preliminares.

-Les va encantar la nueva casa.

Bella y yo le sonreímos.

Era una casa blanca muy acogedora más grande que la de Charlie, con un gran antejardín, la casa tenía grandes ventanales que hacían resaltar el frente, también contaba con dos pisos, aún no habían acomodado todas las cosas y todavía había cajas que ni siquiera estaban abiertas pero en cambio habían cosas por toda la casa que a Renée le hacían recordar siempre a su niña, entre ellas en la sala muchas fotos que resumían la vida de su pequeña, para la sorpresa de mi novia estaba un baúl tallado por el propio Charlie y que Renée había dejado a la vista para mostrárnoslo e inundar a Bella de recuerdos. Este baúl contenía los primeros vestidos que uso su bebe, las zapatillas de valet de las ambas, una mantita blanca con el nombre de Isabella Marie, dibujos hechos por Bella, y otro par de álbumes en donde también aparecía Charlie mucho mas joven junto a Renée, antes de casarse, fotos de la boda, fotos de Renée esperando a Bella, según las anécdotas que nos contó René esa noche Charlie casi no la dejaba hacer nada durante el embarazo, ni siquiera cocinar y ya que el no cocinada nada de bien iba todos los días a los restaurantes que había en Forks uno por cada día de la semana por comida para un batallón y para consentirla en todos sus antojos generalmente de cosas dulces llegó a recorrer hasta tres pueblos cercanos para encontrar dulce casero de fresas justo el día que llovió como nunca. Decía ella que no recuerda una tormenta tan intensa como aquella.

Renée se veía feliz de tener a Bella en su casa y aunque no dejaba de estar preocupada por Bella debido a la conversación que tuvo con Charlie respecto a nosotros estaba decidida a hablarlo a solas con su hija. Preferí no intervenir ni advertirle a Bella, aquel era un tema que solo les correspondía a ellas.

En cuanto a mí pensaba que era un buen muchacho con su futuro planificado, quizás demasiado enamorado y sobre protector pero según sus propios pensamientos ¿Quién no era así al vivir el primer amor?, y estaba realmente complacida por los gustos de su hija, le consolaba ver como Bella era tan feliz junto a mi y estaba tranquila y completamente aliviada de ver que no quedaba huella de la Bella que había visto hace poco tiempo en Forks, la misma que le había desgarrado el corazón.

Me sentí horrible cuando revivió en su mente los recuerdos que tenia de ese día. Bella lo notó y trato de reconfortarme con dulces miradas y suaves caricias.

Al observar como nos comportábamos en todo momento Renée estaba casi segura de que Bella y yo terminaríamos juntos y antes de lo que todos suponían, eso le alegraba sinceramente ya que sentía que su hija no iba ya estar sola, que podría dejarla partir sin preocuparse ya que su sexto sentido se lo decía.

Esa noche Renée dispuso un cuarto estaba destinado a ser un pequeño estudio para que yo durmiera mientras que a Bella le tenía su cuarto preparado desde que se mudó. Bella y yo decidimos que era mejor aparentar que era humano lo máximo posible para no levantar las sospechas de su madre ni las de Phil quien por cierto había llegado agotado del entrenamiento aunque sin que se dieran cuenta en la madrugada me escabullí a su cuarto.

Si algo tenía que reconocer era que Renée era extremadamente perceptiva y a veces un tanto difícil de convencer de las situaciones inexplicables que siempre nos rodeaba.

Finalmente comprendí de quien había sacado Bella esa manera de ver y vivir la vida.

Al día siguiente supuestamente me levante mas temprano y desayuné primero, me comunique varias veces con Alice sin que nadie se diera cuenta mientras Bella dormía, me decía que lo que estaba por ocurrir era inminente, que Victoria estaba a punto de regresar, que dejara todo en manos de nuestra familia, que ya estaba todo listo y que no me preocupara tanto pues Bella se podía dar cuenta.

Hubiese querido participar en ese encuentro pero mi prioridad era la seguridad de mi Bella y con eso me auto-convencí de estar haciendo lo correcto. Luego me concentre en un trabajo para calculo avanzado que le pedí a Carlisle que me diseñara por si Phil o la misma Renée se animaban a ayudarme y comprobar que realmente era difícil de desarrollar y todo lo anterior era para evitar salir durante estuviera puesto el sol durante los dos días que íbamos a quedarnos. Renée se preocupo de llevarme de comer y en los momentos en que me dejaba solo yo me deshacía de ella ocultandola.

Por la tarde Renée más eufórica que nunca nos convenció para salir y recorrer la cuidad, y mostrarle a Bella los maravillosos lugares que ella había descubierto cuando se creía de aventurera.

A Renée le era difícil tener a su hija lejos y quería aprovechar cada segundo su estadía y talvez por una parte darle la opción de quedarse junto a ella en Jacksonville y no volver a Forks pero por otra ella estaba completamente segura que esa idea era un caso perdido.

Al día siguiente mientras yo seguía metido de mi tarea, Renée y Bella se fueron a caminar por la playa, donde Renée iba a tener el espacio para hablar con su hija de todo lo que le estaba preocupando.

Cuando me logre comunicar con mi familia Carlisle me dijo que Victoria se escapo gracias a la intervención de los hombres lobos, que ella había cruzado la línea y se había escabullido y que por eso casi se desemboca una lucha que él alcanzo a detener junto a Jasper pues Emmett la siguió hasta allí sin darse cuenta que estaban en los limites del territorio convenido en el pasado, que si no fuera por ellos la hubieran capturado y que después de todo lo único que conseguimos fue alertarla de nuestra presencia. Mi padre me pidió que tranquilizara ya que por lo menos todos se encontraban bien, que regresáramos a Forks tal como lo teníamos presupuestado y se aseguró que aquella vampira no regresaría o por lo menos no tan pronto.

Aunque era una situación tensa y me dieron ganas de ir yo mismo por Victoria me tuve contener y relajar para seguir con lo que me correspondía y para no delatarme frente a Bella.

Las horas se pasaron rápidamente después de eso, solo quedaba despedirse.

Renée le mando recuerdos a Charlie y estaba un poco triste ya que en el fondo se estaba dando cuenta que su pequeña ya era toda una mujer y que su camino podía continuarlo sin necesidad de depender de ella ni de nadie como al fin y al cabo siempre lo había hecho, bueno… quizás ahora de mi pero aún no lo reconocía completamente.

En cambio Bella se notaba ansiosa por subirse al avión y regresar. No quería que la nostalgia se apoderara de ella por volver a dejar a su madre otra vez.

Phil y Renée nos despidieron en el aeropuerto deseándonos un buen viaje y esperando que vernos lo antes posible, Renée no paraba de sollozar pero con el rostro alegre. Era otra cosa que compartían Bella y su madre, siempre me sorprendían, al menos podía leerle la mente a al menos una pero también estaba seguro que pensaban muy diferente.

-Llevas mucho tiempo callada ¿Te has mareado en el avión?

-No, me encuentro bien- Me respondió al reaccionar.

-¿Te ha entristecido la despedida?

-Creo que estoy más aliviada que triste.

Le miré esperando que siguiera.

- Puedes mirar al frente.

Me volví a la carretera.

-Renée es bastante más... perceptiva que Charlie en muchos sentidos.

Bella comenzó a respirar más agitada.

-Tu madre tiene una mente muy interesante: casi infantil, pero muy perspicaz. Ve las cosas de modo diferente a los demás- Asegure.

Bella se quedo pensativa y entrecerró los ojos mientras ya estamos llegando a nuestro hogar.

Le recorrí el rostro con una de mis manos, me acerque a ella cuando se giro y aproveche de besarle la frente.

-Hemos llegado a casa, Bella Durmiente. Hora de despertarse.

Charlie nos espera adentro. Le había extrañado y estaba empezando a preocuparse hasta que nos vio aparcar frente a su casa.

Bella suspiro.

Charlie quería soltarle pronto que el chico había estado llamado muchas veces interesado en hablar con su hija.

Eso no me gusto para nada. Existía la posibilidad que le contara todo lo que había pasada el fin de semana pero su versión.

Me adelante para abrirle la puerta del coche.

-¿Pinta mal la cosa?- Se preocupo por la recepción de su padre.

-Charlie no se va a poner difícil. Te ha echado de menos- Señale evitando verla a los ojos.

Bella quedo un poco desconcertada mientras yo recogía su bolsa, mientras ya nos dirigíamos a la entrada su padre abría la puerta principal.

**^^ Gracias por las alertas y lo de los favoritos depende de cómo me vaya con esto mañana subo otro capi si quieren o podrian ser 2. Besos. Cami.**


	7. Chapter 7 Bienvenidas

Capitulo 7 Bienvenidas.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, hija! ¿Qué tal te ha ido por Jacksonville?- Le preguntó Charlie.

-Húmedo. Y lleno de bichos.

-¿Y no te ha vendido Renée las excelencias de la Universidad de Florida?

-Lo ha intentado, pero francamente, prefiero beber agua antes que respirarla.

Charlie se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí – Señalé- Renée ha sido muy hospitalaria.

-Esto..., hum, vale. Me alegro de que te divirtieras.

-Bella ya estaba en casa, ahora puedo respirar tranquilo- Pensó Charlie mientras se giraba para estrechar fuertemente a su hija.

-Impresionante -Le susurró Bella sorprendida por la reacción de su padre.

-Realmente te he echado de menos, Bella. Cuando no estás, la comida es asquerosa.

-Ahora lo pillo- Le respondió con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

-¿Podrías llamar a Jacob lo primero de todo? Lleva fastidiándome cada cinco minutos desde las seis de la mañana. Le he prometido que haría que le llamaras antes de que te pusieras a deshacer la maleta.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente, Bella un poco extrañada evitó mirarme directamente aunque se dio cuenta de mi resiente postura.

-¿Jacob desea hablar conmigo?- Preguntó con un poco de indiferencia y curiosidad en la voz.

-Con toda su alma, diría yo- Dijo Charlie exagerando un poco las cosas - No ha querido decirme de qué iba la cosa, sólo me ha dicho que es importante.

El teléfono sonó, podría apostar que era él.

-Será él otra vez, me apuesto la próxima paga -Señaló Charlie.

-Ya lo cojo yo- Respondió Bella, mientras a mi me entraron unas ganas locas de desconectar la línea del teléfono.

Me limite a seguirle cuando se dirigía a la cocina.

Charlie me miró con extrañeza y creyó que me había puesto celoso.

El teléfono seguía sonando insistente.

Bella tomo la llamada y desvió la vista.

-¿Diga?

-Sí - Contestó.

Me concentre en escuchar lo que el le decía.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado?

-Porque llevo en casa exactamente cuatro segundos y tu llamada interrumpió el momento en que Charlie me estaba diciendo que habías telefoneado.

-Oh. Lo siento.

-Ya. Y dime, ¿por qué agobias a mi padre?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Seguro, pero eso ya lo tengo claro. Sigue.

El chico seguramente se percató de mi presencia por el tono de voz de Bella.

-¿Vas a ir a clase mañana?

-Claro que iré, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Ni idea. Sólo era curiosidad.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Jake?

En ese momento pensé que le diría todo.

-Supongo que de nada especial. Sólo... quería oír tu voz- Le dijo él.

Solo quedaba enfrentarlo. Cerré los ojos.

-Sí..., lo entiendo... Me alegra tanto que me hayas llamado, Jake. Yo...

-He de irme.

Me sorprendí y reaccioné.

-¿Qué?- Saltó Bella.

-Te llamaré pronto, ¿vale?

-Pero Jake...

El colgó y yo respire aliviado.

-Qué cortante -Murmuró Bella con cara de incomprensión total.

-¿Va todo bien? –Le pregunté.

Me mostré tranquilo y casi indiferente cuando se giro para encontrarse con mi mirada.

-No lo sé. Me pregunto de qué va esto.

-Tú tienes más probabilidades de acertar en esto que yo - Le dije.

-Aja- Fue lo único que susurró.

Y comenzó a arreglar todo para la cena de su padre.

Le miré por un tiempo, ella actuaba rápido, se notaba intranquila con mucha curiosidad y preocupación. Bella sabía que yo le estaba observando, aunque seguía perdida en sus conclusiones dentro de sí.

Que no daría yo por saber que era lo que estaba pensando, tenía claro en quien, sin embargo, me preguntaba ¿Que tanto le importaba ahora? ¿Y por qué?, se que le dolía haberse alejado de él, de un momento a otro, eso yo lo podía entender perfectamente pero que le afectara tanto. Me dí cuenta de lo celoso que me estaba poniendo y no por el lobo, sino por el simple hecho de no saber lo que pasaba por su interior.

Realmente era ilógico, pero me pesaba. Quizás la costumbre de siempre escuchar los pensamientos de todos los giraban a mi alrededor era la responsable de mi impaciencia.

De una cosa estaba seguro, tenía que ser lo bastante fuerte para resistirlo.

Respire Hondo y me concentre en ella.

Su rostro reflejaba muchas preguntas sin respuestas, de pronto se quedó quieta y sin darse cuenta se le deslizo el paquete congelado que llevaba en sus manos y llegó al suelo. Le recogí el paquete y lo deje caer en la encimera.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal?- Le susurré al oído cuando me acerque a ella y la acogí entre mis brazos.

Y Bella intentó reaccionar, seguía desconectada de sí.

-¿Bella?- Le pregunte ansioso esta vez.

-Creo... creo que simplemente estaba haciendo una comprobación…Quería asegurarse de que sigo siendo humana, a eso se refería.

Era eso. Me volví a estremecer. Mi amor…

-Tendremos que irnos – Dijo co voz apagada- Antes. De ese modo no se romperá el tratado. Y nunca más podremos regresar.

Inevitablemente me tensé.

-Ya lo sé- Reconocí.

-Ejem - Interrumpió Charlie aclarándose la garganta.

Bella al darse cuenta pego un salto y se despego de mí completamente avergonzada.

-Si no quieres hacer la cena, puedo llamar y pedir una pizza -Dijo Charlie.

-No, está bien, ya he empezado- Y se incorporó.

-Vale.

Me sorprendió al ver por donde estaban dirigiendo sus pensamientos.

Bella siempre terminaba analizando las cosas desde su perspectiva imposible de leer por mí.

Charlie cenó en silencio y yo me retire casi de inmediato, con la escusa de estar exhausto por el viaje.

Cuando regrese a mi casa todos me esperaban. No fue necesario que me dijeran mucho, pues pude ver todo desde sus diferentes posiciones. Emmett era el que estaba más afectado ya que estuvo a punto de ponerle las manos encima a Victoria, le reconforte diciéndole que ya tendríamos otra oportunidad. Rosalíe se sentía un poco mejor que el, estaba aliviada de que no pasara nada que pudiera afectar nuestra estadía. A Jasper le daba igual enfrentarse a la vampira y a los licántropos a la vez, sí era necesario. Carlisle estaba sereno y confiaba en la tregua momentánea producida. Alice se sentía culpable por no haber previsto lo que había ocurrido y estaba un poco enojada consigo misma, ya se le pasaría. Y mi madre, Esme estaba tranquila al ver que ningún miembro de nuestra familia y los hombres lobos resultaran heridos.

De algo estábamos seguros, los lobos tendrían muy presente lo sucedido este fin de semana y por el resto de su existencia lo recordarían, lo que nos afectaba directamente ya que actuarían precipitadamente sí esto volvía a pasar y esta vez no habría forma de evitar la lucha que de desencadenaría. Así que decidimos ir nosotros por ella, buscarla y perseguirla sí era necesario para atraparla.

Por la mañana temprano volví a mi casa después de pasar la noche junto a Bella para cambiarme como era habitual, venía saliendo Alice al parecer se le había pasado el mal humor.

-No he visto nada- Me aclaró antes de preguntar.

Frunció el ceño.

Le mire expectante.

- Es solo que me frustra no saber.

- Créeme que te entiendo- Le dije- ¿Donde están todos?

- La mayoría de caza, Rosalíe quería distraer a Emmett y a Jasper no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preparar una excursión en medio de las montañas.

- Ya veo.

- Bueno voy por algunas cosas que tengo que encargar para que lleguen a tiempo cuando las necesite- Sonrió.

- Vale.

Recogí a Bella para llevarla al Instituto como cada mañana y comenzar mi día en forma perfecta.

Al dar la vuelta antes de llegar le oí, ya era tarde para evitarlo.

Todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacía Bella.

-Si te pido que hagas algo, ¿confiarás en mí?- Le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Porque me miran tanto… Argh ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Bueno por una parte podré volver a ver a Bells.

Me miró preocupada.

-Eso depende.

Aparque el coche en el lugar de siempre.

- Han llegado, este es el mejor lugar para enfrentarle- Pensó él.

-Ya me temía que dirías eso.

-¿Qué deseas que haga, Edward?

Debía intentarlo.

-Quiero que te quedes en el coche. Quiero que esperes aquí hasta que regrese a por ti.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Bella miro su alrededor y clavó la vista en la moto el la que había venido y luego en él.

-Oh.

- Controla tus emociones- Jacob esta recordando una de las conversaciones que había tenido con el líder de la manada.

-Anoche te precipitaste en llegar a una conclusión equivocada. Te preguntó por el instituto porque sabía que yo estaría donde tú estuvieras. Buscaba un lugar seguro para hablar conmigo. Un escenario con testigos.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-No me voy a quedar en el coche -Aseguró.

-Claro que no- Gruñí- Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Le abrí la puerta del coche y Bella tomo mi mano firmemente mientras nos dirigíamos a su encuentro.

Nos observó con desprecio y fijo la vista en nuestras manos.

- Maldito Parasito- Gruñó- Lleva a Bella cono sí fuera de su propiedad.

Todos los alumnos del instituto tenían los ojos sobre él. Impactados por su físico y algunos albergando la posibilidad de que hubiera pelea, otros con preocupación, otras un poco mas interesadas intentar llamar su atención quedándose a una distancia, comentando lo varonil que se veía. Y otros ya se habían percatado de que había venido por nosotros.

Me detuve a una distancia prudente y deje a Bella un poco más atrás para protegerla. Jacob se incorporo y nos quedamos un momento frente a frente.

-Podrías habernos llamado.

-Lo siento – Gruño- No tengo sanguijuelas en mi agenda.

-También podríamos haber hablado cerca de casa de Bella- Le dije.

- Contrólate- Se pensó para sí mismo.

-Este no es el sitio apropiado, Jacob. ¿Podríamos discutirlo luego?

-Vale, vale. Me pasaré por tu cripta cuando terminen las clases – Se bufó ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar ahora?- Me provocó y miro a Bella.

Ella estaba incomoda por la situación igual que yo, pero se notaba interesada en esta conversación, apretó mi mano quizás para que tuviera cuidado respiraba un tanto entrecortado y pasando su mirada entre él y yo.


	8. Chapter 8 Desventaja

Capitulo 8. Desventaja.

-Ya sé lo que has venido a decir- Dije casi imperceptible

Era evidente. Delineación de territorio y advertencia.

- Sí tu, o alguno de los tuyos vuelve a …-Pensó.

-Mensaje entregado. Considéranos advertidos.

- Y a Bella, esto también le afecta- Pensó.

La mire un segundo.

-¿Avisados? -Repitió Bella- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No se lo has dicho a ella? -Inquirió Jacob sorprendido-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso temes que se ponga de nuestra parte?- Me provocó.

Suspiré.

-Por favor, déjalo ya, Jacob -Le dije.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué es lo que no sé, Edward? -Me preguntó Bella intrigada.

- Ya veo no se lo has dicho- Me dijo por dentro enfurecido.

-¿Jake?

Bella pidió su atención.

-¿No te ha dicho que ese... hermano gigante que tiene cruzó la línea el sábado por la noche?- Se volvió a mi- Paúl estaba totalmente en su derecho de...

-¡Era tierra de nadie! - Salté.

-¡No es así!

El lobo comenzó a temblar, me tense aún mas, me dí cuenta que el no había conseguido controlar su ira contenida hacia nosotros.

-¿Emmett y Paúl? -Susurró Bella-¿Qué pasó? ¿Es que se han enfrentado? ¿Por qué? ¿Está herido Paúl?

-No hubo lucha – Le aclare al ver cuanto se estaba preocupando- Nadie salió herido. No te inquietes.

Todos los que pasaban tenían los ojos puestos en nosotros tres. Las cosas se estaban tensando demasiado.

-No le has contado nada en absoluto, ¿a que no? ¿Ese es el modo en que la mantienes apartada? Por eso ella no sabe...

-Vete ya - Dije intentando controlar mi naturaleza.

- Sanguijuela- Pensó el chico.

Le mire firme y fijamente.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

El silencio se hizo presente.

Jacob Black me odiaba y sin remordimientos.

- Se va ha producir pelea- Dijo Tyler

-Voy a ayudarle- Le susurró Ben a Mike.

- Espera, Cullen no necesita ayuda, puede solo- Le dijo.

Bella comenzó a darse cuenta de la situación y empezó a temblar.

-Ella ha vuelto a por mí – Dijo aterrada.

La acerque más a mí y con las manos le acaricie el rostro tratando de calmarla.

-No pasa nada – Le susurré- No pasa nada-Tranquilizándola- Nunca dejaré que se te acerque, no pasa nada.

Me volví y hacía él.

-¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta, chucho?

-¿No crees que Bella tiene derecho a saberlo? – Escupió- Es su vida.

-¿Por qué debe tener miedo si nunca ha estado en peligro?

-Mejor asustada que ignorante.

Bella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-¿Realmente crees que herirla es mejor que protegerla? – Le increpe mientras le secaba las lágrimas a ella.

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees -Repuso el perro-Y lo ha pasado bastante peor.

Le observe por un momento con desaprobación.

De pronto en su mente se dijo una imagen inesperada.

Era Bella… el día en que la le dije adiós en aquel sendero. Era la noche ya y Bella estaba en los brazos del líder de la manada, alrededor mucha gente preocupada, se veía destruida como si tuviera una herida física en el medio del pecho, me estremecí ante aquella visión, sus ojos, aquella mirada perdida, sin vida. Ella totalmente ausente de sí, su expresión, su angustia, su aflicción, mi tormento. Su voz se oía a penas como un susurró y no dejaba de repetir "Se ha ido" "Se ha… ido", en un segundo la imagen se volvió mas cercana Bella estaba pasando los brazos del lobo a los de Charlie, Bella le reconoció bajamente. La angustia que sentí en ese momento me hizo revivir aquel día miserable, en el que quise separar nuestros destinos.

Ver exactamente lo que pasó después de mi partida, me martirizó.

Intente reincorporarme pero me resultó en vano. Obligadamente tomaba aire aumentando la agonía.

Todo cambio otra vez, una nueva imagen, era de día en la reserva. Se notaba que había pasado un poco de tiempo pero el rostro de seguía sin la luz yo estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Al contrario estaba vacío y solo reflejaba una tristeza desalentadora. En los ojos no tenía la misma mirada dulce, estaban sombríos y con signos de haber estado llorando y mucho, no tenían color sus mejillas, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón eran lentos, demasiado lentos y con los brazos alrededor de sí controlándose como si estuviera a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

Nada me habría preparado para ver esto y menos pensé en verlo través de los ojos del perro.

- Jake… abrázame- Le rogó.

Y mi culpa se hizo presente.

Me concentre en volver a la realidad.

-Qué divertido.

Señaló él entre risas fingidas pues se dio cuenta de cuanto me afectaba.

Pareció agradarle.

- Mira como lo ha pasado gracias a ti chupasangre- Pensó con repugnancia hacia mí.

Vinieron más recuerdos.

-Esto no le va a hacer feliz- Dijo Laurent.

-¿Esto? –Repetió Bella.

-El que yo te mate.

La cara de Bella se descolocó. Los lobos estaban observando atentamente sin despegar la mirada ningún segundo esperando el momento preciso para aparecer.

-Ella querría reservarse esa parte .Parece estar un poco molesta contigo, Bella.

-¿Conmigo? – Le preguntó Ella intentando parecer calmada.

Pero en sus ojos podía ver el terror.

-Lo sé, a mí también me parece ponerse la camisa del revés, pero James era su compañero y tu Edward le mató.

Bella se estremeció.

-Pensó que sería más apropiado matarte a ti que a Edward, un intercambio justo, pareja por pareja. Me pidió que le allanara el terreno, por así decirlo. No me imaginaba que iba a ser tan fácil. Quizás se debe a que su plan estaba lleno de imperfecciones... Por lo visto, no se va a producir la venganza que ella había imaginado, ya que no debes significar mucho para él si te abandona dejándote desprotegida.

El rostro de Bella se había congelado junto con todo su cuerpo ante la amenaza del vampiro.

Aquellas palabras, me recorrieron e hicieron que mi calvario fuera más grande y me quede inmóvil.

-Supongo que, de todos modos, se va a enfadar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no la esperas a ella? – Le intento sugerir.

-Bueno, me has pillado en un mal momento, Bella. No vine a _este _lugar para cumplir una misión para Victoria. Estaba de caza. Tengo bastante sed y se me hace la boca agua sólo con olerte.

Los licántropos solo esperaban la orden de su líder para atacar.

-Él sabrá que has sido tú –Susurró-No vas a irte de rositas.

-¿Y por qué no? – En rostro de Laurent se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

Yo jamás había confiado en él, sabía que cuando nos había ayudado la otra vez había sido por interés y nada más.

Los ojos de Bella solo reflejaban pánico.

- Las próximas lluvias borrarán mi olor y nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo; habrás desaparecido, simplemente, como tantos y tantos humanos. No hay razón para que Edward piense en mí, si es que se toma la molestia de investigar. Puedes estar segura de que esto no es nada personal, Bella. Sólo tengo sed.

-Por favor- Susurró con un poco de resignación.

-Míralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado.

-¿Ah, sí? – Dijo ella intentando alejarse.

-Sí. Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo. Luego le mentiré a Victoria, por supuesto, sólo para aplacarla, pero si supieras lo que había planeado para ti, Bella. De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto.

Laurent inspiro el olor de Bella y me sentí terrible por no haber estado allí para defenderla.

-Se me hace la boca agua.

En ese instante los lobos entraron en acción y la imagen cambió.

El chico se concentro.

-¡Bellaaaaa… Nooooo!

Bella parecía un ángel volando.

En un instante el aire se cortaba y atravesaba todo debido a la caída detrás de ella.

En el mar todo se veía turbio y agitado debido a la lluvia torrencial que había comenzado a caer, las olas estaban furiosas, fue difícil encontrarla con esas condiciones pero dio con ella.

Me estremecí.

Me estaba torturando concientemente pero que mas podía hacer sí al final de cuentas me lo merecía y no le culpaba por restregármelo, no podría.

-¡Respira!

Bella no reaccionaba, estaba casi inerte.

-¡Respira, Bella! ¡Venga!- Le suplicó el chico en voz desesperada.

La situación era terrible de revivir incluso para él. Creo que omitió varias cosas por su propio bien.

-¿Bella? - Bella, cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente? – Preguntó el otro hombre lobo.

-No lo sé… ¿Unos cuantos minutos? No me ha llevado mucho tiempo traerla hasta la playa.

Bella por fin tomo aliento y reaccionó.

-Vuelve a respirar, saldrá de ésta. De todos modos no podemos dejar que se enfríe, no me gusta el color que está tomando.

Bella había empezado a temblar debido al frío.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Le pasará algo si la movemos?

-¿Se golpeó en la espalda o contra algo al caer?

-No lo sé.

Esa escena me dejo sin aliento, un verdadero suplicio. No podía dejar de estarle eternamente agradecido por haber estado allí cuando yo no lo estuve.

De repente los recuerdos eran un poco más agradables… para él.

-Conoces cosas como la capacidad de leer la mente del chupasangre. Ése es el tipo de información que necesitamos. Es lo que nos da pie para creer que esas historias son ciertas, y lo hace todo más complicado. Eh, ¿crees que la tal Victoria tiene algún don especial?

-No lo creo- Contesto Bella con la mirada perdida al tener que recordarme y la angustia continuaba presente es sus ojos- Supongo que… él lo hubiera mencionado.

-¿Él? Ah, te refieres a Edward... Perdón, lo olvidé. No te gusta pronunciar ni oír su nombre.

Bella contrajo los labios, con aquella expresión tan clásica de ella cuando deseaba cambiar el tema e hizo otro gesto de dolor -No, la verdad es que no.

-Perdona.

-¿Cómo me conoces tan bien, Jacob? A veces, da la impresión de que eres capaz de leerme la mente.

-Qué va, sólo presto atención. Eres muy desdichada, ¿verdad?

Bella se limitó a asentir mientras eludía la mirada.

Volví al presente.

Sentí la mano de Bella sostener la mía y sus ojos asustados no se apartaban de mi cara mientras le pregunta a su amigo.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo?

Respire un par de veces para controlar mi dolor.

-No es nada, Bella – Afirme- Sólo que Jacob tiene muy buena memoria, eso es todo.

El muchacho se enfureció.

Esta vez me mostró que tan fuerte era el lazo que los unía.

-Te gusto, ¿vale?

-Sabes que sí- Le respondió Bella sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿Más que ese vacilón que está vomitando hasta la primera papilla?

-Sí.

-¿Más que cualquiera de los chicos que conoces?

-Y más que las chicas-Aseguro.

-Pero eso es todo.

-Sí.

-Pues no hay problema, ya sabes, como tú eres la que más me gusta y crees que estoy bien... Estoy preparado para ser sorprendentemente persistente.

-No voy a cambiar- Susurró Bella.

-Se trata aún del otro, ¿verdad?

Bella se estremeció, sin darse cuenta llevo sus manos hasta su corazón y su rostro se crispo.

-Pero no te enfades porque te ronde, ¿vale? No me voy a rendir-Aseguró él- Tengo tiempo de sobra.

-No deberías desperdiciarlo en mí -Le respondió ella tranquila.

-Es lo que quiero hacer, siempre y cuando que te guste estar en mi compañía.

-No logro imaginarme cómo no voy a querer estar contigo.

El Sonrió Feliz.

-Puedo vivir con eso.

-No esperes nada más - Le advirtió Bella.

-En realidad, esto no te molesta, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Tampoco te preocupa lo que él piense – Inclino su mano señalando hacia un pasillo otra vez.

-Supongo que no.

-En tal caso, ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que esto tiene un significado diferente para mí que para ti.

-Bueno - Concluyó- Ése es _mi _problema, ¿no?

-Perfecto, pero no lo olvides.

-No voy a hacerlo. Ahora soy yo quien sujeta la granada sin el seguro, ¿no?

Ella se relajo un poco he intento sonreír.

De pronto el chico notó la cicatriz de Bella, aquella cicatriz que le hizo James.

-¡Qué cicatriz tan rara tienes ahí! ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

-¿De verdad esperas que recuerde dónde me hice todas las cicatrices?- Dijo Bella eludiendo la pregunta.

-Está fría - Muy fría pensó en ese momento.

Y como el lo piensa este instante fue su detonante, un punto clave de su transformación. Nunca deja de recordar esto, quizás para no dejar de sentir rencor hacia nosotros.

Esa ira se apoderó de él y le hizo recordar sin querer ahora.

-Sí, sí hueles, hueles como _ellos. _Demasiado dulce y empalagoso... y helado... Me arde la nariz.

-¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué Alice cree también que yo huelo?

-¿Qué...? Tal vez mi olor tampoco sea de su agrado, ¿no?

-Bueno, a mí me gusta cómo oléis los dos.

-Te echaré de menos cada minuto. Espero que se largue pronto.

-La verdad, Jake, no tiene por qué ser así.

-Sí, Bella, sí ha de ser así. Tú... la quieres, y sería conveniente que yo no estuviera cerca de ella. No estoy seguro de mantenerme siempre lo bastante sereno como para poder manejar la situación. Sam se enfadaría si se enterase de que he quebrantado el tratado y no creo que te hiciera demasiado feliz que matara a tu amiga.

Bella se trato de alejar pero el la encerró en sus brazos.

-No hay forma de evitar la verdad. Así están las cosas, Bella.

-Pues no me gusta.

-Sí, era más sencillo cuando los dos sólo éramos humanos, ¿verdad?

La libero y le tomó la cara con ambas manos y se miraron.

-Bella -Susurró él.

Ella se estremeció insegura, nerviosa y sin saber que hacer al ver que él se acercaba para besarla.

Yo sentía que me moría.

El se había decidido a besarle cuando sonó el teléfono. Y comenzó a ser un recuerdo mutuo e infeliz.

-Residencia de los Swan.

- Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen- Dije, imitando perfectamente la voz de mi padre-¿Puedo hablar con Charlie?  
- No está en casa.  
- Bueno, ¿dónde está entonces?

Bella le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Está en el funeral- Respondió finalmente el chico.

Las palabras más desconsoladoras que había oído en toda mi existencia.

-Asqueroso chupasangre.

-¿A quién le acabas de colgar _mi _teléfono en _mi _casa?

-¡Cálmate! ¡Él me colgó a mí!

-¿Quién era?- Inquirió Bella.

-El _doctor _Carlisle Cullen.

-¡¿Por qué no me has dejado hablar con él?

-No ha preguntado por ti.

-¡Para ya! Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo- Le pidió Bella afligida.

Y los recuerdos se esfumaron.

-Vale, si tú quieres -Jacob se encogió de hombros-Aunque es culpa suya si no le gustan mis recuerdos.

Me tomó un in minuto reincorporarme.

Noté que el director se acercaba.

-El director viene de camino a echar a los merodeadores de la propiedad del instituto. Vete a clase de Lengua, Bella, no quiero que te veas implicada- Le pedí.

-Es un poco sobreprotector, ¿a que sí? Algo de agitación hace que la vida sea divertida. Déjame adivinar, ¿a que no tienes permiso para divertirte?

El chico seguía provocándome, pero mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Cierra el pico, Jacob -Le dijo Bella enojada.

El se echó a reír cínicamente ignorándome por completo.

-Eso suena a negativa. Oye, si alguna vez quieres volver a vivir la vida, ven a verme.

Todavía tengo tu moto en mi garaje.

-Se supone que deberías haberla vendido. Le prometiste a Charlie que lo harías- Le reclamó mi novia.

-Ah, sí, claro. Como si yo pudiera hacer eso. Es tuya, no mía. De cualquier modo, la conservaré hasta que quieras que te la devuelva.

-Jake...

-Creo que lo he estado haciendo mal hasta ahora, ya sabes, acerca de no volver a vernos como amigos. Quizá podríamos apañarnos, al menos por mi parte. Ven a visitarme algún día.

Mientras seguían aquella conversación yo intentaba recuperarme. Quería apartar de mí todo el desconsuelo que sentí, fue difícil verlo desde esa perspectiva. Cuanto daño le hice, ella había sufrido lo mismo que yo y con la misma intensidad.

-Esto, yo... no sé, Jake.

Me concentre en proteger a Bella.

-Te echo de menos todos los días, Bella. Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti.

-Ya lo sé y lo siento, Jake, yo sólo...

Bella me miró y se apretó más a mí.

-Lo sé. Después de todo, no importa, ¿verdad? Supongo que sobreviviré o lo que sea. ¿A quién le hacen falta amigos? – El también estaba sufriendo.

Bella sin pensar quiso acercarse a él para consolarlo pero mis brazos no la dejaron.

-Venga, a clase. Póngase en marcha, señor Crowley.

Bella reaccionó -Vete al colegio, Jake.

Y todos se retomaron sus actividades y otros la dirección hacía donde se dirigían.

Yo la solté pero le tome la mano.

-¡He dicho que ya! Castigaré a todo el que me encuentre aquí mirando cuando me dé la vuelta.

-Ah, señor Cullen. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, señor Greene. Íbamos ya de camino a clase- Conteste Con voz serena.

-Excelente. Creo que no conozco a su amigo ¿Es usted un estudiante del centro?

-No.

-Entonces le sugiero que se marche de la propiedad de la escuela rápido, jovencito, antes de que llame a la policía- Santo Cielo pero si solo es un muchacho.

-Sí, señor.

Me miró- Están advertidos -Pensó.

Se monto en su moto y se largó.

El señor Greene se giró Hacía mí.

-Señor Cullen, espero que hable con su amigo para que no vuelva a invadir la propiedad privada.

-No es amigo mío, señor Greene, pero le haré llegar la advertencia.

Asintió.- De acuerdo, no quiero problemas pensó -Ya veo. Si tiene algún problema, estaré encantado de...

-No hay de qué preocuparse, señor Greene. No hay ningún gobierna.

-Espero que sea así. Bien, entonces, a clase. Usted también, señorita Swan.

Asentí y lleve a Bella hacia el edificio donde nos tocaba clase.

-¿Te sientes bien como para ir a clase? -Le susurre cuando estuvimos lejos de la mirada del señor Greene.

Bella me miró nerviosa y distraída.

-Sí- Fue lo único que dijo.

**^^ Me volví loca hoy y subí dos capi, gracias por tantas visitas y por seguir esta historia espero que les haya gustado la selección de recuerdos y sigan leyendo. Besos Cami. **


	9. Chapter 9 Persuasión

**Capitulo 9 Persuasión.**

La clase había comenzado cuando ingresamos a la sala pero nos acomodamos rápidamente en nuestros lugares, Bella tenía la mirada sobre el cuaderno en el cual no dejaba de escribir.

Se veía ansiosa y su rostro esta pálido y no era para menos, pero todo lo que hice solo fue para su protección. Bella debía saberlo y cuanto antes mejor.

Intente prestarle atención al señor Berty cuando estaba leyendo y citando poemas pero mis ojos no podían despegarse de ella.

Nerviosa me entrego una nota.

La tome, la leí y suspire resignado.

**¿Que es lo que ha pasado? Y no me vengas con el rollo protector, por favor.**

Vale. El momento de la verdad.

_**Alice vio regresar a Victoria. Te saque de la ciudad como simple precaución, aunque nunca hubo oportunidad de que se acercara a ti de ningún modo. Emmett y Jasper estuvieron a punto de atraparla, pero ella tiene un gran instinto para huir. Se escapó justo por la línea que marca la frontera con los licántropos de un modo tan preciso como si la hubiera visto en un mapa. Tampoco ayudó que las capacidades de Alice se vieran anuladas por la implicación de los quileute. Para ser justo he de admitir que los quileute podían haberla atrapado también si no hubiéramos estado nosotros de por medio. El lobo gris grande pensó que Emmett había traspasado la línea y se puso a la defensiva. Desde luego, Rosalie entró en acción y todo el mundo abandonó la casa para defender a sus compañeros. Carlisle y Jasper consiguieron calmar la situación antes de que se nos fuera de las manos. Pero para entonces, Victoria se había escapado.**_

_**Eso es todo.**_

Releí el párrafo en el cual había anotado todo y se lo devolví. Bella lo leyó en un instante, al final cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

Borró lo que habíamos escrito para escribir nuevamente.

**¿Y qué pasa con Charlie? Victoria podría haber ido a por él. **

Leí mientras ella escribía.

Negué que Charlie corriera peligro, Esme se encargó de la protección de Charlie en todo momento.

Bella frunció el ceño y siguió escribiendo.

**No puedes saber qué pasa por la mente de Victoria, sencillamente porque no estabas aquí. Florida fue una mala idea.**

Tal vez no. Pero no podría haberla dejado partir sola.

Me invadieron las ganas de responder rápidamente.

_**No iba a dejarte marchar sola. Con la suerte que tienes, no habrían encontrado ni la caja negra.**_

Bella sonrió un poco molesta y escribió nuevamente.

**Digamos que mi mala suerte hiciera caer el avión. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tú hubieras podido hacer al respecto?**

_**¿Por qué tendría que estrellarse?**_

**Los pilotos podrían estar borrachos.**

_**Fácil. Pilotaría el avión**__**.**_

**Explotar los dos motores y caemos en una espiral mortal hacia el suelo.**

Suspire.

_**Esperaría hasta que estuviéramos lo bastante cerca del suelo, te agarraría bien fuerte, le daría una patada a la pared y saltaría. Luego, correría de nuevo hacia la escena del accidente y nos tambalearíamos como los dos afortunados supervivientes de la historia.**_

Me miro incrédula.

-¿Qué? -Susurre.

-Nada.

Suspiró y escribió.

**La próxima vez me lo contarás.**

Prefería no alarmarla y asustarla no, no quiero, que vuelva a temer ni a sufrir mas de lo que habíamos pasado hasta ahora.

En ese momento alce la mirada y me tope con sus grandes ojos que se fijaron en los mios inundados de lagrimas contenidas, podía ver a través de ellos, miedo, ansiedad y preocupación, su rostro estaba pálido y torturado, solo quería y me pedía verdad. No podría, iba a ser peor si no le decía lo que pasaría en el futuro, quizás era mejor no ocultarle nada, aunque en el fondo de aquello no estaba totalmente seguro pero no quería provocarle más dolor.

Suspire, ella había ganado esta vez, me limite a asentir una vez.

Gracias.

El señor Berty estaba enfocando su atención en nosotros y rápidamente escondí el papel donde nos habíamos escrito.

-¿Tiene algo ahí que tenga que darme, señor Cullen?

-¿Mis notas?- Las había tomado previamente en un instante.

Seguro de creerme en algo turbio. Las observó, se reprendió a si mismo y se marchó.

Después de clases, todo parecía normal a parte de las miradas curiosas de los que estuvieron presentes en el encuentro con el perro, expectantes por mi reacción. Bella se veía más tranquila después de mi explicación pero yo le conocía bien y en sus ojos podía ver que se reflejaba incertidumbre, ansiedad, preocupación y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad tan propio de ella, la mantuve apegada a mi mientras caminábamos hacia mi volvo, yo estaba mas relajado y me dedique a juguetear con mi mechón favorito de su cabello, a si que decidí llevarla con mi familia para mostrarle la confianza que teníamos ante la situación y sin duda el más indicado era sin duda mi padre pero Bella se adelantó para pedirles que adelantaran su transformación.

Todo comenzó cuando nos habíamos reunidos todos.

Bella estaba decidida.

- Es lo mejor- Insistía.

Yo estaba muy tenso pero todos se negaron.

-Somos siete, Bella- Le aseguró Carlisle-Y con Alice de nuestro lado, dudo que Victoria nos pueda sorprender con la guardia baja. Pienso que es importante, por el bien de Charlie, que nos atengamos al plan original.

Las palabras de Carlisle me tranquilizaron y me mostraron su apoyo.

Bella seguía procesando las respuestas de cada uno de nosotros, claro rehuyendo mi mirada, un tanto frustrada aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

-No dejaremos nunca que te pase nada malo, cielo- Le tranquilizó Esme- Ya lo sabes. Por favor, no te pongas nerviosa- Le pidió y Bella asintió mientras aún estaba en los brazos de mi madre.

Gracias a Jasper todos nos calmamos y las emociones cambiaron.

-Aun no es el momento Bella- Le dijo Alice.

Bella observó a su alrededor buscando apoyo.

La confianza y optimismo de Emmett aligero mas el ambiente Bella sonrió cuando él afirmó entre carcajadas -Estoy muy contento de que Edward no te haya matado. Todo es mucho más divertido contigo por aquí.

Suspire.

-Idiota- Pensó Rosalie reprobando a Emmett, quien se había propuesto a permanecer en silencio por respeto a mí.

Últimamente Rosalie se estaba comportado correctamente cuando coincidía con Bella y pude notar que mi hermana sentía un poco de curiosidad por lo que pensaba mi novia de ella.

Nunca imagine que se pudiera interesar en algo así. Me sorprendí.

-Me siento ofendida- Dijo Alice- ¿Verdad que no estás preocupada por esto? ¿A que no?

-Si no era para tanto, entonces, ¿por qué me llevó Edward a Florida? - Repuso Bella resignada y rendida cuando se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado.

Le mire de reojo. Yo estaba a punto de comenzar a tocar el piano para ella.

Bella suspiró.

-Pero ¿no te has dado cuenta todavía, Bella, de que Edward es un poquito dado a reaccionar de forma exagerada?

Fulmine con la mirada a mi hermana.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y rieron.

Yo sonreí indiferente me concentre y empecé a tocar la melodía que estaba girando en mi cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo y no había tenido la oportunidad de traspasarla a piano, además ahora me había inspirado.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió rápidamente y sin volver a tocar el temas. Esme y Alice se apoderaron de la atención de Bella.

Me sentí mejor de que la ocurrencia de Bella de adelantar su transformación no había tenido el resultado esperado por ella.

Esta vez había ganado yo.

Aun así podía ver que estaba inconforme.

-Bella, es mejor que dejes la cosas así- Le Dije cuando le llevaba de vuelta a su casa - Además-Proseguí sonriéndole abiertamente - Eso es algo entre tú y Carlisle. Claro, que yo estaría encantado de que fuera algo entre tú y yo en cualquier momento que quisieras- Aseguré- Pero ya conoces mi condición.

Puso los ojos en blanco apretó los labios dudosa y se limitó a mirar el camino.

Mi proporción de matrimonio poco convencional no era su prioridad, yo lo tenía muy claro y aunque a me gustara la idea de unir mi existencia a la de Bella, me era útil aprovecharla en esta situación para ganar tiempo a mi favor y tal vez convencerla de permanecer como humana mas tiempo del acordado.

Esa noche Bella se veía con mejor ánimo aunque sabía que yo partiría al día siguiente de caza porque ella misma me había convencido de llegar más lejos que las veces anteriores y se había puesto de acuerdo con mis hermanos para que si fuera necesario viniera por mí. Sabía cuanto le afectaba que me alejara, talvez lo mismo que a mi dejarla, aunque fuera tan solo por un día.

-Ve y diviértete- Me animaba- Caza unos cuantos pumas por mí.

Le mire un buen rato intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, que como siempre me era casi imposible.

Presentí que algo me ocultaban y me aseguró que era solo ideas mias.

- Sabes cuanto te extrañare.

-Probablemente lo mismo que yo- Me aseguró.

Yo sacudí la cabeza negando.

Ella rió.

Mis ojos estaban perdidos en los suyos que parecían serenos, recorrí con mis dedos su cabello, cuando se acomodaba para descansar sobre mí abrigada ante el contacto de mi piel helada.

Su sueño se mantuvo tranquilo durante la noche y aunque tenía claro lo preocupado que iba a estar durante mi viaje no por eso iba a permitir que ella si lo estuviera a sí es por eso que le deje una promesa a cambio.

_Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos. Cuida de mi corazón… lo he dejado contigo._

Deje la nota sobre la almohada, Bella seguía profundamente dormida en su cara tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa y le bese en la frente antes de mi partida, me quedaría con aquella imagen todo el fin de semana.

Me retire antes de que amaneciera y de que Charlie despertará y me di cuenta que mis hermanos venían por mi, Salí por la ventana en un instante y los espere en la esquina.

No demoraron en aparecer, ya preparados para la excursión.

El Jeep Wrangler todo terreno de Emmett se detuvo en frente mío.

- ¿Listo para la diversión? -Me Preguntó Emmett.

- Vamos-Sonreí, me subí y partimos.

**^^Gracias por leer y en especial quiero darselas a ANI y Ferna Cullen, a quienes dedicare este capi,.**


	10. Chapter 10 Irresponsabilidad

Capitulo 10 Irresponsabilidad.

Íbamos por la carretera dirigiéndonos hacia nuestro próximo destino, lo había propuesto Carlisle ayer en la noche antes de que partiéramos al sugerir una reserva en el Norte de California ya que mis hermanos no se decidían nunca, pues Emmett quería ir a North Cascade National Park mientras Jasper hacia las cercanías Oss Lake National Recreation A., yo apoye a mi padre, era una buena zona, ideal para la caza, con grandes fieras a nuestra entera disposición, a si que ninguno de ellos protestó ante su iniciativa y mi repentino interés.

Carlisle aquel día tenía medio turno en el hospital así que después se iba a reunir con Rosalíe que de buena gana acepto encargarse de la vigilancia del perímetro establecido y Esme se iba a encargar de resguardar a Charlie todo lo necesario, Alice nos aseguró que este fin de semana no iba a ocurrir ningún inconveniente, que era el ideal para salir y que nos divertiríamos, que nos fuéramos tranquilos, mas bien dirigiéndose a mi, que ella se iba a encargar de protección de Bella por eso cazaría cerca del pueblo y que cualquier cosa me llamaría de inmediato.

Mi sed estaba aumentando pero la tenía controlada.

Todo marchaba bien, la velocidad a la que íbamos cortaba el aire quizás porque era yo quien iba conduciendo, el sol brillaba intensamente entremedio de las grandes nubes que cruzaban el cielo ya nos habíamos alejado de las lluvias. Estábamos a casi tres horas de Forks y a unas dos de la California. Jasper y Emmett ya habían comenzado con sus apuestas de quien cazaría a la criatura más grande de cada especie y en el menor tiempo. Hacía tiempo, años, quizás un par de décadas cuando estuvimos en la Patagonia que no me animaba tanto con un viaje como este. Realmente era grandioso manejar este Jeep. Me empezaba a divertir. Mis hermanos solo prestaban atención a los nuevos equipos para excursionistas que habían elegido para esta esperada ocasión comprados en la tienda de los padres de Mike Newton, yo ni siquiera había abierto el mío.

Sonó mi móvil.

- Alice ¿Que ocurre?

- Es Bella.

-¿Qué has visto?

- No logro verla, su futuro ha desaparecido. Yo me encuentro de caza en las cercanías a unos minutos de Forks.

- Volveremos de inmediato. Que fue lo último que has visto.

- A Bella revisando unos folletos que decían "Salvemos al Lobo de la Península Olympic" después todo se nublo. Estoy casi segura que se dirige a la reserva.

- Revisa los alrededores por favor.

- Estoy yendo para allá- Y cortó.

Di la vuelta en la siguiente salida. Incremente la velocidad al máximo. Ni Emmett ni Jasper dijeron palabra. Sus pensamientos eran de preocupación por mí.

En aquel instante me descompuse, sentí como mis ojos se oscurecían aún más.

Bella, Bella, Bella ¿Como has podido?

Cerré los ojos y solo podía ver su imagen.

Me estremecí.

Demonios ¿Como se ha atrevido? Sabiendo lo peligroso que es. ¿Cómo ha podido cometer tal desfachatez? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, no encontraba una explicación valida, no había lógica que calzara. No lo podía entender. Me negaba a intentar comprender.

Gruñidos salían de mi pecho sin control.

-Si sigues así hermano, vas a arrancar el volante- Me advirtió Emmett. - Será mejor que conduzca yo.

No protesté, detuve el Jeep y cambiamos lugares. Realmente estaba demasiado tenso como para continuar Mi enfado no me dejaba moverme con normalidad. Supongo que tuve esa reacción gracias Jasper que desde que mi teléfono sonó utilizó su don sobre mí para calmarme, aunque no sirviera de mucho ahora.

Y sí le ha ocurrido algo, sí sale lastimada, sí no regresa, yo…no sería capaz de resistirlo, Bella... Todo mi ser huía horrorizado del dolor que me significaba perderla, de no volverla a ver ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse a sí misma de esa manera?

Ella era mi vida.

La angustia y la desesperación me tenían a su merced, completamente fuera de control.

No quería pensar en que llegaría tarde.

Los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que parecían horas y sentía que no avanzábamos.

Volvió a sonar el móvil y antes de que yo pronunciara palabra Alice dijo:

-Ya no tengo duda, Bella esta en la Push, su rastro se pierde en la línea divisoria.

-Maldito perro si tan solo le llega a tocar un pelo… yo lo mató… lo juro-Cerré el móvil.

No me importara romper aquel estupido tratado.

Ya me comenzaba a volver loco.

El retorno se estaba haciendo eterno.

Emmett también llevaba el acelerador hasta el fondo. Me tope con mis propios ojos cuando mire por el espejo retrovisor, me golpeo tan fuerte la imagen, tenía los ojos tan desorbitados que la expresión de mi rostro furioso hubiera asustado a cualquier humano que me hubiera mirado en este momento, era la peor cara que pudiera tener como vampiro.

Procure no mirar más el espejo y cambiar aquella expresión horripilante.

- Edward, tienes que calmarte- Me instó Jasper tocándome el brazo y expandiendo una ola de tranquilidad sobre mi, respire hondo y me concentre en controlar mis alteradas emociones.

Bella. Era en lo único que podía pensar, solo en ella.

Ya casi era mediodía cuando por fin regresamos nuevamente al pueblo. Emmett se dirigió directamente a nuestra casa donde nos esperaba el resto de la familia incluida Alice.

Me baje fui directamente donde ella.

-Es una irresponsable- Fue lo primero que pensó Rosalíe.

No me concentre en Rose pero tenía razón.

La tranquilidad que me había proporcionado Jasper se estaba evaporando poco a poco.

- ¿Has visto algo mas Alice?

-No.

-Debo ir a buscarla- Salte dirigiéndome a mi volvo.

-¡No Edward espera!

-¡Ella pude estar en peligro!- Repuse desesperado.

-Acaso no has pensado en lo que esto puede significar-Pensó, ella igual estaba nerviosa por mi posibles reacciones.

Le mire atormentado.

-Alice tiene razón, no puedes ir- Intervino Carlisle- No puedes actuar de esa manera tan precipitada, Además creo que estar seguro que el no le hará daño.

La confianza que Carlisle le daba al perro me exasperaba.

Era odioso sentirme atado de manos, pero mi padre tenía razón si actuaba imprudentemente arriesgaría peligrosamente a toda mi familia y nunca podría seguir existiendo sí a alguno resultará dañado. Esme me rodeo con sus brazos y me besó en la mejilla, su preocupación por lo que podría suceder se evidenciaba en sus ojos. Intente tranquilizarle serenarme pero la rabia que sentía me hacia pensar un momento consideré la posibilidad de luchar contra los lobos.

Mi paciencia se estaba agotando solo podía imaginarme a Bella herida, asustada, sola y corriendo desorientada.

El tiempo se negaba a avanzar, yo me paseaba por toda la sala nerviosamente. Cuando me detuve en frente de la ventana. Alice vino hacía mi con el ceño fruncido, también estaba enfadada.

-Vas a luchar con ellos-Inquirió en sus pensamientos- Eso pretendes y nos arruinaras la vida a todos, incluyendo la Bella, acaso no te das cuenta- Me dijo refunfuño-Tendré que pedirle a Emmett y Jasper que te detengan.

-Estoy desesperado, no lo comprendes- Me defendí.

-¡Cálmate! Esto va a terminar bien.

-Ni si quiera lo puedes ver- Repuse.

-No. pero conozco a Bella y se que ella lo hizo porque esta preocupada por el chico. Nada más.

Todos estaban allí, a la espera de que Alice viera algo nuevo. Rosalíe era la más irritada por la situación.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de mí y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se volvía mas frío, casi congelado.

Ya no podía seguir esperando. Estaba decidido, mi autocontrol se hizo polvo. Sabía que Alice lo vería pero ya no importaba, comencé a caminar Emmett en un instante estuvo a mi lado-

-¡Tranquilízate!- Pensó- Te acompañare.

Mi familia estuvo de acuerdo, sabían que Emmett era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme hasta que los demás llegaran.

Llegamos a la línea en un instante, todo estaba en calma las nubes cubrían el cielo pero dejaban pasar los rayos de sol, se estaban por despejar, los árboles solo se movían con la brisa que de vez en cuando se hacían sentir, los animales instintivamente huían de nosotros cuando detectaban nuestra presencia, no había ser humano cerca o por lo menos a unos cinco kilómetros a la redonda, no había ruido alguno, todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio.

El tiempo no corría. Solo restaba esperar, solo esperar, cada segundo, cada minuto tratando de ver más allá, queriendo traspasar aquel lugar pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme un poco más a la línea Emmett ya estaba ahí bloqueando el paso.

-Hermano sabes perfectamente que Bella volverá pronto- Intentaba tranquilizarme.

-No, no lo se, Emmett ese es el problema, no lo se.

Me contuve. Pero no sabía cuanto mas podría resistir.

El día se estaba volviendo una eternidad.

Sonó mi móvil.

-Alice.

-Bella viene de camino, será mejor que te calmes y vengas por tu coche- la necesidad de respirar era solo por el inmenso alivio que sentía, corte y en seguida volvimos a la casa.

Alice nos esperaba afuera.

- En seis minutos Bella cruzara la divisoria. Tranquilo Edward vuelvo a ver su futuro sin inconveniente.

Solo puede darle las gracias a todos, no tenían que decirlo en las ultimas horas me había comportado como un verdadero imbecil, realmente insoportable.

Me dirigí de inmediato a la carretera, pude ver el coche de Bella y le seguí a poca distancia hasta ir detrás, ella se dio cuenta de inmediato, Bella dudó pero no se detuvo, continuó y no giro, solo miró un par de veces por el espejo retrovisor el volvo. Siguió conduciendo lentamente obligando a mantener una velocidad mínima. Aparco frente a la casa de Ángela, recordé los planes que ella me dijo que tendría para el día de hoy. Era mejor que me alegara de ella ya que me había vuelto a enfadar, no me detuve y aumente la velocidad cuando pase a su lado, Bella no alzó la vista, aquello me frustro, lo único que pude notar al verla era que ella también estaba enrojecida y un poco contrariada pero la vergüenza que sentía al verse descubierta.

Por el espejo retrovisor observe como rápidamente se adentraba a la casa de los Weber. Iba a tener tiempo de sobra para calmarme. Solo eso esperaba.

**^^Hoolaaa les dejo otro capi. Que tal estuvo? Edward esta enojado por lo que hizo Bella ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a ella ponerse en peligro? Les adelanto que el próximo capi se titula "Culpable" …porque será?.Besos Cami**


	11. Chapter 11 Culpable

Capitulo 11 Culpable.

Atravesaba por tercera o cuarta vez en el día esta parte de la carretera que conducía a Forks donde se encontraba el letrero de bienvenida del pueblo, había estado dando vueltas sin sentido por todos los alrededores intentando dominarme aunque todavía sentía aquel pesar que había sentido hacía tan pocas horas y por supuesto la molestia por lo que ella hizo sin pensar, la música no me ayudaba mucho esta vez, ya había decidido volver, ya era la hora precisa si quería adelantarme a Bella.

Pase por fuera de mi casa primero, no había nadie cerca todos estaban dentro de la casa, seguramente Alice ya les había comentado donde había estado, que lo que yo quería en este momento era estar solo y seguramente ya sabía que se lo agradecería luego y con que, el Porche que ya estaba en mi poder. Continúe por la carretera mí, traspasando velozmente todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Bella, mi volvo los estacione en la esquina de la casa.

Mi impaciencia por estar junto a ella no me dejaba otra opción.

Subí por su ventana en segundo, su padre estaba en casa viendo la televisión de la sala, no espere mucho, vi como ella estaba aparcando su coche en la entrada principal, como una estatua me estampe contra la pared en la parte más oscura de la habitación a pesar del sol, era la parte más acorde a mi estado de ánimo.

Oí como saludaba a su padre sin prestar mucha atención pero cuando el le preguntaba sobre como estaba el lobo me sentí realmente asqueado aunque Bella no le diera mayor importancia.

Después de unos minutos interminables, sentí que Bella subía por fin, ella tenía claro que yo la esperaba aquí, por eso dudo en entrar, haciendo aumentar mi cólera.

En ese instante respire hondo dejando que el olor que se encontraba en el cuarto me inundara y lo retuve apretando firme mi boca y nariz.

Trate de serenarme pero no lo conseguí del todo.

Sentí que afuera Bella tomo aire con resignación y abrió la puerta, entro lentamente con la cabeza gacha, cerró la puerta y se giró para encontrarse con mi mirada, al verme quedo paralizada y esperó con expresión seria, se notaba muy nerviosa y aún tenía las mejillas rojas, se mordió el labio y no pronunció palabra. Yo tenía un millón de cosas que decir pero ¿Cómo le enfrentaba cuando me miraba de ese modo?… Tan inocentemente culpable.

Se quedó allí sumida en el silencio, demasiado afectada por esta situación y por la tensión y por mi actitud. Mi contrariedad crecía pero no aguantaba más esta prolongada espera.

Me trague toda la rabia y me rendí.

-Hola- Deje finalmente.

Mantuvo el silencio dudando que decir, espere a que se atreviera a hablar, pero nada, Bella solo podía observar cada detalle en mi, mi postura, mi cara, mi expresión, me moría por saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza aunque tenía claro que esta situación siempre terminaba igual, con la misma frustración reinando dentro mío y mas encima esta vez me pasaría la cuenta.

-Esto... Bueno, sigo viva- Soltó sin tener una gota de arrepentimiento.

Un gruñido se escapo de mi pecho desprevenido ante aquella respuesta, sentí un resentimiento y una desesperación no conocido ante esas cuatro palabras agrandando mi inseguridad, mis celos y mi desconcierto.

Arg… ¿Cómo era posible que lo tomara tan a la ligera? ¿Era posible que esa fuera su pobre defensa? ¿Qué no había pensado en lo que iba a pasar conmigo si a ella le pasaba algo? ¿Qué iba a pasar si nos enfrentábamos? ¿Y si ella hubiera resultado lastimada? ¿Qué aún no se había dado cuenta de lo inconciente que había sido al exponerse de esa manera? Yo...yo…no lo resistiría.

-No he sufrido ningún daño- Agregó encogiéndose de hombros pomo si no importara.

Sentí que la ira me dominaba nuevamente.

Cerré los ojos y apreté con mis dedos mi nariz intentando retener su aroma.

-Bella- Susurré- ¿te haces la menor idea de lo cerca que he estado de cruzar hoy la línea y romper el tratado para ir a por ti? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Me mostró el miedo que ella tenía reflejado en sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par y aquella expresión tan desesperadamente ahogada.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! -Replicó casi gritó, intentó controlarse, yo abrí los ojos nuevamente y le mire otra vez, se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que no estábamos solos.-Lo usarían como pretexto para una lucha, estarían encantados, Edward ¡Jamás debes romper las reglas!- Se alteró y respiró agitadamente.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días no me hubiera parado a pensar.

-Quizá no sean los únicos que disfrutarían con el enfrentamiento.

-No empieces - Me regaño- Alcanzasteis un acuerdo para respetarlo.

-Si él te hubiera hecho daño...- No había contado de cuantas maneras se me ocurrían para acabar con ese perro y sus amigos yo solo.

-¡Vale ya! - Me paró- No hay de qué preocuparse. Jacob no es peligroso.

Al demonio que no es… peligroso.

-Bella... Tú no eres precisamente la persona más adecuada para juzgar lo que es o no pernicioso.

-Sé que no he de preocuparme por Jake, ni tú tampoco.

Por supuesto, el maldito lobo inofensivo. Arg… que rabia.

De pronto me vi rodeado por sus brazos, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, me quemó.

-Siento haberte preocupado- Me susurró y se apego a mi pecho.

Suspire.

De pronto recordé cuando deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

-«Preocupado» es quedarse corto-Murmure mientras le abrazaba por la cintura con ambos brazos -Ha sido un día muy largo- Confesé resumiendo todo.

Suspiró.

-Se suponía que no ibas a enterarte. Pensé que la caza te iba a llevar más tiempo.

Se inclinó para ver mi rostro frunció el ceño desaprobando mi actuar.

-Regresé cuando Alice te vio desaparecer- Señale.

Aquella razón era suficiente para mí.

-No deberías haberlo hecho - Comenzó a enojarse un poco- Ahora vas a tener que irte otra vez.

-Puedo esperar-Aseguré.

Arrugo la frente.

-Eso es ridículo, es decir, sé que ella no puede verme con Jacob, pero tú deberías haber sabido...

-Pero no lo sé -Le interrumpí- Y no puedes esperar de mí que te deje...

Dio dos pasos hacía delante.

-Oh, sí, claro que puedo. Eso es exactamente lo que espero- Añadió sobresaltada.

-No volverá a suceder- Le volví a interrumpir.

-¡Eso es verdad!- Coincidió- La próxima vez no vas a reaccionar de forma exagerada.

-Porque no va a haber próxima vez...

Respiro y tomo un poco de aire.

-Comprendo tus ausencias, aunque no sean de mi agrado- Reclamó.

-No es lo mismo- Asegure- Yo no arriesgo mi vida.

-Tampoco yo.

-Los hombres lobo suponen un riesgo- Le recordé.

-Discrepo- Dijo firmemente.

-No estoy negociando, Bella.

-Yo tampoco.

Y volvimos al principio.

-¿De verdad que todo esto es por mi seguridad? - Inquirió de pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunte.

- Tú no estás... - Dudó- Quiero decir, me conoces lo bastante bien para no tener celos, ¿a que sí?

Celos, desgraciadamente los llevaba atravesados en la piel y cada vez se clavaban dentro sin querer retirarse.

-¿Debería tenerlos?

-No te lo tomes a broma.

No veía que de todo esto era lo gracioso.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso es fácil. No hay nada remotamente gracioso en todo este lío.

-¿O hay algo más? No sé, alguna de esas tonterías del tipo «los vampiros y los licántropos son siempre enemigos». Si esto es fruto de la testosterona...

-Esto es sólo por ti- Asegure- No me preocupa más que tu seguridad- Aseguré.

Se calmó comprendió y asintió una sola vez.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Suspirando- Lo creo, pero quiero que sepas algo- Me miró fijamente y espero a que me concentrara en ella- Me quedaré fuera cuando se produzcan situaciones ridículas en lo referido a vuestra enemistad. Soy un país neutral. Soy «Suiza»- Tomo aliento- Me niego a verme afectada por disputas territoriales entre criaturas míticas. Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres... Bueno, no exactamente el amor de mi vida- Me tomo la cara dulcemente y continuó- Porque espero poder quererte por mucho más tiempo que eso... El amor de mi existencia…Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo...Suiza- Repitió.

En ese instante me dí por vencido.

Tomé aliento por primera vez. Olía realmente asqueroso.

-Bella...

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Refunfuño.

-Bueno, no te ofendas, pero hueles como un perro... -Le dije sonriendo.

Bella me devolvió sonrisa y se inclinó para besar la punta de mi mandíbula. Y volvió a esconderse entre mi camisa.

La batalla había acabado por el momento y la tenía entre mis brazos.

**^^ Hola, me impresiona la cantidad de visitas que ha tenido este fics cada vez que subo un capi, de veras gracias por leer, y a las chicas que me han dejado un rws saludo también, Se que para algunas este es su libro favorito y espero no defraudar a nadie Besoss, Cami.**

**Ahh y aprovechando la instancia recuerden las que viven en Chile y a las que no también que hoy 3 y 4 de dic comienza la Teletón y hay que ayudar a esos niños, todos con poquito hacemos mucho. **

**Cami**


	12. Chapter 12 Realidad

Capitulo 12 Realidad.

Después de no insistir mas en el tema, todo mejoró, nos concentramos en solo estar juntos.

Lleve mi volvo a casa, como era mi costumbre. En casa, todo estaba tranquilo, decidieron partir el viernes con la expedición frustrada.

Partiríamos al alba.

Me encontraba en el frente de la casa. Si iba a ser esto, debía hacer ahora antes de que ella se diera cuenta y no logrará sorprenderla.

-¡Alice!-La llamé.

Ella vino hacia mi intrigada de la mano de Jasper, intentando preveer lo que le iba a pedir y en ese instante saque la llave de mi bolsillo y a mi hermana se le ilumino la cara.

- Se suponía que aún no pasaría-Dijo emocionada.

- Acabo de decidirlo- Aseguré.

Su expresión era de felicidad absoluta.

-Un momento- Le dije mientras ella se disponía a tomar la pequeña y reluciente llave- Tengo que pedirte algunas cosas muy importantes.

-Dame un segundo- Se concentró.

Mientras nos vimos rodeado de toda la familia y a ella no le llevo mas de cinco responder.

-Cuidar a Bella.

-Así es-Asentí- En pocas palabras era eso- Le entregué la llave- Este presente te lo mereces Alice.

Sus ojos brillaban hipnotizados y no se despegaban de su mano, todos nos echamos a reír

-Y también como incentivo por todas las veces en que yo me tenga que alejar necesariamente. Se que no te costara nada pero te voy a pedir ciertas cosas…Tengo un par de ideas…

-Ya lo se… todo- Me interrumpió dando pequeños saltitos, apurada por correr hacía el Porche que ya estaba en el garaje- En resumen me vas a pedir raptar a Bella.

-Pienso que sería mejor que estuviera en casa, con ustedes- Afirme.

En ese momento mire a mi madre, a quien se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, le encantaba la idea de pasar mas tiempo con Bella, por un lado no quería que Bella se viera afectada por mi ausencia ni desprotegida y por el otro prefería mi idea antes de que me volviera a ver tan… desesperado como hoy en la mañana.

Otra cosa de la que estaba absolutamente seguro era que Bella intentaría escaparse nuevamente a la reserva, ella misma me lo había asegurado, creyendo tener todo bajo control, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquella desagradable situación.

Esta era la única manera que yo encontré para asegurar su bienestar.

-Tienes claro de que esto no le va a agradar para nada a Bella- Señaló Jasper.

Sabía perfectamente que a ella no le iba a gustar pero lo resistiría.

-Sobrevivirá-Afirmó Alice inspirada, confirmando mis pensamientos- Tengo varios planes.

-Gracias-Me dirigí a Alice- Puedes ir a verlo, creo que ya sabes donde esta.

Alice se giró y luego se desvaneció.

Todo le seguimos.

Mi hermana estaba realmente fascinada por su nueva adquisición. El Porche, era exacto al que había conducido en Italia. No me fue muy complicado conseguirlo cuando manifesté que no había problema con pago incluido un generoso estimulo a la automotriz por las molestias que podrían provocar la veloz transacción y el envío del coche.

-Esta de lujo-Declaró Emmett.

Alice estaba eufórica, Jasper a su lado solo sonreía al verla tan feliz. Rosalíe le había revisado previamente y dio su aprobación de inmediato. Carlisle y Esme permanecían atrás, comentando junto a Emmett lo llamativo que se veía y estaban complacidos de que Alice volviera a interesarse en un modelo. Recuerdo que Alice decía que eran demasiado lentos y aquello solo la desesperaba casi como a mí.

Esta vez solo terminamos yendo Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y yo a la expedición y gracias a Alice y a Esme me pude partir un poco mas tranquilo se le había ocurrido una idea para mantenerla alejada del peligro de si misma.

En noche volví a casa de Bella cuando ya era tarde, su padre ya se había dormido profundamente. Bella me esperaba pegada en la ventana con la permanente ansiedad que sentíamos ambos el estar separados.

La noche pasó rápidamente, sin que me detuviera a pensar, me levante de su cama y le acomode. Su sueño se mantuvo placentero, no habló mucho, solo repitió los nombres de mi familia y de sus padres. Su temperatura estaba un poco fría por el contacto con mi piel, su cabello le cubría la mitad de la cara, así que le despeje levemente y con el menor contacto para que no sintiera mas el hielo de mis dedos para poder despedirme con un beso fugaz.

Nos marchamos antes de que el sol saliera, preferí no avisarle a Bella, no quería provocarle a ella otro dolor, el de la espera y a mi, por la partida.

El viaje lo resistí sin inconvenientes y no lo sentí eterno como el anterior, aunque he de reconocer que no deje de pensarle ni por un segundo. Instalamos el campamento lo más alejado de los humanos que nos fue posible y nos internamos en la profundidad de aquel lugar. Los cuatro recorrimos el lugar para comenzar a cazar, según los olores, había allí varias especies, algunas con un olor reconocible, otras que no recordaba hasta que las percibí y un par nuevas mezcladas por la amplia vegetación existente en el entorno, mi sed se vio incrementada al distinguir aquellos apetecibles aromas. Esperamos un rato a que cayera la noche y nos dividimos por sectores para poder liberar completamente todos los sentidos, quizás extremadamente reprimidos por mí. Decidimos que de lo único de que no nos alimentaríamos eran de especies en extinción. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto melancólica pero iluminaba todo y le daba un toque platinado a todo muestro alrededor. Me deje llevar por mi naturaleza mientras y el depredador que se encontraba dentro de mi despertó. Mis presas eran presentían el peligro e intentaban alejarse de la zona o trataban de camuflarse en el ambiente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellas, una vez que las elegía y atrapaba sus ojos se cerraban rápidamente para ya no volver a abrirse, ser rápido era lo mas noble que podía hacer por ellas. Una a una fueron cayendo. A ratos sentía a Emmett disfrutar con las semi luchas que tenía con fieras catalogadas como sus favoritas. Noté que todo empezaba a aclarar. Continúe alimentándome aún no conseguía saciar mi sed. Carlisle fue quien termino primero y comenzó a observar a Emmett, luego se le unió Jasper, después yo. Emmett estaba concentrado examinando cuales serian los movimientos de la última criatura y jactándose de su fuerza.

-Será un buen premio, tiene buen olor-Comentó Carlisle refiriéndose a la bestia, el gigantesco Puma que andábamos buscando.

-No se va a dejar vencer tan fácil- Dijo Jasper.

No fue un gran combate la criatura se defendió como pudo pero Emmett le derribo cuando se canso de jugar.

En ese momento el sol se abrió paso entre las nubes haciéndome recodar que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo. Seguimos cazando hasta que pude sentir que todo lo veía mejor, seguramente mis ojos volvían a ser dorados. Me caze hasta quedar absolutamente satisfecho.

Revise el móvil para encontrar con unos mensajes en el buzón. Identifique el número y oí el primer mensaje era de ayer en el atardecer:

-Estás metido en un lío - Reconocí la voz y me sorprendí no pensé que fuera ella - En uno bien grande-Continuó remarcando el disgusto que sentía- La próxima vez, los osos pardos enfadados te van a parecer oseznos domados en comparación con lo que te espera en casa.

Breves pero concisas palabras.

Debía estar preparado.

El segundo mensaje era de hoy hace un par de horas, esta vez era de Alice:

-Edward no quise molestarlos antes, no te alteres, todo va bien, Bella esta perfectamente a salvo y en nuestra casa. -Aclaró- Pero será mejor que te diga que ha pasado cuando regreses, pero te repito que ahora todo va bien e incluso yo diría que mejor para ti. Te veo en casa.

Claramente Bella se había escapado para tratar de ver al muchacho, no fue necesario que lo dijera. Había optado ir en su encuentro sabiendo arriesgando su vida, por él, por estar a su lado.

Me dolió que lo hiciera y lo peor plenamente conciente de que yo tarde o temprano me enteraría. Respire e intente ver la situación de otra perspectiva, la mas amplia, para mi lo primero era Bella. Ya era el momento de enfrentarme a la realidad, a todos mis sentimientos, los buenos, los malos, los celos, mis juicios y mis perjuicios y ser capaz también de dejar todo de lado, por sobre todo no quería que ella se viera forzada a elegir, aunque para ser sincero, sabía que eso tendría que pasar algún día. Y después de analizarlo, noche tras noche, esa la solución más coherente, Bella debía escoger su camino aunque no fuera junto a mí, tener libre albedrío, no importaba cual fuera su opción si ella era feliz. Lo único que yo tenía que hacer era buscar la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de ella, pero no podía ser tan pesimista ni poner en duda su amor hacía mí y tampoco sería tan idiota de ceder igual que la primera vez, solo debía liberarle y lo mas importante era que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esto fuera un obstáculo en nuestra relación.

Ahora lo que más deseaba era volver pero debía comenzar desde ya, es por eso que no apure a mi familia a regresar. Recogimos las cosas al atardecer y conducimos de vuelta a casa.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando llegamos a la casa. Alice, Rosalíe y Esme nos esperaban en la entrada principal para darnos la bienvenida.

Alice estaba dos pasos mas adelante esperándome, tranquilamente pero ansioso me acerque. Ella me miraba en son de disculpa máxima y torturada, por lo que pude apreciar en las tres en sus pensamientos solo había preocupación por mi reacción.

-Tranquilas, - Señaló Carlisle-Todo va bien.

A mi padre aprobó mi nueva forma de ver las cosas y me entregó su apoyo al igual que el de mis hermanos.

Lo que mas quería en este momento era volver a estar a su lado como mi familia se había reunido otra vez.

Me concentre en mi hermana, quien estaba escondida en los brazos de Jasper.

- Dime que fue lo que pasó- Pregunté sereno.

- Bella ha faltado al instituto se fue con el lobo cuando la deje sola y se fue con él en la mañana a la reserva- Mientras hablaba podía ver a través de sus pensamientos la historia- Pero ya ves como volvió.

-Tan… triste y sin ganas de hablar, no creo que haya sido el mejor para ella en estos momentos- Aseguró Esme.

- Voy con ella- Anuncie entrando a la casa rápidamente.

Pude sentir su aroma dulcemente exquisito por todas las habitaciones de mi hogar, oí nuevamente el latir de su corazón, estaba cerca de mi otra vez, Las luces de la casa permanecían apagadas. Por fin solo me faltaba atravesar una puerta para volver a estar junto a mi amor. La abrí lentamente esperando verla y allí la descubrí y contemple, en el suelo de mi habitación durmiendo de lado, casi de espalda. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me acerque, su perfume invadió mi interior, me situé a su lado para observarle mejor por un buen rato resultó pero no resistí y rocé su frente con mis labios. No quería despertarle pero eso fue lo que sucedió. Bella giró sobre si reaccionando, al advertir mi presencia se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Lo siento- Le susurre- No pretendía despertarte.

Debía prepararme para recibir su ataque anunciado.

Y todo se quedo en silencio.

Solo pude mirar sus ojos, con cada respiro, mi ser se regocijaba.

Cuando ella fue conciente de que yo realmente estaba a su lado abrió los sus brazos, se acercó a mi y la encerré entre mis brazos.

Bella inhaló mi olor y suspiró. Sus labios actuaron por si solos ascendiendo por mi garganta y el mentón hasta alcanzar mis labios.

* * *

**^^Hola a pesar de que este es un día muy difícil para mi, les dejo un capi espero que les guste, no estaré en los próximos días, tengo que estar al lado de mi papa que lo necesita ahora. Gracias por entender. Cami**


	13. Chapter 13 Autocontrol

Capitulo 13. Autocontrol

-Venía preparado para soportar una ira que empequeñecería a la de los osos pardos, y ¿con qué me encuentro? Debería haber hacerte rabiar más a menudo- Me reí.

Bella también rió.

-Dame un minuto a que me prepare- Dijo aun con sus labios pegados a los míos.

-Esperaré todo lo que quieras - Aseguré en un susurro.

Sentí como su respiración se aceleraba al igual que los latidos de su corazón, su entrega iba en aumento igual que la mía.

- Quizá por la mañana.- Dijo mientras miraba de reojo la ventana iluminada por la brillante luna que iluminaba a penas entre las nubes.

-Lo que tú digas.

Era un tiempo para los dos, nadie más existía. El mundo exterior no importaba. Le había extrañado tanto.

El tiempo fue un poco generoso en esta ocasión y se detuvo.

Luego de unos cuantos besos fue ella quien habló.

-Bienvenido a casa - Me saludó cuando mi boca se paseaban por su mandíbula-Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

-Eso es estupendo.

-Um.

En aquel instante me encontraba sumido en ella completamente, continúe besando cada comisura de su boca, y sin pensar me deje llevar, no fui conciente de mi, lo único que tenía claro era que la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que ardía por dentro solo pensar en el placer que podría significar hacerla mía.

Su corazón latía desabocadamente, al estar tan cerca del uno del otro me fue casi imposible razonar y controlarme… su olor…sus besos…sus caricias.

Era como su nuestros cuerpos tuvieran voluntad propia, no me di cuenta como mi piel absorbía el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo a través de su ropa de su mientras recorría con mi mano su figura empezando desde su brazo, su cintura hasta que la acomode en su pantorrilla. Bella tenía uno de sus brazos enroscado en mi cuello y su otra mano se aferraba a mi espalda haciéndome su prisionero, sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados, dejando escapar su aliento suavemente en mi oído.

Sin palabras...

Ella temblaba al contacto de mi piel pero su estremecimiento hacía que aumentara en mí la pasión que siempre me rondaba e intentaba alejar aunque había veces como esta no lo conseguía.

Esto se me iba a escapar de las manos si seguíamos así, tenía que distraerme.

Sacudí la cabeza levemente.

-No es por atraer tu cólera antes de tiempo, pero ¿te importaría decirme qué tiene de malo esta cama para que la rechaces?

Se dio cuenta donde nos encontrábamos.

Cambié nuestras posiciones y la acomodé sobre mí.

Ella Jadeó al reaccionar.

-¿Qué le pasa a la cama?, me parece estupenda.

-Es innecesaria- Contestó débilmente.

No, definitivamente esta no era una buena posición. Cambie de nuevo, esta vez me ceñí en ella con cuidado mientras Bella seguía besando mis labios como si fuera su necesidad.

Sus ojos suaves se cerraban ante cada roce.

-Eso es una cuestión discutible. Sería difícil hacer esto encima de un sofá.

Su corazón resonaba ruidosamente haciendo eco en toda la habitación y notaba a cada momento como contenía el aliento.

Tuve que rebuscar dentro de mi interior ¿Adonde había dejado mi auto control? ¿Acaso no podría alejar aquellos pensamientos? Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme teniendo el sabor de su piel en mi lengua, exquisita y absolutamente embriagador.

Con el fuego en los ojos además de la necesidad que siempre había sentido por ella estaba la suya, igual de profunda y desesperada.

-¿Has cambiado de idea?- Me intentó persuadir.

¿Cambiar de idea? Como si fuera tan fácil.

¿Cuántas veces me lo había imaginado? No. Siendo para ella tan arriesgado, no podría, aunque quisiera, aunque quería, aunque lo deseara ahora con todas mis fuerzas.

Suspiré.

Gire acomodándonos de costado frente a frente.

-No seas ridícula, Bella - Repuse- Sólo intentaba ilustrarte acerca de los beneficios de una cama que tan poco parece gustarte. No te dejes llevar.

-Demasiado tarde, y me encanta la cama.

-Bien. También a mí- Sonreí.

-Pero me parece innecesaria. ¿Qué sentido tiene si no vamos a llegar hasta el final?

El final. El final de su vida si sucedía.

Suspiré con desaprobación.

-Por enésima vez, Bella, es demasiado arriesgado.

-Me gusta el peligro.

-Lo sé.

Claro que lo sabía, recordé lo que había hecho ella hoy, pero también recordé que había decidido cambiar.

-Yo diré qué es peligroso-Agregó rápidamente- Un día de estos voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea y la culpa vas a tenerla sólo tú.

Le separe de mí.

-¿Qué haces? - Inquirió aforrándose como podía de mí.

-Protegerte de la combustión espontánea. Si no puedes soportarlo...

-Sabré manejarlo - Repuso con un tono provocador y suave a la vez.

Se acercó cuando lo permití.

-Lamento haberte dado la impresión equivocada. No pretendo hacerte desdichada. Eso no está bien.

Me reprobé a mi mismo.

-En realidad, esto está fenomenal- Me contradijo aún en aquel estado.

Tome necesariamente aire.

-¿No estás cansada? Debería dejarte para que duermas.

-No, no lo estoy.- Se incorporo para mirarme a la cara directamente - No me importa que me vuelvas a dar la impresión equivocada.

-Puede que sea una mala idea. No eres la única que puede dejarse llevar.

-Sí lo soy- Alegó.

Si claro. Me reí sin gracia, recordando que sentí hacía a penas unos instantes.

-No tienes ni idea, Bella. Tampoco ayuda mucho que estés tan ávida de socavar mi autocontrol.

Se rió sin arrepentimiento.

-No voy a pedirte perdón por eso.

-¿Puedo disculparme yo?

-¿Por qué?

-Estabas enfadada conmigo, ¿no te acuerdas?

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

-Ah, eso.

-Lo siento-Me disculpe nuevamente- Me equivoqué. Resulta más fácil tener una perspectiva adecuada cuando te tengo a salvo aquí- La aferré mas contra mí- Me salgo un poco de mis casillas cuando te dejo. No creo que vuelva a irme tan lejos. No merece la pena.

Me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¿No localizaste a ningún puma?

-De hecho, sí, pero aun así, la ansiedad no compensa- Le confesé- Lamento que Alice te haya retenido como rehén. Fue una mala idea.

-Sí- Asintió.

-No lo volveré a hacer- Prometí.

-De acuerdo, pero las fiestas de pijamas tienen sus ventajas… - Se inclinó mas cerca y poso sus labios en mi hombro y se escondió entre mis brazos- Tú puedes raptarme siempre que quieras.

-Um-Suspiré- Quizá te tome la palabra.

Nos quedamos así.

-Entonces, ¿ahora me toca a mí?

-¿A ti?

-Mi turno para disculparme- Susurró.

-¿Por qué tienes que excusarte?

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

-No.

Me miró incrédula por un segundo.

-¿No has hablado con Alice al venir a casa?

-Sí, ¿por qué...?

-¿Vas a quitarle el Porsche?

-Claro que no. Era un regalo- Aseguré contrariado.

No comprendía sus preguntas.

-¿No quieres saber qué hice?

Me encogí de hombros. Era cierto me encantaría saber pero no le obligaría nunca a decírmelo.

-Siempre me interesa todo cuanto haces, pero no tienes por que contármelo a menos que lo desees.

-Pero fui a La Push.

-Estoy al tanto.

-Y me escapé del instituto.

-También lo sé- Dije con una calma que me sorprendió.

Ahora era Bella quien no entendía.

-¿De dónde sale tanta tolerancia?

Me sincere.

-He decidido que tienes razón. Antes, mi problema tenía más que ver con mí...prejuicio contra los licántropos que con cualquier otra cosa. Voy a intentar ser más razonable y confiar en tu sensatez. Si tú dices que es seguro, entonces te creeré.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó.

-Y lo más importante..., no estoy dispuesto a que esto sea un obstáculo entre nosotros.

Una verdad completa, no estaba dispuesto a perderla gracias a mis prejuicios y a mis dudas.

Se acomodó en mi pecho.

-Bueno- Me di el animo para hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿tenías planes para volver pronto a La Push?

Bella se estremeció y se puso tensa.

-Es sólo para que yo pueda hacer mis propios planes. No quiero que te sientas obligada a anticipar tu regreso porque estoy aquí sentado, esperándote.

-No, no tengo previsto volver- Señaló con una voz entrecortada y poco usual en ella.

-Ah. Por mí no lo hagas- Aseguré, escondiendo mi tristeza.

Suspiró.

-Me da la sensación de que he dejado de ser bienvenida allí.

-¿Has atropellado a algún gato? - Me reí entre dientes

Una gran curiosidad me invadió, ¿A que venía sus palabras? y su repentino silencio.

-No- Respiro despacio- Pensé que Jacob había comprendido... No creí que le sorprendiera. El no esperaba que sucediera... tan pronto.

-Ah, ya-Comprendí de inmediato a lo que se refería.

-Dijo que prefería verme muerta- Dijo con voz torturada.

Resentí su tristeza y me dolió. ¿Como reaccionar ante una cosa así y e no explotar? Lo tome con calma, pero sentí como mi rostro se endureció. En lo único que pensaba era en hacerle pagar y tragar cada una de sus palabras.

Cerré los ojos y volví a tomar aire.

Me reincorpore y me limité a estrecharla.

-Cuánto lo siento.

-Pensé que te alegrarías- Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Alegrarme de que alguien te haya herido?-Me acerque a su oído- No creo que eso vaya a alegrarme nunca, Bella.

Aquellas palabras le relajaron y suspiro. Yo seguía pensando en las maneras de hacerle pagar al perro.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió.

-Nada.

-Puedes decírmelo.

No era una buena idea decirlo, menos a ella.

Deje que el silencio nos invadiera pero ya que había decidido no poner mas obstáculos entre nosotros.

-Quizá te enfades.

-Aun así, quiero saberlo.

Suspire.

-Podría matarle, y lo digo en serio, por haberte dicho eso. Quiero hacerlo.

Se rió entre dientes.

-Es estupendo que tengas tanto dominio de ti mismo.

-Podría fallar.

Bella examinó la situación.

-Si tu fuerza de voluntad va a flaquear, se me ocurre otro objetivo mejor -Dijo con voz insinuadora.

Leí sus próximos movimientos y la detuve.

Suspiramos ambos a la vez.

-¿He de ser siempre yo el único sensato?- Alegué.

-No- Dijo con una voz divertida- Deja a mi cargo el tema de la responsabilidad durante unos minutos, o mejor, unas horas.

-Buenas noches, Bella- Le paré.

-Espera, deseo preguntarte una cosa más.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Hablé con Rosalíe ayer por la noche...

Mi hermana intentó no pensar mucho pero no lo consiguió.

-Sí, ella pensaba en eso a mi llegada. Te dio mucho en que pensar, ¿a que sí?

Sabía que le había contado su historia.

-Me habló un poco del tiempo en que tu familia vivió en Denali.

Denali era lo mismo que decir Tanya, en sí Denali fue mi hogar también por un tiempo, me sentí cómodo allí y los recuerdos que guardaban eran gratos aquel clan era parte de nuestras familia, nuestros amigos.

-Mencionó algo sobre un grupo de vampiresas... y tú…

En ese momento recordé cuando las conocí en su hogar, ellas no sabían al principio cual era mi don y pude observar sus reacciones al conocernos a mí y a Esme, Kate fue a la que conocí primero, Carlisle fue quien nos presentó cuando ella nos esperaba para darnos la bienvenida, ella vestía de forma sencilla en comparación a sus hermanas, descendió por las escaleras del frente de la casa y saludó a mi padre:

-¡Carlisle! Tantos años.

-¡Kate!- Dijo él mientras se acercaba para abrazarle cordialmente- Déjame presentarte a mi esposa, ella es mi amada Esme.

- Un verdadero placerte por fin - Le dijo Kate a Esme risueña y volviéndose hacia mi padre- Me alegra tanto que al fin la hayas encontrado, es preciosa.

En ese instante apareció Irina lo supe porque Kate pensó en su nombre cuando le vio, igual de hermosa que su hermana, se alegro con el reencuentro, era ella quien mas nos esperaba, se notaba ansiosa por conocernos, nos saludó radiante aunque intrigada por la nueva familia que había formado Carlisle.

Solo faltaba una por conocer, Tanya."

- No te preocupes-Dijo Bella.

Haciéndome volver al presente.

-Ella me aseguró que no habías demostrado preferencia por ninguna, pero, ya sabes, me preguntaba si alguna de ellas lo hizo, o sea, si manifestó alguna preferencia hacia ti.

- ¿Quién fue?

El recuerdo vino sin que me esforzara por obtenerlo.

Cuando la vi supe era Tanya, entró a la habitación por una puerta lateral, su belleza y encanto había dejado alucinados a muchos vampiros y mortales y con gran justificación, vino directamente hacía nosotros fijándose directamente en mí, se interesó de inmediato y fue en ese instante que se propuso conquistarme.

-¿O hubo más de una?-Inquirió Bella con mas exaltación.

Mi mente se paseaba por aquellos recuerdos, quizás el más vuelve a mi memoria.

Solo Tanya estaba a mi lado, contemplando esa noche de luna menguante, habían pasado meses de nuestra llegada a Denali.

-Edward…- Dijo mirándome e intentando conseguir mi atención.

Le devolví la mirada.

-Es verdad que puedes leer los pensamientos de los demás- Pensó mientras se acercaba sensualmente hacía mi.

- Si- Contesté- Es verdad.

- Ah, ya veo- Dijo lo mas cerca de mí que se atrevió a estar- Supongo que ya sabes cuanto me interesas.

Asentí- Tanya, yo…

-Shuhhh- Calló mi boca con un de sus suaves dedos y lo mantuvo en mis labios, intuitivamente tome su muñeca y aleje suavemente, en ese instante acercó su rostro al mío y yo retrocedí y dio otro paso, ella insistió y poso sus labios en los míos. No respondí plenamente a su beso, ella lo notó y sola retrocedió.

-Lo siento muchísimo Tanya pero yo no siento lo mismo.

-Lo se-Afirmó-Pero no me rindo tan fácil- Prometió.

-Alice me lo dirá- Bella intentó incorporarse- Voy a preguntárselo ahora mismo.

No le deje escapar de mis brazos.

-Es tarde, además, creo que Alice ha salido...

-Es algo malo- Se preocupo- Algo realmente malo, ¿verdad?

Bella se alteró, los latidos de su corazón se dispararon y se trato de separar nuevamente de mí.

-Cálmate, Bella- Le tranquilice besando su nariz- No seas ridícula.

-¿Lo soy? Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices nada?

-Porque no hay nada que decir. Lo estás sacando todo de quicio.

-¿Cuál de ellas fue? –Insistió enojada.

Suspiré.

Pude darme cuenta de que en ella despertaban los celos.

-Tanya expresó un pequeño interés y yo le hice saber de modo muy cortés y caballeresco que no le correspondía. Fin de la historia.

-Dime una cosa... ¿qué aspecto tiene?

-Como el resto de nosotros: tez clara, ojos dorados...

-Y por supuesto, es extraordinariamente guapa- Término mi frase.

Definitivamente estaba celosa.

-Supongo que sí, a ojos de los mortales, aunque, ¿sabes qué?

Me reí divertido.

-¿Qué? - Soltó refunfuñando.

Estaba extremadamente celosa.

Acerque mis labios a su oído y le dije tranquilamente.

-Las prefiero morenas.

-Eso significa que ella es rubia-Soltó.

-Tiene el cabello de un color rubio rojizo. No es mi tipo para nada- Le aseguré.

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía esta nueva sensación, siempre había experimentado yo los celos en esta relación, jamás había visto y sentido a Bella a sí, me sentía verdaderamente complacido de ser esta vez la razón.

Bella se quedó en silencio.

Yo cambie nuestras posiciones, no me resistí. Disfruté su piel concentrándome en mi parte favorita, su garganta.

-Supongo que entonces está bien- Dijo no muy convencida.

-Um –Susurré encantado- Eres aún más adorable cuando te pones celosa. Es sorprendentemente agradable.

No dijo nada, solo se limitó a tomar aire ruidosamente y aunque estaba tranquila sus latidos seguían resonando fuerte.

-Es tarde- Tenía que dejarle claros mis sentimientos- Duerme, Bella mía. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo. Duerme, mi único amor.

Bella se rindió con un suspiro, se apego a mí, mientras yo tarareaba su canción.

* * *

**^^Gracias por la espera, esta es una de mis partes favoritas, ojala la haya logrado y les haya gustado. Besitos. Cami.**


	14. Chapter 14 Forastero

Capitulo 14. Forastero.

No durmió tanto como yo esperaba, despertó en mis brazos cuando los primero rayos del sol empezaron atravesar débilmente el cielo ya casi cubierto por nubes amenazantes por las próximas lluvias.

Su aroma se había impregnado en toda la habitación.

Bella abrió los ojos suavemente, elevó la mirada y me encontró esperándole como siempre.

Contuvo el aliento.

-Hola-Me dijo recuperándose y contemplo mi sonrisa.

-Hola-Le susurré.

Auto reflejo se aferró más a mí y así nos quedamos un buen tiempo sin saber que con ese pequeño gesto ella me hacía feliz.

Suspiró también.

Cuantas veces había imaginado estar así con Bella aquí en mi casa, en mi lugar, en mi espacio y resultó mil veces mejor.

-Me quedaría aquí y así el resto de mi vida- Confesó.

- Y yo el resto de mi existencia- Añadí.

Y nos quedamos otro rato mirándonos a los ojos, después de otro momento me puse a jugar con mi mechón favorito de su cabello.

Recordé que ella debía comer algo ya que escuche a Esme abajo pensar en prepararle algo a su querida Bella.

Comenzaba a llover suavemente.

-Hora de desayunar para los humanos- Le avise- Además Alice te esta esperando en su habitación para mostrarte tus nuevas adquisiciones.

Frunció el ceño, se incorporó lentamente igual que yo y se rió resignada.

-Vale.

Me cambie y baje a la cocina mientras Bella tomaba un baño y se vestía.

Rosalíe me esperaba mirando por la ventana, dudosa. Caminé hacía ella y se dio vuelta para encontrarse conmigo frente a frente.

Suspiró. Pensó que estaba muy enfadado con ella.

-Gracias- Le dije sinceramente.

Me miró extrañada.

-¿Porque me das las gracias Edward? No entiendo.

- Por tratar de mostrarle a Bella tu historia y punto de vista acerca de su decisión es muy noble de tu parte.

Sonrió melancólicamente recordando el pasado.

- Tiene bastante en que pensar.

- Se que no fue fácil para ti.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer- Puntualizó.

- Realmente te lo agradezco.

No era necesario decir mas, solo le sonreí y ella a mí, me sentí esperanzado, talvez las palabras de mi hermana, harían reaccionar a Bella o quizás tener un poco mas de tiempo. Ya no quedaba mucho para la graduación.

Alice tenía listo el auto para llevar a Bella a casa de su padre. Pronto reaparecería yo de vuelta ante todos después de la excursión con mis hermanos. Partieron casi enseguida.

Espere un poco charlando con Jasper y Emmett arreglando los detalles de la vigilancia, ellos eran los mas entusiasmados por cooperar.

No me demoré en cruzar la carretera y estar frente a la casa de Bella, todo parecía normal hasta que abrí la puerta de mi auto y salí.

Caminando a la puerta de entrada me recordé ser humano respire, aspiré aquel olor me congelé, amplíe mis sentidos y observe rápidamente cada centímetro del lugar… y nada. Mis músculos se contrajeron y me puse rígido. No era un aroma que reconociera pero era de…, volví a tomar aire nuevamente con la boca entreabierta, degustando el aroma con cada una de mis papilas gustativas, sabía a… a vampiro. Si, uno de nuestra especie estaba o había estado aquí no hace mucho. Estaba seguro y no era de ningún miembro de mi familia.

-Bella…-Y en un segundo estaba tocando la puerta, dispuesto a echarla abajo, si era necesario.

Un segundo después lo comprobé. Si, su olor estaba adentro y su corazón latía en forma regular igual que el de Charlie. Eran las únicas presencias que podía sentir, por lo menos cerca.

Respiré agradecido.

Me calme a la espera de que me abrieran.

Esta vez me concentre en inhalar por mi fosa nasal, fruncí apreté la boca esta vez para retener el olor.

Sentí a Bella venir y abrió la puerta ansiosamente feliz. El olor era mas intenso dentro de la casa. Alguien desconocido había estado aquí.

-¿Edward? - Preguntó sorprendida cuando miró mi posición- ¿Qué pa...?

-Concédeme dos segundos -Susurre mientras le silencie los labios con uno de mis dedos-No te muevas.

Recorrí la casa a toda velocidad, cada habitación cercana, el olor me llevó a la escalera subí a su cuarto, donde se sentía mas concentrado, y no encontré nada, me volví a la estancia, ya habían pasado tiempo. Me dí un recorrido de todos los olores que conocía, de todos los amigos como los no tanto, por mis recuerdos pasaban todos los vampiros que conocía, el aroma se acercaba un poco a los efluvios de Félix, Randall, Amun, Charlotte, Peter. Pero no, era mas agrio y dulce a la vez.

Analice respirando aspirando rápidamente, Victoria, no tampoco.

Abracé a Bella por la cintura, la apreté fuerte contra mí. No estaba seguro, aún podría seguir aquí.

Toda la casa estaba impregnada con aquel olor.

-Alguien ha estado aquí- Susurré y la lleve a la cocina.

-Te juro que ningún licántropo...-Aseguró.

-No es uno de ellos -Le interrumpí negando con la cabeza. Sino uno de los nuestros.

Se quedó pasmada y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Victoria? -Susurró con voz entrecortada.

-No reconozco el aroma.

-Uno de los Vulturis.

-Es muy probable- Concedí.

Si, tal vez podrían ser ellos.

-¿Cuándo?

-No hace mucho, esta mañana de madrugada, mientras Charlie dormía. Por ese motivo creo que deben de ser ellos, y quienquiera que sea no le ha tocado, por lo que debían perseguir otro fin.

-Buscarme.

Bella y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

Y Alice ¿Por qué no lo vio venir? ¿Cómo descuidamos tanto el perímetro? Tenía que controlarme o por lo menos actuar bien ante su padre. Apenas me dí cuenta de que Charlie se acercaba.

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotros dos ahí dentro? - Sonrió ante la escena- Si estáis teniendo una pelea..., bueno, no os voy a interrumpir- Se paseó por la cocina ante la mirada atónita de su Hija, que permanecía inmóvil.

Poco después volvimos a estar solos.

Tenía que discutirlo con mi familia. Ahora.

-Vámonos- Dije serio.

Debía sacarla de aquí de inmediato, este no era un lugar seguro. Tenemos que estar preparados ¿Y si regresan?

-Pero..., ¿y Charlie?- Me preguntó asustada.

Charlie.

Pero… quien, necesito a Alice, tengo que hablar con ella. Ahora pero era necesario que alguien que viniera, Esme o talvez Rosalíe, no será mejor Emmett. Saque el móvil. En menos de un segundo comunico.

-Emmett, Alguien de los nuestros ha estado en casa de Bella.

-¿Quien?- Rugió.

-No lo se, no conozco el olor, el rastro se pierde hacia el Este.

-Necesito que te encargues de Charlie y revisar los Alrededores, avisa a los demás.

- Están acá, saca a Bella de allí, tráela, iré con Jasper. En dos minutos estaremos Allá. Peinaremos los alrededores.

Corte el Móvil y nos encaminamos a la salida, sentí que Bella se negaba a caminar, estaba preocupada por su padre, sus ojos lo reflejaban.

-Emmett y Jasper están de camino. Van a peinar los bosques. Tu padre estará a salvo-Afirme.

No muy convencida avanzó junto a mí.

-Pero que ha pasado aquí- Pensó Charlie al mirarnos.

Pero no tenía tiempo para inventar una excusa.

-¿Adonde vamos? -Susurró cuando entrábamos al coche.

-Vamos a hablar con Alice - Le dije recuperando la compostura y comencé a conducir a toda velocidad.

-¿Crees que ha podido ver algo?

-Quizá.

Pero porque no me avisó.

Llegamos a la casa y todo estaba en calma, por el camino no percibí el olor, lo mas probable era que hubiera escapado hacia el sur quizá, ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

-¿Qué sucede? - Fue lo primero que le pregunté a mi hermana cuando ingresamos a la casa.

Estaba realmente enfurecido e irritado. Mi auto-control se hizo pedazos.

-No tengo la menor idea- Me aseguró Alice- No vi nada.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -Regañe, ella siempre se jactaba de verlo todo.

-Edward- Me reprobó Bella.

-Su don no es una ciencia exacta, Edward- Dijo mi padre, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Estaba en la habitación de Bella. Quizá aún esté ahí, Alice, esperándola- Me defendí por aquella actitud.

-Eso lo habría visto.

-¿De veras? ¿Estás segura?- Me fui contra Alice.

- Cálmate- Pensó Rosalíe preocupada mirando a Esme.

-Ya me tienes vigilando las decisiones de los Vulturis, el regreso de Victoria y todos y cada uno de los pasos de Bella ¿Quieres añadir otra cosa? ¿Quieres que vele por Charlie? O también he de atender la habitación de Bella, y la casa, y por qué no toda la calle? Edward, enseguida se me va escapar algo, se crearán fisuras si intento abarcarlo todo.

-Da la impresión de que eso ya ha sucedido- Repuse.

-No había nada que ver porque ella jamás ha estado en peligro.

-Si estabas vigilando lo que ocurre en Italia, ¿por qué no les has visto enviar...?

-Dudo que sean ellos. Lo habría visto- Afirmó Alice.

-¿Quién más habría dejado vivo a Charlie?

-No lo sé- Concedió mi hermana.

-Muy útil.

-Para ya, Edward- Me pidió Bella.

Mire su rostro estaba disgustado y detrás también estaba mezclado, asustado, entristecido, mis palabras se que le hirieron y en el fondo y vi en sus ojos que se sentía terriblemente culpable, lo comprendí. Estaba siendo un verdadero estupido, un ingrato y totalmente injusto.

-Tienes razón, Bella. Lo siento.

Me dirigí a Alice.

-Perdóname. No está bien que haya descargado mi frustración en ti.

-Lo entiendo-Aseguró- A mí tampoco me hace feliz esta situación-Respiró hondo y se acomodó en el sofá.

-Vale, examinemos esto desde un punto de vista lógico. ¿Cuáles son las alternativas?

Lleve a Bella al sofá mas grande y nos acomodamos junto a Esme para examinar la situación, no me quería alejar ni por ningún minuto de ella.

-¿Puede ser Victoria? -Propuso Carlisle.

-No-Afirme- No conozco ese efluvio. Quizá sea un enviado de los Vulturis, alguien a quien no conocemos...

Alice negó con la cabeza mi teoría.

-Aro aún no le ha pedido a nadie que la busque. Eso sí lo veré. Lo estoy esperando.

-Vigilas una orden oficial- Le pregunte.

-¿Crees que se trata de alguien actuando por cuenta propia? ¿Por qué?

Pero ¿Y si…? Una actuación por separado de… quizás el mas peligroso.

-Quizá sea una idea de Cayo -Sugerí.

Demonios, si, podría ser.

-O de Jane -Dijo Alice- Ambos disponen de recursos para enviar a un desconocido...

-... y la motivación.

-Aun así, carece de sentido -Repuso Esme- Alice habría visto a quienquiera que sea si pretendiera ir a por Bella. Él, o ella, no tiene intención de herirla; ni a ella ni a Charlie, de hecho.

Bella se estremeció apegada a mí y abrazada por Esme.

-Todo va a acabar bien, Bella - Le tranquilizó Esme.

-Entonces, ¿qué propósito persigue?- Le dijo Carlisle.

-¿Verificar si aún soy humana? -Pregunto Bella.

-Es una opción -Repuso mi padre.

Todos buscábamos una explicación.

- Esto es un asco, los vulturis no tienen por que esconderse- Pensó Rosalíe suspirando.

- Estoy ciega en esto- Pensó Alice, intentando tener alguna visión nueva.

Emmett y Jasper regresaron al cabo de un par de minutos.

-Se marchó hace varias horas, demasiadas- Dijo Emmett decepcionado- El rastro conducía al este y luego al sur. Desaparecía en un arcén donde le esperaba un coche.

-¡Qué mala suerte! Habría sido estupendo que se hubiera dirigido al oeste. Esos perros habrían sido útiles por una vez.

-Ninguno de nosotros le identificamos, pero toma -Jasper le ofreció helechos con el intenso aroma. Carlisle sostuvo delante de su nariz-Quizá conozcas el olor.

-No, no me resulta familiar. No es nadie que yo recuerde- Aseguró.

- Quizá nos equivoquemos y se trate de una simple coincidencia... -Esme nos observó-No pretendo decir que sea casualidad el hecho de que un forastero elija visitar la casa de Bella al azar, pero sí que tal vez sea solamente un curioso. El lugar está impregnado por nuestras fragancias. ¿No se pudo preguntar qué nos arrastraba hasta allí?

-En tal caso, si sólo era un fisgón, ¿por qué no se limitó a venir aquí?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Tú lo harías -Repuso Esme sonriendo- La mayoría de nosotros no siempre actúa de forma directa. Nuestra familia es muy grande, él o ella podría asustarse, pero Charlie no ha resultado herido. No tiene por qué ser un enemigo.

No, no lo creo.

-No lo veo así -Dijo Alice. La sincronización fue demasiado precisa...El visitante se esforzó en no establecer contacto, casi como si supiera lo que yo iba a ver...

-Pudo tener otros motivos para evitar la comunicación -Repuso Esme.

-¿Importa quién sea en realidad? –Preguntó Bella-¿No basta la posibilidad de que alguien me esté buscando? No deberíamos esperar a la graduación.

-No, Bella. La cosa no pinta tan mal. Nos enteraremos si llegas a estar en verdadero peligro.

-Piensa en Charlie -Le recordó Carlisle- Imagina lo mucho que le afectaría tu desaparición.

-¡Estoy pensando en él!- Saltó Bella- ¡Él es quien me preocupa! ¿Qué habría sucedido si mi huésped de la pasada noche hubiera tenido sed? En cuanto estoy cerca de mi padre, él también se convierte en un objetivo. Si algo le ocurre, la culpa será mía y sólo mía.

-Ni mucho menos, Bella. Y nada le va a suceder a Charlie. Debemos proceder con más cuidado, sólo eso.- Le tranquilizó mi madre.

-¿Con más cuidado?- Peguntó Bella insatisfecha.

-Todo va a acabar bien -Le aseguró Alice.

Después todo fue silencio otra vez.

Lo único que podía hacer por ella era protegerla y recordarle que yo estaba allí junto a ella, presione mi mano alrededor de la suya.

- Calma Bella- Le dije mientras le acaricie la mejilla y suspiró.

Después cada una de las teorías planteadas fue desechada, lo único con lo que al final toda mi familia estuvo de acuerdo fue en el se iban a redoblar la vigilancia, Alice prometió estar alerta esto no había sido casualidad y todos acordamos también continuar con nuestras actividades normales. Era lo mejor.

Intentamos recomponer el resto del día. Emmett trató de animar a Bella distraerla pero no sirvió demasiado ya que de camino a su casa la preocupación no se apartaba de su rostro.

-No vas a estar sola ni un segundo -Le prometí- Siempre habrá alguien cerca, Emmett, Alice, Jasper...

Frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Eso es ridículo. Van a aburrirse tanto que tendrán que matarme ellos mismos, aunque sólo sea por hacer algo.

-¡Qué graciosa, Bella!- Le dije con ironía y disgustado.

Puso los ojos en blanco y yo me concentre en el camino. Luego de un minuto.

-Lo siento- Dijo tomando mi brazo.

Suspiré.

Hasta allí quedaba mi enojo.

Aparque el coche, en frente de su entrada y el olor se estaba desvaneciendo, no había rastro, aquello me tranquilizó pero tenía que recorrer el bosque cercano para asegurarme de que el forastero no había vuelto nuevamente. Charlie nos esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios que se agrando al notar que nuestras expresiones no habían cambiado desde la mañana.

Bella asintió comprendiendo mi excusa de hacer un par de favores a Esme en el pueblo. Quien apropósito se había ofrecido a vigilar la casa de Bella, mientras yo recorría los alrededores.

Estacione mi volvo al en el comienzo del bosque, el olor que quedaba impregnado por el lugar era débil, me concentre aspire tratando captar otra esencia, pero resultó imposible distinguir además la lluvia había borrado el rastro. No había ninguna otra aroma, había venido solo, esa era a la única conclusión a la que pude llegar después de llegar hasta donde el olor se perdía. Mis hermanos tenían razón, quien fuera que había venido hasta Forks había huido hacía el este, ya no podríamos hacer nada esta vez. Maldita sea.

-Jacob ha vuelto a llamar - Fue lo primero que dijo Charlie cuando regresé.

Me limité a mostrarme indiferente, ya había tenido suficiente con lo acontecido durante las últimas horas.

* * *

**^^Celos celos y celos desde ahora y desde aquí para delante comienzan para Edward.¿Alguna sugerencia se aceptan todas?¿Voy muy rapido?**

**Atte Cami.**


	15. Chapter 15 Cooperación

Capitulo 15 Cooperación.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia.

A Charlie le causó sorpresa nuestras reacciones.

-Sé un poco comprensiva, Bella- Insistió- Parecía bastante deprimido.

-¿Te paga Jacob para que seas su relaciones públicas o te has presentado voluntario?

A Charlie no le simpatizó y se quejó de la falta de interés de Bella hacía su amigo y no le dio mucha importancia a nuestro comportamiento, ni a la ausente mirada de su hija después de nuestro regreso. El resto de la tarde fue más silenciosa que las de costumbre, me limité a estar apegado a ella y abrazarle por mutua necesidad cuando su padre se alejaba de vez en cuando.

Bella parecía más tranquila y relajada cuando tuve que retirarme en el momento en que la lluvia torrencial había cesado momentáneamente.

Jasper se había encargado de hacer la ronda cercana a la casa de Bella, por mientras regrese a casa, solo para saber si había alguna novedad pero a parte de saber que los demás se habían divido para intentar rastrear alguna pista no había pasado nada, a si que regrese enseguida y sorprendí a Bella con lo rápido que volví a su lado.

La preocupación no se alejaba de nosotros pero intentamos dejarla al margen aunque había tantas posibilidades y descartarlas no era una tarea fácil, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de las pistas me llevaban a pensar en Italia pero necesitaba más pruebas, recorrí la casa con más tranquilidad mientras Bella se cambiaba y Charlie ya dormía pero a parte del olor no encontré nada. Bella me esperaba mirando por la ventana en la casi oscura habitación solo iluminada por la pequeña lámpara de su mesita de noche, no me resistí y la rodie con los brazos, me enterré en su pelo y todo desapareció, y ella reposo su cabeza en mi hombro durante unos instantes y lentamente se giró y quedamos frente a frente, su corazón empezaba a latir irregular, yo sonreí, se acerco a mi aun mas y tiernamente sus labios encontraron mi garganta, cerré los ojos y ella con cada beso comenzaba a subir por mi barbilla hasta encontrar mis labios, mis manos recorrieron y descendieron por su espalda añorando ansiosamente la concupiscencia que me provocaba su cuerpo. La besé hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo, el lugar, me entregue a las sensaciones que produjo nuestra cercanía y en el momento en que ella perdió el aliento y fui conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Me puse rígido y Bella se dio cuenta.

- Ups… Lo siento- Se disculpo- Me deje llevar.

- No más que yo- Aseguré.

Comprendiendo ambos suspiramos, saliendo forzadamente de aquel estado.

Después mientras cantaba para ella en susurros, examine lo sucedido esta mañana una y otra vez, recordando el olor e intentando adjudicarlo a un rostro, sin éxito.

Envuelta por las sabanas y encerrada en mis brazos y me fue imposible no sentirme feliz de verla descansar y dormir a salvo, su rostro sereno me daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Era imposible creer que el amor que sentía por Bella no paraba de crecer, pero era cierto. A veces me preguntaba si había límite y la respuesta siempre era la misma. No, no lo había.

Antes de que amaneciera Charlie procurando no hacer tanto ruido salió cargando su equipo de pesca, sin despertar a su hija.

Bella despertó una hora mas tarde, yo volví a casa para cambiarme y me encontré solo a Alice, quien me reconfortó a su manera diciéndome que hoy sería tranquilo o por lo menos seguro durante la próxima media hora, así que me apure en regresar a casa de mi novia, hoy es día sábado y como tal tendríamos mas tiempo juntos oficialmente y a mi favor.

Esteba realmente preciosa cuando la volví a ver.

Después de revisar algunos periódicos y de ella comer, la sentí un poco dudosa pero se dio a si misma las fuerzas y finalmente habló:

-Voy a perdonar a Jacob.

-Estaba seguro de que lo harías -Sonreí gentilmente- Guardarle rencor a alguien no figura entre tus muchos tálenlos- Aseguré.

Me miró extrañada por un segundo pero luego se mostró gratamente sorprendida de mi actitud. Si estaba en mis manos hacer su vida mas feliz, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. Le facilite el teléfono.

-¿Quieres llamarle?

Sonrió, lo cogió y marcó enseguida y después se fijo en la hora.

-¿Diga? - Sentí contestar la llamada.

-¿Jacob?

-¡Bella, oh, Bella, cuánto lo siento!- Le grito- Te juro que no quería decir eso. Me comporté como un necio. Estaba enfadado, pero eso no es excusa. Es lo más estúpido que he dicho en mi vida, y lo siento mucho. No te enfades conmigo, ¿vale? Por favor. Estoy dispuesto a una vida de servidumbre, a hacer todo lo que quieras, a cambio de tu perdón.

Excusas, suspiré.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-No estoy enfadada. Te perdono.

-Gracias. No puedo creerme que cometiera semejante estupidez.

Yo sí lo creo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Estoy acostumbrada.

-Baja a verme. Quiero compensarte- Le pidió.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Bella y torció el ceño al igual que yo.

-Como tú quieras. Podemos hacer salto de acantilado -Sugirió, me contuve para no gruñir.

Respire hondo y cerré los ojos.

-Vaya, qué idea tan brillante- Dijo Bella.

-Te mantendré a salvo. No me importa lo que quieras hacer.

Respiré lento, controladamente.

-Ahora mismo, no.

-A él no le caigo muy bien, ¿verdad?

Tenía que reconocer que el chucho se había vuelto bastante perceptivo últimamente.

Bella suspiró -Ese no es el problema. Hay...- Dudó- Bueno, en este momento, tengo otro problema más preocupante que un exasperante licántropo adolescente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió.

-Esto...-Ella dudó.

Mejor se lo explico personalmente.

Le pedí el auricular, ella estaba indecisa. Suspire y me acerque.

-¿Te importaría conversar con Edward? - Le preguntó insegura- Quiere hablar contigo.

Se produjo un silencio en la línea por un instante prolongado.

-De acuerdo. Esto promete ser interesante.

Bella me miró esperando que me comportara y extendió el auricular hacia mi.

-Hola, Jacob.

-Chupasangre- Saludó casi cortes- ¿Que se te ofrece?, tiene que haber pasado algo para que quieras hablar conmigo.

- Alguien ha estado aquí, alguien cuyo olor desconozco- Expliqué- ¿Se ha encontrado tu manada con algo nuevo?

Lo proceso un instante y contestó:

- Hemos mantenido la vigilancia e incluso la hemos redoblado- Puntualizó- Y no, nada fuera de lo normal, solo hemos detectado a un par de los tuyos cerca de la divisoria pero ahora que lo mencionas Jared le digo a Sam que percibió un olor extraño pero no lo siguió ni le dio importancia ya que se pierde en la línea.

Se quedó en silencio analizando.

-¡Me estas queriendo decir que Bella estuvo en peligro y yo no estuve cerca para protegerla!

-He ahí el quid de la cuestión, Jacob. No voy a perder de vista a Bella hasta que no me haya ocupado de esto- Mire a Bella de Reojo- No es nada personal…

- ¡Si esto tiene que ver con Bella claro que lo es!... -Gruñó- Maldita sea, es probable que ese alguien se haya escabuchado por las llanuras de las fronteras en común.

-Quizás estés en lo cierto.

-Esto no me gusta pero sería muy conveniente hacer una tregua momentánea y en cuanto a los límites podríamos reajustarlos si esto realmente es una amenaza para nuestro pueblo, para toda la gente y para Bella.

- Es una sugerencia interesante y estamos bien predispuestos a negociar si Sam se hace responsable.

- Eso déjalo en mis manos, intentaré convencer a Sam.

-Gracias.

- ¿Vas a lleva a Bella contigo?

-De hecho, había planeado ir solo y dejarla con los demás.

-Bella estará segura en la reserva, sabes que es lo mejor si quieres recorrer la zona sin preocuparte de su seguridad y con los tuyos- Aseguró.

-Voy a considerarlo con objetividad, con toda la objetividad de la que sea capaz.

-Podrías ir tú personalmente yo subiré a Forks para captar el aroma de la sanguijuela desconocida o lo que sea y me encargaré de Bella, además mis sentidos son mas amplios cuando me transformo.

-Eso no es ninguna mala idea- Concedí- ¿Cuándo...?

- Ahora mismo o dentro de una hora.

-No, está bien. De todos modos, me gustaría tener la ocasión de rastrear la pista personalmente.

- Entonces en unos 10 minutos en la divisoria habrá algunos representantes de mi manada para sellar el acuerdo.

- Diez minutos... Pues claro.

- Ahora devuélveme a Bella, yo le explicaré.

No proteste y le devolví el teléfono a ella. -¿Bella?

Ella se notaba muy sorprendida debido a nuestra conversación civilizada.

-¿De qué va todo esto? - Fue lo primero que le preguntó a Jacob.

-Creo que es una tregua. Eh, hazme un favor, procura convencer a tu chupasangre de que el lugar más seguro para ti, sobre todo en sus ausencias, es la reserva. Nosotros seremos capaces de enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa.- Se oía convencido.

-¿Vas a intentar venderle esa moto?

-Sí. Tiene sentido. Además, lo mejor sería que Charlie estuviera fuera de allí también tanto como pueda.

-Mete también a Billy en esa cuenta -Señaló ella preocupada- ¿Qué más?

-Hemos hablado de un simple reajuste de fronteras para poder atrapar a cualquiera que merodee demasiado cerca de Forks. No sé si Sam tragará, pero hasta que esté por aquí, me mantendré ojo avizor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vas a estar «ojo avizor»?

-Que no dispares si ves a un lobo rondar cerca de tu casa- Le pidió entremedio de carcajadas.

-Por descontado que no, aunque tú no vas a hacer nada... arriesgado...

-No seas tonta. Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

Yo me reí y Bella suspiró y continuaron con la conversación mientras y me acercaba a Bella.

-También he intentado convencerle de que te deje visitarme- Insistió con el tema- Tiene prejuicios. No dejes que te suelte ninguna chorrada sobre la seguridad. Sabes igual que yo que aquí vas a estar a salvo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Afirmó Bella.

-Nos vemos en breve -Repuso él.

-¿Vas a subir hasta aquí?- Repitió incrédula.

-Aja. Voy a intentar percibir el olor de vuestro visitante para poderle rastrear por si acaso regresase.

-Jake, no me agrada nada la perspectiva de que te pongas a seguir la pista de...

-Vamos, Bella, por favor- Y la linea se corto.

El rostro de Bella se notaba desconcertado y preocupado.

-No es que sienta ningún tipo de antagonismo hacia él, Bella, es que de este modo resulta más sencillo para los dos - Le explique- Yo permaneceré cerca y tú estarás a salvo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.

Le sonreí, de pronto recordé cuanto le desagradaba nuestro olor y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace fuertemente y respire con la boca abierta sobre su cabello.

Bella se estremeció.

-Regresaré pronto- Le prometí.

No resistí y me eche a reír fuertemente, quiero ver la reacción del chucho cuando se acerque a ella.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Inquirió Bella.

Me limité a sonreír, me introduje en los árboles y desaparecí sin dejar mas huella que mi propio olor en casa de Bella.

* * *

**^^Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo otro capi. De ahora voy a comenzar a subir un capi por semana si a nadie le molesta aun tengo bastante material parasubir. Cami.**


	16. Chapter 16 Encuentro

Capitulo 16. Encuentro.

Decidí detenerme cuando me dí cuenta que el muchacho estaba en la entrada de la casa de mi Bella, absolutamente asqueado por el aroma, me reí. No le resultó fácil acercarse a la puerta, me divertí al ver con sus propios ojos como arrugaba la nariz cada vez que respiraba.

Finalmente tocó.

-¡Entra, Jake! - Le gritó Bella.

-¿Es necesario que dejes la puerta abierta de ese modo?- Le comenzó a criticar el cuando opté por continuar por mi camino.

Saque el móvil y me comunique con Alice y le conté lo ocurrido y quedamos de vernos en cinco minutos el la divisoria.

Tenía tiempo suficiente para recorrer el rastro y asegúrame de que se perdía en las llanuras, y así fue, no me resultó difícil comprobarlo, la pista se perdía justo en la intermedia, por un momento pensé que era tierra de nadie, le seguí hasta el limite, me contuve y me limite a esperar a mi familia que estaba a punto de llegar.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Emmett, Esme y Rosalíe, nos organizamos enseguida, Emmett y yo tomamos posiciones defensivas. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando percibimos que ellos se acercaban a gran velocidad, venían cuatro, todos como lobos.

Era nuestro primer acercamiento después de años.

Sam, el líder venía a la cabeza y el les ordenó a Jared y a Quil que volvieron a retomar sus figuras humanas antes de nuestro encuentro, solo Paúl permanecería como lobo.

Estaban a punto de aparecer ante nuestros ojos al igual que el mercedes de Carlisle por el Oeste, conducido por Jasper, en el momento en que el coche se estacionó ellos estaban en frente de nosotros.

Había empezado a caer una lluvia fina que humedecía por completo el pavimento. La tensión era evidente en ambos lados de la línea, Carlisle tomó su lugar al frente, Alice y Jasper se colocaron a cada uno de mis costados y todos nos reacomodamos en un semicírculo.

El primero en saludar cortésmente y respetuosamente fue mi padre a lo cual Sam asintió en respuesta.

Los pensamientos de Quil y Jared eran tranquilos sobre todo de curiosidad por tenernos tan cerca, los de Paúl en cambio a penas podía contenerse de la repulsión que le causábamos.

- Ante la actual situación y la amenaza inminente es necesario hablar- Afirmó mi padre.

-Hemos venido por Jake- Aseguró Jared.

El lobo alfa hizo un gesto con la mano para silenciar a su manada.

- Como ya es sabido el motivo de este encuentro todo será más sencillo- Dijo Sam- Por el peligro que conlleva para los que están bajo nuestra protección estamos dispuestos a reacomodar la flexibilidad de nuestras fronteras cuando sea necesario.

-Por nuestra parte también tienen nuestro consentimiento para perseguir al desconocido que esta acechando en la zona.

La tregua se selló con la confirmación de Sam y su manada y de cada miembro de mi familia y así se reacomodaron las fronteras detalladamente gracias a un mapa que por supuesto había traído Alice. Luego Sam le ordenó a Paúl recorrer el lugar y él partió de inmediato, yo me ofrecí para recorrer la zona extendida pero Emmett me pidió mentalmente hacerlo por mí estaba muy emocionado y no me pude negar.

El resto de mi familia volvió a casa y los lobos se marcharon en paz.

Retorné a casa de Bella, recogí el correo, eran buenas noticias, estaba seguro, en ese momento me percate que el chico aún seguía adentro me acerque despacio un poco mas mientras esperaba a que se largará y pronto.

Me concentré y a través de los ojos del chucho pude volver a ver a Bella:

-Soy un hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas?- Repuso él.

Bella lo analizó un instante.

-De acuerdo- Dujo Bella y él muchacho se rió.

Pero no comprendí de qué estaban hablando.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Viste la cicatriz de Paúl.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Resulta un poco distinto cuando lo ves de primera mano.

-Déjame que lo limpie yo.

-Toma esto. Echa el paño en la lavadora, ¿quieres?

Vi a Bella limpiar la cocina todo muy rápido como intentando de deshacerse de algo y puso a andar la lavadora.

-¿Tienes algún trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo?- Le preguntó Jacob.

-Uf. Quizá, pero al menos esta vez contaba con una buena excusa.

-Somos un poco sensibles al olor de la sangre por aquí. Estoy segura de que lo entiendes.

Eso era. Sangre.

Por lo que pude observar Bella no estaba herida y por el olor era la sangre de ese lobo.

Por mi mente pasaron muchas posibles razones para que hubiera sangre allí. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Jacob Black para que Bella le hiriera? Quizás le ha intentado besar ¿Es que acaso no se cansa de perseguir a mi novia?

-¿Por qué no voy a facilitárselo al máximo? Lo que hace ya es bastante duro para él.

-Vale, vale. ¿Por qué no?

El Chucho sintió mi olor y se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando afuera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?

Bella suspiró resignada.

-¿Qué se siente al tener un hombre lobo como tu mejor amigo?

Ella se hecho a reír.

-¿No te pone el vello de punta?

-No- Respondió sincera- Si el licántropo se porta bien- Enfatizó- Es de lo más.

-Gracias, Bella- Le dijo y se acercó a ella y le abrazó fuertemente haciéndome gruñir.

En el momento en que me deponía a avanzar hacía la casa y con mi presencia alejarlo de Bella él mismo se alejo cuando percibió mi olor en su pelo. Sabía que eso iba a hacer útil.

-Uf. El pelo apesta más que tu habitación.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo Bella al darse cuenta de mi actitud al despedirme de ella.

-Ésa es una de las muchas desventajas de salir con vampiros - Aseguró el chico- Hace que huelas fatal. Aunque bien pensado, es un mal menor.

-Cuidado chucho-Dije sin pensar, sabía que me iba a estar escuchando.

Bella le frunció el ceño.

-Sólo huelo mal para ti, Jake-Repuso.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Bella.

-¿Te vas ya?

-Está esperando a que me vaya. Puedo oírle ahí fuera.

-Oh.

-Saldré por la puerta trasera -Anunció dirigiéndose a la salida pero se detuvo- Espera un minuto. Oye, ¿podrías venir a La Push esta noche? Tenemos un picnic nocturno junto a las hogueras. Estará Emily y podrás ver a Kim... Y seguro que Quil también quiere verte. Le fastidia bastante que te enterases antes que él.

Bella sonrió y después suspiró.

-Vale, Jake, la verdad es que no sé si podrá ser. Mira, las cosas están un poco tensas ahora...

-Venga ya, ¿tú crees que alguien se va a atrever con nosotros seis, con unos...?

Después de un instante Bella dudosa contestó:

-Preguntaré.

-¿Acaso ahora también es tu guardián? Ya sabes, vi esa historia en las noticias de la semana pasada sobre relaciones con adolescentes, por parte de gente controladora y abusiva y...

-¡Ya vale! – Bella se enfadó- ¡Ha llegado la hora de que el hombre lobo se largue!

-Adiós, Bella. Asegúrate de pedir permiso.

Y el perro se marchó a toda velocidad.

Y yo entré enseguida, me acerque lentamente.

-¿Os habéis peleado?- Pregunté.

-¡Edward! - Gritó feliz al verme otra vez corriendo a mis brazos.

-Hola, tranquila- Me eché a reír y la encerré en un abrazo y pude respirar tranquilo nuevamente- ¿Estás intentando distraerme? Funciona- Aseguré.

-No, no me he peleado con Jacob. Al menos no mucho. ¿Por qué?

-Me estaba preguntando por qué le habrías apuñalado -Señale con la barbilla el cuchillo ensangrentado- No es que tenga nada en contra.

-¡Maldita sea! Creí que lo había limpiado todo- Se regaño a si misma.

Se alejo y corrió a tomar el cuchillo para lavarlo.

-No le apuñalé. Se le olvidó que sostenía un cuchillo en la mano.

No evite la risa pero la disimule -Eso no tiene ni la mitad de gracia de lo que había imaginado.

-Sé buen chico- Me advirtió.

-He recogido tu correo.

-¿Hay algo bueno?

-Eso creo-Respondí mientras dejaba la respuesta de Dartmouth.

Bella se intereso cuando escucho mi voz e incrédula desplegó el sobre y se sorprendió.

-¿Dartmouth? ¿Esto es una broma?

-Estoy seguro de que te han aceptado. Tiene la misma pinta que el mío- Aseguré.

-Santo cielo, Edward, pero ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

-Envié tu formulario, eso es todo.

-Yo no soy del tipo de gente que buscan en Dartmouth, y tampoco soy lo bastante estúpida como para creerme eso.

Suspiré.

-Pues en Dartmouth sí parecen pensar que eres su tipo- Dijo y se quedó en silencio durante un instante prolongado.

-Es muy generoso por su parte -Dijo finalmente- Sin embargo, me hayan aceptado o no, todavía queda esa cuestión menor de la matrícula. No puedo permitírmelo y no admitiré que pierdas un montón de dinero sólo para que yo aparente ir a Dartmouth el año próximo. Lo necesitas para comprarte otro deportivo.

-No necesito otro coche, y tú no tienes que aparentar nada -Susurré- Un año de facultad no te va a matar. Quizás incluso te guste. Sólo piénsalo, Bella. Imagínate qué contentos se van a poner Charlie y Renée...- Bella me silencio con un gesto y se quedó imaginando por instante, luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo me planteo sobrevivir a mi graduación, Edward, y no me preocupa ni este verano ni el próximo otoño-Dijo con voz sincera, tierna y con preocupación.

La envolví otra vez entre mis brazos.

-Nadie te va a hacer daño. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella suspiró.

-Mañana voy a enviar el contenido de mi cuenta corriente a Alaska. Es toda la coartada que necesito. Es más que comprensible que Charlie no espere una visita como muy pronto hasta Navidades. Y estoy segura de que encontraré alguna excusa para ese momento. Ya sabes, todo este secreto y darles una decepción es también algo parecido al dolor.

Esa respuesta me paralizó.

-Es más fácil de lo que crees. Después de unas cuantas décadas toda la gente que conoces habrá muerto. Problema resuelto.

Bella se estremeció y desvió la mirada.

- Lo siento, he sido demasiado duro.

-Pero sin embargo, sincero.

-Una vez que hayamos resuelto todo esto, sea lo que sea con lo que estemos tratando, por favor, ¿considerarías retrasar el momento?

-No- Contestó inmediatamente.

-Siempre tan terca.

-Sí.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un rato.

-Maldito cachivache viejo- Alegó Bella y fue a revisar la lavadora- Esto me recuerda algo - Añadió-¿Podrías preguntarle a Alice qué hizo con mis cosas cuando limpió mi habitación? No las encuentro por ninguna parte.

-¿Alice limpió tu habitación?- Pregunté sorprendido de no saber de que estaba hablando.

-Sí, claro, supongo que eso fue lo que hizo cuando vino a recoger mi almohada y mi pijama para tomarme como rehén. Recogió todo lo que estaba tirado por alrededor, mis camisetas, mis calcetines y no sé dónde los ha puesto.

Esto era extraño ¿Por qué haría algo así mi hermana? Siendo absolutamente innecesario.

No hay ninguna razón coherente ¿Y si no ha sido ella?... El forastero… su olor, el aroma de Bella.

Me tensé de inmediato.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de las cosas que faltaban?

-Cuando volví de la falsa fiesta de pijamas, ¿por qué?

Eso es.

-Dudo que Alice cogiera tus ropas ni tu almohada. Las prendas, que se llevaron, ¿eran cosas que te ponías... tocabas... o dormías con ellas?

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-Llevaban tu olor... ¡Oh!

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y Bella concluyó:

-Mi visitante - Murmuró.

Y de pronto todo estaba tan claro.

-Estaba reuniendo rastros... evidencias... ¿para probar que te había encontrado?

-¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Pero, Bella, te juro que lo averiguaré. Lo haré- Prometí.

-Ya sé que lo harás -Dijo mientras se acomodada en mi pecho, se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas y le bese el pelo suavemente.

-Justo la persona con la que quería hablar - Comenté mientras abría el teléfono y revisaba quien llamada.

- Carlisle, yo...

- Estamos enterados de lo que tú has descubierto, Alice lo ha visto hace un instante, ahora hemos comprobado que la visita no fue simple casualidad, Emmett acaba de regresar y descubrió que el rastro va hacía Seattle y por la manera de actuar se nota que el forastero no tiene experiencia, fue muy descuidado al llevarse tantas cosas perteneciente a Bella y por eso el olor no nos resultaba familiar, Alice esta intentando ver algo mas. Edward si estamos en lo correcto se trata de un neófito ¿Sigue habiendo Asesinatos en Seattle?

- Lo comprobaré. Escucha las prendas que han desaparecido son una almohada, una camiseta ropa de dormir entre otras cosas todo con el olor de Bella.

- Nos organizaremos Emmett esta preparándose para la lucha.

-Quizá debería ir...

- No Hijo, tu lugar en estos momentos es con Bella, piensa en ella.

-A lo mejor no. No dejes que Emmett vaya solo, ya sabes cómo se las gasta. Al menos dile a Alice que mantenga un ojo en el tema

- Pero lo que no nos logramos explicar para que se llevarían las cosas de Bella y ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Ya resolveremos esto mas tarde.

-Esta bien.

Cerré el móvil y busque con la miraba.

-¿Dónde está el periódico?

-Um, no estoy segura, ¿por qué?

-Quiero ver algo. ¿Lo tiró Charlie?

-Quizá...

Fui en busca del periódico y lo encontré afuera, volví a la cocina y Bella aun intentaba comprender.

Le abrí y lo extendí sobre la mesa y lo revise rápidamente buscando.

«La epidemia de asesinatos continúa. La policía no tiene nuevas pistas».

-Carlisle lleva razón. Sí..., muy descuidado. ¿Joven o enloquecido? ¿O con deseos de morir?

Miré por encima de su hombro.

-Está empeorando- Susurró Bella.

Fruncí el ceño. No debe ser solo uno.

-Están del todo descontrolados. Esto no puede ser trabajo de un solo vampiro neonato. ¿Qué está pasando? Es como si nunca hubieran oído hablar de los Vulturis. Supongo que podría ser posible. Nadie les ha explicado las reglas... así que... ¿Quién los está creando?

-¿Los Vulturis? - Preguntó Bella estremeciéndose.

-Ésta es la clase de cosas de la que ellos se hacen cargo de forma rutinaria, de aquellos inmortales que amenazan con exponernos a todos. Sé que hace poco, unos cuantos años, habrían limpiado un lío como éste en Atlanta, y no había llegado a ponerse ni la mitad de candente. Intervendrán pronto, muy pronto, a menos que encontremos alguna manera de calmar la situación. La verdad es que preferiría que no se dejaran caer ahora por Seattle. Quizá les apetezca venir a echarte una ojeada si están tan cerca.

Bella se volvió a estremecer.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Necesitamos saber más antes de adoptar ninguna decisión. Quizá si lográramos hablar con esos jovencitos, explicarles las reglas, a lo mejor se podría resolver esto de forma pacífica. Esperaremos hasta que Alice se forme una idea de lo que pasa. No conviene dar un paso si no es absolutamente necesario. Después de todo, no es nuestra responsabilidad. Pero es bueno que tengamos a Jasper. Servirá de gran ayuda si estamos tratando con neófitos.

-¿Jasper? ¿Por qué?

-Jasper es una especie de experto en vampiros recientes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de «un experto»?

-Tendrías que preguntárselo a él. Hay toda una historia detrás.

-Qué desastre.

-Eso parece, ¿a que sí? Nos cae de todo por todos lados.

Suspiré y me acerque a su lado y ella se refugio en mi.

-¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu vida sería más sencilla si no te hubieras enamorado de mí?

-Quizá, aunque sería una existencia vacía, sin valor.

- Para mí- Le corregí besando su frente y ella puso los ojos en blanco como si esa afirmación no fuera la verdad.

* * *

**^^Hola de verdad gracias por seguir leyendo, un abrazo. Cami.**


	17. Chapter 17 Decisión

Capitulo 17. Decisión.

-Y ahora, supongo- Le miré fijo-Que hay algo que quieres preguntarme.

Me miró sin entender.

-¿Ah, sí?

-O quizá no-Terminé por sonreír - Tenía la sensación de que habías prometido pedirme permiso para ir a cierta fiesta de lobos esta noche.

-¿Me has escuchado a escondidas?- Dijo no tan sorprendida.

Me reí y lo reconocí:

-Sólo un poquito, al final.

-Pues bien, no iba pedírtelo de todos modos. Me imaginaba que ya tenías bastante con toda esta tensión.

Le sostuve el rostro por la barbilla y le miré a los ojos.

-¿Quieres ir?- Le pregunte con interés.

-No es nada del otro mundo. No te preocupes- Negando con la cabeza pero indecisa.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso, Bella. No soy tu padre, y doy gracias al cielo por eso, aunque quizá deberías preguntarle a Charlie.

-Pero ya sabes que Charlie dirá que sí- Repuso.

-Tengo más idea que cualquier otra persona sobre cuál podría ser su respuesta, eso es cierto.

Esperé a que se produjera su respuesta inmediata pero su cara era muy difícil de leer, indecisión y sus ojos buscaban en mí aprobación, preocupación, angustia o reprobación, como bien era lo que podría haber ocurrido antes.

Me esforcé por no mostrar mi reacción. La decisión tenía que ser de ella por completo.

Le observé atento a cada detalle, su expresión era el reflejo de la mía. Indescifrable.

Debía ofrecerle la oportunidad de elegir sin presiones, además después de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, lo único que le podía ofrecer era un poco de tranquilidad y sí en esta ocasión pasar unas horas en otro lugar, aunque ese lugar fuera la reserva.

-Bella te prometí ser razonable y confiar en tu juicio. Lo decía de verdad. Si tú te fías de los licántropos, yo no voy a preocuparme por ellos- Le dije sin dudar e intentando creer firmemente en mis propias palabras.

-Guau- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Y Jacob tiene razón al menos en esto una manada de hombres lobo deben ser capaces de proteger a alguien una noche, aunque ese alguien seas tú.

-¿Estás seguro?

Casi le estaba obligando a asistir. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme después.

-Claro. Lo único...- Dudé y Bella seguía ilegible-Espero que no te importe tomar algunas precauciones-Puntualicé y ella asintió- Una, que me dejes acercarte a la frontera. Y otra, llevarte un móvil, de modo que puedas decirme cuándo puedo ir a recogerte.

-Eso suena... muy razonable-Aceptó.

-Excelente-Dije sonriendo.

Me pareció que Bella esperaba otro tipo de reacción de mi parte.

Cuando regreso Charlie se alegró de la invitación que había recibido su hija y lo aprobó muy conforme. Según sus pensamientos a Bella le hacía bien estar con Jacob o parecía ser otra, aunque reconocía para si mismo que nuestra relación era verdadera, sincera y marchaba mejor de lo que el esperaba.

Bella no tardó en llamar al chucho e informarle de su próxima visita y claro él celebró triunfante la noticia y no le importaron mis condiciones solo por tener a Bella a su lado unas cuantas horas.

-Voy a devolver mi moto a la Push, es donde debe estar, ya no la utilizaré. No me importa lo que vaya a hacer Jake con ella, bien puede venderla o dársela a Quil- Me avisó completamente segura Bella mientras secaba la vajilla.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron solo un poco.

Me limité a asentir, sin evidenciar en mí la preocupación de solo imaginarme a Bella conducido una moto otra vez.

No quería que ella se diera cuenta de mi estado.

Tenía que ser fuerte aunque estaba casi seguro que en las próximas horas volvería aquel dolor que sentí cuando creí que le había perdido para siempre. Sería verdaderamente insoportable.

Qué iba a hacer. Cómo poder deshacerme de esta sensación cuando cada segundo que pasaba me hacía recordar que dentro de un momento no la tendría junto a mí.

Tampoco esperé el momento que estaba viviendo ahora en el garaje de mi casa, su moto estaba junto a la moto que había llegado hace tres días era un excelente modelo según Rosalíe una Honda 600 CBR plateada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó impactada apenas la vio.

-Nada-Susurré sin darle importancia.

-Pues nada no es exactamente lo que parece.

Hasta allí quedó el bajo perfil que me había propuesto tener y confesé aparentando indiferencia.

-Bien, no sabía si ibas a perdonar a tu amigo o él a ti, y me pregunté si alguna vez querrías volver a montar en moto. Como parecía ser algo que te hacía disfrutar, pensé que podría ir contigo... si tú quisieras.

Bella se acercó y la revisó de cerca, eso me sorprendió. Cuales hayan sido sus pensamientos se reflejaron en sus ojos tristes puestos en la nueva motocicleta.

-No creo que pueda seguirte el ritmo.

Me acerque a su lado de frente y mis dedos sostuvieron su barbilla para ver nuevamente esos ojos. Nuestras miradas se reencontraron y recorrí suavemente la comisura de su labio.

Le sonreí como pude.

-Seré yo quien me mantenga al tuyo, Bella.

-No te vas a divertir nada.

-Claro que sí, siempre que vayamos juntos.

Su mirada se volvió otra vez a la moto.

-Edward, si pensaras que voy demasiado rápido o que pierdo el control de la moto o algo por el estilo, ¿qué harías?

Bella me volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos.

Como se las arreglaba para salir con este tipo de preguntas dejándome en una encrucijada. Pero a que venía su pregunta.

Ella sabía que yo me las arreglaría para salvarla de cualquier peligro que pudiera correr. Quizás estas cosas solo se atrevería a realizarlas con él, sabiendo como era yo de aprensivo.

-Esto es algo que tiene que ver con Jacob. Ahora lo veo-Reconocí.

-Es sólo que, bueno, yo no le hago ir más lento, al menos no mucho, ya sabes.

Puedo intentarlo, supongo...

Volvió a mirar la moto.

-No te preocupes por eso vi cómo la admiraba Jasper. Quizá ha llegado la hora de que descubra una nueva forma de viajar. Después de todo, Alice ya tiene su Porsche.

-Edward, yo...

Le interrumpí con un beso fugaz.

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes, pero ¿harías algo por mí?

-Lo que quieras -Prometió.

Aunque no estaba preparado para soltarle lo hice y me incliné por el costado de la moto donde había dejado el casco y la cazadora.

-¿Por favor? -Le pedí con una de mis sonrisas mas relucientes y segadoras según ella misma.

Cogió el casco refunfuñando:

-Voy a tener un aspecto estúpido.

-Qué va, vas a estar estupenda. Tan estupenda como para que no te hagas daño- Le volví a sostener-Hay cosas entre mis manos en este momento sin las cuales no puedo vivir. Me gustaría que las cuidaras.

-Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Y cuál es la otra cosa? -Inquirió resignada.

-Es una cazadora de motorista. Tengo entendido que el azote del aire en la carretera es bastante incómodo, aunque no me hago del todo a la idea.

Suspiró y se recogió el pelo hacia atrás con el casco puesto, me ayudó a pasar la cazadora extendiendo sus brazos y le cerré la cremallera.

-Sé honesto, ¿a que estoy horrible?

Y me aleje solo para verla mejor.

-¿Tan mal?

No debí haberle encargado a Alice comprar la cazadora. Sencillamente se veía hermosa.

-No, no, Bella. La verdad es que... -Como describir lo que veía, sin ser presa de mis instintos, de mis bajos instintos-Estás...sexy.

-Vale.

Era cierto le deseaba.

-Muy sexy, en realidad-Afirme ocultando los instintos que aún podía dominar.

-Lo estás diciendo de un modo que me lo voy a tener que poner más veces-Comentó-Pero no está mal. Llevas razón, queda bien.

Le abrace contra mi pecho.

-Eres tonta. Supongo que es parte de tu encanto. Aunque, he de admitirlo, este casco tiene sus desventajas.

Sonriendo le quite el casco y tiernamente acerque sus labios a los míos.

Ya era tarde para nuestro encuentro, quedaban pocos minutos para las seis y nosotros aun estábamos en mi casa. Acomodé su moto en la parte trasera de mi coche y partimos.

-¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto?- Me preguntó Bella mirando la carretera- A cuando Renée me llevaba a casa de Charlie para pasar el verano. Me siento como si tuviere siete años.

Me reí de su conclusión.

Nos encontramos al muchacho a unos cuantos metros de la divisoria.

Bella le sonrió al verlo y por un segundo contuvo el aliento.

Aparque el Volvo a unos veinticinco metros de distancia.

-Llámame cuando quieras regresar a casa y vendré.

-No tardaré mucho -Prometió.

Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Jacob Black bajo una mascara de neutralidad estaba ansioso de que me fuera y Bella cruzara la línea aunque intentaba no pensar en nada sobrenatural pero estaba un poco preocupado por nuestra despedida. Me tome las cosas con calma, saque la moto, la cazadora y el casco del maletero.

Bella se puso el casco.

-¿Lo tienes todo? -Le pregunté.

-Sin problemas.

Suspiré mientras sentía que los celos de Jacob iban en aumento.

Era el momento de la despidida y Bella volvió el rostro para recibir de un beso. Aproche el momento para aclarar al chucho una duda. Me incline sobre Bella y suavemente tome su rostro entre mis frías manos y como era de esperarse ella no se estremeció, y mientras acercaba nuestros rostros el muchacho intentaba controlarse. Bese a mi Bella con pasión, mi manos descendieron y recorrieron su figura encerrándola en una abrazo.

Bella me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y rindiéndose pronto comenzó a jadear.

-¡Asqueroso chupasangre!-Pensó Jacob al presenciar la escena.

No pude evitar reír cuando me aleje.

-Adiós- Le dije y supe que esa palabra sería mi condena-¡Cómo me gusta esa cazadora!- Agregue ocultando mis nervios.

En ese instante Bella comenzó a avanzar hacia la línea y el tiempo se paró. Mi temor por perderla, de pensar que no le volvería a ver me paralizó, no imagine que sería tan difícil. Ella me observó y por un momento pensé que me había descubierto dudó pero continuó su andar.

Bella cruzó la línea y contuve el impulso desesperado de pedirle que se devolviera, tenía que confiar en ella, en su juicio.

Me refugie en el coche.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -Le preguntó Jacob mirando directamente la moto.

-Pensé que debía devolverla a donde pertenece -Dijo Bella.

El muchacho se acercó a ella cogió la moto y luego a ella le abrazó con fuerza. Hice rugir el motor al dar la vuelta rápidamente y sin voltear me aleje a toda velocidad, dejando allí mi vida.

* * *

**Siempre me a gustado esta parte de la cazadora jijijij**

**^^Les dejo un nuevo capi también un beso y un abrazo espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad y nos vemos antes de que el año se acabe. Cami.**


	18. Chapter 18 Incertidumbre

La melancolía es esa penuria, esa espera en la des-dicha.

* * *

Capitulo 18. Incertidumbre.

Una hora y pocos minutos habían pasado desde que deje a Bella en la línea.

La hora del crepúsculo la más segura para alguien como yo, pero precisamente eso era con lo que no contaba, seguridad, la seguridad de que Bella estuviera bien, me mortificaba cada instante, era una tortura.

Había recorrido kilómetros a gran velocidad para distraerme y dejar de pensar pero no había servido de mucho más que la música compuesta por Mozart.

Ahora que contaba con tiempo me encargue de la vigilancia de nuestro territorio sí el forastero decidía volver le estaría esperando. Pero no hubo ningún indicio, ninguna señal, todo estaba en paz quizás debido también a la ausencia de los lobos.

El tiempo pasaba más lento que nunca y de y mi plan de distracción no estaba funcionando.

Frustrado decidí volver a casa después de mi tercer recorrido por los alrededores y en solo treinta y seis minutos estaba entrando nuevamente enfrente de mi casa. Aparque el coche y todos estaban en las sala menos Carlisle que estaba de turno en el hospital.

Esme estaba en la puerta principal esperándome.

-¿Qué tal estas?

-No lo sé- Conteste sinceramente.

Esme me sonrió melancólica y me abrazó y entramos a la casa, a mi madre también le preocupaba la visita de Bella a la reserva pero no necesitaba decírmelo, solo me pidió con el pensamiento cuando se alejó:

-Hijo, ten calma, todo va a salir bien y Bella pronto regresará.

Alice estaba concentrada en los folletos que había obtenido de Internet y escribiendo lo que haría falta para la fiesta de graduación que ofreceríamos.

-Emmett tú te encargarás de la iluminación- Se levantó y le mostró un catalogo- Tienen que ser estas y llegaran dentro de tres días.

- Sin problemas- Aseguró mi hermano.

- Rose ¿Están listas las invitaciones?

- Si, solo necesito la lista de invitados para mandarlas a imprimir.

-Esme arreglemos lo del banquete. Son unos 36… no son 38 los que ingieren alimentos.

- Después- Dijo mi madre-Me encargaré de la vigilancia, no nos podemos descuidar.

Alice se dio vuelta y nos encontró.

- Edward- Me miro-Ya era hora que llegaras, tú te encargaras del repertorio musical de la noche-Ordenó intentando animarme.

-Lo que quieras- Le dije.

- Esto evento estará perfecto- Chilló dando saltitos dirigiéndose al lado de Jasper- Ya lo puedo ver.

La noche había caído sin que mi móvil hubiera sonado.

Me recordé a mi mismo lo de ser paciente y confiar. O quizás Jasper había ejercido ya su control sobre mí.

Mi familia estaba sumida en los preparativos concientes de mi estado y prefirieron respetar mi espacio.

Miré el piano me dirigí ante el e intenté sacar una nueva melodía de mi cabeza, mis dedos se pasearon por las teclas sin hacerlas sonar pero mi decaimiento lo impidió. En ese instante me di cuenta de que volvía a ser aquel mismo ente que había sido en el pasado, antes de conocer a Bella. Mi amada Bella.

Sin animó subí a mi cuarto y puse uno de mis discos clásicos favoritos pero mis ansias podían mas que yo.

Los pensamientos y mis temores no me dejaban tranquilo.

Y si le había sucedido algo a esta altura irracionales, ella estaba en medio de una manada de lobos inestables, un miedo intenso me recorrió y se alojo en mi interior, ¿Y si la perdía? ¿Y si decidía quedarse junto a él y no volver? No podría culparla. Tenia que reconocer que para ella sería lo mejor ¿Y si jamás la vuelvo a ver que sería de mi?

Todo me hacía recordar a Bella, su imagen venía a mí a cada instante, sus ojos, su olor, su calidez, su aliento, se estaban desvaneciendo, su ausencia se hacía insoportable. Su última promesa de volver pronto se hacía eco dentro mí.

Esta incertidumbre me estaba aniquilando.

No quería pensar más.

De pronto, me sentí encerrado, ya no aguantaba, decidí ir a la línea, quizás estar mas cerca me haría sentir mejor.

Ya casi era medianoche.

-Se prudente- Pensó Jasper al verme salir.

-Lo intentaré-Prometí cuando cruzaba la puerta principal y dejaba de sentirme tranquilo.

Volví a sentirme ansioso.

Me disponía a arrancar el volvo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bella?- Conteste queriendo escuchar su voz más que a nada.

Sentí una risa entre dientes sarcástica.

-Chupasangre- Saludó Jacob Black relajado, tuve que esforzarme para no romper el móvil con mis dedos.

-Jacob- Contesté sorprendido ¿Porque él tiene el móvil de Bella?

-Bella se ha quedado dormida en cuanto despierte la iré a dejar a la divisoria, eso es todo-Y cortó.

Gracias a la gentileza del Chucho sabía que Bella estaba bien y que regresaría, ella regresaría.

Partí rápidamente y en pocos minutos estaba frontera aunque había tratado de no ir tan deprisa como de costumbre.

La noche era fría y oscura solo iluminada por las luces de la carretera. Salí del coche y me acerque más que nunca a la línea invisible. La vía estaba desierta ya era pasada la las medianoche y aún no venían.

Estos minutos me parecían una eternidad.

No se me daba bien estar sin Bella.

A través de las nubes la luna nueva se asomaba a ratos iluminando todo nuevamente. Pero pronto llovería.

Lo primero que percibí fue el ruido del motor, luego las luces que se acercaban lentamente, respire conciente al ver a Bella acercarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió, salió rápidamente del coche se despidió con un gesto de mano de su amigo y se apresuro hacia mi.

Jacob se metió en el coche enseguida no quiso volver a presenciar nuestro encuentro.

Un Alivio infinito me recorrió.

Mi vida había vuelto.

-Bella-Le dije envolviéndola en mis brazos fuertemente y enterrándome en su pelo.

-Hola. Siento llegar tan tarde. Me quedé dormida y...-Me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Lo se- Le interrumpí- Jacob me lo explicó ¿Estas cansada? Puedo llevarte en brazos-Le ofrecí.

-Estoy bien-Dijo segura pero aún parecía cansada.

-Voy a llevarte a casa para acostarte. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Si ha sido sorprendente, Edward. Me habría gustado que hubieras venido. No encuentro palabras para explicarlo. El padre de Jake nos contó las viejas leyendas y fue algo… algo mágico-Dijo animada.

-Ya me lo contaras, pero después de que hayas dormido.

-No me acordaré de todo -Dijo bostezando abiertamente.

Me reí, le acomodé en el coche y regresamos a su casa.

Charlie nos esperaba también sabía del retraso y me dio las gracias por ir a buscar a Bella aunque pensaba que iba a ser Jacob quien la trajera de vuelta.

Me despedí enseguida retirándome oficialmente. Quería volver pronto junto a ella.

Esme estaba cerca y se llevó el volvo a casa.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer cuando regrese a hurtadillas a la habitación de Bella. Ella se veía cansada y me esperaba lista para dormir.

-¿Está Jacob ahí fuera?- Me preguntó cuando le abrace.

-Sí, en alguna parte- Dije sin darle mayor importancia- Y Esme va de camino a casa.

Bella suspiró y se aferró más a mi cuerpo de hielo.

-Hace mucho frío y caen chuzos de punta. Esto es una tontería.

-Sólo tú tienes frío, Bella- Dije riendo.

-Cierto.

Después de contarme un poco de lo que había vivido en estas horas lejos de mí. Se durmió casi enseguida y yo estaba feliz de tenerle entre mis brazos sana y salva.

Refugiado en mi Bella durmiente me sentí tranquilo y totalmente recuperado pues la tortura se había terminado al menos por hoy.

* * *

**^^Antes de que se acabe el año les dejo un capi. Espero que les guste.. protesten si no o si si jijijij. Besosss. Cami **


	19. Chapter 19 Inseguridad

Capitulo 19. Inseguridad.

Agradecido de tener a Bella durmiendo junto a mí me encontraba de nuevo en su habitación en la mitad de la noche. Hacia unos días me había puesto a leer algunos libros de los que Bella tenía repartidos por la recamara. Y aunque me pareció ya los había leído le di su ultima oportunidad a Cumbres borrascosas y volver a leerlo solo sirvió para reafirmar mi percepción acerca de aquella novela y de los personajes como Heathcliff y su filosofía con respecto a los enemigos, ahora me daba cuenta que yo opinaba exacta y literalmente igual a él en ese sentido y en cuanto al profundo amor que sentía por Catherine solo era comparable talvez en un cuarenta por ciento al que yo sentía por Bella.

De improviso Bella abrió los ojos de par en par, inquieta, me observó y en un auto reflejo se refugió en mi pecho

-¿Te he despertado? -Susurré, le di vuelta a la página.

-No - Dijo suspirando cuando le abrace.

-He tenido un mal sueño-Confesó.

-¿Quieres contármelo?-Le ofrecí.

-Estoy muy cansada- Dijo negando con la cabeza- Quizá mañana por la mañana... si me acuerdo.

-Por la mañana -Asentí.

Miro el libro.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? - Preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

-Cumbres borrascosas.

-Creía que no te gustaba ese libro.

-Lo has dejado aquí olvidado- Susurré- Además, cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, mejor comprendo las emociones humanas. Estoy descubriendo que simpatizo con Heathcliff de un modo que antes no creí posible.

-Aja.

- A demás en parte es comparable a nuestra historia ¿No crees?

No respondió. La mire y se había vuelto quedar dormida, el paseo de hoy la había dejado realmente cansada.

Suspiré. Irremediablemente me puse a pensar que Bella se encontraba en el mismo dilema que Catherine al tener la opción de escoger… Sí Bella algún día se diera cuenta que a mi lado no es feliz y decidiera emprender otro rumbo, lo aceptaría, pero me preguntó si seria yo capaz de seguir adelante sin ella sabiendo que ella esta bien, creo que si, quisiera creer que es así ¿Y si es junto a él? estoy seguro de que ella podría reponerse mas temprano que tarde, lo decían sus ojos que a veces mostraban que estaba pensando en aquel amigo pero… ¿Qué tan profunda era su amistad? El también estaba luchando por ella, a su manera y no perdía oportunidad.

No debía confiarme y quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como quizás la estaba perdiendo. También debía luchar por ella sutilmente y a mi modo.

Nada estaba definido aún.

Al llegar el día Bella despertó con un brillo especial en los ojos al verme a su lado y sonrió mientras yo jugaba con un mechón de cabello enmarañado.

- ¿Has dormido bien?- Le pregunté.

- Si, soñé contigo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Hablé mucho?

- Después de tu pesadilla no tanto. ¿Recuerdas el sueño?

- La verdad no mucho, sentía mucho frío como si estuviera nevando, yo…caminaba y estaba sola, después desperté y estabas aquí y todo se pasó.

Cerré su boca con mis labios y sus manos automáticamente se ciñeron a mi cuerpo ansiosas.

Me excedí en besos y no me importó, también los necesitaba. Me costó separarme de ella para ir a cambiarme de ropa y traer el volvo pero lo conseguí después de un gran esfuerzo.

Alice me esperaba ya instalada en el coche y me mostró el reloj, asentí y rápidamente entre a la casa. Salí de vuelta en menos de tres minutos.

- Bella estará lista en dos minutos - Dijo Alice apenas me subí.

Arranque el coche y nos dirigimos a casa mi novia oficialmente.

- Lo de la fiesta esta casi listo, solo hay que decírselo a Bella.

- Perfecto. Tú lo harás.

- Si, ya se cuando y donde, lo vi-Alice me sonrió.

- No la asustes- Le advertí.

La mañana transcurrió rápido y todos los estudiantes estaban preocupados por los exámenes finales que pronto se tomarían, para mi solo era la misma rutina cada año.

-He visto... -Anunció mi hermana decidida a hablar por fin. Intenté darle un codazo, aun no había preparado a Bella para la sorpresa.

-Vale. Es Edward el que quiere que lo haga, pero intuyo que te encontrarás en más dificultades si soy yo quien te da la sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices en cristiano?- Le pidió Bella refunfuñando.

-No te comportes como una niña. Sin rabietas, ¿eh?

Bella puso lo ojos en blanco-Creo que me estás asustando.

-Tú..., bueno, todos nosotros, vamos a tener una fiesta de graduación. Nada del otro mundo ni que deba preocuparte lo más mínimo, pero he visto que te iba a dar un ataque si intentaba hacer una fiesta sorpresa- Decía Alice alejándose de mí ya que sabía que quería hacerla pagar despeinándole un poco el cabello- Y Edward ha dicho que te lo debía decir- Me guiñó el ojo y saco la lengua-Pero no será nada, te lo prometo - Aseguraba.

Bella suspiro.

-¿Serviría de algo que intentara discutir?

-En absoluto.

-De acuerdo, Alice. Iré, y odiaré cada minuto que esté allí, lo prometo.

-¡Así me gusta!-Saltó mi hermana feliz- A propósito, a mí me encanta mi regalo. No debías haberte molestado.

-¡Alice, pero si no lo tengo!

-Oh, ya lo sé, pero lo tendrás.

-Sorprendente ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede ser tan insoportable?- Concluí.

-Es un talento natural- Dijo admirándose a si misma.

-¿No podrías haber esperado unas cuantas semanas para decírmelo? Ahora estaré preocupada mucho más tiempo.

Alice le frunció el ceño.

-Bella -Dijo mi hermana un poco sorprendida- ¿Tú sabes qué día es hoy?

-¿Lunes?

-Sí, lunes... Estamos a día cuatro- La tomó por el brazo y le hizo mirar el póster que anunciaba la graduación

-¿Estamos a cuatro? ¿A cuatro de junio? ¿Estás segura?

Bella estaba boquiabierta.

-¡No puede ser! Pero ¿cómo es… posible?

Y su actitud cambió, de veía desconectada de sí, seguramente tantas preocupaciones no la habían dejado darse cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Esperé a que volviera por si sola pero nada.

Alice no dejaba de hablar pero tampoco sirvió y la pasamos a dejar a nuestra casa porque iba a salir con Esme, Emmett y Rosalíe a afinar los últimos detalles, ella quería saliera como ella lo había planeado.

A Bella no le importó que la lluvia la empapara cuando salimos del coche su casa. Me estaba comenzando a impacientar, la conduje al sillón creo que no sabía ni donde se encontraba, estaba completamente sumida en el universo que no compartía con nadie.

Tanto la había abrumado Alice.

No resistí un segundo mas, le tomé el rostro con ambas manos y la mire directo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de decirme lo que estás pensando antes de que me vuelva loco? -Se puso mas pálida- Tienes los labios blancos, habla de una vez, Bella.

Sentí que reaccionó al respirar.

-La fecha me ha pillado con la guardia baja-Susurró- Eso es todo.

Una parte de mi lo sabía.

-No estoy segura de qué hacer ni de qué le voy a decir a Charlie ni qué... ni cómo...

-Entonces, ¿todo esto no es por la fiesta?-Aclaré.

Desvió la mirada.

-No, pero gracias por recordármelo- Dijo contrariada.

Se quedó en silencio mientras yo trataba responder mis preguntas con la expresión de su rostro.

-No estás preparada- Aventuré.

-Sí lo estoy - Repuso inmediatamente, respiro, luego suspiró y reconoció - Debo estarlo

-No debes estar de ninguna manera.

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente.

-Victoria, Jane, Cayo, quienquiera que hubiera estado en mi habitación...

-Razón de más para esperar.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido, Edward!

Me concentre en llenar mis pulmones de su aroma.

-Bella.

Debía mostrarle las opciones que tenía aunque eso me condenara eternamente.

-Ninguno de nosotros tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Ya has visto lo que ocurrió... especialmente a Rosalíe. Todos hemos luchado para reconciliarnos con algo que no podemos controlar. No voy a dejar que suceda del mismo modo en tu caso.

Debía tener el valor pronunciar estas palabras.

- Tú has de tener tu oportunidad de escoger.

-Yo ya he efectuado mi elección-Declaró segura.

-Tú crees que has de pasar por todo esto porque pende una espada sobre tu cabeza. Ya nos ocuparemos de los problemas y yo cuidaré de ti –Le prometí-Cuando haya pasado todo y no exista nadie que te obligue a hacerlo, entonces podrás decidir si quieres unirte a mí… si aún lo deseas, pero no por miedo. No permitiré que nada te fuerce a hacerlo.

-Carlisle me lo prometió. Después de la graduación- Sentenció.

-No hasta que estés preparada- Repetí- Y desde luego, no mientras te sientas amenazada.

No dijo nada más.

-Venga, venga -Le besé en la frente- No hay de qué preocuparse.

Se echó a reír con una risa nerviosa.

-Nada salvo una sentencia inminente- Murmuré.

-Confía en mí.

-Ya lo hago.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Me pidió.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Qué le voy a regalar a Alice para su graduación?

Me reí.

-Según Alice, parece como si fueses a comprar entradas para un concierto para nosotros dos.

-¡Eso era! El concierto de Tacoma. Vi un anuncio en el periódico la semana pasada y pensé que sería algo que le gustaría, ya que dijiste que era un buen CD.

-Es una gran idea. Gracias.

-Espero que no estén agotadas.

-Es la intención lo que cuenta. Debía de saberlo.

Suspiró. Aún faltaba algo, había algo en su mirada.

-Había algo más que querías preguntarme-Solté.

Se vio descubierta.

-Pues sí que hilas fino tú.

-Tengo un montón de práctica leyendo tus expresiones. Pregúntame- Le animé.

Se apegó a mí.

-Tú no quieres que yo sea vampiro- Dijo con voz dulce.

-No, no quiero- Conteste con sinceridad- Pero ésa no es la cuestión- Agregue al ver que no emitía palabras.

-Bueno, me preocupaba saber... cómo te sentías respecto a ese asunto.

-¿Estás preocupada?

-¿Me dirás la verdad? La verdad completa, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos.

-Si respondo a tu pregunta, ¿me explicarás entonces por qué lo preguntas?

Respondió con la cabeza que si.

La verdad.

-Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor, Bella. Ya sé que tú crees que tengo alma, pero yo no estoy del todo convencido, y arriesgar la tuya…Para mí, permitir eso, dejar que te conviertas en lo que yo soy, simplemente para no perderte nunca, es el acto más egoísta que puedo imaginar. En lo que a mí se refiere, es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero deseo mucho más para ti. Rendirme a eso me hace sentirme como un criminal. Es la cosa más egoísta que haré nunca, incluso si vivo para siempre.

Suspiré.

-Es más, si hubiera alguna forma de convertirme en humano para estar contigo, no importa su precio, lo pagaría feliz.

Bella sonrió y finalmente se reincorporó.

-Así que... no es que temas que no te guste lo mismo cuando sea diferente, es decir, cuando no sea suave, cálida y no huela igual. ¿Realmente querrás quedarte conmigo sin importarte en lo que me convierta?

-¿Lo que te preocupa es que no me gustaras luego?

No pude evitar la risa.

-Bella, para ser una persona bastante intuitiva, a veces puedes resultar de un obtuso...

Ella seguía sonriendo mientras sacaba algunas conclusiones.

-No creo que te des cuenta de lo fácil que sería para mí, Bella, sobre todo porque no tendría que estar concentrado todo el tiempo para no matarte. Desde luego, habrá cosas que echaré de menos. Ésta, por ejemplo...- Acaricie su mejilla izquierda que de un rosa pasaba a un pronunciado rosado.

Me reí. Sentía a su palpitar acelerarse y me miró directo a los ojos.

-Y el latido de tu corazón. Lo considero el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Estoy tan sintonizado con él, que juraría que puedo oírlo desde kilómetros de distancia- Quizás un poco más- Pero nada de eso importa. Esto -Y tomé su cara- Tú. Eso es lo que yo quiero. Siempre serás mi Bella, sólo que un poquito más duradera.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo feliz y suspiró.

-Y ahora, ¿me contestarás una pregunta tú a mí? ¿La verdad completa, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos? -Le pregunté.

-Claro.

Dudé pero realmente quería y necesitaba esa respuesta.

-¿No quieres ser mi esposa?

Se paralizó, y abrió los ojos y se puso nerviosa, su corazón latía más rápido que antes y comenzó a enfriarse.

-Eso no es una pregunta - Susurró.

No era la respuesta había esperado.

Liberé su rostro pero entrelacé nuestras manos frías, y desvíe la mirada.

- Me preocupa cómo te sientes al respecto.

-De todas formas, no es una pregunta - Contestó.

-Por favor, Bella.

-¿La verdad? - Preguntó.

-Claro. Podré soportarla, sea lo que sea- Dije preparándome para lo peor.

Inspiró fuerte.

-Te vas a reír de mí.

Busque su rostro otra vez.

-¿Reírme? No puedo imaginar por qué.

-Verás…- Y su expresión cambio- ¡Vale, está bien! Estoy segura de que esto te va a sonar como una especie de chiste, pero ¡es la verdad! Es sólo que... me da... tanta vergüenza…- y se escondió entre mis brazos.

¿Vergüenza? De que o que.

-No te sigo.

Se incorporo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No quiero ser una de esas chicas, Edward. ¡De esas que se casan justo al acabar el instituto, como una paleta de pueblo que se queda alucinada por su novio! ¿Sabes lo que van a pensar los demás? ¿Te das cuenta de en qué siglo estamos? ¡La gente ya no se casa a los dieciocho! ¡Al menos no la gente lista, responsable y madura! ¡No quiero ser una chica de esas! Yo no soy así.

Esperé y Bella me miraba la espera también.

-¿Eso es todo?

Me miró incrédula.

-¿Es que te parece poco?

-¿No es que estés más entusiasmada por ser... inmortal que por mí?

Ella comenzó a reír sin parar.

-¡Edward! - ¡Anda! ¡Yo siempre... pensé... que tú eras mucho más... listo que yo!

Le abrace fuerte.

-Edward- Dijo riendo aún- No tengo ningún interés en vivir para siempre si no es contigo. No querría ni siquiera vivir un día más si no es contigo.

Sus palabras calaron a lo más profundo de mí ser.

-Bueno, es un alivio.

-Aunque... eso no cambia nada.

-Ya, pero es estupendo saberlo, de todos modos. Y ahora veo tu punto de vista, Bella, ya lo creo que sí, pero me gustaría mucho que intentaras ver las cosas desde el mío.

Bella ya estaba en calma, dispuesta a oírme.

-Ya ves, Bella, yo siempre he sido un chico "de esos" ya que un hombre en mi mundo. No iba buscando el amor, qué va, estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la perspectiva de convertirme en soldado. No pensaba en otra cosa que en esa imagen idealizada de la gloria de la guerra que nos vendían entonces los eventuales reclutadores, pero si yo hubiera encontrado...- A alguien… no, sonreí - Iba a decir que si hubiera encontrado a alguien, pero eso no sería cierto, si te hubiera encontrado a ti, no tengo ninguna duda de lo que hubiera hecho-Con cada palabra Bella se veía asombrada-Yo era de esa clase de chicos que tan pronto como hubiera descubierto que tú eras lo que yo buscaba me habría arrodillado ante ti y habría intentado por todos los medios asegurarme tu mano- Dejo de respirar- Te hubiera querido para toda la eternidad, incluso aunque la palabra no tuviera entonces las mismas connotaciones que ahora.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-Respira, Bella.

Cuando se dio cuenta respiro profundamente.

-¿No lo ves, aunque sea un poquito, desde mi lado?

Se quedo en silencio imaginando de nuevo y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-La cosa es, Edward, que en mi mente, matrimonio y eternidad no son conceptos mutuamente exclusivos ni inclusivos. Y ya que por el momento estamos viviendo en mi mundo, quizá sea mejor que vayamos con los tiempos, no sé si sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Pero por otro lado, pronto habrás dejado atrás estos tiempos. Así que, ¿Por qué deben afectar tanto en tu decisión lo que, al fin y al cabo, son sólo las costumbres transitorias de una cultura local?

-¿Te refieres a Roma?

Me reí de su conclusión.

-No tienes que decir sí o no hoy, Bella, pero es bueno entender las dos posturas, ¿No crees?

-¿Así que tu condición...?

-Sigue en pie. Yo comprendo tu punto de vista, Bella, pero si quieres que sea yo quien te transforme...

-Chan cha cha chan, chan cha cha chan...- Canturrió mortuoriamente y yo asentí sonriendo.

- Vale, será mejor que le sirvas algo de comer a Charlie, esta a punto de entrar.

Sonrió me dio un beso rápido en los labios y fuimos a la cocina tomados de la mano.

* * *

^^Me demore en actualizar, lo siento es que se han pasado los dias volando, pero ya me recuperare en todos mis fics.

**Noemii, maryroxy, isa 21, alejandracullen21 y noe, muchas gracias por sus comentarios,**

**Besos y nos vemos en proximo capitulo**

**Cami.**


	20. Chapter 20 Neófito

**Capitulo 20. Neófito **

Quedaban pocos días para la graduación, esta madrugada Bella estaba plenamente concentrada en mi, en hacerme sentir que no había en el planeta otro lugar mejor que aquel donde me encontraba, entre sus brazos. No había mayor fortuna que ser el dueño de sus besos, no había mayor placer que el que me daban sus calidas caricias, no habría sueño mejor de los que alguna vez que se pueden hacer realidad.

Bella no despertó completamente cuando me dispuse a partir, debido a que no pudo conciliar el sueño antes de las cuatro de la mañana. Debería sentirme culpable de eso alguna vez.

El amanecer había traído lluvia intermitente y en el recorrido de vuelta a mi casa la esencia del bosque mojado despejo mis pulmones del aroma de Bella, dándome ganas de regresar pronto a su lado para volver a respirar, pero antes debía hacer unas cuantas cosas.

En primer lugar termine de hacer los deberes en exactos siete minutos, me pareció bien que estas tareas se hicieran en casa, si no las hubiera tenido que hacer con la lentitud de los humanos, ordené unos discos que estaba seguro Alice me exigiría pronto para la noche de la graduación pero mi mente no dejaban de dar vueltas un par de ideas, la primera la de repasar lo sucedido con el desconocido que vino a Forks en busca de nosotros, los Cullen, quizás era la hora de enfrentarlo e ir a su encuentro. No me agradaba la idea de dejar a Bella sola es por eso que no me había animado a ir a Seattle cuando Emmett lo sugirió en el momento en que descubrimos que el forastero venía de aquella ciudad pero ahora podía ir, talvez si contaba con que esos lobos podían proteger a Bella un par de días aunque no me agradara la idea, también le pediría a Esme y Alice que se quedaran con ella y en su alrededor y solo sería eso, iríamos por un par de días averiguaríamos y regresaríamos, sería mejor que lo hiciéramos rápido aunque después de la graduación además para eso no quedaba mucho tiempo. Y la segunda era lo que debía hacer y pronto pero el "cómo" y el "cuando" era lo que aún no había resuelto y no dejaba de darme vuelta en la cabeza, rebusque entre mis cosas hasta que al fin lo encontré, hacía muchos años que no habría esta caja negra de terciopelo, portadora de uno de mis recuerdos mas importantes de mi vida humana, nunca había sopesado la importancia que tenía ahora. Era uno de mi madre, todavía no habíamos enfermado:

"Mi madre estaba sentada en el balcón de nuestra casa en Chicago mirando el atardecer siempre me decía que le recordaba aquel día cuando conoció a mi padre y como la hora del crepúsculo los había unido para siempre, en ese momento ella me pide que le acompañe, que había llegado el momento, fuimos a su habitación en donde con gran emoción y brillo en los ojos me entrega esta caja en donde guardaba todos sus tesoros mas preciados y me la confiere con la esperanza de que algún día, estas cosas y en especial, este, su anillo encontrara una nueva dueña a la que también le perteneciera mi alma, mi corazón y mi amor."

Mi madre tenía razón Bella era todo eso para mí y más, por eso no podía rendirme y perderla, debía luchar.-A mi modo-Me dije y me disponía a guardarlo en mi escritorio cuando sentí su presencia.

- Sabes a Bella le va a encantar.

- Eso espero.

- Estoy segura.

- ¿Lo has visto?

Sonrió y entró en mi habitación.

-No necesito verlo para saberlo- Declaró Alice - Pero si, algo he visto- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo que ves puede cambiar de un momento a otro.

- Sé que ella te ama. ¡Ay! Y además ese anillo es uno de los más preciosos que he visto, creo que sabes como le gusta a Rosalíe, tiene uno casi igual- Comentó.

Sonreí asintiendo.

- Alice ¿Haz visto …- No me dejó terminar.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Es como si no pudiera ver, he estado concentrada todos estos días vigilando a cada uno de los Vulturis juntos y por separado y a parte de verlos admirándose a sí mismos, como siempre no he visto nada y tampoco veo que ninguno de los nuestros se acerque ni realicen una visita-Suspiró- Me siento una verdadera ciega no me agrada esta sensación esto me preocupa, mis visiones no son confiables, siempre lo he sabido pero ahora… esto… realmente no lo entiendo ¿Y sí algo le esta pasando a mi Don?

-No le pasa nada tu don, esta perfecto, talvez no sean los Vulturis y lo estamos enfocando sobre ellos, cálmate Alice -Le pedí antes de que se deprimiera- Sabemos que eso es in verdadero inconveniente pero tu tranquila, podremos con esto y lo sabes quizás sea la hora de actuar y tu nos avisaras- Le dije jugando con una de las puntitas de su cabello.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

- No hasta después de la graduación- Pensó.

Me reí.

- No hasta después de la graduación- Repetí prometiendo- La fiesta se realizará Alice- Aseguré y le pase los discos.

Sonrió mas tranquila.

- Excelente…gracias- Pensó.

- Pensé que te serviría.

- Me ayudaras a escoger.

Asentí mientras ella los revisaba concentrada.

- Iré a mostrárselos a Rose y a Jass- Dijo mas animada- Será mejor que ya vayas por Bella - Me dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Cuando regrese a su casa, entre por la cocina, ella se estremeció.

-¿Bella?- Estaba temblando y en menos de un segundo la tenía tomada de manos-¿Te he sobresaltado? Lo siento, tendría que haber llamado.

-No, no - Se recuperó- ¿Has visto esto? - Enseñándome el periódico.

-Todavía no he leído las noticias de hoy, pero sé que se está poniendo cada vez peor. Vamos a tener que hacer algo... enseguida.

-¿Qué dice Alice?

-Ése es el problema. No puede ver nada..., aunque hemos estado tomando decisiones una media docena de veces para ver qué pasa. Está perdiendo la confianza. Siente que se le escapan demasiadas cosas en estos días, que algo va mal, que quizás esté perdiendo el don de la visión.

Bella me miró aterrada.

-¿Y eso puede suceder?

-¿Quién sabe? Nadie ha hecho jamás un estudio, pero la verdad es qué lo dudo. Estas cosas tienden a intensificarse con el tiempo. Mira a Aro y Jane.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que va mal?

-Creo que la profecía que se cumple por sí misma. Estamos esperando que Alice vea algo para actuar, y ella no visualiza nada porque no lo haremos en realidad hasta que ella vea algo. Ése es el motivo por el que no nos ve. Quizá debamos actuar a ciegas.

-No- Dijo de inmediato.

No quería que Bella se preocupara más de lo debido pero tenía que hablar con mi familia y en especial con Jasper su punto de vista siempre era el más asertivo.

-¿Tienes muchas ganas hoy de ir a clase? Sólo nos quedan un par de días para los exámenes finales y dudo que nos vayan a dar nada nuevo.

-Creo que puedo vivir un día sin el instituto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a hablar con Jasper- Le dije trayendo conmigo el periódico.

En el transcurso del viaje en coche Bella estaba pensativa y creo que un poco incomoda intente distraerla pero no sirvió de mucho. En pocos minutos estábamos en frente de mi casa. Le tome la mano para ayudarla a salir del volvo y me quede con ella. Mis padres y Jasper estaban en la sala concentrados oyendo las noticias de CNN. Alice no dejaba de pensar que estaba perdiendo su capacidad de ver, nadie se sorprendió al vernos entrar, Emmett sintió a Bella y vino hacia nosotros.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Qué? ¿Escaqueándote, Bella? - Se dedicó a molestar a Bella.

-Hemos sido los dos -Le Dije.

Emmett se echó a reír.

-Ya, pero ella es la primera vez que no va al instituto. Quizá se pierda algo.

Puse lo ojos en blanco.

-¿Has visto que ahora están hablando de un asesino en serie?- Le pregunte a Carlisle enseñándole el titular.

-Dos especialistas han debatido esa posibilidad en la CNN durante toda la mañana.

-No podemos dejar que esto continúe así.

-Pues vamos ya - Dijo Emmett interesándose de inmediato- Me muero de aburrimiento.

- A sé que aburrido, no sabemos con que nos encontraremos y pretenden ir. Agr.-Rosalíe se irritó y emitió un siseo tangible.

-Ella siempre tan pesimista.

Eso era cierto.

-Tendremos que ir en algún momento.

-Esto me preocupa. Nunca nos hemos visto envueltos en este tipo de cosas. No es asunto nuestro, no somos los Vulturis- Señaló mi padre.

-No quiero que los Vulturis deban aparecer por aquí- Señalé- Eso nos concede mucho menos tiempo para actuar.

-Y todos esos pobres inocentes humanos de Seattle... - Murmuró mi madre- No está bien dejarlos morir de ese modo.

-Ya lo sé - Le dijo Carlisle.

- La forma de actuar, el número de victimas, que los casos son solo provengan de una cuidad. Están descontrolados. Son jóvenes, son neófitos- Pensó Jasper analizando la situación a su manera.

Neófitos.

-Oh. No lo había pensado. Claro, tienes razón, ha de ser eso. Bueno, eso lo cambia todo.

Todos se me quedaron mirando y esperando a que continuará pero no era yo el experto.

-Creo que es mejor que se lo expliques a los demás -Le dije a Jasper y el asintió.

-¿Cuál podría ser el propósito de todo esto?

Empecé a sacar mis propias conclusiones ¿Con que fin? Han venido hasta Forks si solo estamos nosotros, ¿Porque alguien crearía un ejército de neófitos? ¿Para que? De una cosa estaba seguro, sabían de nuestra familia y del territorio que ocupábamos si no el neófito no hubiera huido ¿Y para que fue a casa de Bella? Eso talvez tenía una respuesta porque mi olor estaba por todas partes ahí era en otras palabras mi segundo hogar.

-¿De qué habla? - Le preguntó Alice a Jasper refiriéndose a mí-¿En qué estás pensando?

Jasper dudó sintiendo cada uno de nuestros sentimientos, la misericordia de Esme, la resignación de Carlisle, el descontento de Rosalíe, la impaciencia de Emmett, la curiosidad de Alice, mi incertidumbre y el desconcierto de Bella.

-Pareces confusa - Le dijo a Bella.

-Todos estamos confusos - Refunfuño Emmett.

-Podrías darte el lujo de ser un poco más paciente - Le pidió Jasper a Emmett- Ella también debe entenderlo. Ahora es uno de nosotros.

-¿Cuánto es lo que sabes sobre mí, Bella? - Le preguntó.

-No mucho -Admitió ella, mientras Emmett se rendía.

- Le has contado mi vida, mi historia a Bella- Me pregunto en su mente.

-No- Contesté- Estoy seguro de que entiendes por qué no le he contado esa historia, pero supongo que debería escucharla ahora.

Jasper asintió - Quizás tengas razón será mejor que le muestre- Pensó acercándose a Bella.

-Oh - Exclamó Bella- Jasper, tienes una cicatriz exactamente igual que la mía.

-Tengo un montón de cicatrices como la tuya, Bella- Le corrigió él.

Bella se sorprendió ver las marcas que tenía mi hermano.

-Jasper, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Lo mismo que te ocurrió a ti en la mano, sólo que mil veces más - Se rió- La ponzoña de vampiro es lo único capaz de dejar cicatrices como las mías.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió Bella.

-Yo no he tenido la misma... crianza que mis hermanos de adopción. Mis comienzos fueron completamente distintos Antes de que te cuente mi historia debes entender que hay lugares en nuestro mundo, Bella, donde el ciclo vital de los que nunca envejecen se cuenta por semanas, y no por siglos.

En ese momento quería saber como reaccionaría ella ante lo que le contaría Jasper no sabía pero creía que estaba preparada para oírla.

-Si quieres entender la razón, has de cambiar tu concepción del mundo e imaginarlo desde la óptica de los poderosos, de los voraces... o de aquellos cuya sed jamás se sacia.

Bella asintió y se sumió en la historia.

-Como sabes, algunos lugares del mundo resultan especialmente deseables para nosotros porque en ellos podemos pasar desapercibidos sin necesidad de demasiadas restricciones. Hazte una idea, por ejemplo, del mapa del hemisferio occidental. Imagina un punto rojo simbolizando cada vida humana. Cuanto mayor es el número de puntos rojos, más sencillo será alimentarse sin llamar la atención, es decir, para quienes vivimos de este modo.

Ella estaba atenta a cada palabra intento no estremecerse pero le fue inútil cuando oyó lo fácil que nos era alimentarnos en ciudades grandes.

-A los aquelarres sureños apenas les preocupa ser o no descubiertos por los humanos. Son los Vulturis quienes los meten en vereda. No temen a nadie más. Ya nos habrían sacado a la luz de no ser por ellos.

Definitivamente no quería que los Vulturis se involucraran en esto.

-En comparación, el norte es mucho más civilizado. Fundamentalmente, aquí somos nómadas que disfrutamos del día tanto como de la noche, lo que nos permite interactuar con los humanos sin levantar sospecha alguna. El anonimato es importante para todos nosotros. El sur es un mundo diferente. Allí, los inmortales pasan el día planeando su siguiente movimiento o anticipando el de sus enemigos, y sólo salen de noche; y es que allí ha habido guerra constante durante siglos, sin un solo momento de tregua. Los aquelarres apenas son conscientes de la existencia de los humanos, o lo son igual que los soldados cuando ven una manada de vacas en el camino. El hombre nada más es comida disponible, de la que se ocultan exclusivamente por temor a los Vulturis.

-Pero ¿por qué luchan? - Bella preguntó interesada.

-¿Recuerdas el mapa con los puntos rojos? Luchan por controlar las áreas donde se acumulan más puntos rojos. Verás, en algún momento, a alguien se le ocurrió que si fuera el único vampiro de la zona, digamos, por ejemplo, México Distrito Federal, entonces podría alimentarse cada noche dos o tres veces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo que planearon formas de deshacerse de la competencia. Los demás no tardaron en imitarlos, unos con tácticas más efectivas que otros.

Bella volvió a estremecerse.

-Pero la estrategia más efectiva fue la que puso en marcha un vampiro bastante joven, llamado Benito. La primera vez que so oyó hablar de él apareció desde algún lugar al norte de Dallas y masacró los dos pequeños aquelarres que compartían el área cercana a Houston. Dos noches más tarde, atacó a un clan mucho más grande de aliados que reclamaban Monterrey, al norte de México, y volvió a ganar.

-¿Y cómo lo consiguió?

-Benito había creado un ejército de vampiros neófitos. Fue el primero en pensarlo y al principio, esto hizo de él y los suyos una fuerza imparable. Los vampiros muy jóvenes son inestables, salvajes y casi imposibles de controlar. A un neófito se le puede enseñar a que se controle, razonando con él, pero diez o quince neófitos juntos son una pesadilla. Se vuelven unos contra otros con tanta rapidez como contra el enemigo. Benito debía estar creando continuamente otros nuevos conforme aumentaban los enfrentamientos entre ellos y también porque los aquelarres derrotaos solían diezmar al menos la mitad de sus fuerzas antes de sucumbir. Ya ves, aunque los conversos son peligrosos, hay todavía posibilidad de derrotarlos si sabes lo que haces. Tienen un increíble poder físico, al menos durante el primer año y si se les deja utilizar la fuerza, pueden aplastar a un vampiro más viejo con facilidad, pero son esclavos de sus instintos, y además, predecidles. Por lo general, no tienen habilidad para el combate, sólo músculo y ferocidad. Y en este caso, la fuerza del número.

No me equivoqué al recurrir a Jasper en este asunto.

-Los vampiros del sur de México previeron lo que se les venía encima e hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió para contrarrestar Benito, es decir, crearon ejércitos de neófitos por su cuenta...Y entonces se desató el infierno, y lo digo de un modo más literal de lo que a ti pueda parecerte. Nosotros, los inmortales, también tenemos nuestras historias, y esta guerra en particular no debería ser olvidada nunca. Sin duda, no era un buen momento para ser humano en México.

Bella cerró los ojos al imaginarse lo ocurrido.

-Cuando el recuento de cuerpos alcanzó proporciones epidémicas, la historia oficial habló de una enfermedad que había afectado a la población más pobre, y entonces fue cuando intervinieron los Vulturis. Se reunió toda la guardia y peinó el sur de Norteamérica. Benito se había afianzado en Puebla, donde había erigido de forma acelerada un ejército dispuesto a la conquista del verdadero premio: la ciudad de México. Los Vulturis comenzaron por él, pero aniquilaron a todos los demás. Ejecutaron sumariamente a cualquier vampiro que tuviera neófitos, y como casi todo el mundo los había utilizado en su intento de protegerse de Benito, México quedó libre de vampiros durante un tiempo. Los Vulturis invirtieron casi un año en dejar limpia la casa. Es otro capítulo de nuestra historia que no debemos olvidar a pesar de los pocos testigos que quedaron para describir lo ocurrido. Hablé con uno que había contemplado de lejos lo que sucedió cuando cayeron sobre Culiacán.

Me sorprendí al ver lo natural que le resultaba a Jasper contarle a Bella sus vivencias, siempre que lo había hecho, había evitado contar tantos detalles.

-Bastó para que la fiebre de la conquista sureña no se extendiera y el resto del mundo permaneció a salvo. Debemos a los Vulturis nuestra actual forma de vida. Los supervivientes no tardaron en reafirmar sus derechos en el sur en cuanto los

Vulturis regresaron a Italia. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que los aquelarres se enzarzaran en nuevas disputas. Abundaba la mala sangre, si se me permite la expresión, y la vendetta era moneda corriente. La táctica de los neófitos estaba ahí y algunos cedieron a la tentación de usarla, aunque los aquelarres meridionales no habían olvidado a los Vulturis, por lo que actuaron con más cuidado en esta ocasión: seleccionaron a los humanos y luego los entrenaron y usaron con más cuidado, por lo que la mayor parte de las veces pasaron desapercibidos. Sus creadores no dieron motivos para el regreso de los Vulturis. Las reyertas continuaron, pero a menor escala. De vez en cuando, algunos se pasaban de la raya y daban pie a las especulaciones de la prensa de los humanos; entonces, los Vulturis reaparecían para exterminarlos, pero quedaban los demás, los precavidos...

-Fueron esos quienes te convirtieron - Concluyó ella en un susurró.

-En efecto. Vivía en Houston, Texas, cuando era mortal. Tenía casi diecisiete años cuando me uní al ejército confederado en 1861. Mentí a los reclutadores acerca de mi edad, les dije que había cumplido los veinte y se lo tragaron, pues era lo bastante alto como para que colara. Mi carrera militar fue efímera, pero muy prometedora. Caía bien a la gente y siempre escuchaban lo que tenía que decir. Mi padre decía que yo tenía carisma. Por supuesto, ahora sé que había algo más, pero, fuera cual fuera la razón, me ascendieron rápidamente por encima de hombres de mayor edad y experiencia. Además por otra parte, el ejército confederado era nuevo y se organizaba como podía, lo cual daba mayores oportunidades. En la primera batalla de Galveston, que bueno, en realidad, fue más una escaramuza que una batalla propiamente dicha, fui el mayor más joven de Texas, y eso sin que se supiera mi verdadera edad. Estaba al frente de la evacuación de las mujeres y los niños de la ciudad cuando los morteros de los barcos de la Unión llegaron al puerto. Necesité un día para acondicionarlos antes de enviarlos con la primera columna de civiles que conducíamos a Houston. Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, Había anochecido cuando alcanzamos la ciudad. Me demoré lo suficiente para asegurarme de que todo el grupo quedaba a salvo; me procuré una montura de refresco en cuanto concluí mi cometido y galopé de vuelta a Galveston. No había tiempo para descansar.

Jasper Suspiró-Me encontré con tres mujeres a pie a kilómetro y medio de la ciudad. Di por hecho que se trataba de rezagadas y eché pie a tierra para ofrecerles mi ayuda, pero me quedé petrificado cuando contemplé sus rostros a la tenue luz de la luna. Sin lugar a dudas, eran las tres damas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Recuerdo lo mucho que me maravilló la extrema palidez de su piel, ya que incluso la muchacha de pelo negro y de facciones marcadamente mexicanas tenía un rostro de porcelana bajo la luz lunar. Todas ellas parecían lo bastante jóvenes para ser consideradas muchachas. Sabía que no eran miembros extraviados de mi grupo, pues no habría olvidado a esas tres beldades si las hubiera visto antes.

Mi hermano continuó con su relato

-La primera. Hablaba con una voz delicada y atiplada, como las melodías de las campanas de viento. Tenía la cabellera rubia y la piel nívea. La otra era aún más rubia, pero su tez era de un blanco calcáreo. Tenía rostro de ángel. -¡_Um!_-Ella dio un suspiro- _Embriagador_. La más pequeña, la morena menudita, le aferró por el brazo y habló apresuradamente. Su voz era demasiado tenue y musical como para que sonara cortante, pero ése parecía ser su propósito.-_Céntrate, Nettie_ -La instó. Siempre he tenido intuición a la hora de detectar la jerarquía entre las personas y me quedó muy claro que era la morena quien llevaba la voz cantante. Si ellas hubieran estado dentro de un ejército, yo habría dicho que estaba por encima de las otras dos._-Es bien parecido, joven, fuerte, un oficial..._ -la morena hizo una pausa que intenté aprovechar para hablar, pero fue en vano- _Y hay algo más... ¿Lo percibís?_ -Preguntó a sus compañeras- _Es... persuasivo._

_-Sí, sí_- Aceptó rápidamente Nettie mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí.-_Contente_ -Le previno la morena-_Deseo conservarle._-Nettie frunció el ceño. Parecía irritada-_Haces bien si crees que puede servirte, María -_Dijo la rubia más alta- _Yo suelo matar al doble de los que me quedo.-Eso haré - _Coincidió María- _Éste me gusta de veras. Aparta a Nettie, ¿vale? No me apetece estar protegiéndome las espaldas mientras me concentro._

-El vello de la nuca se me puso como escarpias a pesar de que no comprendía ni una sola de las palabras de aquellas hermosas criaturas. El instinto me decía que me hallaba en grave peligro y que el ángel no bromeaba al hablar de matar, pero se impuso el discernimiento al instinto, ya que me habían enseñado a no temer a las mujeres, sino a protegerlas.

-_Vamos de caza_ -Aceptó Nettie con entusiasmo mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la de la otra muchacha. Dieron la vuelta con una gracilidad asombrosa y echaron a correr hacia la ciudad. Parecían volar e iban tan deprisa que los cabellos flameaban detrás de sus figuras como si fueran alas. Parpadeé sorprendido mientras las veía desaparecer. Me volví para observar a María, que me estudiaba con curiosidad. Nunca había sido supersticioso y hasta ese momento no había creído en fantasmas ni en ninguna otra tontería sobrenatural. De pronto, me sentí inseguro_-¿Cómo te llamas, soldado?-_Inquirió María.-Mayor Jasper Whitlock, señorita-Balbuceé, incapaz de ser grosero con una dama ni aunque fuera un fantasma-_Espero que sobrevivas, de veras, Jasper_ -Aseguró con voz suave- _Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere._-Se acercó un paso más e inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a besarme. Me quedé allí clavado a pesar de que todos mis instintos clamaban para que huyera.

-Seré más suave- Pensó al contemplar a Bella y sentir lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

-A los pocos días me iniciaron en mi nueva vida. Se llamaban María, Nettie y Lucy y no llevaban juntas mucho tiempo. María había reunido a las otras dos, las tres eran supervivientes de una derrota reciente. María deseaba vengarse y recuperar sus territorios mientras que las otras dos estaban ansiosas de aumentar lo que podríamos llamar sus «apriscos». Estaban reuniendo una tropa, pero lo hacían con más cuidado del habitual. Fue idea de María. Ella quería una fuerza de combate superior, por lo que buscaba hombres específicos, con potencial, y luego nos prestaba más atención y entrenamiento del que antes se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie. Nos adiestró en el combate y nos enseñó a pasar desapercibidos para los humanos. Nos recompensaba cuando lo hacíamos bien...- Mejor omitiré las recompensas- Pensó mi hermano.

-Pero María tenía prisa, sabedora de que la fuerza descomunal de los neófitos declinaba tras el primer año a contar desde la conversión y pretendía actuar mientras aún conserváramos esa energía. Éramos seis cuando me incorporé al grupo de María y se nos unieron otros cuatro en el transcurso de dos semanas. Todos éramos varones, pues ella quería soldados, lo cual dificultaba aún más que no estallaran peleas entre nosotros. Tuve mis primeros rifirrafes con mis nuevos camaradas de armas, pero yo era más rápido y mejor luchador, por lo que ella estaba muy complacida conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba tener que reemplazar a mis víctimas. Me recompensaba a menudo, por lo cual gané en fortaleza. Ella juzgaba bien a los hombres y no tardó en ponerme al frente de los demás, como si me hubiera ascendido, lo cual encajaba a la perfección con mi naturaleza. Las bajas descendieron drásticamente y nuestro número subió hasta rondar la veintena...una cifra considerable para los tiempos difíciles que nos tocaba vivir. Mi don para controlar la atmósfera emocional circundante, a pesar de no estar aún definido, resultó de una efectividad vital. Pronto, los neófitos comenzamos a trabajar juntos como no se había hecho antes hasta la fecha. Incluso María, Nettie y Lucy fueron capaces de cooperar con mayor armonía. María se encariñó conmigo y comenzó a confiar más y más en mí. En cierto modo, yo adoraba el suelo que pisaba. No sabía que existía otra forma de vida. Ella nos dijo que así era como funcionaban las cosas y nosotros la creímos. Me pidió que la avisara cuando mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos preparados para la lucha y yo ardía en deseos de probarme. Al final, conseguí que trabajaran codo con codo veintitrés vampiros neófitos increíblemente fuertes, disciplinados y de una destreza sin parangón. María estaba eufórica. Nos acercamos con sigilo a Monterrey, el antiguo hogar de María, donde nos lanzó contra sus enemigos, que nada más contaba con nueve neófitos en aquel momento y un par de vampiros veteranos para controlarlos. María apenas podía creer la facilidad con la que acabamos con ellos, sólo cuatro bajas en el transcurso del ataque, una victoria sin precedentes. Todos estábamos bien entrenados y realizamos el golpe de mano con la máxima discreción, de tal modo que la ciudad cambió de dueños sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta. El éxito la volvió avariciosa y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que María fijara los ojos en otras ciudades. Ese primer año extendió su control hasta Texas y el norte de México.

La expresión del rostro de Bella no me gusto para nada.

-Entonces, otros vinieron desde el sur para expulsarla. Los combates fueron muy intensos y a muchos les preocupó el probable regreso de los Vulturis. Tras dieciocho meses, fui el único superviviente de los veintitrés primeros. Ganamos tantas batallas como perdimos y Nettie y Lucy se revolvieron contra María, que fue la que prevaleció al final. Ella y yo fuimos capaces de conservar Monterrey. La cosa se calmó un poco, aunque las guerras no cesaron. Se desvaneció la idea de la conquista y quedó más bien la de la venganza y las rencillas, pues fueron muchos quienes perdieron a sus compañeros y eso no es algo que se perdone entre nosotros. María y yo mantuvimos en activo alrededor de una docena de neófitos. Significaban muy poco para nosotros. Eran títeres, material desechable del que nos deshacíamos cuando sobrepasaba su tiempo de utilidad. Mi vida continuó por el mismo sendero, de violencia y de esa guisa pasaron los años. Yo estaba hastiado de aquello mucho antes de que todo cambiara. Unas décadas después, trabé cierta amistad con un neófito que, contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido a los tres primeros años y seguía siendo útil. Se llamaba Peter, me caía bien, era... «Civilizado»; sí, supongo que ésa es la palabra adecuada. Le disgustaba la lucha a pesar de que se le daba bien. Estaba a cargo de los neófitos, venía a ser algo así como su canguro. Era un trabajo a tiempo completo. Al final, llegó el momento de efectuar una nueva purga. Era necesario reemplazar a los neófitos cada vez que superaban el momento de máximo rendimiento. Se suponía que Peter me ayudaba a deshacerme de ellos. Los separábamos individualmente. Siempre se nos hacía la noche muy larga. Aquella vez intentó convencerme de que algunos de ellos tenían potencial, pero me negué porque María me había dado órdenes de que me librara de todos. Habíamos realizado la mitad de la tarea cuando me percaté de la gran agitación que embargaba a Peter. Meditaba la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera y rematar el trabajo yo solo mientras llamaba a la siguiente víctima. Para mi sorpresa, Peter se puso arisco y furioso. Confiaba en ser capaz de dominar cualquier cambio de humor por su parte... Era un buen luchador, pero jamás fue rival para mí. La neófita a la que había convocado era una mujer llamada Charlotte que acababa de cumplir su año. Los sentimientos de Peter cambiaron y se descubrieron cuando ella apareció. Él le ordenó a gritos que se fuera y salió disparado detrás de ella. Pude haberlos perseguido, pero no lo hice. Me disgustaba la idea de matarle. María se enfadó mucho conmigo por aquello... Peter regresó a hurtadillas cinco años después, y eligió un buen día para llegar. María estaba perpleja por el continuo deterioro de mi estado de ánimo. Ella jamás se sentía abatida y se preguntaba por qué yo era diferente. Comencé a notar un cambio en sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de mí; a veces era miedo; otras, malicia. Fueron los mismos sentimientos que me habían alertado sobre la traición de Nettie y Lucy. Peter regresó cuando me estaba preparando para destruir a mi única aliada y el núcleo de toda mi existencia. Me habló de su nueva vida con Charlotte y de un abanico de opciones con las que jamás había soñado. No habían luchado ni una sola vez en cinco años a pesar de que se habían encontrado con otros muchos de nuestra especie en el norte; con ellos era posible una existencia pacífica. Me convenció con una sola conversación. Estaba listo para irme y, en cierto modo, aliviado por no tener que matar a María. Había sido su compañero durante los mismos años que Carlisle y Edward estuvieron juntos, aunque el vínculo entre nosotros no fuera ni por asomo tan fuerte. Cuando se vive para la sangre y el combate, las relaciones son tenues y se rompen con facilidad. Me marché sin mirar atrás. Viajé en compañía de Peter y Charlotte durante algunos años mientras le tomaba el pulso a aquel mundo nuevo y pacífico, pero la tristeza no desaparecía. No comprendía qué me sucedía hasta que Peter se dio cuenta de que empeoraba después de cada caza.

Medité a ese respecto. Había perdido casi toda mi humanidad después de años de matanzas y carnicerías. Yo era una pesadilla, un monstruo de la peor especie, sin lugar a dudas, pero cada vez que me abalanzaba sobre otra víctima humana tenía un atisbo de aquella otra vida. Mientras las presas abrían los ojos, maravillados por mi hermosura, recordaba a María y a sus compañeras, y lo que me habían parecido la última noche que fui Jasper Whitlock. Este recuerdo era más fuerte que todo lo demás, ya que yo era capaz de saber todo lo que sentía mi presa y vivía sus emociones mientras la mataba.

»Has sentido cómo he manipulado las emociones de quienes me rodean, Bella, pero me pregunto si alguna vez has comprendido cómo me afectan los sentimientos que circulan por una habitación. Viví en un mundo sediento de venganza y el odio fue mi continuo compañero durante mi primer siglo de vida. Todo eso disminuyó cuando abandoné a María, pero aún sentía el pánico y el temor de mi presa. Empezó a resultar insoportable.

El abatimiento empeoró y vagabundeé lejos de Peter y Charlotte. Ambos eran civilizados, pero no sentían la misma aversión que yo. A ellos les bastaba con librarse de la batalla, mas yo estaba harto de matar, de matar a cualquiera, incluso a simples humanos. Aun así, debía seguir haciéndolo. ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Intenté disminuir la frecuencia de la caza, pero al final sentía demasiada sed y me rendía. Descubrí que la autodisciplina era todo un desafío después de un siglo de gratificaciones inmediatas…

Jasper sonrió ante ese recuerdo y Alice se acercó a nosotros con sigilo.

-Me hallaba en Filadelfia y había tormenta. Estaba en el exterior y era de día, una práctica con la que aún no me encuentro cómodo del todo. Sabía que llamaría la atención si me quedaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que me escondí en una cafetería semivacía. Tenía los ojos lo bastante oscuros como para que nadie me descubriera, pero eso significaba también que tenía sed, lo cual me preocupaba un poco. Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra. Me esperaba, por supuesto- Todos sonreímos- Se bajó de un salto en cuanto entré y vino directamente hacia mí. Eso me sorprendió- Reconoció- No estaba seguro de si pretendía atacarme, esa era la única interpretación que se me ocurría a tenor de mi pasado, pero me sonreía y las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

-_Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo_ - Dijo.

-Y tú agachaste la cabeza, como buen caballero sureño, y respondiste: -_Lo siento, señorita._

- Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.

Jasper y Alice se tomaron de las manos, ella estaba feliz.

-Sólo estaba aliviada. Pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

-Alice me habló de sus visiones acerca de la familia de Carlisle- Continuó Jasper-Apenas di crédito a que existiera esa posibilidad, pero ella me insufló optimismo y fuimos a su encuentro.

-Casi nos da algo del susto-Intervine- Emmett y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar y de pronto aparece Jasper, cubierto de cicatrices de combate, llevando detrás a este monstruito - Y le di un toque en las costillas- Que saludaba a cada uno por su nombre, lo sabía todo y quería averiguar en qué habitación podía instalarse. Cuando llegué a casa, todas mis cosas estaban en el garaje.

-Tu habitación tenía las mejores vistas.

Y nos echamos a reír.

-Es una historia preciosa –Señaló Bella y todos nos giramos para ver la cara de Bella que una vez más salía con ese tipo de pensamientos y yo como siempre fuera de ellos.

* * *

**^^Hola de nuevo, me alegra ver que me han aceptado tan bien, les dejo un capi largito es que nuestro querido Jasper merece su espacio, epero que les haya gustado lo del an****illo y los recuerdos de su madre humana, gracias a todas, por esperar, especialmente a Stefi, maryroxy y como siempre noe. Besitoss Cami.**


	21. Chapter 21 Furia

**Capitulo 21.** Furia.

- Me refiero a la última parte -Aclaró- Al final feliz con Alice.

Sonreí ante la conclusión de mi amada.

-Ella marca la diferencia -Aseguró mi hermano- Y sigo disfrutando de la situación- Dijo recordando algunos pasajes íntimos de su vida junto a Alice con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Una tropa... -Murmuró Alice-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Le dijo a él.

-Creí que había interpretado incorrectamente las señales-Dijo Jasper Pensativo- ¿Y por qué? ¿Quién iba a crear un ejército en Seattle? En el norte no hay precedentes ni se estila la vendetta. La perspectiva de la conquista tampoco tiene sentido, ya que nadie reclama nada. Los nómadas cruzan las tierras y nadie lucha por ellas ni las defiende. Pero he visto esto antes y no hay otra explicación. Han organizado una tropa de neófitos en Seattle. Supongo que no llegan a veinte. La parte ardua es su escasa capacitación. Quienquiera que los haya creado se limita a dejarlos sueltos. La situación sólo puede empeorar y los Vulturis van a aparecer por aquí a no tardar mucho. De hecho, me sorprende que lo hayan dejado llegar tan lejos.

Si eso era verdad los Vulturis ya tendrían que haber actuado, talvez porque ellos estaban detrás de todo esto.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó mi padre.

-Destruir a los neófitos, y además hacerlo pronto, si queremos evitar que se involucren los Vulturis- Eso nos conviene menos en esta situación- Pensó mirándome primero y después viendo a Carlisle y a Emmett.

- Os puedo enseñar cómo hacerlo-Aseguró Jasper- Aunque no va a ser fácil en una ciudad. Los jóvenes no se preocupan de mantener la discreción, pero nosotros debemos hacerlo. Eso nos va a limitar en cierto modo, y a ellos no. Quizá podamos atraerlos para que salgan de allí.

-Quizá no sea necesario ¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que la única posible amenaza para la creación de un ejército en esta zona somos... nosotros?

-El grupo de Tanya también está cerca -Repuso Esme.

-Los neófitos no están arrasando Anchorage, Esme. Me parece que deberíamos sopesar la posibilidad de que seamos el objetivo.

-Ellos no vienen a por nosotros -Dijo Alice. - O al menos- Imágenes poco claras empezaros a pasar por su mente- …No lo saben, todavía no.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué te has acordado?-Inquirí.

-Destellos. No obtengo una imagen nítida cuando intento ver qué ocurre, nunca es nada concreto, pero sí he atisbado esos extraños fogonazos. No bastan para poderlos interpretar. Parece como si alguien les hiciera cambiar de opinión y los llevara de un curso de acción a otro muy deprisa para que yo no pueda obtener una visión adecuada.

-¿Crees que están indecisos? -Preguntó Jasper.

-No lo sé...

Eso es, por eso ella no puede ver con claridad. Ellos saben de Alice.

-Indecisión, no. Conocimiento-Expliqué- Se trata de alguien que sabe que no vas a poder ver nada hasta que se tome la decisión, alguien que se oculta de nosotros y juega con los límites de tu presciencia.

-¿Quién podría saberlo? -Susurró Alice.

Maldita sea.

-Aro te conoce mejor que tú misma.

-Pero me habría enterado si hubieran decidido venir...

-A menos que no quieran ensuciarse las manos...- Solté.

Tienen que haber mandado a alguien por nosotros.

-Tal vez se trate de un favor -Sugirió Rosalíe- Quizá sea alguien del sur, alguien que ha tenido problemas con las reglas, alguien al que le han ofrecido una segunda oportunidad: no le destruyen a cambio de hacerse cargo de un pequeño problema... Eso explicaría la pasividad de los Vulturis.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Carlisle. No hay razón para que ellos...

-La hay -Contesté- Me sorprende que haya salido tan pronto a la luz, ya que los demás pensamientos eran más fuertes cuando estuve con ellos. Aro nos quiere a Alice y a mí, cada uno a su lado. El presente y el futuro, la omnisciencia total. El poder de la idea le embriaga, pero yo había creído que le iba a costar mucho más tiempo concebir ese plan para lograr lo que tanto ansia- Me gire para encontrarme con la mirada de mi padre- Y también hay algo sobre ti, Carlisle, sobre tu familia, próspera y en aumento. Son los celos y el miedo.

-¿Pero como? Si nosotros nunca les hemos dado motivos a Aro…-Pensó negando con la cabeza.

-No tienes más que él, pero sí posees cosas de su agrado. Procuró no pensar en ello, pero no lo consiguió ocultar del todo. La idea de erradicar una posible competencia estaba ahí. Además, después del suyo, nuestro aquelarre es el mayor de cuantos han conocido jamás...- Y cerré los ojos guardándome la rabia que sentía.

-Hay que tener en cuenta también que se han consagrado a su misión y no quebrantarían sus propias reglas. Esto iría en contra de todo aquello por lo que luchan-Repuso Carlisle.

-Siempre pueden limpiarlo todo después. Cometen una doble traición y aquí no ha pasado nada.

-No, Carlisle está en lo cierto- Dijo Jasper seguro- Los Vulturis jamás rompen las reglas. Además, todo esto es demasiado chapucero. Este... tipo, esta amenaza es... No tienen ni idea de lo que se traen entre manos. Juraría que es obra de un primerizo. No me creo que estén involucrados los Vulturis, pero lo estarán. Vendrán- Declaró.

El tenía razón en cierta parte, lo ocurrido no estaba tan organizado y los Vulturis aseguraban y armaban cada uno de sus movimientos y eso requería tiempo.

-En ese caso, vayamos... -Saltó Emmett-¿A qué estamos esperando?

-Lamentablemente no hay otra opción… no podemos permitir que haya mas muertes y que nuestro mundo se vea descubierto-Pensó mi padre.

-Vamos a necesitar que nos enseñes a destruirles, Jasper -Dijo Carlisle.

-Vamos a necesitar ayuda -Dijo Jasper- ¿Crees que el aquelarre de Tanya estaría dispuesto...? Otros cinco vampiros maduros supondrían una diferencia enorme y sería una gran ventaja contar con Kate y Eleazar a nuestro lado. Con su ayuda, incluso sería fácil.

-Se lo pediremos -Aseguró Carlisle.

Jasper le entrego su móvil.

-Tenemos prisa.

Bella estaba ida, su mirada estaba fija y expectante, en sus ojos había tanto miedo que habría preferido no traerla a mi casa al menos el día de hoy. Ella no dejaba de estremecerse al escuchar nuestra conversación. Le tome la mano y la conduje al sofá y se sentó a mi lado mientras mi padre se comunicaba con el clan Denali.

- Mi querida Tanya, ha pasado tiempo…-Saludo Carlisle alejándose un poco de nosotros aún así podíamos oír claramente la platica.

- Carlisle que alegría saber de ti ¿Cómo has estado?

- Me imagino que estarán informados de lo que esta ocurriendo en Seattle.

- A sí es- Contestó rápidamente.

- Creemos que se trata de un grupo de vampiros neófitos.

- Eso tiene mucho sentido. Ahora que lo pienso…me extraña que los Vulturis no se hayan aparecido.

- Y eso precisamente queremos evitar y necesitamos su ayuda.

- Sentimos no poder ayudarte Carlisle, Irina aun sigue muy afectada con lo ocurrido con nuestro amigo Laurent.

-Vaya -Dijo Carlisle sorprendido- No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Irina lo veía de ese modo.

Laurent.

-Maldito, maldito sea Laurent, que se pudra en el más profundo abismo del infierno al que pertenece...-Susurré.

-¿Laurent? - Murmuró Bella.

- Pero tanya esta es una cuestión muy diferente. Todos estamos en peligro- Insistió mi padre.

Tanya seguía intentando convencer a mi padre.

- Irina siente un gran resentimiento en contra de esos perros, ahora bien si ustedes nos permitieran deshacernos de ellos nosotros estaríamos encantados de cooperar en la destrucción de aquellos vampiros recién nacidos.

-Eso está fuera de cuestión. Tenemos un trato. Ni ellos lo han quebrantado ni nosotros vamos a romperlo.

- En ese caso nuestra respuesta es…no. Tendrán que…

-Lamento oír eso... Por supuesto, haremos cuanto esté en nuestras manos... Solos.

Carlisle cerró el móvil.

-¿Qué problema hay? - Me preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

-El vínculo de Irina con nuestro amigo Laurent era más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. Ella les guarda bastante ojeriza a los lobos por haberle matado para salvar a Bella. Ella quiere... - Miré a Bella que me miraba atenta.

-Sigue- Me pidió ella.

-Pretende vengarse. Quiere aplastar a toda la manada. Nos prestarían su ayuda a cambio de nuestro permiso.

-¡No!

-No te preocupes -Aclaré- Carlisle jamás aceptaría eso- Suspiré- Ni yo tampoco-Reconocí- Laurent tuvo lo que se merecía y sigo en deuda con los lobos por eso.

-Esto pinta mal -Dijo Jasper- Son demasiados incluso para un solo enfrentamiento. Les ganamos por la mano en habilidad, pero no en número. Triunfaríamos, sí, pero ¿a qué precio?

No quería pensar en ello, debíamos encontrar la manera de enfrentarnos a este peligro lo antes posible y concluimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era averiguar antes de actuar, no debíamos perder el tiempo. Lleve a Bella a casa después de convencerla de encontraríamos la forma de acabar con los neófitos sin arriesgar nuestras existencias.

El tiempo no dejaba de pasar y cada vez más rápido.

Por la noche después de mi retirada oficial de la casa de mi novia ante la atenta mirada de Charlie me dirigí nuevamente a mi casa para discutir nuestros próximos movimientos. Lo primero era contactar a algunos amigos que estuvieran dispuestos a luchar junto a nosotros. Sabíamos que varios se sumarian cuando supieran de la posible visita indeseada desde Europa. Estaba seguro que Peter y Charlotte estarían aquí al instante cuando hablaran con Jasper y él mismo decidió que iría personalmente a buscarles. También podríamos contar con Randall y Garrett si los lográbamos ubicar, mi padre prometió encontrarlos. Según nuestros cálculos tardaríamos unos tres días en planearlo todo. Rosalíe propuso y organizó una salida de caza, primero irían Emmett, Alice y Jasper antes de partir, luego el resto, en esa misma charla Alice aclaró que la fiesta de graduación seguía en pie ya que la fecha no se movería y que se realizada si o si, yo deje de intentar oponerme apenas me recordó que para Bella la graduación sería un momento único e inolvidable y que ella debía vivirlo. Que podía hacer contra eso, mi hermana tenía razón.

Nos llevó unos pocos días analizar una y otra vez y planear cada futuro paso que daríamos en Seattle. Primero, una vez que se definiera quienes combatiríamos Jasper les enseñaría la manera más fácil de eliminar a los neófitos, luego acordamos intentar separarlos en dos grupos, si solo contábamos a Peter y Charlotte seríamos suficientes para aniquilarlos rápidamente, sería un buen trabajo en equipo ya teníamos la confianza.

Y para el miércoles ya estaba casi todo preparado excepto que lo de la fiesta no se lo habíamos dicho a Bella que durante estos días, Alice me pidió ser ella quien se lo comunicara.

-No puedes hablar en serio ¡A ti se te ha ido la olla! ¡Te has vuelto loca!- Le dijo Bella a mi hermana cuando se lo dijo en la cafetería del instituto.

-Puedes ponerme a caldo pero no se suspende la fiesta- Aseguró Alice -¡Venga, Bella, tranquila! No hay razón para no celebrarla. Además, ya están enviadas las invitaciones.

-Tú... estás... tocada... del... ala... como... una cabra- Refunfuño mi novia.

-Encima, ya te he comprado mi regalo. Basta con abrirlo.

-Una fiesta es lo menos apropiado del mundo con la que se nos viene encima.

-Lo más inmediato es la graduación, y dar una fiesta es tan apropiado que casi parece pasado de moda.

-¡Alice!

-Nos va a llevar un poco de tiempo poner en orden las cosas pendientes. Podemos aprovechar el compás de espera para celebrarlo. Vas a graduarte en el instituto por primera y única vez en la vida. No volverás a ser humana, Bella. Esta oportunidad es irrepetible.

Le advertí a Alice que dejara las cosas así y ella me sacó la lengua en respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que hemos de poner en orden? - Preguntó Bella contrariada aún.

-Jasper cree que un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien. La familia de Tanya no es nuestra única alternativa. Carlisle está intentando averiguar el paradero de algunos viejos amigos y Jasper ha ido a visitar a Peter y Charlotte. Ha sopesado incluso la posibilidad de hablar con María, pero a nadie le apetece involucrar a los sureños.

-No quiero que Jass tenga que enfrentarse a María nuevamente- Pensó mi hermana estremeciéndose.

- No iba a sernos difícil convencerlos de que echaran una mano, pero ninguno queremos recibir visitas desde Italia.

-Pero esos amigos... Esos amigos no son "vegetarianos" ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Los vais a traer a Forks?

Era un riesgo que debíamos correr y debíamos prepararnos y como medida de precaución no llevaría a Bella a mi casa esos días.

-Son amigos. Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. Luego, Jasper debe enseñarnos unas cuantas formas de eliminar neófitos...- Añadió Alice.

Bella se estremeció y preguntó:

-¿Cuándo os marcháis?

-Dentro de una semana- Le dije y se estremeció.

-Te has puesto verde, Bella-Observó Alice.

Le estreché con fuerza contra mí.

-Va a ir bien, Bella. Confía en mí, tranquila.

No respondió de inmediato pero se aferró más y después de un minuto susurró:

-Estáis buscando ayuda.

-Sí.

-Yo puedo ayudar.

Me tense y en un auto-reflejo le sujete con fuerza.

-En realidad, eso sería de poca utilidad- Le respondió mi hermana.

-¿Por qué? Ocho es mejor que siete y da tiempo de sobra.

-No hay suficientes días para que puedas ayudarnos- Repuso Alice- Recuerdas la descripción de los jóvenes que hizo Jasper? No serías buena en una pelea. No podrías controlar tus instintos y eso te convertiría en un blanco fácil, y Edward resultaría herido al intentar protegerte.

Le dí las gracias a Alice con la mirada y me relaje un poco. Además sabía que ella aún no estaba preparada.

-No mientras tengas miedo- Le susurré y ella se quedó en silencio.

Y después de un minuto Alice fue quien habló.

-Ah. Odio las cancelaciones en el último minuto, y ésta rebaja la lista de asistentes a la fiesta a sesenta y cinco.

-¡Sesenta y cinco! - Exclamó Bella sorprendida.

-¿Quién ha cancelado su asistencia? -Pregunté.

-Renée.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Bella.

-Iba a acudir a tu fiesta de graduación para darte una sorpresa, pero algo ha salido mal. Encontrarás un mensaje suyo en el contestador cuando llegues a casa.

Dejamos a Alice de camino a nuestra casa y lleve a Bella a la suya, de inmediato fue a la contestadora.

-Bueno, ahí va una -Dijo en un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Una? ¿Una qué?

-Una persona menos por la que preocuparse de que la maten la semana próxima.

Puse los ojos en blanco y también suspire.

-¿Por qué Alice y tú no os tomáis en serio este asunto? -Inquirió- Es grave.

-Confianza- Respondí con sinceridad.

-Genial- Dijo sarcástica.

Me reí de su cara y cogió el teléfono para llamar a su madre. Le observe mientras escuchaba a su madre disculparse una y otra vez por no poder asistir a su graduación, su expresión era divertida y me sonreía y bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana coloreaba perfectamente su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que alzaba la mirada era simplemente maravilloso.

Veces como esta era en las que me preguntaba si esto que estaba viviendo era real y que ella me quisiera a mí tal como yo a ella. También me cuestionaba si la merecía, sí esto estaba bien, a veces me parecía que no pero lo cierto era que estaba ahora conmigo y que yo era el vampiro mas afortunado de la faz de tierra y no me importaba nada mas, al menos por ahora. En cuanto colgó el teléfono se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Le lleve entre mis brazos a la encimera de la cocina y ella lo aprovechó como pudo y me encerró en los suyos.

-Sé que me consideras capaz de un autocontrol perfecto y persistente, pero lo cierto es que no es así- Le dije cuando me aleje entre risas al ver su expresión de disgusto.

-Qué más quisiera yo.

Y en respuesta mutua ambos suspiramos.

-Mañana después del instituto voy a ir de caza con Carlisle, Esme y Rosalíe - Le anuncié- Serán sólo unas horas y vamos a estar cerca. Alice, Jasper y Emmett se las arreglarían para mantenerte a salvo si fuera necesario.

-¡Puaj! Me repatea que me cuiden.

-Es provisional.

-Jasper va a aburrirse y Emmett se burlará de mí.

-Van a portarse mejor que nunca-Aseguré.

-Vale- Asintió y después añadió- Sabes..., no he estado en La Push desde el día de las hogueras…

Intenté controlar mi expresión y espero que me haya funcionado.

-Allí estaría a salvo-Insistió.

Esos perros podían servir de algo otra vez.

-Es probable que tengas razón- Concedí.

Ella me observaba buscando en mi cualquier signo de desaprobación y solo halló neutralidad.

-¿Ya tienes sed? -Preguntó acariciaba con sus suaves dedos mis ojos.

-En realidad, no-Tenía que controlarme-Queremos estar lo más fuertes posible. Quizá volvamos a cazar durante el camino de cara al gran juego.

-¿Eso os dará más fuerza?

Le mira a los ojos ante mi respuesta inevitable.

-Sí-Puntualicé- La sangre humana es la que más vitalidad nos proporciona, aunque sea levemente. Jasper ha estado dándole vueltas a la idea de hacer trampas. Es un tipo realista aunque la idea no le agrade, pero no la va a proponer. Conoce cuál sería la respuesta de Carlisle.

-¿Eso os ayudaría?

-Eso no importa. No vamos a cambiar nuestra forma de ser.

Cambió de expresión y miro el suelo y no dijo más.

-He ahí la razón por la que son tan fuertes. Los neófitos están llenos de sangre humana, su sangre, que reacciona a la transformación. Hace crecer los tejidos, los fortalece. Sus cuerpos consumen de forma lenta esa energía y, como dijo Jasper, la vitalidad comienza a disminuir pasado el primer año.

-¿Cuánta fuerza tendré?- Me interrumpió curiosa.

Sonreí.

-Más que yo.

-¿Y más que Emmett?- Dijo casi incrédula.

-Sí. Hazme el favor de echarle un pulso. Le conviene una cura de humildad.

Se rió de mi expresión.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Luego suspiro-Será mejor me ponga a estudiar de cabeza.

-Vale ¿Con que comenzaremos?- Le pregunte animado.

Lo pensó por un instante y decidió.

-Historia.

Bella jamás tuvo ninguna dificultad para aprender o mas bien dicho en recordar lo ya sabía.

La tarde transcurrió apresurada y para cuando se le ocurrió llamar al chucho yo estaba lo bastante preparado como para soportarlo, me volví a enfocar en jugar con su cabello y le rehuí la mirada. Sentí al perro aullar de felicidad apenas Bella le anunció su visita de mañana, no me fue difícil convencerle de dejarle en el límite de nuestras tierras. Por la noche Bella estaba un poco nerviosa debido por los exámenes y solo descanso un poco cuando se acomodó sobre mí, Charlie no quiso molestarle y ni siquiera subió como todas las noches para no abrumarla.

No me preocuparon mis exámenes ya sabía cuales serían las probables calificaciones obtenidas, como siempre.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te han ido los exámenes? -Le pregunté a Bella durante el camino a la divisoria.

-El de Historia era fácil, pero el de Cálculo, no sé, no sé. Me parece que tenía sentido, lo cual quiere decir que lo más probable es que me haya equivocado.

Me reí de su conclusión.

-Estoy convencido de que lo has hecho bien, pero puedo sobornar al señor Varner para que te ponga sobresaliente si estás tan preocupada- Le ofrecí.

-Gracias, gracias, pero no- Dijo sonriendo.

Me eché a reír.

Ya estábamos cerca de la línea cuando le oí.

- Pronto estará junto a mí -Pensó.

Bella me miró insistente.

-¿Pasa algo? -Inquirió.

-Nada.

- Tengo que decirle la verdad, Le quiero y no puedo seguir ocultándoselo aunque ella ya lo sepa- Se gritaba a si mismo en su mente- Se lo diré, esta es una decisión tomada.

Me guarde las ganas de partirle la cara.

-No leas la mente de Jacob, ¿vale?

-Resulta difícil ignorar a alguien que va pegando voces.

-Ah. ¿Y qué es lo que grita?

Suspiré.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro de que va a contártelo él mismo.

El estaba ansioso y lo hizo notar tocando la bocina, y yo en respuesta con toda la calma ayude a Bella a bajar mi coche, en parte arrepentido de aceptar esta alternativa.

-Es un comportamiento descortés.

-Es Jacob- Finalizó Bella.

Le bese suave esta vez a modo de despedida y fue ella quien se dejó llevar por un segundo y se colgó a mi cuello. Sonreí cuando vi la expresión que tenía el chucho al vernos de reojo, Bella se dio cuenta y enrojeció notoriamente.

Tal y como fue la primera vez que le vi cruzar la línea renacieron aquellos sentimientos de incertidumbre, perdida y resignación.

Debía ser fuerte y no mostrar mi flaqueza y apelar a mi resistencia. Vi como el coche del perro se alejó rápidamente mientras yo arrancaba el mío. Me controle mil veces mejor que la vez anterior en cuanto a manejar mis impulsos pero la rabia que sentía dominaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Ese perro tenía según el un buen plan en marcha y para mí no era mas que un intento desesperado para no perderla, no le culpaba pero tampoco iba a permitir que el me la arrebatara con sus jugarretas de un chico de su edad.

Confiaba en Bella, confiaba en nuestro amor, yo debía ser fuerte, resistir y mantener la calma, por ella.

Me pregunto como reaccionara Bella ante la confesión de su amigo. Me gustaría poder estar cerca en ese momento pero el destino decidió que no fuera así. Era cierto, la posibilidad de que ella cambiara de parecer existía, no podía negarlo y aquello pesaba en lo más recóndito de mí ser disfrazado de entendimiento.

Los celos eran punto a parte, tenía que reconocer que había muchas cosas que él le podía ofrecer sin amenazar su vida y mejorarla en muchos sentidos y eso también me hacia daño. Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar mi congelado y frío corazón en sus manos.

No llevábamos ni diez minutos separados y ya le extrañaba, me dolía respirar su ausencia y sobre todo cuando encontré el móvil que le había dado para comunicarse directamente conmigo. Cuando llegue a mi casa casi todo estaba listo para la expedición, Emmett era el más entusiasta aunque esta vez le tocara quedarse.

-¿Preparado para los de Alces?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa acomodando las ultimas cosas en el coche- Son los favoritos de Esme y Rose.

- Lo sé- Asentí afirmándome en la parte delantera del Jeep de mi hermano.

- De lo demás nos ocuparemos nosotros- Afirmó Jasper cuando apareció junto con Rosalíe.

- Gracias.

-En todo caso me preocupan las bajas que puedan haber después cuando aumente la familia - Dijo Emmett riendo divertido.

Esas palabras capturaron toda la atención de Jasper.

Suspiré contrariado pero me ignoraron por completo.

-Cuatro mínimo- Jasper sonrió.

- ¿Otra apuesta?-Sugirió Emmett.

Jasper asintió.

- Le tengo fe a Bella... dos, máximo- Dijo Emmett.

- Cinco- Dijo Jasper cerrando su apuesta.

- Que vas a ofrecer esta vez- Preguntó Rose a Emmett.

- El precio lo fijaremos cuando ya se haya transformado, antes no cuenta.

Jasper asintió nuevamente, le pareció justo. Rosalíe no dijo nada pero con el pensamiento apoyaba a Jasper.

-Será una neófita muy bien cuidada, eso no pasará- Dijo Esme cuando apareció con Alice y Carlisle por la puerta principal.

La caza fue rápida pero lo suficientemente abundante como para dejarnos a todos satisfechos.

Ni un solo instante deje de pensar en Bella, no podía creer que después de dos horas y media y Bella no haya llamado, no creía que el chucho se haya demorado tanto en decirle lo que tenía pensado. ¿Y si ella le había elegido? ¿Y si se quedaba en la reserva junto a él? Este sería mi final. Pero… no, y si ese fuera el caso ella me lo diría, tenía toda la libertad para elegir su camino y por ella yo sería lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla ir.

Los minutos pasaban y esta incertidumbre me estaba volviendo loco.

Alice nos esperaba sentada en la escalera principal, ya había caído la noche cuando regresamos. Nos dijo que todo estaba bajo control que Emmett aún no regresaba de recorrer el perímetro de la parte norte pero que Jasper ya estaba en casa y que hasta el momento todo estaba normal y a mi me dijo que sería mejor que me cambiara y estuviera preparado ya que Bella llamaría de un minuto a otro desde su casa, y los temores que me recorrían se alejaron de mi y respire tranquilo, por una vez durante todas estas horas.

En tres minutos ya estaba de vuelta en mi volvo. El teléfono no demoró en sonar tal y como dijo mi hermana.

-¿Bella? -Respondí en seguida- Te dejaste aquí el móvil. Lo siento – Le dije intentando diminuir la rapidez de mis palabras- ¿Te ha llevado Jacob a casa?

-Sí -Contestó irritada- ¿Puedes venir a buscarme, por favor?

-Voy de camino. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero que Carlisle me examine la mano. Creo que me la he roto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Aticé a Jacob- Respondió satisfecha.

-Bien- Solté-Aunque lamento que te hayas hecho daño.

Se rió de mi reacción.

-Desearía haberle causado algún daño. No le hice ni pizca.

-Eso tiene arreglo-Admití.

-Esperaba que contestaras eso- Dijo dándome la razón.

-No es propio de ti. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Me besó- Refunfuñó.

Casi arranco el pedal cuando pise a fondo el acelerador. El motor rugió como nunca y y me tuve que esforzar para que mis manos no destruyeran el volante.

-Quizá deberías irte, Jake - Oí la voz de Charlie por la línea.

-Creo que voy a quedarme por aquí si no te importa.

-Allá tú.

-¿Sigue ahí ese perro?

-Sí.

-Voy a doblar la esquina.

Me recordé a mi mismo ver al odio tal como a un enemigo poderoso, pero la furia me comenzaba a dominar. En menos de treinta segundos estaba frente a su casa. Mientras me acercaba le oí refunfuñar.

-Déjame ver- Fue lo primero que le pedí.

Con extremo cuidado la revisé.

-Me parece que tienes razón en lo de la fractura.

Bella tenía los ojos puestos en mi rostro y apenas los vi me hizo sonreír.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Debes de haber pegado con mucha fuerza.

-Le eché los restos, pero no parece haber bastado-Dijo contrariada.

-Yo me haré cargo-Prometí y le di un suave beso en la mano.

-Jacob.

-Vamos, vamos - Advirtió su padre-No quiero ninguna pelea, ¿entendido? -Me dijo- Puedo ponerme la placa si eso consigue hacer que mi petición sea más oficial.

-Eso no va a ser necesario- Repuse.

-¿Por qué no me arrestas, papá? Soy yo la que anda dando puñetazos.

-¿Quieres presentar cargos, Jake?

-No- Respondió- Ya me lo cobraré en otro momento- Y si pudiera hacerlo nuevamente no lo dudaría- Pensó.

-¿En qué lugar de tu cuarto tienes el bate de béisbol, papá? Voy a tomarlo prestado un minuto.

-Basta, Bella.

-Vamos a ver a Carlisle para que le eche un vistazo a tu mano antes de que acabes en el calabozo.

-Vale- Aceptó y nos dirigimos al coche.

Y el perro asqueroso me siguió.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?- Le advirtió Charlie.

-Dame un minuto, Charlie. No te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo- Dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-Que acaso no piensas hacerme nada- Pensó provocándome.

Le ignore, y acomode a Bella en el volvo y cerré la puerta y le mire de frente.

Respire profundo.

-No voy a matarte ahora. Eso disgustaría a Bella.

-Um- Sentí a Bella quejarse y mire durante un segundo y le sonreí.

-Mañana te preocuparía- Me dirigí a Jacob- Pero si alguna vez Bella vuelve con el menor daño, y no importa de quién sea la culpa, da lo mismo que ella se tropiece y caiga o que del cielo surja un meteorito y le acierte en la cabeza, vas a tener que correr el resto de tus días a tres patas. ¿Lo has entendido, chucho?

-¿Quién va a regresar? - Murmuró Bella.

Y Jacob me mostró sin querer el beso que le robó a mi novia pues en ningún momento se lo devolvió.

-Te romperé la mandíbula si vuelves a besarla.

-¿Y qué pasa si es ella quien quiere besarme? -Inquirió Jacob.

-Ja! -Soltó Bella.

-En tal caso, si es eso lo que quiere, no objetaré nada, quizá convendría que esperaras a que ella lo dijera en vez de confiar en tu interpretación del lenguaje corporal, pero… tú mismo, es tu cara.

-Lo está deseando- Me advirtió Bella.

-Sí, así es.

-Bueno, ¿Y por qué no te encargas de su mano en vez de estar hurgando en mi cabeza?

-Una cosa más- Le dije mirándolo directo a los ojos. -Yo también voy a luchar por ella. Deberías saberlo. No doy nada por sentado y pelearé con doble intensidad que tú.

-Bien, no es bueno batir a alguien que se tumba a la bartola.

-Ella es mía-Afirmé, o aún lo era- Y no dije que fuera a jugar limpio.

-Yo tampoco- Replicó.

-Mucha suerte.

-Sí, tal vez gane el mejor hombre.

-Eso suena bien, cachorrito.

* * *

**^^Woauu, vaya que estoy sorprendida con tanta visita, alertas y favoritos GRACIAS, yo no soy de pedir comentarios, ya que siempre estoy abierta para que me digan si va bien o no este fic, les doy las gracias a las que capi a capi me dejan un recadito. Es muy importante para nosotras las autoras como nos ven a todas las que tenemos un fic publicado por ahí. Se que me entienden. Eso, espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy con tanta conclusión, celos y sentimientos… un besito, Gracias por leer y por estar y por siempre esperar la proxima actualización. **

**Cami.**


	22. Chapter 22 Graduación

Capitulo 22. Graduación

Humillé a Jacob, no me importó en lo mas mínimo y al parecer a Bella tampoco.

-Espero que te mejores pronto de la mano. Lamento de veras que estés herida- Se disculpó con ella sinceramente.

Ella también le ignoró mientras me subía al coche.

-¿Cómo estás? - Le pregunté mientras la sacaba de allí.

-Irritada-Respondió mal humorada.

Eso lo notaba.

-Me refería a la mano-Aclaré.

-La he tenido peor.

-Cierto- Concedí recordando todas las heridas que había sufrido Bella desde que por fin nos encontramos.

Bella notó mi silencio producido de sus palabras e intentó animarme acariciando mi rostro con su mano sana hasta que suspiré, me volví hacia Bella y ella, me sonrió y miró con ojos tiernos. Le regalé una sonrisa fugaz y mi melancolía desapareció de su vista y se guardó dentro de mí donde le mantenía.

Estacioné el volvo en el garaje y allí estaban dos de mis hermanos, Emmett que sostenía su Jeep mientras Rose lo revisaba y mi hermano no tardo en notar la herida de Bella.

-¿Te has vuelto a caer, Bella?

-No, Emmett-Contestó entre dientes- Le aticé un puñetazo en la cara a un hombre lobo.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, esta Bella- Pensó y luego ya no pudo mas y soltó una carcajada real.

-Jasper va a ganar la apuesta-Señaló Rosalíe concentrada en cambiar el repuesto y mientras yo llevaba a Bella adentro de la casa.

- Sería demasiado bueno para Jasper mmm...- Pensó Emmett.

Le paré con la mirada pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué apuesta? -Inquirió Bella.

-Deja que te lleve junto a Carlisle - Le ofrecí.

-¿Qué apuesta? - Volvió a inquirir y presionó.

-Gracias, Rosalíe.

-Edward... - Se quejó mientras le aferraba a mi cuando la conducía a la sala.

-Es infantil - Le expliqué- Emmett y Jasper siempre están apostando.

-Emmett me lo dirá- Dijo intentando zafarse de mí.

Suspiró.

-Han apostado sobre el número de veces que la pifias a lo largo del primer año.

-Vaya… ¿Han apostado para ver a cuántas personas voy a matar?

-Sí-Admití- Rosalíe cree que tu temperamento da más posibilidades a Jasper.

-Jasper apuesta fuerte-Comentó.

-Se sentirá mejor si te cuesta habituarte. Está harto de ser el eslabón débil de la cadena.

-Claro, por supuesto que sí.- Puso los ojos en blanco- Supongo que podría cometer unos pocos homicidios adicionales para que Jasper se sintiera mejor. ¿Por qué no? - Dijo una mezcla de molestia y preocupación.

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora. De hecho, no tienes que preocuparte de eso jamás si así lo deseas- Le volví a ofrecer y me apresuré a llevarle junto a mi padre.

Su fractura era de cuidado, tenía una fisura minima en uno de sus nudillos y estaba un poco hinchada y aún sus dedos se notaban mas calidos de lo normal aunque los podía mover debían enyesarse por seguridad, pero ella se negó, como siempre, no quería tanto alboroto, al menos no había hemorragia interna por lo que Carlisle le dio unos antiinflamatorios y un par de analgésicos.

Finalmente optaron por usar el cabestrillo y prometió usarlo hasta que se recuperara totalmente.

Resistió todo el dolor sin quejarse pero lo vi en su rostro callado, en sus expresiones y respiración más contenida de lo normal y en sus ojos, ella sufría, lo percibí.

Y yo sufría con ella.

Le lleve a su casa inmediatamente después de que mi padre le tratara médicamente. Charlie nos esperaba, por supuesto y se quedo mas tranquilo al cerciorarse que su hija no tenía nada grave.

Bella no tardó en quedarse dormida esa noche gracias a los efectos de los anestésicos. Me quede a su lado observándole descansar, encima estaba mi mano casi rozándole, mi frío era necesario, me sentí mejor al ser útil por fin en esta ocasión con mi piel congelada. Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento brusco de su mano, pero no fue necesario ella fue cuidadosa y no se movió tanto.

Los días que siguieron sirvieron para la recuperación de Bella y los preparativos para la graduación, Alice andaba de un lugar a otro coordinándolo todo, era estresante. Charlie insistió en llevar a Bella en su patrulla al Instituto ese día, estaba orgulloso de su hija y con justa razón. A si que sugerí que nos fuéramos juntos, Charlie tuvo que aceptarlo cuando mis padres lo hicieron de buena gana y antes de que se le pasara por la mente invitar a Jacob Black.

Alice era la más emocionada con la graduación que nosotros por lo que se empecinó en dejar todo armado antes de irnos, la casa la había transformado tal y como ella lo había visto, las únicas dos cosas diferentes fueron la comida que había mandado a traer desde cuatro restaurantes y de dos lugares distintos y claro obligo a mis hermanos a colgar luces en los árboles por kilómetros a la redonda la noche anterior para asegurarse que los humanos no se perdieran al venir, tenía que reconocer que realmente se había esforzado.

Solo restaba esperar el atardecer.

No se como me convenció Alice de ir a casa de mi novia antes que fuera yo, según ella debía darle una sorpresa que no me dejó saber, dijo que también sería para mí. Carlisle, Jasper y Esme se dirigieron directamente hacia el Instituto mientras yo volví a casa de Bella. Era un día nublado con algunas posibilidades de lluvia a mitad del día. Iba a ser un día importante para la vida de mi novia, tenía que ser especial.

En cuanto la vi supe que algo no andaba bien, Bella era demasiado transparente como para ocultarlo pero lamentablemente no tuve la oportunidad para preguntarle que ocurría su padre estaba presente en todo momento. Estaba realmente preciosa llevaba su falda favorita y un delicado jersey azul que seguramente Alice le obsequio ella sabía que me iba a gustar y aunque su cabello estaba como siempre le daba un toque especial.

Me esperaban listos en la sala, Charlie se esmeró y se esforzó en vestirse apropiadamente para esta ocasión. Estábamos a buen tiempo de llegar a la graduación, y no me disgustaron en nada sus pensamientos a cerca de llevarme directamente a la comisaría y mantenerme alejado de Bella encerrado en la celda más oscura de la estación por cien años. Como sí eso me detuviera, sonreí pero después él miraba a Bella y todas sus ideas quedaban en nada.

En el momento en que le ayudaba a bajarse del coche no resistí más.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy nerviosa -Dijo con sinceridad.

-Estás preciosa.

En ese instante nos interrumpió Charlie y no me dejo continuar.

-¿No estás entusiasmada? -Le preguntó a Bella.

Ella se vio descubierta.

-La verdad es que no.

-Bella, éste es un momento importante. Vas a graduarte en el instituto y ahora te espera el gran mundo... Vas a vivir por tu cuenta... Has dejado de ser mi niña pequeña- Dijo conmovido.

-Papá, no vayas a ponerte lacrimógeno...

-¿Quién se pone lacrimógeno?- Replicó- Ahora bien, ¿Por qué no te alegras?

-No lo sé, papá. Supongo que aún no noto la emoción, o algo así.

No, había algo, escondido en sus ojos.

-Me alegro de que Alice haya organizado esa fiesta. Necesitas algo que te anime.

-Claro, para fiestas estoy yo.

Pero ¿Que será?, esa actitud era desconcertante pero propia de Bella. No me imaginaba que podía ser, pero no dejaba de preocuparme, tenía que saberlo y pronto.

Lo mejor era mostrarse despreocupado, no había razón para pensar lo contrario. Quizás era la fiesta que estaba organizando mi hermana o tal vez solo eran ideas mías.

Esta situación me frustraba.

Su padre nos acompaño hasta la entrada posterior del gimnasio y se marchó a su lugar.

-Cullen, a las filas de delante- Me dijo el Señor Varner.

-Hola, Bella- Le saludó Jessica Stanley mientras yo me despedía con un pequeño beso y me incorporaba a la fila que me correspondía y me ponía la toga color amarillo.

Jessica siempre estuvo celosa de Bella. De algún modo Bella tenía todo lo que ella deseaba, un buen rendimiento escolar, Belleza, un novio enamorado, codiciado y de buena situación, una fila de pretendientes detrás y un futuro prometedor.

Sencillamente tonterías.

Me extraño que Alice no estuviera presente, se suponía que debía haber llegado antes que nosotros, hasta que le oí, y estaba planeando que iba a pensar, mi hermana venía rápidamente a ocupar su lugar diciéndome que todo estaba listo en nuestra casa.

- Lo siento me he retrasado- Se disculpó con el Señor Varner.

- A la fila Señorita Cullen- Dijo él con un tono mas suave entregándole también la toga y el birrete.

A través de los ojos de otros veía a Bella, ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos como mi hermana. Alice no acostumbraba a actuar así, estaba traduciendo un himno de Batalla al árabe, algo estaba planeando pero no tenía la menor idea de que fuera lo que podía ser.

Agr… el olor a perro invadía el lugar y me perseguía gritando dentro de su mente que estaba presente.

Me recordé ser paciente. Suspiré.

Los demás estudiantes, estaban entre nerviosos, emocionados y expectantes, para mi era una graduación que sumaria a mi lista. La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos y la entrega de los diplomas no demoró en comenzar. Fuimos casi los primeros en subir al estrado y recibir nuestras licencias de manos del Señor Greene.

- Felicidades, Señorita Adams.

- En hora buena, Señor Brown.

- Felicidades, Señorita Cullen.

- Gracias, Señor Greene- Contestó Alice.

- Felicidades, Señor Cullen.

- Director Greene- Le agradecí cuando me hizo entrega de mi diploma.

Uno a uno los estudiantes fueron pasando adelante, me quedé a un lado para ver el momento en que fuera el turno de Bella. Parecía distraída cuando se levantó de la silla, cuando la nombraron, caminó con cuidado mientras se acercaba al director. Sonrió un poco al mirar hacia su padre y se dio cuenta de que había invitados sorpresa.

Continuó su caminar.

-Felicidades, señorita Swan.

Ella recibió su diploma sin problemas con la mano que no tenía lastimada.

-Gracias- Susurró y se alejó a paso normal.

Avanzó hasta terminar la fila.

- ¡Felicidades Graduados!- Finalizó el director comenzando con el festejo.

Una lluvia de Birretes comenzó. Deje caer el mío sin fuerza para no dañar el suelo.

Bella nos busco en seguida.

- Felicidades -Le susurré al oído con calma mientras le abrazaba.

- Eh, gracias-Sonrió.

- Parece que aún no has superado los nervios.

-Aún no-Admitió en un suspiró suave.

-¿Qué es lo que aún te preocupa? ¿La fiesta? No va a ser tan horrible- Le aseguré.

-Es probable que tengas razón.

-¿A quién estás buscando?

-A Alice... ¿Dónde está?

-Salió pitando en cuanto recogió el diploma.

Eso me extraño la idea era que nos fuéramos todos juntos era de Alice. Bella seguía rebuscando entre la multitud.

-¿Estás preocupada por Alice?

-Eh...

Miró hacia la salida y luego me miró a los ojos.

-De todos modos, ¿en qué está pensando? Quiero decir... - Dijo insegura-¿En qué piensa para mantenerte fuera de su mente?

¿Cómo sabía Bella que Alice me estaba ocultando algo?

-Lo cierto es que está traduciendo al árabe El himno de batalla de la República. Cuando termine con eso, se propone hacer lo mismo con la lengua de signos coreana.

Soltó una nerviosa risa poco utilizada por ella.

-Supongo que eso debería ocupar toda su mente- Comentó.

-Tú sabes qué le preocupa.

-Claro- Admitió- Se me ocurrió a mí.

Esperé, ella se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie cerca como si estuviera a punto de confesarse.

-Conociendo a Alice, intentará ocultártelo hasta después de la fiesta, pero dado que yo estaba a favor de cancelarla... Bueno, no te enfades y actúa como si tal cosa, ¿vale?

Me preocupé.

- Por lo menos, ahora conocemos sus intenciones. Siempre es mejor saber lo máximo posible. No sé cómo, pero ha de ayudar.

-¿De qué me hablas?

Se apresuró, su padre estaba cerca.

-Tú tranquilo, ¿vale?

Asentí solemnemente pero intranquilo.

-Creo que te equivocabas por completo en cuanto a lo que nos va a caer encima. Todo tiene un mismo origen y creo que, en realidad, vienen a por mí.

Por ¿Bella?

- Es una única persona la que ha interferido en las visiones de Alice. El desconocido de mi habitación hizo una prueba para verificar si podía buscarle las vueltas. Va a resultar que quien hace cambiar de opinión a los neófitos y el ladrón de mi ropa es la misma persona. Todo encaja. Mi aroma es para ellos.

-Para los neófitos- Me repetí mentalmente.

Un rayo de comprensión instantánea se cruzo por mi cabeza.

Me congelé sus deducciones coincidían completamente con los hechos.

-Pero, ¿no lo ves? Nadie viene a por vosotros- Dijo alegre- Es estupendo...Nadie quiere hacer daño a Esme ni a Alice ni a Carlisle.

A Bella, no. No otra vez.

Quede aturdido y abatido, ella estaba en lo cierto.

La visita de aquel forastero era una prueba.

-¡Ten calma! -Me suplico poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.

La quieren a ella.

La desaparición de su ropa, de su olor. La imposibilidad de Alice de ver. El rastro hacia Seattle.

Siempre ha sido eso podía entenderlo ahora. A eso han venido. Cada cabo resuelto, cada eslabón encontrado. Todo estaba tan claro.

-¡Bella! - Gritó Charlie- ¡Felicidades, pequeña!

La levanto del suelo al abrazarle.

-Gracias.

El objetivo de ello era destruirme a mí y a mi familia. Debía estudiar esa teoría con más calma, por ahora lo único que deseaba era llevarme a Bella lejos de este peligro inminente.

Apenas era conciente de la conversación que mantenían padre e hija.

-Jacob y Billy tenían que irse... ¿Los has visto? -Le preguntó Charlie.

-Oh, sí, y también los he oído.

-Aparecer por aquí ha sido un bonito detalle por su parte-Aseguró él.

-Ajajá.

Pero ¿Quien?, maldita sea, quedaban solo ya dos opciones, Victoria o los Vulturis. La primera más probable que la segunda, pero necesitaba pruebas.

-Bueno, ¿adonde quieres ir a cenar?, El cielo es el límite.

-Puedo cocinar-Ofreció ella.

-No seas tonta. ¿Quieres ir al Lodge?

-Claro, vamos allí, estupendo.

- El muchacho- Pensó Charlie y suspiró.

-¿Vienes, Edward?

Volví a tener el control de mis movimientos.

-No, gracias- Dije cortante, con voz fría y tensa.

-¿Has quedado con tus padres? - Adivinó.

Charlie se dio cuenta de que algo me ocurría. Me sentía desesperado.

-Exacto, si me disculpáis...

Y me aleje antes de que evidenciara otro síntoma incontrolable.

* * *

**^^Les dejo otro capi. Espero que les haya gustado, ahora comienza la ansiedad de nuestro Edward, pobree! Quien lo puede consolar ahora.**

**mi querida isa-21 Gracias por comentar capi a capi.**

**Biquiños para ti tambien noeee! **

**Stefi un abrazo desde Chile**

**Maryroxi Gracias a ti.**


	23. Chapter 23 Visión

Capitulo 23. Visión.

Busque calma en la soledad, debía recomponerme.

No me fue fácil, tenía que concentrarme y analizar todo con la mente fría. No me sentía para nada bien era como si estuviera descompuesto por dentro.

Esta vez no destruí nada a mí alrededor, no me había alejado lo suficiente y no había sido capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera proteger a Bella, ella estaba solo estaba a unos metros de distancia no quería dejarla sola ni por un segundo. Le podía ver a través de los ojos de la mayoría de los asistentes y camareros del restaurante Lodge cuando pasaban la vista por el lugar en que ella estaba sentada, se veía abstraída y preocupada.

Seguramente no dejaba de pensar en su descubrimiento. Yo en cambio me encontraba totalmente apesadumbrado por no haber pensado en esto antes, de no haber conectado los hechos y por no haber previsto las posibilidades.

Observe como Bella no comió casi nada he intentó que su padre no se diera cuenta, saliendo triunfante al final, varias mesas ya se habían desocupado una vez que Charlie terminó de cenar, mi novia insistió en retirarse con la excusa de ayudar a Alice con la fiesta.

Bella salió del lugar rápidamente en dirección a la patrulla de su padre, no había nadie cerca o por lo menos que pudiera darse cuenta de mi presencia. Bella contuvo el aliento y después de un segundo sus ojos brillaron al verme aparecer desde la oscuridad y luego suspiró. La abracé firmemente y por un momento quise que ese momento durara eternamente. Alce su rostro y le besé en forma impulsiva con angustia y necesidad de su boca. Sus labios eran tiernos pero se notaban inseguros debido a la urgencia de mi beso.

-¿Cómo estás? - Me preguntó cuando se apartó para respirar.

- No muy allá, pero he logrado controlarme. Lamento haber perdido los papeles antes.

-Es culpa mía. Tendría que haber esperado para contártelo.

-No-Respondí de inmediato- Era algo que debía saber. ¡No puedo creer que no haya sido capaz de verlo!

-Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Y tú no?

Volví a besarle por necesidad. Ella era el remedio para todos mis males.

-Charlie viene hacia aquí- Le anuncié.

-Voy a tener que dejarle que me lleve a tu casa.

-Os seguiré hasta allí- Le susurré volviendo a la sombras.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó Charlie saliendo del restaurante.

-Estoy aquí fuera.

Bueno, ¿qué tal lo llevas? Ha sido un gran día.

-Estoy bien- Le aseguró.

-Supongo que andas preocupada por la fiesta, ¿no?

-Sí.

Charlie ayudo a su hija a subir a la patrulla de policía y la llevó a mi casa sin problemas en un tiempo menor que si hubiese conducido ella.

-¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?- Le preguntó Bella a Charlie mientras este aparcaba el coche en el frente de mi casa.

-Absolutamente seguro. Que te diviertas, hija.

-Muchísimas gracias, papá.

Y Charlie se fue llevaba el tiempo justo para alcanzar el inicio del partido que estaba programado para el día de hoy.

Sentí como ella tomaba un respiro antes de subir las escaleras, le detuve.

-¿Bella?

Me moví a velocidad humana directamente para estrecharla otra vez y acogerla entre mis brazos. La había tenido cerca de mí todo este tiempo pero no podía tocarle a si que no me contuve y le bese con la misma angustia y sensación que tenía cuando nos vimos en el aparcamiento del restaurante, lo único que tenia claro era que esta noche no me separaría de ella.

-Vamos a quitarnos de encima esta estúpida fiesta- Me dijo cuando se apartó y desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo. Acaricié su rostro a la espera que Bella levantara la mirada y me encontrara.

-No voy a dejar que te suceda nada- Le prometí cuando al fin lo hizo.

Tocó mis labios con sus finos dedos tibios.

-Mi persona no me preocupa demasiado.

-¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?- Esa respuesta, me estaba acostumbrando a esa clase de sorpresas, de pronto recordé que era lo que nos había reunido, Bella ni Alice no merecían que la fiesta se echara a perder- ¿Lista para la celebración?- Le animé.

Gimió a modo de respuesta pero subió un escalón. Abrí la puerta teniendo bien sujeta a Bella ante cualquier posible reacción de su parte cuando viera que fue lo que hizo mi hermana.

No me equivoque, se quedó paralizada por un largo momento antes de recomponerse.

-Bella y Edward ya están aquí- Anunció feliz Esme para todos.

- Increíble- Murmuró Bella asombrada.

- Alice es así.

-Edward, necesito tu consejo-Dijo Alice mostrándome los CDs -¿Deberíamos poner melodías conocidas y agradables o educar los paladares de los invitados con la buena música?- Mostrándome la otra mas lejana.

-No te salgas de la agradable. Treinta monjes y un abad no pueden hacer beber a un asno contra su voluntad.

- Vale, gracias- Pensó y continuó con su tarea.

-Me parece que no voy vestida con la elegancia apropiada para la ocasión- Dijo Bella.

-Estás perfecta- Discrepe.

-Más que eso- Me corrigió Alice.

-Gracias ¿De verdad creéis que va a venir alguien?

-No va a faltar nadie. Todos se mueren de ganas por ver el interior de la misteriosa casa de los huraños Cullen.

-Genial- Masculló.

Jasper estaba en el garaje acomodando y guardando los coches para hacer espacio para los invitados. En pocas palabras le explique lo que había deducido Bella.

- Es probable que estén afinando los últimos detalles- Y las últimas bajas y transformaciones pensó no queriendo decirlo enfrente de Bella.

-Debemos actuar y pronto-Afirmé.

El asintió y comenzó a sacar sus propios cálculos.

- No podemos permitir que se muevan de Seattle.

- Tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado- Examiné.

- Ellos no saben que les hemos descubiertos- Agregó Jasper.

- Tendremos que dividirnos.

- Mañana les enseñaré como acabar con ellos-Prometió.

- No se lo he dicho a Carlisle aún.

Asintió.

- Hay que decírselo de inmediato.

Carlisle estaba en la sala reunido con todos los demás ya preparados. Bella no estaba para nada cómoda al oír nuestros planes, acordamos que nos dividiríamos en dos grupos, el primero compuesto por Jasper, Carlisle y Emmet, en el segundo estaría Rosalíe, Alice y yo, Esme actuaría como comodín.

Emmett era el que estaba más complacido con próxima batalla, Esme estaba visiblemente preocupada aunque intentara esconderlo, ella sabía el peligro que estábamos corriendo. Rosalíe no protestó como me imaginé quería probarse a ella misma que podía ser buena para el combate y lo justificaba con hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a nuestra familia.

Mi padre en parte lo tomó con resignación se había estado preparado para enfrentar algo como esto. Alice principalmente se había concentrado todo este tiempo en averiguar con sus visiones algo mas acerca de el plan que podrían tener quien dirigiera a los neófitos para con nosotros pero no ha podido ver nada.

Jasper no estaba seguro si dividirnos era lo mejor ahora, lo veía más bien como una desventaja, y llevaba razón, no sabíamos cuantos serían a los que finalmente nos enfrentaríamos eran pero creíamos que eran mas de quince y la cifra aumentaría, un verdadero ejercito, además no le simpatizaba la idea de que Alice luchara. Me era extraño verlo comportarse de esa manera, los instintos de mi hermano siempre lo dominaban pero esta vez era diferente en sus ojos mostraba un conocimiento pleno de lo que iba a suceder si atacábamos nosotros solos y ya no había tiempo para avisarle a Peter y Charlotte que habían estado dispuestos a colaborar pero estaban al otro lado del mundo. Jasper creía que si bien conseguiríamos acabar con ellos con mucha dificultad y casi estaba seguro que mas de alguien resultaría lastimado o vencido a parte de tener que sentir el los estados de animo de todos nosotros y eso lo nublaba. Y yo, yo estaba dividido sabía que era arriesgado pero no había mas opciones si acaso detrás de todo esto estaban los Vulturis, también tenía en mi mente cada uno de los que pensamientos de mi familia que se mezclaban y quedaban dentro de mí y hacían mas grande mi preocupación y mi dolor.

Si había una salida la encontraría fuera como fuera.

No me podía dar el lujo de mostrarme así ante Bella, menos ahora cuando los invitados estaban ahí afuera indecisos pero les ganaba la curiosidad, se atrevieron a subir las escaleras, respiraron un par de veces antes de hacer sonar el timbre. Todos en menos de un minuto tomamos posición y nos concentramos en interpretar correctamente nuestros papeles como humanos. Emmett bajo las luces y Alice se encargó de la música y de abrir la puerta.

Por supuesto Jessica fue la primera en entrar y luego apareció Newton quedando verdaderamente impresionados con el trabajo de mi hermana. El rostro de Alice brillo de inmediato lleno de satisfacción, ella esperaba y contaba con esa clase de reacción. En pocos minutos la sala se repletó de humanos todos alucinados, con un poco de temor ante Emmett, otros elogiando la belleza de Rosalíe y algunas intimidadas por la presencia de Jasper pero dispuestos a disfrutar de la fiesta. Sentí que Bella también actuó como una integrante más de la familia y eso me hizo sentir notablemente mejor, la sentía mas cerca, mucho mas.

Samantha, lee y Austin fueron los primeros en saludarnos y felicitarnos por la fiesta luego se acercaron Conner y Tyler, la celebración estaba comenzando y bien. Pronto las parejas comenzaban a bailar y la comida a desaparecer. No faltó nadie, como lo había adelantado. Mis padres permanecían juntos atendiendo a los invitados con naturalidad y cerciorándose que no hubiera ningún altercado y que los asistentes se divirtieran sanamente. Emmett encontraba divertido observar como comían y se trago un par de canapés apostando con Jasper, Rosalíe se paseaba por toda la estancia dejando que admiraran su curvilínea figura cubierta con el brillo de su vestido. Lauren estaba muerta de envidia, ella había creído tener el mejor vestido de la fiesta hasta que vio a mi hermana. Bella pareció disfrutar a momentos de su celebración. Alice por su parte compartía con Ben y Ángela charlando de lo bien que iba la fiesta. Eric estaba realmente fascinado con la música y Katie con las luces. No habían asistido jamás a un evento como este, los mas cohibidos por nosotros de a poco fueron soltándose y aceptando lo excelente que estaba resultando la celebración.

Mi novia fue la anfitriona perfecta se desenvolvió magníficamente en cada intervención suya.

Lo único que no me agradaba era la presencia de Newton cuyos pensamientos no soportaba cuando miraba a Bella así teniendo a Jessica al lado.

Me hubiese encantado que Jessica también lo hubiera escuchado sobretodo cuando analizó lo sexy que a sus ojos se veía mi novia, la lujuria lo dominaba completamente.

Aleje a Bella de su alcance. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar, con mi imaginación tenia suficiente. Y no era el único también dentro del grupo no podía dejar de contar a Nick y Carter. Era odioso.

De pronto Alice capturo toda mi atención, estaba a un lado de la escalera junto con Emmett y Jasper. Estaba teniendo una visión importante, nadie excepto nosotros lo notó.

Su visión fue clara, eran ocho vampiros alrededor de una blusa de Bella, atrás otros diez al lado izquierdo y cinco al derecho, capturando su aroma, se volvieron frenéticos, demasiados alterados para controlarlos. Las órdenes habían sido dadas, tendría él que diera con ella tendría el privilegio de acabar con ella y beber su sangre pero debían exterminarnos a nosotros primero. Bella era el premio.

A mi lado ella intuyó que algo estaba pasando cuando aleje mi brazo de su cintura.

Apenas pude controlar mi serenidad y mi tono de voz.

-Quédate aquí- Le dije lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella me oyera- Vuelvo ahora.

Con el cuidado de no tocar a nadie con rápidos movimientos y de no respirar, no quería que el olor me recordara cuantos humanos que había en la estancia.

Lo que tanto habíamos esperado se presentaba en el momento más inesperado.

La mirada profunda de Alice me esperaba en la puerta de la cocina mientras Jasper y Emmett se alejaban momentáneamente. Ellos sabían que era lo que debían hacer.

Jasper estaría avisando a Rosalíe en este preciso momento y luego él revisaría la casa y los alrededores. Emmett recorrería el perímetro norte mientras Rosalíe el perímetro sur. Bien podría volver el mismo visitante de la otra vez se escabullera nuevamente por la zona antes que viniera la tropa para fijar el camino que conducirían a los demás. El plan B estaba puesto en marcha.

Entramos a la cocina.

- ¿Cuándo pasara lo de tu visión?

- Según mis cálculos dentro de veinticuatro horas. No hay forma de impedirlo cruzarán las montañas dentro de cuatro días, a última hora de la mañana.

- Díselo a Carlisle.

Alice asintió.

No había tiempo que perder.

Apenas salí por la puerta de la cocina, les percibí. Aspiré sin querer ese asqueroso olor y me paralice. Me enfurecí ciegamente y mis músculos se contrajeron por respuesta, me era imposible creer que ese chucho se atreviera a presentarse aquí, jamás había pasado antes. Los gruñidos de mi pecho y la rabia descomunal que llevaba dentro no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Unos celos indomables hicieron de mí una presa fácil, el sabor de la ponzoña que se deslizaba por mi garganta se sentía ardiente y hasta deseable. En ese momento feliz le hubiera aniquilado. De pronto recordé todos los agravios que ese perro me había propinado en el último tiempo uno a uno todos aquellos episodios desagradables pasaron por mi cabeza y no tan solo a mí a Bella, su mejor amiga también.

Sin duda me estaba provocando.

No sabría decir de donde saqué las fuerzas para conservar la tranquilidad que no tenía.

-Haz lo que debes- Pensó mi hermana.

Reaccioné.

No era el mejor momento para perder los estribos por culpa de Jacob Black.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto?- Le rogó Bella asustada estando ahora a su lado.

Alice permaneció en silencio.

- Anda vete ya- Me instó.

Y luego Bella miró a mi dirección sin comprender nada hasta encontrarse conmigo.

Era mejor que me alejara de allí y así lo hice. Estaba lo bastante cerca para escuchar como en ese instante sonó el timbre de mi casa, sacudí la cabeza no podía regresar estaba demasiado alterado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y me convencí a mi mismo que debía hacer lo que me correspondía desapareciendo entre las sombras.

* * *

**^^ Cortito el capi, pero a mi gusto ponte per suave jijiiji, no me maten por dejarlo justo aquí porque el proximo tratare de subirlo luego.**

**Stefi, no me demore tanto viste**

**Noe, me convenciste, te lo presto para consolarlo un ratito jijiji.**

**Maryroxi, linda! A mi tamienn me gusto como quedo el capi anterior.**

**Clauditha^-^,****La galantería es una intriga amorosa en la que queremos que el adversario nos aventaje….. y Edward es nuestro galán, jijiji. **


	24. Chapter 24 Impulsos

Capitulo 24. Impulsos.

Los minutos se hacían eternos, alejarme de Bella aunque fuera a poca distancia me resultaba un trabajo arduo. Sabía que ella estaba a salvo en mi casa pero el solo hecho de saber que ese perro estaba a su lado en estos momentos no me dejaba razonar con claridad.

La noche estaba un poco mas helada de lo normal completamente acorde a como me sentía, las nubes se estaban cerrando, el rocío ya se había dejado sentir sobre los alrededores de todo el pueblo.

Debería volver y mínimo arrancarle una extremidad por atreverse a hacer lo que hizo. Detestaba que en medio de todo esto estuviera el tratado, tratado que por cierto no se había quebrantado ya que uno de los puntos clave solo definía que nosotros no podíamos ingresar a sus territorios no especificaba nada a cerca de la situación inversa cuando fueran ellos los que se aproximaran a nuestros dominios. Ese chucho se estaba aprovechando de la fiesta y de la presencia de humanos allí para obligarme a aparentar ser uno de ellos, aquello me enfurecía sobre todo por no poder comportarme como el vampiro que era. Preferí salir de allí antes de perder el dominio y ceder ante mis impulsos. Tampoco podía sacarme de la cabeza que Aro estaba detrás de todo, eran muchos los cabos que permanecían sueltos y que de algún modo se conectaban entre sí. Y ahora esto, los neófitos al acecho. Me estremecía pensar en lo que ello significaba pero no me cuadraba la manera de proceder, los Vulturis no actuaban así aunque no me sorprendería que para amedrentarnos o acabar con nosotros utilizaran a algún cómplice no conocido y no a su guardia como era costumbre para precisamente no verse involucrados y si acaso alguna vez los relacionaran con los neófitos se escudarían en el hecho de que Bella seguía siendo humana y controlarían la situación como siempre. Y si por el contrario se trataba de Victoria aunque para mi las posibilidades de que fuera ella eran considerablemente menores ya que ella no ha intentado volver a Forks en busca de Bella desde la muerte de Laurent y nuestro regreso y se suponía que ese era el objetivo principal… venganza. La verdad no creo que se atreva a volver y menos sola.

Ahora lo único que estaba claro era que ellos venían por Bella.

Necesitaba despejarme, tenía dejar mis hipótesis de lado y continuar. Recorrí los cinco puntos que me correspondía en la parte Este examinando detenidamente cada lugar agudizando mis todos sentidos al máximo, profundizando y ampliando la visión nocturna, retomando la velocidad que tenía reprimida hace tanto tiempo y no percibida por ojos humanos, incorporando la nueva forma de rastreo que había practicado con Emmett el domingo pasado. Ya estaba cerca del último punto crucial, la casa de Charlie para asegurarme que él estuviera a salvo con todas sus implicancias y de que no hubiera alguna visita inesperada que mi hermana no hubiera percibido. No encontré ningún indicio, ninguna esencia extraña, ninguna evidencia de intrusos, solo ese asqueroso efluvio que emitían esos licántropos haciendo sus rondas por el bosque dos de ellos captaron mi esencia y de inmediato estuvieron alertas y dieron aviso de lo ocurrido a su líder. Líder que por cierto al verlo a través de los ojos de los suyos estaba solo y alejado de la manada. Él se encontraba preocupado y no podía ocultarlo, no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones imprudentes de Jacob y mas aún por las consecuencias que podrían desencadenar por el actuar irresponsable del legitimo Alfa, Jacob.

Charlie estaba en su sofá favorito viendo la televisión sumamente interesando en las noticias de CNN que solo anunciaban muertes atribuidas a un asesino en serie en la ciudad de Seattle y por lo menos unas seis desapariciones en sus alrededores. Ingrese por la ventana de la cocina, pase por el pasillo respirando por cada rincón, recorrí todo el primer piso, y luego el segundo comprobando que su hogar era seguro. Nadie había venido por aquí y Bella podría volver a casa sin ningún inconveniente después de la celebración.

Apenas salí de la casa me dí cuenta de que algo pasaba con esos perros, estaban reuniéndose en su zona estratégica del bosque, el líder estaba a punto de llegar junto a ellos, en total eran cuatro. Se habían reunido por orden de Jacob se oían planes de coordinación con los chupasangre.

¿Con nosotros? Eso llamó mi atención. Me concentré en sus pensamientos.

- A las tres a quince kilómetros al norte del puesto de la guarda forestal- Afirmó Jacob como lobo dirigiéndose a todos y viniendo hacia aquí.

En ese momento el móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

- Alice- Contesté de inmediato.

- Debes volver pronto a casa Edward, la manada esta dispuesta a ayudar con los neófitos- Dijo con voz relajada.

- Voy para allá- Aseguré cortando la línea de comunicación.

Y todo encajó.

Un alivio gigante me recorrió por completo. Esta suerte de tregua con los lobos era considerablemente beneficiosa para ambos lados. Ellos protegerían a su gente y nosotros a Bella y al pueblo de Forks.

Definitivamente una idea aceptable, acabaríamos fácilmente con los neófitos. Además un trabajo conjunto alegaría la amenaza de los Vulturis. Ellos se verían obligados a apartarse sin intervenir y devolviéndonos la tranquilidad.

Sonreí ante la imagen de ver a Aro decepcionado y sin posibilidades.

Regresé en exactos tres minutos debido a que crucé el bosque una vez más. El olor a perro aun seguía allí aunque ellos ya se habían retirado. La urgencia de traspasar el umbral y ver sus ojos era más fuerte que yo.

En cuanto entre a la sala aún seguía repleta. Los pensamientos eran más ruidosamente eufóricos que la misma música que inundaba la casa. Mis ojos le buscaron y tardaron a penas un segundo en encontrarle estaba junto a Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Mis hermanos estaban notablemente complacidos y mi pequeña hermana se giro al instante para encontrase conmigo viéndolos desde el otro extremo de la habitación, aquello aviso a Bella quien se incorporó alzando la mirada en mi dirección. Sus ojos resplandecieron al verme y me sonrió suspirando. Se refugio en mi pecho en cuanto me pude acercar a paso humano. Mi nariz recorrió de su frente a sus labios aspirando el deleite que era para mí el aroma de su piel.

- Siento la tardanza- Le susurré al oído.

Alzó su rostro suavemente y percibí la preocupación en su mirada.

-Alice, Jake y los demás quieren…

Silencie su boca con uno de mis fríos dedos.

- Lo sé. Alice me lo dijo.

-¡Pero es una locura!- Exclamó exaltada pero en voz baja.

- Hablaremos luego- Le prometí- Ahora volvamos a la fiesta- Le dije empujándole hacia la pista de baile.

Alice se aseguró de que en ese momento la música cambiara al igual que las luces. Era una melodía muy conocida y significativa para nosotros dos. Carlisle llevo a Esme del brazo, sonreían al comenzar a girar lentamente. Otras en tanto se concentraron en ellas mismas casi ignorando a los observadores. Bella se estremeció involuntariamente al darse cuenta de mi intención, me aproveche de la indecisión que reflejaban sus ojos y le convencí con una de mis sonrisas más deslumbrantes para que me siguiera, al final se rindió. El sonido de mi piano acalló a los presentes aunque varias parejas se quedaron en su lugar como Ángela y Ben, Alan y Margaret comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente al compás de la primera canción que hice para mi Bella, su nana. Alice le pidió a mi madre la copia del CD yo que había grabado para mi novia hacía ya meses y que conservaba como uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

No se necesitaban palabras una atmosfera de romance envolvió la gran habitación, la música fascino a la mayoría. Algunos hasta se preguntaron quien era el autor de la melodía. Otros creían reconocer algunos acordes pero luego lo descartaban. A otros les inspiraba distintas sensaciones, recuerdos o pensamientos gratos mientras para mí no existía otro lugar en este mundo donde quisiera estar.

Bella se apegó a mi cuerpo tanto que me traspasó un poco de su calor, le abracé dulcemente, mis manos se ciñeron a su cintura, su respiración se volvió agitada y su corazón palpito con mas fuerza. Dejó de seguir el son y luego suspiró concentrándose en mis labios mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos, haciendo de este, un momento inolvidable.

Con un suave y corto beso a mi parecer despedimos la canción y nuestro baile.

Casi sonrió al leer los pensamientos del chico Newton que no dejaba de vernos aunque a su lado estuviera Jessica intentando capturar su atención. La envidia y los celos que sentía aquel muchacho hacia mi se evidenciaban en cada torpe movimiento que realizaba. Descubrí que era realmente divertido provocarle. Cada caricia que yo le daba a Bella le molestaba. Lo único que él chico quería era ocupar mi lugar. En el fondo él sabía y era conciente de que eso era un hecho poco probable pero aún no quería resignarse.

La reunión culmino satisfactoriamente para todos, los humano se habían retirado alucinados y algunos con ganas de continuar con la celebración.

Alice se notaba dichosa. Bella en cambio se notaba intranquila pero resistió toda la fiesta sin mostrar signos de preocupación. Toda la tensión que había albergado mi familia en estas últimas semanas había desaparecido por completo.

Rosalíe no confiaba en los lobos, estaba un poco disgustada con los futuros planes de instrucción que tendríamos en unas cuantas horas, pensaba que les estábamos dando varias claves para acabar con nosotros pero también reconocía que ellos serían de bastante ayuda con los neófitos y nos aseguraría a salvaguardar a la familia aquello la obligaba a seguir los planes como se habían acordado.

Emmett a su modo quiso relajar el ambiente riéndose a carcajadas de poder demostrar por fin a quien fuera lo fuerte que era.

-No te haría nada mal luchar con hombres lobos- Le dijo mi hermano aún sonriendo.

Bella lo regañó.

Jasper envolvió a Bella con su don para darle la serenidad que necesitaba, ella lo notó y de alguna manera lo agradeció, Alice estaba a su lado intentando mejorar su ánimo decaído mientras yo organizaba el encuentro con Carlisle.

Mi madre por su parte que había contemplado y sido testigo de toda la inquietud que afectaba a mi novia. Se acerco a ella, suavemente le abrazo y tiernamente le besó la frente.

- Todo va a ir bien cariño- Le prometió sonriendo.

Bella asintió más tranquila y se relajo.

Disfrutamos de un momento agradable junto a los míos y después de unos minutos me pidió que le llevara a su casa. Acepte de inmediato cuando me dí cuenta de su cansancio. Sin duda estaba siendo una noche larga y a Bella ya le estaba empezando a pasar la cuenta.

-Ha debido de ser la fiesta más larga de la historia universal- Afirmó en el coche cuando solo nos iluminaba las luces de la carretera.

-Venga, ya ha terminado -Le contesté mientras rozaba su brazo con una de mis manos con la mayor delicadeza.

A medida que nos alejábamos de la casa, más bien de Jasper el efecto de paz que envolvía a Bella se disolvía y se manifestaba en su silencio.

Ya me estaba empezaba a preguntar en que estaba pensando cuando de improviso susurro:

-Esta noche vas a llevarme contigo.

-Estás agotada, Bella.

-¿Crees que seré capaz de dormir?- Me contradijo.

No, claro que no.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Esto va a ser una prueba. No estoy seguro de que la cooperación... sea posible. No quiero que te pongas en medio.

-Recurriré a Jacob si tú no me llevas- Contraatacó.

Mi reacción fue involuntaria por el disgusto ante su amenaza Sus palabras me hirieron, no me complacía que interpusiera a su amigo entre nosotros dos pero era talvez un buen ejercicio para aparentar que no me afectaba y podría fingir que soportaría una separación. Ella percibió mi dolor y desvió la mirada haciendo suya mi tristeza.

El silencio se interpuso entre ambos el resto del camino.

-Te veo arriba - Me avisó con voz dulce en susurros en cuanto estacioné mi coche y mi tormento se apaciguó.

Quizás si Bella me dejara para ser feliz junto a él me consolaría pero no dejaría de luchar por su amor.

Me deslicé por su ventana antes de que lograra llevar a Charlie a su cama, encendí la lamparita de su mesita de noche. No demoró en cambiarse la ropa y colgó en una percha el jersey que le obsequió mi hermana para la ocasión. A su regreso caminó lento hacia mí, tomó mi mano y me dijo:

-Ven aquí- Intentando llevarme a la cama, me incorporé sin oposición y me dejar caer sobre ella.

Bella se notaba tensa cuando se acomodó entre mis brazos. Le arropé bien para que con se enfriara con la temperatura de mi piel y luego la abracé más fuerte.

- Relájate, por favor- Le pedí.

- Claro- Dijo para nada convencida.

- Esto va a salir bien, Bella, lo presiento.

No respondió se había sumido en sus pensamientos y estaba seguro que el agotamiento le vencería pero no quería que se durmiera intranquila.

-Escúchame, Bella, esto va a ser fácil. Vamos a pillar por sorpresa a los neófitos, que no tienen ni idea de la presencia de los licántropos. He visto cómo actúan en grupo, según recuerda Jasper, y de veras creo que las técnicas de caza de los lobos van a funcionar con mucha limpieza. Una vez que estén divididos y sorprendidos, ya no van a ser rival para el resto de nosotros. Alguno, incluso, podría quedarse fuera. No sería necesario que participáramos todos.

-Claro, va a ser coser y cantar- Susurró.

-Calla, ya verás como sí - Recorrí su rostro con una caricia- No te preocupes ahora.

Creí que su nana le calmaría pero me equivoque, Bella no concilio el sueño durante el tiempo que estuvo recostada.

Nos incorporé lentamente.

-¿Estás segura de que no prefieres quedarte a dormir?

Me miró con fiereza, se puso la cazadora y estuvo lista en menos de un minuto.

Me rendí.

Suspire, la saque por la ventana en brazos y comencé a correr por el bosque. La velocidad mejoró su ánimo.

Llegamos al claro y lo primero que percibí era que toda mi familia esta allí. A una distancia prudente baje a Bella de mi espalda para llevarle de la mano. Las nubes habían nublado por completo el cielo nocturno.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?

Me reí, justamente me estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-No- Respondí curioso- ¿Qué piensas?

-Todos los cabos están anudados entre sí, no sólo dos, sino los tres.

-No te sigo.

-Han pasado tres cosas malas desde tu regreso- Las enumeró con calma- Los neófitos de Seattle, el desconocido de mi cuarto y la primera de todas: Victoria vino a por mí.

Eso estaba claro pero ¿Cual era el punto?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque estoy de acuerdo con Jasper, los Vulturis adoran sus reglas y, además, de todos modos, habrían hecho un trabajo más fino-Se quedó en silencio por un instante y después se recobró-¿Recuerdas cuando rastreaste a Victoria el año pasado?

- Sí- Respondí automáticamente recordando cada lugar al que visite- No se me dio demasiado bien.

-Alice me dijo que estuviste en Seattle. ¿La seguiste hasta allí?

-Sí. Um...- La ultima de las ciudades que recorrí y con seguridad de que ese rastro era el de Victoria.

-Ahí lo tienes. Se le pudo ocurrir la idea en esa ciudad, pero ella no sabe realmente cómo hacerlo de modo correcto, por eso los neófitos están fuera de control.

No. Eran ellos, los Vulturis.

-Sólo Aro conoce con exactitud el funcionamiento de la presciencia de Alice.

-Aro es quien mejor lo sabe, pero ¿acaso no la conocen bastante bien Tanya, Irina y el resto de vuestros amigos de Denali? Laurent vivió con ellas durante mucho tiempo, y si mantuvo con Victoria una relación en términos lo bastante cordiales como para hacerle favores, ¿por qué no le iba a contar cuanto sabía?

Otra vez ese maldito Laurent.

-No fue ella quien entró en tu cuarto.

-¿Y no ha podido trabar nuevas amistades? Piensa en ello, si es Victoria quien se encuentra detrás del asunto de Seattle, está haciendo un montón de nuevos amigos, los está creando.

Sí Victoria fuera capaz de crear neófitos no habría esperado tanto para venir y ya hubiera atacado. Era una posibilidad y lo aceptaba pues ella actuaba a base de impulsos pero los pensamientos de Aro sobre el poder absoluto no dejaban de pasar por mi cabeza.

-Um... Es posible-Reconocí- Sigo creyendo más viable la hipótesis de los Vulturis, pero tu teoría tiene un punto a su favor: la personalidad de Victoria. Tu conjetura encaja a la perfección con su forma de ser. Ha demostrado un notable instinto de supervivencia desde el principio. Quizá sea un talento natural. En cualquier caso, con este plan, ella no tendría que arriesgarse ante ninguno de nosotros, permanecería en la retaguardia y dejaría que los neófitos causaran estragos aquí. Tampoco correría grave peligro frente a los Vulturis. Es posible incluso que cuente con nuestra participación. Aunque su tropa ganase, no lo haría sin sufrir graves pérdidas, con lo cual sobrevivirían pocos neófitos en condiciones de testificar contra ella. De hecho.

Si ese fuera el caso- Apuesto a que ella ha planeado eliminar a los posibles supervivientes...Aun así, ha de tener algún amiguito un poco más maduro, no un converso reciente, capaz de dejar con vida a tu padre...

No quedaba mucho para el encuentro con los lobos. Podía sentirles a lo lejos.

Bella estaba muy concentrada en mis palabras aquello me hizo reaccionar y le dedique una sonrisa.

-No hay duda de que es perfectamente posible, pero hemos de estar preparados para cualquier contingencia hasta estar seguros.

Bella también me sonrió.

- Hoy estás de lo más perspicaz. Es impresionante.

Suspiré.

-Quizá sea una simple reacción refleja a este lugar. Tengo la sensación de tenerla tan cerca que creo que me está mirando en este mismo momento- Dijo sintiéndose observada.

-Jamás te tocará, Bella- Le prometí.

Mire hacia el bosque buscando alguna presencia, pero nada.

-Aun así, no les daré ocasión de estar tan cerca - Susurré- Ni a Victoria ni a quienquiera que pretenda hacerte daño. Tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver- Aseguré- Esta vez acabaré con ella personalmente.

Estaba seguro que los lobos ya venían de camino. Podía leer los pensamientos de ese chucho y olerles.

Bella se estremeció con mis palabras y apretó con toda su fuerza nuestras manos entrelazadas. No me imaginaba que podría ser de mí si le perdiera otra vez. Sus ojos reflejaron un completo entendimiento que solo me hacía desear nunca tener que separarme de ella.

* * *

**^^ Les dejo un capi lleno se impulsividad, celos y conclusiones, para las que querían a Edward celoso, besitos. Y de veras gracias por estar aquí conmigo y leyendo mis inventos.**

**Cami.**


	25. Chapter 25 Respeto

Capitulo 25. Respeto.

-¿Qué le pasa a Alice? - Me preguntó Bella en susurros casi llegando al claro.

Me reí. Sabía que ella nos oiría.

-No puede ver nada ahora que los licántropos están de camino. Esa «ceguera» le produce malestar.

La mire y me sacó la lengua. Alice detestaba la incertidumbre, estaba acostumbrada a saberlo todo igual que yo hasta que Bella llegó a mi vida. Me reí nuevamente.

-Hola, Edward-Me dijo Emmett- Hola, Bella, ¿te va a dejar participar en las prácticas?

-Emmett, por favor, no le des ideas.

-¿Cuándo llegan nuestros invitados?- Me preguntó mi padre.

Me incorporé y calculé la distancia en que se encontraban y podía oírles mas cerca.

Suspiré.

-Estarán aquí dentro de minuto y medio, pero voy a tener que oficiar de traductor, ya que no confían en nosotros lo bastante como para usar su forma humana.

- Bien- Pensó asintiendo.

-Resulta duro para ellos. Les agradezco que vengan- Comenté.

-¿Vienen como lobos?- Me preguntó Bella con cierta curiosidad.

Asentí cauteloso. Bella lo tomo con cierta calma y lo analizó para sí fijando la vista en el suelo.

Escuche una voz femenina entre varios pensamientos que atribuía a licántropos solo por la manera de expresarse. El ruido que emitían al acercarse era similar al que precede al paso de un tren de carga. El olor se hizo presente antes de que aparecieran en el horizonte.

-Preparaos, estarán a la que salta- Avise.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió Alice.

-Silencio.

Mis hermanos demarcaron la línea de defensa, en la punta izquierda a derecha estaban Jasper, Rosalíe, Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmett. Mantuve a Bella protegiéndole a mi lado sin retroceder ni avanzar. Se aferró a mi mano.

-Maldita sea- Se quejó Emmett- ¿Habíais visto algo así?

-Jamás- Concordó Rose en susurros.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó Bella-No veo nada.

Me acerque y le susurre.

-La manada ha crecido.

Sinceramente quedamos todos impresionados. ¿Era posible que sucediera algo así? La última vez solo eran cinco. Ahora eran el doble. A través de las sombras les vimos aparecer en posición de resguardo y ataque. Solo para mostrarse como una amenaza. A pesar de ser la mayoría solo unos adolescentes, era:

-Fascinante.

El líder, Sam, estaba a la cabeza.

Mi padre dio un paso adelante lentamente para que todos le vieran.

-Bienvenidos- Señaló en forma de saludo.

-Gracias- Pensó Sam tajante

-Gracias - Repetí.

Los pensamientos de Sam eran fáciles de transmitir. Tenía claro lo que quería manifestar.

-Venimos a oír y escuchar, pero nada más. Nuestro autodominio no nos permite rebasar ese límite.

Reproduje sus palabras de inmediato. Cada miembro de mi familia estaba atento a cualquier movimiento.

-Es más que suficiente -Contestó mi padre- Mi hijo Jasper goza de experiencia en este asunto- Añadió señalando a Jasper-El nos va a enseñar cómo luchar, cómo derrotarlos. Estoy seguro de que podréis aplicar esos conocimientos a vuestro propio estilo de caza.

El licántropo llamado Jared que se encontraba a la izquierda de la gran manada tenía una curiosidad infinita por nosotros no dejaba de ver a Emmett y en cierta forma compararse con él, no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca.

Aunque todos los lobos estaban advertidos de mis capacidades no podían evitar pensar.

Rosalíe por su parte dejo de respirar, no admitía percibir aquel olor. Mientras Embry en sus mas escondidos y avergonzados pensamientos no dejaba de asombrarse por la belleza de Rose y de Esme y lamentaba enormemente que fueran vampiras. Quil el más cercano a Jacob era quizá el más interesante de leer él analizaba la tregua como posible y ventajosa, y en cierto punto quería comprobar que mi familia no representaba ningún peligro para su Claire.

- Los otros chupa…-Sam reformulo la pregunta.

-Los atacantes... ¿son diferentes a vosotros?

Carlisle asintió y continuó:

-Todos ellos han sido transformados hace poco, apenas llevan unos meses en esta nueva vida. En cierto modo, son niños. Carecen de habilidad y estrategia, sólo tienen fuerza bruta. Esta noche son veinte, diez para vosotros y otros diez para nosotros. No debería ser difícil. Quizá disminuya su número. Los neófitos suelen luchar entre ellos.

-Como si no pudiésemos con más-Refunfuño Paúl.

-Esto será pan comido- Pensó Jacob y todos los suyos avalaron aquella afirmación.

Sam estaba de acuerdo con Paúl.

-Estamos dispuestos a encargarnos de más de los que nos corresponden si fuera necesario- Repetí otra vez.

-Ya veremos cómo se da la cosa- Dijo mi padre confiado de un buen entendimiento.

-¿Cuando? -Quiso saber Leah Clearwater la única mujer lobo conocida y legendaria en este el momento y presente en esta reunión. La pequeña loba gris situada a casi al final de la línea derecha y protegida entre dos licántropos, estaba decidida a atarcarnos a la primera señal de problemas. Por ejemplo me entere que toda la manada creía que el detonante de su transformación era una mezcla de rabia y dolor por Sam incluso más que por la muerte de su padre, nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente donde y como fue la primera vez que entró en fase solo apareció un día de lluvia torrencial en el acantilado cercano a la Push y ella se prometió que jamás pensaría en eso mientras estuviera convertida en loba.

Además no era muy fácil convivir con ella, los lobos ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a lidiar con los pensamientos entre ellos mismos para más encima tener que aguantar los de Leah y su poca consideración para expresarse sobre los demás y que según los del propio Seth estos días estaba más insoportable que en toda su vida.

Sam era el único era paciente con ella al fin de cuentas el también le amaba aunque la manera hubiera cambiado.

-¿Sabéis el lugar y el momento de su llegada?-Preguntó Sam a través mío.

-Cruzarán las montañas dentro de cuatro días, a última hora de la mañana. Alice nos ayudará a interceptarlos cuando se aproximen- Señaló mi padre.

-Gracias por la información. Estaremos atentos.

Jasper se adelanto un poco más a la vista de los lobos con un gran autocontrol pero con muchas dudas.

-¿Estas seguro que esto pueda funcionar?- Me pregunto.

Asentí y mi hermano tomo la palabra y le dio la espalda a los lobos.

-Carlisle tiene razón van a luchar como niños. Las dos cosas básicas que jamás debéis olvidar son: primera, no dejéis que os atrapen entre sus brazos, y segunda, no busquéis matarlos de frente, pues eso es algo para lo que todos están preparados-Su lenguaje se volvió mas acorde y descriptivo- En cuanto vayáis a por ellos de costado y en continuo movimiento, van a quedar demasiado confusos para dar una réplica efectiva.

¿Emmett?- Le llamó al frente para comenzar con la demostración.

Emmett con su infinito goce de la situación se encamino fuera de la línea.

Jacob no podía quitar sus ojos de nosotros dos sintiendo en carne viva lo que eran los celos. Bella estaba atenta a cada palabra de Jasper aferrada a mis brazos.

-De acuerdo, que sea Emmett el primero. Es el mejor ejemplo de ataque de un

Neófito- Continuó Jasper.

-Procuraré no romper nada- Susurró Emmett divertido. Nuestra fila sonrió ante la afirmación de Emmett.

-Con ello quiero decir que él confía en su fuerza. Su ataque es muy directo. Los

Neófitos tampoco van a intentar ninguna sutileza. Procuran matar por la vía rápida- Dijo Jasper explicándonos y dio unos pasos preparando su cuerpo para el ataque.

-Vale, Emmett... Intenta atraparme.

En ese mismo instante Emmett enfrento el reto con un hábil movimiento. Jasper preparado se defendió muy bien.

Los gruñidos de mis hermanos no dejaban indiferentes a nadie. Los lobos observaron cada detalle. La experiencia de Jasper podía más que la descomunal fuerza de Emmett. No transcurrieron ni dos minutos cuando Jasper doblegó a su contendiente por la espalda.

- Maldita sea- Gruño mi hermano al perder el enfrentamiento.

- Se dieron cuenta de lo rápidos que son estos chupasa…- Pensó Embry.

Y Jacob volvió a pedir silencio mental.

-Otra vez- Pidió Emmett recriminándose a si mismo.

-Eh, ahora me toca a mí- Reclamé y Bella me sujetó con toda su fuerza.

-Aguarda un minuto- Dijo Jasper pensando en Bella y en Alice- Antes quiero demostrarle algo a Bella.

Le pidió a mi hermana que se acercara.

- Sé que te preocupas por ella- Le dijo sonriendo- Deseo mostrarte por qué no es necesario.

Alice se quedo quieta y cerró los ojos.

Los lobos tenían demasiada curiosidad al ver actuar a esta diminuta vampira.

Bella se paralizó y contuvo el aliento. Sus latidos comenzaron a hacerse mas frecuentes.

Jasper se deslizó por la izquierda y Alice le escabullo antes de que él alcanzara a ni siquiera a rozarle. En el segundo intento Jasper volvió a fallar. Alice se movía tan rápido que algunos lobos percibían el movimiento luego de haberse realizado. El enfrentamiento parecía más un acto artístico de nivel. La ventaja de Alice sobre cualquier adversario que podía en batalla concentrarse en ver cada movimiento antes que se concretara y aunque fuera este fuera el mejor de los expertos.

Alice sabía que esta demostración terminaría pronto y ella sería la vencedora a sí que se de acuerdo a lo que había visto se subió a la espalda de Jasper y estampo sus labios en la garganta.

-Te pillé -dijo ella antes de besarle.

Él se rió.

-Eres un monstruito aterrador, de veras.

La manada quedó sorprendida. Nos habían subestimado algunos creían que no sabíamos nada de lucha.

- Son poderosos- Concluyó Paúl.

- Eso lo sabíamos- Pensó Quil.

-Les vendrá muy bien aprender un poco de respeto- Susurré.

Hice un gesto y Alice se acerco para quedarse con mi novia.

- Mi turno- Dije para que todos me escucharan.

Le apreté la mano a Bella antes de ir al frente y le sonreí.

Mi objetivo era Jasper quien me esperaba atento.

La batalla comenzó de inmediato. Su mente era un verdadero puzzle. No fue fácil atacarle y mucho menos atraparle.

Izquierda… Derecha…Derecha, le esquive, se defendía muy bien, ninguno encontraba el punto débil del otro. Cada uno intentaba cosas diferentes.

Sus movimientos no me eran conocidos, inclusive sus propios recuerdos no me habían mostrado ni la mitad de la pericia y habilidad con la que contaba Jasper y tenía escondida y un poco olvidada aunque por el contrario fue muy interesante enfrentarle.

Nos acercábamos y alejábamos toda vez que tratábamos de lograr nuestro objetivo, el campo se nos hacía pequeño, la tierra se abrió en dos puntos con la fuerza de nuestros encuentros.

Cada uno intentaba cosas diferentes y los rugidos resonaban por todo nuestro alrededor.

Mi hermano era conciente de que muchas veces de no ser porque conocía sus pensamientos sin duda esta batalla quizá la hubiera ganado él sin tanto esfuerzo.

Confié en mi rapidez.

Los lobos estaban sumamente concentrados, esta demostración era la más importante para ellos al ver enfrentarse a dos vampiros similares en fuerza y en habilidad.

Tenían bastante que aprender.

En solo unos instantes comprobamos todos que la contienda era igualada.

Carlisle tuvo que detener el enfrentamiento que no tendría un fin próximo declarándolo un empate.

Me incorpore satisfecho al igual que Jasper.

-Una experiencia absolutamente repetible- Pensó el. Le sonreí a modo de respuesta.

Retorne a ocupar mi lugar al lado de Bella quien me esperaba ansiosa. Le abrace de inmediatamente y ella respiró tranquila otra vez.

Mi padre era el siguiente.

Los años vividos junto a los Vulturis le enseñaron bien aunque solo hubiese sido testigo y aunque mi hermano fue el vencedor la lucha fue reñida.

Rosalíe a quien mi hermano intentó atrapar se defendió increíblemente al igual que Esme quien sorprendió a todos con sus suaves pero efectivo movimientos.

Emmett se enfrentó nuevamente a Jasper para demostrarles a los lobos lo que no era recomendable hacer.

-¿Veis lo que estoy haciendo aquí? - Decía Jaspes mientras Emmett se giraba- Eso es, justo así. Los costados, concentraos en los costados. No olvidéis cuál va a ser su objetivo. No dejéis de moveros. A sí, eso, perfecto es exactamente lo que hay que hacer.

Bella estaba cansada y ya no podía ocultarlo más.

- Estamos a punto de acabar- Le susurré.

- Ves me acabas de rozar- Le dijo a Emmett.

-Mañana seguiremos con la instrucción- Se dirigió a los lobos con un poco mas de cortesía- Por favor, os invitamos a volver a venir para observar.

-Sí- Contestó Sam- Aquí estaremos.

- Falta algo- Dijo Jacob- El olor.

- Cierto- Recordó Sam.

Me aleje de Bella un instante e interrumpí la partida de mi familia.

-La manada considera que les ayudaría el familiarizarse con nuestros efluvios para no cometer errores luego. Les sería más fácil si nos quedáramos quietos.

-No faltaría más -Respondió Carlisle al líder de la manada-Lo que necesitéis.

No muchos estaban de acuerdo con la orden y se manifestaron con gruñidos de protesta pero lentamente se acercaron detrás de Sam. Nuestro olor no estaba dentro de sus aromas favoritos claramente pero ante la amenaza de los neófitos la cooperación entre ambos bandos era indispensable para sobrevivir.

* * *

^^Y antes de que acabe este mes a qui estoy de vuelta para dejarles un nuevo capi. Espero que sea de su agrado. Mis niñas gracias por esperar cada capi. Besitos para todas,

Especialmente para: **Noe, Maryroxy, Stefi, Nadsart, Katherine** mis fieles lectoras. Espero volver pronto. Cami.


	26. Chapter 26 Fastidio

Capitulo 26. Fastidio.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a cruzar el cielo aclarando lentamente entre las grandes montañas.

Los lobos se acercaron precavidos hacia nosotros, mi familia también se preparó.

Podría decir que Leah y Rosalíe tenían bastante en común ambas no querían acercarse mas al bando contrario y creían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para librar la batalla sin ayuda, Leah lo manifestaba de un modo visible pues su lomo y cola estaban completamente erizados su cuerpo y mente estaba muy renuente a acercarse al igual que otros tres lobos mas y Rose cerró los ojos intentando desconectarse y pensando en otras cosas poco importantes.

Jasper poco convencido prefirió aceptar y asegurar la victoria, mientras Emmett les sonreía esperándoles creyendo que era de lo más divertido ser parte de este extraño experimento. Esme y Alice permanecían serenas y dispuestas a cooperar.

Jamás habíamos estado tan cerca pero yo le prestaba más atención a Bella, que a lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no perdía de vista a los lobos me parece que tratando de identificarles en tanto ellos olfateaban y captaban el olor de nosotros.

A Bella le llamó la atención Leah, Seth y Jacob, por supuesto.

Estaba asombrada por él. El chico no desaprovechó la oportunidad intentando conquistarle con una especie de sonrisa.

Ella se rió suave.

Los vampiros observamos como el lobo de lomo rojizo se acercaba a mi novia.

Permanecí quieto a la espera de la reacción de Bella. Sí ella se desesperaba me bastaría un solo segundo para estar a su lado.

-¿Jacob? -Le preguntó casi segura.

Un sórdido rugido divertido fue la respuesta del lobo que captó ahora toda la atención del grupo.

- Tranquilo no le ocurrirá nada- Me aviso Alice.

Dudosa Bella acerco sus manos hacia la altura del licántropo. Ambos se acercaron y ella acarició su pelaje despacio.

-Ves, ella también me quiere- Me gritó en sus pensamientos.

Rugí por dentro.

Cerré los ojos y tome un respiro antes de volver a abrirles pues Jasper había actuado plegando su don en nosotros y sobre todo tratando de darme tranquilidad.

-No le provoques- Le avisó Quil a Jacob viéndome.

- Tranquilo hijo es natural que le tenga afecto a su amigo- Pensó Esme.

A mi padre no le sorprendió y lo comprende perfectamente como un acto de amistad.

Rosalíe en cambio estaba dividida por una parte molesta por la cercanía entre Bella y el chico si se suponía que ella estaba conmigo y me hacia feliz y por otra disgustada por mi actitud pasiva.

Mi hermana no sabía como me sentía por dentro. Podría haber estado pisando llamas y no lo hubiese notado.

Emmett dejó de sonreír.

Jasper compartía un poco el disgusto de mi hermana pero a la vez percibía y transmitía los sentimientos de Bella. Ahora estaba tratando de usar su don en ellos para que conservaran la calma y nada amenazara esta especie de nuevo pacto.

Estaba seguro que le lastimaría después de todo estaba convertido en una bestia capaz de destrozarle con un solo movimiento.

-¡Eh, Jacob, bruto! -Se quejo Bella poniendo mis nervios de punta cuando el lobo le pasó la legua por la cara.

El actuar de Bella me desconcertaba. Estaba seguro de su amor pero aunque me vencía esta situación no demostraría aquel dolor de saber que esa relación entre ellos la había detonado yo al irme y era el precio que debía pagar.

Me resistí pegando mis pies en el suelo.

Bella retrocedió y le empujó.

Jacob se carcajeo.

-Esto no se ha acabado. Aún puede quedarse conmigo, espero que lo tengas claro-Me avisó.

Me recordé tener paciencia.

Sam no esperó más.

- Vámonos-Ordenó el líder- Retrocedan.

Lentamente la manada obedeció el mandato sin dejar de obsérvanos.

Mi familia se relajó al alegarse los lobos.

Suspiré y me dirigí junto a ella sin importarme las consecuencias necesitaba tenerle cerca.

-¿Estás lista?-Le pregunté.

-¿Todos los otros ya saben a que vienen? - Preguntó pensando en los neófitos.

-Todavía no he averiguado todos los detalles- Dije en un tono cortés.

¿Y Bella?-Inquirió- Que pasará con ella.

A la distancia se quedaron Embry y Collin esperando a Jacob.

- Bahh, solo es cosa de que la adivina lo vea en su bola de cristal y lo mejor es que se vaya conmigo, soy muy rápido.

-Es más complicado que todo eso. No te preocupes, me encargaré de que esté a salvo.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? -Preguntó Bella sin entender nada.

-Sólo estamos discutiendo sobre estrategias- Le tranquilicé.

-Siempre te encargas de intentar que ella no se entere, ella merece la verdad-Dijo alejándose de nosotros.

-¡Espera! -Le grito Bella queriendo alcanzarle.

-¿Por qué se va? - Inquirió disgustada.

-Va a volver -Le aclare resignado-Desea poder hablar por sí mismo.

Mi familia estaba analizando el encuentro mientras sentía a Bella apoyase en mi casi rendida.

-Vale, chupasangres ¿Por qué es tan complicado?

-He de sopesar todas las posibilidades. ¿Qué ocurre si te atrapan?

-Vale, entonces, ¿por qué no la dejamos a cubierto? – Pensando en la reserva-De todos modos, Collin y Brady van a quedarse en retaguardia; estará a salvo con ellos.

-¿Habláis de mí?

-Sólo quiero saber qué planea hacer contigo durante la lucha –Le aclaró Jacob.

-¿Hacer conmigo?

-No puedes quedarte en Forks, Bella -Le explique-Conocen tu paradero. ¿Qué ocurriría si .alguno llegara a escabullirse?

La comprensión recorrió su rostro y cuerpo.

-¿Charlie? -Dijo con voz ahogada.

Sabía que esto no era una buena idea.

-Estará con Billy. Si mi padre ha de cometer un asesinato para conseguir que vaya a la reserva, lo hará. Probablemente, no tendrá que llegar a eso. Será el sábado, ¿no? Hay partido.

-¿Este sábado? -Me miró molesta-¡Mierda! Acabas de perderte tu regalo de graduación.

Me reí de su expresión.

-Lo que vale es la intención. Puedes darle las entradas a quien quieras.

-Ángela y Ben-Contestó al instante- De ese modo, al menos estarán fuera del pueblo.

Suavemente deslice mis dedos por su mejilla.

-No puedes evacuar a todos. Ocultarte es una simple precaución, te lo aseguro. Ahora ya no tenemos problema. No son suficientes para mantenernos ocupados.

-¿Y qué ocurre con el plan de protegerla en La Push? -Interrumpió Jacob.

-Ha ido y venido de allí demasiadas veces. El lugar está lleno de su rastro. Mi hermana sólo ha visto venir de caza a neófitos muy recientes, pero alguien más experimentado ha tenido que crearlos. Todo esto podría ser una maniobra de distracción por parte de quienquiera que sea, él... - Pensé en la teoría de Bella-o ella. Y aunque Alice lo verá si decide venir a echar un vistazo por sí mismo, quizás en ese momento estemos demasiado ocupados. No puedo dejarla en ningún lugar que haya frecuentado. Ha de ser difícil de localizar, aunque sólo sea por si acaso. La posibilidad es remota, pero no voy a correr riesgos.

Me frunció el ceño.

-Me estoy pasando de precavido-Le prometí con una sonrisa inocente.

-Bueno, ocúltala ahí –Señaló las montañas Olympic- Hay un millón de escondrijos posibles y cualquiera de nosotros puede acudir en cuestión de minutos si fuera necesario.

Me negué.

-El aroma de Bella es demasiado fuerte y el de nosotros dos juntos deja una pista inconfundible, y sería así incluso aunque yo la llevara en volandas. Nuestro rastro ya destaca entre los demás efluvios, y en conjunción con el de Bella, siempre llamaría la atención de los neófitos. No estamos seguros del camino exacto que van a seguir, ya que ni ellos mismos lo saben aún. Si hallan su olor antes de que nos encontremos con ellos...-Seria...-Ya ves las dificultades.

-Tiene que haber una forma eficaz.

Bella estaba al límite de sus capacidades. Acomodé su paso casi cargándola.

-He de llevarte a casa... Estás agotada, y Charlie va a despertarse enseguida

Los pensamientos de Jacob recorrían posibilidades descartables.

-Espera un momento-El olor -Mi olor os disgusta, ¿no?- Podría disfrazar el olor de Bella pensó.

-No es mala idea. Es factible - Decidí preguntarle al experto- ¿Qué te parece, Jasper?

-Disfrazarlo…podría resultar-Pensó mi hermano-Hay que probarlo.

-De acuerdo, Jacob-Asentí.

Su ánimo mejoró notablemente con lo que iba a suceder.

-Mi turno-Pensó lleno de felicidad.

Alargó sus manos hacia ella.

No tenía tiempo para prepararme.

-Vamos a ver si mi efluvio basta para ocultar tu aroma-Le dijo el chico.

Bella no estaba de acuerdo. Eso se notaba a simple vista.

Sabía que debía controlar mis impulsos.

Respiré hondo.

-Vas a tener que dejar que te lleve, Bella -Le explique dominando casi un ochenta por ciento el tono de mi voz.

Antes que pudiera negarse Jacob le tomó en brazos.

-No seas niña- Le alegó.

-Ahora la tengo entre mis brazos- Avisó lo obvio en sus pensamientos.

-No deja de ser un niño-Me repetí.

Verla en sus brazos era escalofriante pero no iba a caer en su juego.

-El olor de Bella es mucho más fuerte que el mío- Le dije a Jasper- Se me ha ocurrido que tendríamos más posibilidades sí lo intentaba alguien más.

Se dirigió a la mitad del bosque corriendo con toda su potencia.

Se la llevó, la alejó de mí.

Una impotencia celosa y desgraciadamente conocida se instaló nuevamente en mí. La cercanía era definida por Bella y su brazo lastimado.

Podía oírle y olerle sin dificultad a él y de pronto quise no ser capaz de escuchar sus ideas, sabía que mi presencia le detenía, se resistía igual que yo para no estropear este pacto. Era la hora de seguirle, me adelante no quería perderle de vista, mis hermanos esperaron un momento más.

-Bájame-Le ordenó ella.

-No quiero darte la ocasión de estropear el experimento- Y la apego fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-Eres un verdadero fastidio- Se quejó.

-Gracias.

Al final la devolvió dejándola en el suelo, Bella con cara de pocos amigos se alejó de él a tiempo que Alice y Jasper se incorporaban.

- Lo veo-Aviso Alice-Va a resultar-Dijo satisfecha.

-¿Y bien? -Bella inquirió.

-Siempre y cuando no toques nada, Bella, no imagino a nadie husmeando lo bastante cerca de esta pista como para distinguir tu aroma, que queda manifiestamente oculto.

-Un éxito concluyente-Afirmó Alice.

-Eso me ha dado una idea...- Una huella falsa.

Alice vio a seis neófitos persiguiendo el olor de Bella encontrándose con Emmett.

-...que va a funcionar -Aseguró mi hermana reafirmando mi idea. Es la forma perfecta para llevarlos al claro.

-Bien pensado.

El chico ni entendía nada.

-¿Cómo soportas esto?-Le preguntó el chico a mi novia.

-Vamos a dejar, bueno, tú vas a dejar una pista falsa hacia el claro. Los neófitos vienen de caza. Se entusiasmarán al captar tu esencia y haremos que vayan exactamente a donde nos interesa a nosotros. De ese modo, no tendremos que preocuparnos del tema. Alice ya ha visto que el truco funciona. Se dividirán en dos grupos en cuanto descubran nuestro aroma en un intento de atraparnos entre dos fuegos. La mitad cruzará el bosque, allí es donde la visión cesa de pronto...

-¡Sí! Elogió Jacob.

-Excelente- Pensaba Jasper-Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que había presupuestado. Si tan solo Bella estuviera allí.

-Eso, ni se te ocurra-Le advertí.

Bella reaccionó.

-Lo sé, lo se- Aclaró rápidamente- En realidad, ni siquiera lo había considerado de verdad. Bella los haría enloquecer si se quedara en el claro como cebo –Le dijo a Alice- No serían capaces de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y eso nos daría la ocasión de barrerlos del mapa... -Paré sus pensamientos con un gesto y mi desaprobación- No podemos hacerlo, claro, es una de esas ideas peregrinas que se me ocurren: resultaría demasiado peligroso para ella.

-No podemos -Dije tajante.

-Tienes razón-Concluyó Jasper-Sigamos con el entrenamiento- ¿Al mejor de tres? – Le dijo a mi hermana marchándose tomados de la mano.

-Asqueroso chupasangre -Pensó Jacob sobre mi hermano.

-Jasper considera cada movimiento desde una perspectiva puramente militar. Sopesa todas las opciones...Es perfeccionismo, no crueldad.

- Si claro…-Pensó.

-La traeré aquí el viernes por la tarde para dejar la pista falsa-Continué- Después, puedes reunirte con nosotros y conducirla a un lugar que conozco. Está totalmente apartado y es fácil de defender, da igual quién ataque. Yo llegaré allí siguiendo otra ruta alternativa.

-¿Y entonces, qué? ¿La dejamos allí con un móvil? -Saltó Jacob.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

-Lo cierto es que sí- Dijo pensando en Seth.

-Vaya... Bueno, perro, la verdad es que tu idea no está nada mal.

-Estamos intentando convencer a Seth a fin de que se quede con los dos más jóvenes. Él también lo es, pero se muestra tozudo. Se me ha ocurrido una nueva tarea para él: hacerse cargo del móvil.

-Seth Clearwater estará en contacto con la manada mientras permanezca en forma lobuna, pero ¿no será la distancia un problema? -Le pregunté.

-En absoluto- Contestó inmediatamente y pensando en los kilómetros comprobados.

-¿Cuatrocientos ochenta kilómetros? Es impresionante.

-Es lo más lejos que hemos llegado a probar -Señaló.

-Es una buena idea- Admití-Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo con Seth allí, aun cuando no fuera posible la comunicación inmediata. No sé si hubiera sido capaz de dejar sola a Bella, aunque pensar que hemos tenido que llegar a esto... ¡Confiar en licántropos!

-...o luchar con vampiros en vez de contra ellos- Continuó.

-Bueno, al menos vas a luchar contra algunos.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara-¿Por qué te crees que estamos aquí?

Sonreí a modo de respuesta. Era una buena manera de terminar con un encuentro trascendental tanto para lobos como para vampiros. Me hacía pensar y reafirmar que esta unión podría funcionar.

* * *

**^^ Hola vieron esta vez no me demore mucho. Les dejo otro capi lleno de celos tambien y también con la clasica expresión de Edward. Eso un Beso. Gracias por esperar cada capi, por sus rws, favoritos y alertas. Besitos Cami. **


	27. Chapter 27 Compensación

Capitulo 27 Compensación.

Una hora más tarde Bella descansaba en la pequeña cama situada en su habitación, la luz del sol traspasaba la ventana débilmente ideal para que ella recuperara energías.

Bella tenía bastante frío por lo que decidí no estar tan cerca de ella para evitar que se congelara.

El día pasó rápido, sus sueños hoy especialmente estaban muy vividos y en dos ocasiones nombró a Jasper, en otras cuatro a ese perro, un par habló de una tercera esposa de la que no entendí el significado ni la implicancia con los lobos, estaba preocupada por su padre y por mi familia, especialmente por mí, también se sentía culpable por lo que nos pudiera pasar a los que fuéramos a luchar, no dejaba de sentirse culpable, se daba vueltas y vueltas enredándose en las sabanas.

Se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, tan hermosa.

-¿Edward?-Me llamó asustada.

Encontró mi mano a tientas.

-¿Ahora sí estás despierta de verdad? -Susurré.

-Aja -suspiró-¿He dado muchas falsas alarmas?

-Has estado muy inquieta, y no has parado de hablar en todo el día-Reconocí.

-¿En todo el día?- Dijo mirando la ventana.

-Ha sido una noche muy larga. Te has ganado un día entero en la cama.

-¡Guau!- Dijo saliendo de la cama.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres desayunar en la cama?

-Me voy a levantar. Necesito ponerme en pie y moverme un poco.

Fuimos a la cocina despacio no quería que se tropezara en el camino no confiaba para nada en su sentido del equilibrio.

-¡Buff! Vaya pinta que tengo.

-Ha sido una noche muy larga. Deberías haberte quedado aquí durmiendo.

-Sí, claro. Y perdérmelo todo. Tienes que empezar a aceptar el hecho de que ahora formo parte de la familia.

Pensar a Bella como mía no tenía comparación.

Le sonreí.

-Puede que me acostumbre a la idea.

No fue difícil notarlo, hubiera querido no darme cuenta pero aquel lobo tallado en madera que colgando de esa pulsera en su ante brazo. No me extrañaba que lo hubiera aceptado, sabía perfectamente quien era el autor de aquel regalo.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro-Dijo un tanto sorprendida.

Examiné con la palma el regalo. Sería tan fácil acabar con el, tan fácil, como si pudiera acabar con su recuerdo con solo un movimiento. Me reproche por aquel pensamiento irracional.

Lo solté antes de que las ganas me vencieran.

-Así que Jacob Black puede hacerte regalos- Solté sin pensarlo.

-Tú me has hecho regalos-Se defendió- Sabes que me gustan los objetos hechos a mano.

-¿Y qué pasa con los objetos usados? ¿Puedes aceptarlos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Este brazalete...-Recorrí la pulsera con uno de mis dedos-¿Piensas llevarlo puesto mucho tiempo?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es porque no quieres herir sus sentimientos, ¿no?-Adiviné.

Suspiró.

-Supongo que no.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que sería justo que yo también tuviera una pequeña representación?

-¿Una representación?

-Un amuleto, algo que te recuerde a mí- Le dije pensando en las piezas heredadas por mi madre.

-Tú estás siempre en mis pensamientos. No necesito recordatorios-Aclaró un tanto reacia.

-Si yo te diera algo, ¿lo llevarías? -Insistí.

-¿Algo usado? -Adivinó.

-Sí, algo que yo haya llevado puesto una temporada - Dije con mi voz mas inocente y sonrisa torcida que sabia que le encantaba.

-Lo que tú quieras-Respondió sin mucho interés.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de la injusticia? … Porque yo sí, desde luego.

-¿Qué injusticia?

-Todo el mundo puede regalarte cosas, menos yo. Me habría encantado hacerte un regalo de graduación, pero no lo hice, porque sabía que te molestaría más que si te lo hacía cualquier otra persona. Es injusto. ¿Cómo me explicas eso?

-Es fácil -Dijo sin alterarse- Para mí, tú eres más importante que nadie en el mundo, y el regalo que me has entregado eres tú mismo. Eso es mucho más de lo que merezco, y cualquier cosa que me des desequilibra aún más la balanza entre nosotros.

Era ilógico como podía sobrevalorarme tanto.

-Es ridículo. Me estimas en mucho más de lo que valgo.

Mi teléfono sonó antes de que me contestara. Era mi Hermana.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

- Veo a Bella pérdida por espesura, dando tumbos. Lo intentará estoy segura.

-Yo también lo creo. Ha estado hablando en sueños.

Bella se vio descubierta, sus mejillas enrojecieron y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

Con calma terminó de comer ese bocadillo, procesando la respuesta.

-Me gusta la idea de Jasper.

Acaso no sabía el peligro al que nos estábamos enfrentando para que se expusiera de esa manera.

-Quiero ayudar. Tengo que hacer algo-Se defendió.

-Ponerte en peligro no es ninguna ayuda.

-Jasper cree que sí. Y en esta área él es el experto.

La cólera traspaso mis ojos.

-No puedes impedírmelo-Declaró- No pienso esconderme en el bosque mientras todos vosotros os arriesgáis por mí.

-Alice no te ve dentro del claro, Bella. Te ve extraviada y dando tumbos por la espesura. No serás capaz de encontrarnos. Sólo vas a conseguir que pierda más tiempo buscándote luego.

Bella adoptó mi misma postura fría.

-Eso es porque Alice no ha tenido en cuenta a Seth Clearwater. Y en todo caso, de haberlo hecho, no habría podido ver nada en absoluto, pero parece que Seth quiere estar allí tanto como yo. No será muy difícil convencerle para que me enseñe el camino.

La rabia que sentía era inmensa, por suerte mi autocontrol actúo de improviso.

-Eso podría haber funcionado... si no me lo hubieras dicho. Ahora tendré que pedirle a Sam que le dé a Seth ciertas instrucciones. Aunque no quiera, Seth no puede negarse a acatar ese tipo de órdenes.

-¿Y por qué tendría que darle esas instrucciones? ¿Y si le digo a Sam que me conviene ir al claro? -Dijo con una persistente sonrisa-Apuesto a que prefiere hacerme un favor a mí que a ti.

Respire hondo antes de contestar y me reincorporé.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero seguro que Jacob está más que dispuesto a dar esas mismas instrucciones.

Frunció el ceño, no entendiendo el punto.

-¿Jacob?-Repitió.

-Jacob es el segundo al mando. ¿No te lo ha dicho nunca? Sus órdenes también han de ser obedecidas.

Ahora quien sonreía era yo.

-Anoche me asomé a la mente de la manada. Fue mucho mejor que un culebrón. No tenía ni idea de lo compleja que es la dinámica de una manada tan numerosa. Cada individuo tratando de resistirse a la psique colectiva... Es absolutamente fascinante-Reconocí.

Me devolvió la mirada acusadora.

-Jacob te ha ocultado un montón de secretos- Solté un tanto entretenido.

También podía yo jugar bien mis cartas.

No me respondió, se notaba su molestia.

-Por ejemplo, ¿te fijaste anoche en el pequeño lobo gris?-Proseguí.

Asintió concentrada en mantener aquella postura.

Me reí fuertemente.

-Se toman muy en serio todas sus leyendas. Pero resulta que hay cosas que no aparecen en ellas y para las que no están preparados.

Suspiró ruidosamente.

-Está bien, picaré el anzuelo. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre han aceptado, sin cuestionarlo, que sólo los nietos directos del lobo original tienen el poder de transformarse.

-¿Así que alguien que no es descendiente directo de ese lobo se ha transformado?

-No. Ella es descendiente directa, hasta ahí va bien.

-¡¿Ella? Se sorprendió al instante.

Afirme las palabras- Ella te conoce. Se llama Leah Clearwater.

-¿Leah es una mujer lobo? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho Jacob?

-Hay cosas que no le está permitido compartir con nadie. Por ejemplo, cuántos son en realidad. Como te he dicho hace un momento, cuando Sam da una orden la manada no puede ignorarla. Jacob procura pensar en otras cosas cuando está cerca de mí, pero después de lo de anoche ya no tiene remedio.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo tomando aire- ¡Leah Clearwater!

De pronto su expresión cambió.

-Pobre Leah -Murmuró.

-Les está haciendo la vida imposible a los demás. No estoy seguro de que merezca tu compasión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es bastante duro para ellos tener que compartir todos sus pensamientos. La mayoría intenta cooperar y hacer las cosas más fáciles. Pero basta con que un solo miembro sea malévolo de forma deliberada para que todos sufran.

-Ella tiene razones de sobra –Susurró en su defensa.

-Lo sé-Aclaré- El impulso de imprimación es de lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida, y mira que he visto cosas raras. Resulta imposible describir la forma en que Sam está ligado a su Emily. O mejor debería decir «su Sam». En realidad, él no tenía otra opción. Me recuerda a El sueño de una noche de verano y al caos que desatan los hechizos de amor de las hadas. Es una especie de magia. Casi tan fuerte como lo que yo siento por ti.

-Pobre Leah. Pero ¿a qué te refieres con "malévolo"?

-Leah les recuerda constantemente cosas en las que ellos preferirían no pensar. Por ejemplo, a Embry.

-¿Qué pasa con Embry? -Preguntó curiosa.

Ordene los hechos en mi cabeza.

-Su madre se fue de la reserva de los makah hace diecisiete años, cuando estaba embarazada de él. Ella no es una quileute, y todo el mundo dio por hecho que había dejado a su padre con los makah. Pero después él se unió a la manada.

-¿Y?

-Que los principales candidatos a ser el padre de Embry son Quil Ateara sénior,

Joshua Uley y Billy Black. Y todos ellos estaban casados en aquella época, por supuesto.

-¡No! -Dijo impactada.

-Ahora Sam, Jacob y Quil se preguntan cuál de ellos tiene un hermanastro. Todos quieren pensar que es Sam, ya que su viejo nunca fue un buen padre, pero ahí está la duda. Jacob nunca se ha atrevido a preguntarle a Billy sobre el asunto.

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo has averiguado tanto en una sola noche?

-La mente de la manada es algo hipnótico. Todos piensan juntos y por separado al mismo tiempo. ¡Hay tanto que leer...!

Ella se rió.

-Sí, la manada resulta fascinante. Casi tanto como tú cuando intentas cambiar de tema.

Me reincorporé.

-Tengo que ir a ese claro, Edward-Insistió.

-No.

-Mira, Edward -Susurró culpable- La cuestión es ésta: ya me he vuelto loca una vez. Sé cuáles son mis límites. Y si me vuelves a dejar, no podré soportarlo.

Una fibra de mi ser se rompió. Necesariamente tuve que respirar.

Vi en sus ojos brillantes clavados en la mesa, culpa, dolor y tristeza juntos, toda fortaleza demostrada había desaparecido. Automáticamente le abracé, acaricié su rostro suavemente.

-Sabes que no es así, Bella. No estaré lejos, y pronto habrá acabado todo.

-No puedo -Prosiguió- No soporto la idea de no saber si volverás o no. Por muy pronto que se acabe, no puedo vivir con eso.

Su miedo era comprensible pero debía tranquilizarle.

-Es un asunto sencillo, Bella. No hay razón para que tengas miedo.

-¿Seguro?

-Ninguna razón.

-¿A nadie le va a pasar nada?

-A nadie-Aseguré.

-¿Así que no hay ninguna razón para que yo esté en ese claro?

-Desde luego que no. Alice me ha dicho que tienen menos de diecinueve años. Los manejaremos sin problemas.

-Está bien. Me dijiste que era tan fácil que alguien podía quedarse fuera ¿Hablabas en serio?

-Sí.

-Si es tan fácil ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte fuera tú?

¿Quedarme fuera? Mi sentido de la comprensión se había esfumado.

-Así que, una de dos: o es más peligroso de lo que quieres reconocerme, en cuyo caso será mejor que yo esté allí para ayudaros, o bien va a ser tan fácil que se las pueden arreglar sin ti. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es la correcta?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que deje que luchen sin mi ayuda?

Se estaba culpando a si misma por haberme mostrado sus sentimientos. En aquel instante lo comprendí que no tenía nada que ver con mi familia ni por seguridad, Bella no quería perderme, sentimiento plena y absolutamente compartido, ella comprendía también que yo no quería que corriese riesgos innecesarios pero no podía alejarse de mí. Aquello le mortificaba, el dolor que produciría esa separación momentánea era incontrolable tan solo con recordar lo que vivimos hacía unos meses. El pasado no dejaba de reaparecer.

-Si-Respondió tímidamente, tomó aire y prosiguió-Eso, o que me dejes ir. Me da igual, siempre que estemos juntos.

Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos humedecidos resplandecían acongojados.

Mis opciones eran bastante claras, mi mente trabajaba a parte veía los rostros de los míos, repasando sus habilidades y recordando sus desventajas como la buena movilidad de Rose que estaba acompañada de su porfía, la rapidez de Alice contrastaba que con su ceguera, la experiencia de Jasper y su punto débil, la propia Alice. Esme y su valentía disminuida por su menor fuerza, Carlisle con su destreza pero le desconcentraba su sentido de responsabilidad al velar y cuidar a cada uno de nosotros y Emmett capaz de vencerlos a todos pero traicionado por la ansiedad. Algo tenía muy claro no podía hacer elegir de nuevo a Bella, le amaba y no iba a dejar que volviera a pasar por lo mismo, no lo merecía.

Nunca me cansaría de intentar compensarle. Jamás.

Marque el número de mi hermana quien contestó en seguida.

-Alice ¿Puedes venir un rato para hacer de canguro con Bella? - Necesito hablar con Jasper.

-Claro, voy para allá.

-¿Qué vas a decirle a Jasper?

-Voy a discutir... la posibilidad de que yo me quede fuera.

En cuanto corte la llamada. Mi amada suspiró.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó responsabilizándose.

-No te disculpes. Nunca temas decirme lo que sientes, Bella. Si eso es lo que necesitas. Tú eres mi prioridad número uno.

-No me refería a eso. No se trata de que elijas entre tu familia o yo.

-Ya lo sé. Además, no es eso lo que me has pedido. Me has ofrecido las dos opciones que puedes soportar tú, y he escogido la que puedo soportar yo. Así es como se supone que funciona el compromiso.

Se refugió entre mis brazos.

-Gracias -Susurró.

-En cualquier momento. Cualquier cosa-Le prometí besando sus cabellos. Aquella promesa era total y real que reflejaba mi sentir, mi entrega y amor. Otra manera que encontré para intentar resarcir el daño que solo yo había provocado.

* * *

**^^Hola de nuevo… simplemente gracias, las visitas a la historia han aumentado considerablemente y eso me pone contentísima, gracias por pedirme mas capítulos es realmente importante para mi saberlo. Y aunque falte un poco para llegar a la parte que estoy escribiendo me pondré al día para quedar a la par. Me alegra que ya lleguemos a partes trascendentales de la historia, como la noche antes de la batalla ella acepta casarse o cuando están en el refugio. Que a propósito ya tengo escritas^^, Gracias de veras.**

Mi querida Noe: Gracias por ENHORABUENA!, me ha encantado y espero nunca defraudarte con mis escritos he intentare cada vez echarle mas ganas.

Maryroxy: Siempre estas en cada capi, gracias por tu constancia y por darte el tiempo de decirme que va todo bien.

Stefi: Nada más espero que Edward te conquiste mas que Jacob.

Macbel: Linda Gracias. Espero que te diga gustando el Fic.

Sagrario Cullen: Mil gracias mas a ti por tu rw, me alegro cuando lo leí.


	28. Chapter 28 Exigencia

Capitulo 28. Exigencia.

Debía cambiar el tema no quería que se entristeciera mas. Recordé lo de sus sueños.

-¿Quién es la tercera esposa?

-¿Cómo?

-Anoche murmuraste algo sobre «la tercera esposa». Lo demás tenía algo de sentido, pero con eso me perdí del todo.

-Ah, ya. Es una de las leyendas que escuché junto al fuego, la otra noche-Se encogió de hombros como si nada-Se me debió de quedar grabada.

Revise su rostro sin reacción.

-Te vas a perder la diversión-Me regaño mi hermana a penas apareció.

-Hola, Alice -Le saludé.

Me despedí de Bella con un beso fugaz.

-Volveré esta misma noche. He de reunirme con los demás para solucionar este asunto y reorganizarlo todo.

-Vale.

-No hay mucho que reorganizar -Aclaró Alice- Ya se lo he contado. Emmett está encantado-Comentó-Y Jass cree podríamos vencer igual-Pensó.

Suspire.

-Ya me lo imagino-Dije despidiéndome.

Lo que me molestaba era Jacob había estado rondando un par de veces la casa de Bella atento a cualquier movimiento esperando a que me marchara ¡Que acaso no se cansaría!, es por eso que le pedí a mi hermana cuidar a Bella en mi ausencia.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde me encontraba a fuera de mi casa, en donde solo se encontraba Rosalíe revisando los neumáticos de su descapotable.

-Aún no han vuelto-Le pregunté.

-Están por regresar-Me respondió suspirando resignada- Hoy se han paseado bastante por los limites -Me advirtió respingando la nariz en el preciso momento en que me daba cuenta del olor presente-Todo lo demás esta listo y ya se que te quedaras fuera-Aseguró no muy contenta.

Estaban a punto de llegar, todos plenamente informados por Alice, consientes de mi retiro.

La manada había estado inquieta toda la mañana, recorriendo con un poco más de libertad los terrenos y a gran velocidad. Emmett, Jasper y Esme habían ido a entrenar un rato al claro. Carlisle había tenido turno, atender a sus pacientes le haría bien y tal vez un cierto aliento para estos momentos tan difíciles. Me sentía apesadumbrado por los cambios repentinos para la futura batalla, sin mi presencia, no quería pensar en las consecuencias, sabía que ganaríamos pero ahora solo estarían Jasper y Emmett como pilares fundamentales, confiaba en ellos y ahora contando con los lobos no nos resultaría tan dificultoso manejar la situación y para asegurar no tener bajas en ninguno de los dos lados. No estar allí me mortificaba y en cierta forma me frustraba pero hasta ahora no había considerado las ventajas, la primera estaría junto a Bella, creo sinceramente que mi mente no se hubiese concentrado cien por ciento en la lucha pues hubiera estado mas preocupado por su seguridad que por la batalla. Otro punto importante era su tranquilidad de saber que siempre estaría a su lado, eso era un realmente era un alivio para ambos, a demás se lo debía Bella no merecía que le provocara otro dolor tan inmenso. Sabía que no seríamos capaces de resistirlo ninguno de los dos.

De seguro ese debía ser mi destino próximo, quedarme fuera pero junto a la razón de mi existencia y no iba a escapar de el.

-No te sientas mal hermanito yo acabaré con unos cuantos por ti- Fue lo primero que dijo Emmett feliz al traspasar la puerta.

Le sonreí con una mueca en los labios.

- Hijo nadie mejor que tú puede cuidar de Bella- Me dijo Esme con la suavidad que la caracteriza.

- Sin duda eres una baja muy importante- Pensó Jasper- Me encargaré de cubrir tu posición.

- Lo se- Le dije.

- Solo dime una cosa ¿Estas seguro que podemos confiar en los lobos?

- Si-Respondí con seguridad pero con un nudo en la garganta.

Podía confiar en todos ellos para la batalla pero en si en Jacob nunca. Lo demás fue reorganización Jasper se encargó de aquello en menos de diez minutos, las cosas no variaron mucho. Emmett ampliaría su perímetro y por ende el número de sus victimas, Carlisle se encargaría de asumir la posición faltante y problema resuelto.

Más tarde fui a casa de Bella a recoger a Alice quien estaba feliz de haber logrado su objetivo, más bien el mío. Había arreglado con Charlie que Bella se hospedara en nuestra casa el fin de semana para no estar sola ya que nosotros nos iríamos de excursión, un plan perfecto según ella. Charlie por su parte esta alegre de que su hija respirara de mi un tiempo y tuviera tiempo para sus otros amigos, es por eso que me reí de buena gana cuando se despididió deseándome un muy buen viaje. Deje a mi hermana en casa y regrese atravesando el Bosque era mas rápido que volver en coche.

Me acomodé en su pequeña cama antes de que ella entrara.

Me miró dulcemente y suspiró cuando entró.

-¿Cuándo vamos a reunimos con los lobos?-Pregunto en un susurro.

-Dentro de una hora.

-Eso está bien. Jake y sus amigos necesitan dormir un poco.

-No tanto como tú-Observe.

Sonrió y desvió la mirada.

-¿Te ha dicho Alice que va a secuestrarme otra vez?

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió.

-En realidad no va a hacerlo-Reconocí.

Me miro desconcertada

-Soy el único que tiene permiso para retenerte como rehén, ¿Lo recuerdas? Alice se va de caza con el resto. Supongo que yo ahora ya no tengo por qué hacerlo.

-¿Así que eres tú quien va a secuestrarme?-Concluyó.

Un silencio poco usual le inundó y poco a poco se fue sonrojando.

-¿Te parece bien?-Interrumpí su silencio.

-Bueno... sí, salvo por una cosa-Dijo insegura.

Me preocupó su expresión, Luego me miró directamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué no le ha dicho Alice a Charlie que os ibais esta noche?

Me reí lleno de alivio, ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme y luego me atacó de improviso con un beso furtivo para el cual no estaba preparado y que se hizo mas desesperado a cada minuto. Nuestra pasión se notaba en cada roce de nuestros labios, en cada caricia y en cada suspiro, nuestras manos comenzaron a actuar por sí solas, ¿y si no me detenía? ¿Que pasaría?, no, me frene, cada vez era más difícil controlarme, no por la sed que sentía en mi garganta sino por los sentimientos pasionales y frenéticos que provocaba ella en mi, por su bien, no, por nuestro bien era mejor terminar con aquella entrega intensa, no me podía dar el lujo de que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

Esperamos la hora del encuentro, más ansiosos que el día anterior. Fui mas despacio al correr por el bosque para que Bella no se mareara, cuando nos reunimos con mi familia y los licántropos, mis hermanos estaban comenzando a entrenar, mis hermanas estaban observando concentradas los punto débiles de sus respectivas parejas y mis padres a la orilla. Sabía lo difícil que sería para ellos enfrentar una situación tan compleja como esta pero confiaba en el resultado.

-¿Dónde están los demás lobos? -Preguntó Bella.

-No hace falta que vengan todos- Le explique- Con uno bastaría para hacer el trabajo, pero Sam no se fiaba de nosotros tanto como para enviar sólo a Jacob, aunque éste quería hacerlo así. Quil y Embry son sus…- perros guardianes pensé- Supongo que podrían llamarse sus copilotos habituales.

-Jacob confía en ti-Observó.

-Confía en que no intentaremos matarle. Eso es todo-Corregí.

-¿Vas a participar esta noche? -Preguntó dudosa

-Ayudaré a Jasper cuando lo necesite. Quiere ensayar con grupos desiguales y enseñarles cómo actuar contra múltiples atacantes- Dije sin mucho interés.

Sentí que Bella contenía el aliento intentando esconder su preocupación mirando el entrenamiento.

La luz de luna era intensa en comparación a la oscura noche sin estrellas. Jacob no le prestaba mucha atención a la instrucción como a mi novia y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola, Jacob- Le saludé educadamente.

- Como esta Bella ¿Por qué esta con esa cara?-Inquirió mirándole directamente a ella.

-Estoy bien -Le dijo ella-Sólo estoy preocupada.

-Eso es una estupidez. ¿Por qué hay que preocuparse?- Pensó el chico

-Quiere saber por qué estás preocupada-Le dije.

Jacob gruñó frustrado por mi traducción.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Bella.

-Cree que mis traducciones dejan bastante que desear. Lo que ha dicho en realidad es:

«Eso es una estupidez. ¿Por qué hay que preocuparse?»-Le he corregido un poco porque me parecía una grosería.

Bella intento sonreír.

-Hay muchos motivos para estar preocupada -Le dijo a Jacob- Por ejemplo, que unos cuantos lobos estúpidos acaben malheridos-Puntualizó.

-Edward podrías venir- Me llamó Jasper en su mente.

-Aquí Estorbas-Dijo Jacob riéndose- Yo la cuidaré.

Suspire y Bella me miró.

-Jasper quiere ayuda. ¿Puedes prescindir de mis servicios como traductor?- Le pregunté ignorando al lobo.

-Me las apañaré- Respondió.

Debía darle la opción de elegir me recordé a mi mismo, aún tenía tiempo para decidir estar con él. Dolía pero aún así no me retractaría de pensar así.

Intente bloquear sus pensamientos y darles espacio. Me aleje de allí e intente concentrarme en mi familia y en atacar a Carlisle con un poco de ventaja para mí y luego a Rosalíe quien se enfrentó a mí con destreza y fiereza, después Emmett que no se conformó con dos encuentros con cada uno de nosotros y también nos dividimos en grupos desiguales Jasper y yo por un lado y por el otro estaba Emmett, Alice, Esme, Rosalíe y Carlisle, pudieron contra nosotros pero con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo. Luego al final me enfrente solo a Jasper con quien tuvimos una batalla más reñida que la anterior y que al término ganó Jasper cuando acabe en el suelo después de una finta bien elaborada realizada por mi oponente.

Bella estaba junto a Jacob por el frío que hacia, cuando me vio regresar se incorporó de inmediato y me abrazó feliz, yo estaba igual ya que la volvía a tener entre mis brazos. Nos despedimos de la manada y después de la familia, lleve a Bella a su casa antes de que el alba llegara.

Logró dormir un par de horas hasta que Charlie se estaba arrancando la patrulla para dirigirse a la estación emocionado por los planes de mañana.

Después de hacer lo habitual, acompañe a Bella a cada minuto.

Fui a casa a prepararlo todo para la llegada de Bella pero mi hermana se había adelantado y regrese cambiado a casa de su padre sin mi coche a recoger a mi Bella pues mi familia se estaba yéndose de caza en este preciso momento como ya habíamos acordado.

Si estas eran nuestras últimas horas solo me concentraría en ella.

Me prometí olvidar todo a nuestro alrededor, de mis temores y preocupaciones. Solo existía Bella en mi mundo.

-¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo por una noche y pensar tan sólo en nosotros dos?- Le pedí mirando sus ojos achocolatados- Parece que nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros.- Observe-Necesito estar a solas contigo. Sólo contigo- Le confesé.

Y luego le tome el peso de mis propias palabras y supe que era solo la verdad.

Bella estaba emocionada al igual que yo, se notaba a primera vista. Fuimos en su coche, no me importó cuanto se demoró en llegar a mi casa. Me maravillaba con cada detalle de ella y sin poder evitarlo me adelante casi arrancándole de la camioneta, alzándole suavemente con solo brazo y con el otro tomaba su bolsa y me la colgaba. Mientras cerraba la puerta de su coche mis labios ansiaban los suyos y no tardaron en juntarse y no los separe aún cuando la acomodaba entre mis brazos y traspasaba la puerta de mi casa. Continué besándole hasta que sentí que ella se quedaba sin aliento.

La conmoción que me embargaba era total y a Bella le sorprendió pero no tardó en sumergirse en aquel estado.

Mi necesidad era la suya y viceversa.

-Bienvenida a casa -Le dije sosteniéndole por el aire feliz de tenerla para mí.

-Eso suena bien- Me respondió recuperando el aire.

Le deje sobre la estancia y sin esperar me abrazo apegándose a mí.

-Tengo algo para ti- Le avisé pues era hora de presentes para Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Un objeto usado. Dijiste que podías aceptar regalos de ese tipo, ¿te acuerdas?-Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ah, ya. Supongo que lo dije.

Me reí de su expresión.

-Está en mi habitación. ¿Subo a cogerlo?

-Claro-Me dijo entrelazando nuestras manos- Vamos- Dijo animada devolviéndome una sonrisa.

No me detuve, la sostuve nuevamente y volé con ella por las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Le deje a la entrada y fui a mi armario recogí el presente y volví a su lado.

Bella siguió y se sentó en el borde de la cama y luego de acomodarse abrazando sus rodillas me miró.

-¿Y bien?-Gruño- Enséñamelo.

Me divirtió esa reacción, me senté a su lado riéndome todavía.

-Es un objeto usado -Le advertí. Le tome la muñeca izquierda y busque su pulsera.

Incorporé el diamante y le devolví el brazo tal cual lo tenía.

Mi novia pestañeo dos veces y luego observó el corazón y simplemente dejo de respirar.

-Era de mi madre- Le explique- Heredé de ella un puñado de baratijas como ésta. Ya les he regalado unas cuantas a Esme y a Alice, así que, como ves, no tiene tanta importancia.

Ella sonrió. Continué:

-Aun así, se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen símbolo. Duro y frío- Me reí ocultando mi nerviosismo-Y a la luz del sol se ve el arco iris.

-Olvidas que se te parece en algo mucho más importante-Señaló- Es precioso.

-Mi corazón es igual de silencioso que éste. Y también es tuyo.

Le miró de cerca y bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara cercana.

-Gracias. Por los dos.

-No. Gracias a ti-Le dije- Me alivia que hayas aceptado un regalo sin rechistar. No te viene mal como práctica- Le avise sonriéndole con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Me abrazo apegándose a mí y la envolví entre mis brazos. Su corazón latía con una intensidad anormal.

-¿Podemos hablar de una cosa? –Soltó de improviso-De entrada, te agradecería que empezaras abriendo un poco tu mente.

¿Hablar? ¿De que? ¿Quizás de Jacob?

-Lo intentaré.

-No voy a romper ninguna regla - Señaló- Esto es estrictamente entre tú y yo.

-Entre los dos- Repetí mentalmente.

- Esto... Verás, la otra noche me impresionó la facilidad con que fuimos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. He pensado que me gustaría aplicar ese mismo principio a una situación diferente- Dijo intentando esconderme sus nervios.

-¿Qué quieres negociar?

Se quedó en silencio.

El latido de su corazón resonaba con fuerza inundando la habitación.

-Escucha a qué velocidad te late el corazón –Observé- Parece un colibrí batiendo las alas. ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunté.

-Estoy perfectamente-Aseguró.

-Entonces continúa, por favor-Le pedí curioso.

-Bueno, supongo que primero quería hablar contigo sobre esa ridícula condición del matrimonio.

-Será ridícula para ti, no para mí. ¿Qué tiene de mala?

-Me preguntaba si... si se trata de una cuestión negociable.

¿Negociable? Fruncí el ceño.

-Ya he cedido en lo más importante, al aceptar cobrarme tu vida en contra de mi propio criterio. Lo cual me otorga el derecho a arrancarte a ti ciertos compromisos.

-No. Ese trato ya está cerrado. Ahora no estamos discutiendo mí...transformación. Lo que quiero es arreglar algunos detalles.

-¿A qué detalles te refieres, exactamente?

Dudó. Se concentró y luego respiro intentando calmar sus latidos.

-Primero, aclaremos cuáles son tus condiciones.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero.

-Matrimonio- Soltó refunfuñando con voz seca.

-Sí -Respondí sin titubear- Eso para empezar.

-¿Es que hay más?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno, si te conviertes en mi esposa, entonces lo que es mío es tuyo... Por ejemplo, el dinero para tus estudios. Así que no debería haber problema con lo de Dartmouth.

-Puestos a ser absurdos, ¿se te ocurre algo más?

-No me importaría que me dieras algo más de tiempo- Le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No. Nada de tiempo. Ahí sí que no hay trato- Declaró.

Suspiré.

-Sólo sería un año, como mucho dos...

Se molestó.

-Prueba con lo siguiente.

-Eso es todo. A menos que quieras hablar de coches...

Sostuve su mano imaginándome la sortija de mi madre en su dedo.

-No me había dado cuenta de que quisieras algo más, aparte de transformarte en un monstruo como yo. Siento una enorme curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

No dijo nada, se perdió en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos ya no me miraban y su rostro comenzó a enrojecer.

Acaricie sus mejillas con delicadeza.

-¿Te estás ruborizando? –Observé más interesado que antes- Por favor, Bella, no me gusta el suspense.

Se mordió el labio.

-Bella...

-Me preocupa un poco... lo que pasará después- Dijo avergonzada pero alzando la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-Inquirí.

-Todos parecéis convencidos de que mi único interés va a ser exterminar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Me da miedo estar tan preocupada por contener mis impulsos violentos que no vuelva a ser yo misma... Y también me da... me da miedo no volver a desearte como te deseo ahora.

-Bella, esa fase no dura eternamente-Le aseguré.

-Edward-Dijo mas nerviosa que antes y mas sonrojada, volvió a apartar la vista- Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de dejar de ser humana.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí- Volvió a levantar los ojos- Dime lo que quieres, y lo tendrás.

-Te quiero a ti- Susurró por fin.

-Sabes que soy tuyo- Declaré.

Cambió de posición para quedar de rodillas frente a mí.

Luego se acercó a mi y me abrazo fuerte y me besó. Sus labios estaban nerviosos ¿Qué podría querer Bella de mi? Si ya me tenía para la eternidad.

El beso cada vez fue tornándose mas desesperado, sus manos suavemente se deslizaron por mi cuello y mi pecho sentí como sus dedos abrían mi camisa.

Le detuve a penas me dí cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Te quiero a ti- Recordé sus mismas palabras y lo comprendí.

La aleje de mí.

-Sé razonable, Bella.

-Me lo has prometido. Lo que yo quiera-Me reclamó.

-No vamos a discutir sobre eso- Le dije mientras abotonaba mi camisa.

-Pues yo digo que sí vamos a discutirlo- Repuso molesta e intento revestirse ella, la detuve de inmediato.

-Y yo te digo que no- Dije enfurecido.

-Tú querías saber- Me reprochó.

-Creí que se trataba de un deseo vagamente realista.

-De modo que tú puedes pedir cualquier estupidez que te apetezca, por ejemplo, casarnos, pero yo no tengo derecho ni siquiera a discutir lo que...

-No- Le dije parando sus palabras de su boca con mi mano.

Se calmó después de respirar unas cuantas veces. Se frustro y lo demostró con su silencio, su mirada estaba clavada al edredón nuevamente.

Me sentí terrible por ser yo quien había provocado aquella triste mirada. Quité mi mano de su boca.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Nada.

Intente descifrar sus sentimientos un buen rato.

-¿He herido tus sentimientos?

-No-Mintió rindiéndose.

En ese momento me dí cuenta que Bella se sentía igual que yo, queriendo hacer conmigo el amor. Estaba conciente que no podríamos. Era demasiado riesgo. Estaba atado de manos.

No resistí la lejanía y la apegue a mi cuerpo congelado.

-Sabes por qué tengo que decirte que no -Murmuré- Y también sabes que te deseo.

-¿Seguro?

-Pues claro que sí, niña guapa, tonta e hipersensible-Me ríe y recordé que no era el único- Todo el mundo te desea. Sé que hay una cola inmensa de candidatos detrás de mí, todos maniobrando para colocarse en primera posición, a la espera de que yo cometa un error…-Claro automáticamente pensé en Jacob, en Mike, en Erick…- Eres demasiado deseable para tu propia seguridad.

-¿Quién es el tonto ahora?-Me retó.

-¿Tengo que rellenar una instancia para que me creas? ¿Te digo los nombres que encabezan la lista? Ya conoces unos cuantos, pero otros te sorprenderían.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Estás intentando cambiar de tema.

Suspiré.

-Dime si he hecho algo mal -Murmuró intentando tranquilizarse- Tus exigencias son éstas: Que nos casemos, que te deje pagar mis estudios y que te dé más tiempo. Además, no te importaría que mi vehículo fuera un poco más rápido ¿Se me olvida algo?- Dijo incorporándose- Es una lista considerable.

-La única exigencia es la primera- Le dije conteniendo la risa-Las demás son simples peticiones.

-A cambio, mi pequeña y solitaria exigencia es...

-¿Exigencia?-Repetí.

Suspiró.

-Sí, he dicho exigencia-Dijo seria-Casarme es como una condena para mí. No pienso aceptar a menos que reciba algo a cambio.

Mí querida Bella…

-No. Ahora es imposible. Más adelante, cuando seas menos frágil. Ten paciencia, Bella-Le pedí.

-Ahí está el problema. Cuando sea menos frágil, ya nada será igual. ¡Yo no seré la misma persona! Ni siquiera estoy segura de quién seré para entonces.

-Seguirás siendo tú, Bella.

-Si cambio lo bastante como para querer matar a Charlie, o chupar la sangre de Jacob o de Ángela si tengo ocasión, ¿cómo voy a seguir siendo la misma?

-Se te pasará. Además, dudo que te apetezca beber sangre de perro- Intente animarle- Aunque seas una renacida, una neófita, seguro que tienes mejor gusto.

-Pero eso será lo que más voy a desear siempre, ¿verdad? -Desafió-¡Sangre, sangre y más sangre!

-El hecho de que sigas viva es una prueba de que eso no es cierto.

-Porque para ti han pasado más de ochenta años. Estoy hablando de algo físico. De forma racional, sé que volveré a ser yo misma... cuando transcurra un tiempo. Pero en lo puramente físico, siempre tendré sed, por encima de cualquier otro deseo.

Tenía razón.

-Así que seré distinta. Porque ahora mismo lo que más deseo eres tú. Más que la comida o el agua o el oxígeno. Mi mente tiene una lista de prioridades ordenada de forma algo más racional, pero mi cuerpo...- Besó la palma de mi mano fría.

Había tocado un punto bajo. Yo la deseaba con todo mi ser no lo podía negar. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo vibraba tan solo al pensar en poseerla. Esta sensación era tan poderosa.

-Bella, podría matarte- Me defendí con los últimos rastros de cordura que quedaban en mí.

-No creo que seas capaz.

Si, lo sería y se lo demostré cuando arrancando una flor de metal que adornaba la cama en un extremo, la fundí con dos de mis dedos y luego se la mostré. Después lo pulverice ante su vista.

-No me refería a eso. Ya sé cuánta fuerza tienes, no hace falta que destroces los muebles.

-Entonces, ¿qué querías decir?

-Obviamente, no me refiero a que no pudieras herirme si lo desearas... Es más importante que eso: se trata de que no quieres hacerme daño. Por eso creo que no serías capaz.

-Tal vez no funcione así, Bella.

-Tal vez. Tienes tanta idea de lo que estás diciendo como yo- Me acusó.

-Exacto. ¿Crees que me atrevería a correr un riesgo así contigo?

La mirada de Bella se mantuvo fija en mi rostro.

-Por favor... Es lo único que quiero. Por favor...-Imploraba.

Me estaba dejando en una verdadera encrucijada. Como podría negarme si yo también quería… ¿Y si me atreviera?

* * *

**^^El próximo capitulo se titula…Fuego… ¿Porque será? Jijijiji**

Un adelanto…

-Esta sensación es insoportable-Le dije- Hay tantas cosas que he querido darte... Y tú decides pedirme precisamente esto ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que me resulta negarme cuando me lo suplicas de esta forma?

-Entonces, no te niegues- Dijo clavando sus labios en mi mandíbula-Por favor susurró desesperada.

-Bella...

No puedo… no debo… pero si quiero.

Aquel fuego que siempre he sentido por ella se apodero de mis actos y mi intentos por resistir ya no estaban teniendo efecto. Le besé sin contenerme, me deslice por su garganta rindiéndome ante mis deseos y con su intenso aroma en la nariz. Me sentí desesperado por poseerla. La ansiedad de sentirle pegada a mí sencillamente me enloquecía. Bella entendió mis ganas y se dejó llevar estremeciéndose ante mi contacto no tan frío como de costumbre pues mi temperatura externa se había elevado ya que me sentía un verdadero volcán, por mis venas corría lava ardiente. Mis labios no se querían despegar de su suave piel. Me pregunte si podría llegar a controlar mis fuerzas para no dañarle en caso de continuar con nuestra pasión….

**^^Hola Espero que les guste la petición que se hará en el próximo capi espero poder rescatar cada sentimiento. Gracias Noe, maryroxy y Stefi!**

**Caro: Respondo a tu pregunta: Si, he escrito otro libro de la perspectiva de Edward se llama "Como Una Noche Sin Luna" mi versión de Luna Nueva. Esta publicada en lunanuevameyer, sala Cullen fanfic actualmente en la pag 8. Y aquí en mi perfil esta Resistencia que se podría decir que es un resumen de mi versión porque esta cortado. Y también tengo algunos One Shot de Luna nueva y 1 de amanecer. Te invito a leerlos. **

**Un abrazo, espero que les haya gustado el capi es uno de mis favoritos. Cami. **

**Si se animan me dejan un rws, gracias por leer.**


	29. Chapter 29 Fuego

Capitulo 29. Fuego.

Mil fantasías rodearon mi cabeza y me hicieron prácticamente su presa y Bella con sus ojos puestos en mi cara esperando mi respuesta.

-Por favor... -Susurró casi intangible y muy nerviosa.

Su corazón latía incansable.

Realmente no sabía que hacer. ¡Maldición!

-No tienes que darme ninguna garantía. Si no funciona, vale, no pasa nada. Sólo te pido que lo intentemos. Únicamente intentarlo ¿vale? A cambio te daré lo que quieras-Aseguró con palabras rápidas- Me casaré contigo-Prometió solemne- Dejaré que me pagues la matrícula en Dartmouth y no me quejaré cuando les sobornes para que me admitan. Hasta puedes comprarme un coche más potente, si eso te hace feliz. Pero sólo... Por favor...

Ha aceptado casarse conmigo…había aceptado al fin, sería mi esposa. Mi ser se colmó de dicha pero a la vez aquello significaba arriesgar su vida conmigo.

El peligro sería yo.

No me contuve y le abrace.

-Esta sensación es insoportable-Le dije- Hay tantas cosas que he querido darte... Y tú decides pedirme precisamente esto ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que me resulta negarme cuando me lo suplicas de esta forma?

-Entonces, no te niegues- Dijo clavando sus labios en mi mandíbula-Por favor susurró desesperada.

-Bella...

No puedo… no debo… pero si quiero.

Aquel fuego que siempre he sentido por ella se apodero de mis actos y mi intentos por resistir ya no estaban teniendo efecto.¿Sería capaz de controlarme? Le besé sin contenerme, me deslice por su garganta rindiéndome ante mis deseos y con su intenso aroma en la nariz. Me sentí desesperado por poseerla. La ansiedad de sentirle pegada a mí sencillamente me enloquecía. Tal vez si podría… Bella entendió mis ganas y se dejó llevar estremeciéndose ante mi contacto no tan frío como de costumbre pues mi temperatura externa se había elevado ya que me sentía un verdadero volcán, por mis venas parecía que corría lava ardiente. Mis labios no se querían despegar de su suave piel, era una sensación increíble solo pensar en la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Me pregunte diez veces más si podría llegar a controlar mis fuerzas para no dañarle en caso de continuar con nuestra pasión.

Esto simple y sencillamente se me estaba escapando de las manos.

Nuestras respiraciones se confundían, las mías también eran una necesidad. De pronto tuve la impresión de que para esto estábamos hechos, para amarnos a cada instante.

Fue ella quien tuvo que detenerse para poder recuperar el aliento. Mi ataque fue imprevisto e intenso necesitaba sentir sus labios en mi piel.

Era cierto Bella era simplemente perfecta, a pesar de llevar prendas puestas su figura se delineaba de forma impecable ante mi vista. Ella era para mí. No existió, no existe y no existirá nadie más que ella para mí.

El deseo me dominaba y su ofrecida entrega no cesaba. Estaba siendo una dura prueba, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos.

Fue tal el apogeo de nuestros besos y de mi inspiración y nuestra dedicación que Bella se adelantó y no le culpo ya que sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por su blusa. No sería capaz de detenerme si eso continuaba. Busque un poco de cordura, ya casi no me quedaba. Ya no podría contenerme más, estaba seguro.

Recordé mis intereses. Y tal vez eso me dio fuerza.

-Bella ¿te importaría dejar de desnudarte?- Le dije atrapando sus muñecas con mis manos.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- Me tentó con delicadeza.

Si tan solo fuera humano…

-Esta noche no-Le dije besando su mejilla, intentando frenarme.

-Edward, no...

-No estoy diciendo que no-Me rendí- Sólo digo que «esta noche no»-Estaba perdido.

-Dame una razón convincente para que yo comprenda por qué esta noche no es tan buena como cualquier otra dijo controlando su respiración.

Mi plan estaba resultando. Me estaba distrayendo.

-No nací ayer –Me reí- ¿Cuál de nosotros dos se resiste más a dar al otro lo que quiere? Acabas de prometer que te casarás conmigo, pero si cedo a tus deseos esta noche, ¿quién me garantiza que por la mañana no saldrás corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle?- Inquirí- Está claro que yo soy mucho menos reacio a darte a ti lo que deseas. Por lo tanto... Tú primero.

Había encontrado la formula para postergar ese momento y de cierta manera prepararme.

-¿Tengo que casarme antes contigo?- Preguntó.

Sonreí.

-Ése es el trato: lo tomas o lo dejas. El compromiso, ¿recuerdas?

La encerré con un abrazo y para terminar de convencerle le di un beso tentador al cual no se pudo resistir y yo otra vez me deje llevar.

-Creo… que no es… buena idea- Intento decir cuando recuperaba el aliento.

-No me sorprende que lo pienses -Sonreí- Tienes una mente muy cuadriculada.

-Pero ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? - Se preguntó a si misma- Por una vez pensé que esta noche era yo quien tenía el control, y de repente...

-...estás comprometida- Dije feliz.

-¡Eh! Por favor, no digas eso en voz alta.

-¿Vas a romper tu promesa?

Me aleje para ver su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban intensos llenos de deseo pero su cara estaba irritada completamente.

Le dedique una gran sonrisa.

-¿La vas a romper?

-¡No! - Gruñó- No voy a romperla. ¿Ya estás contento?

-Sumamente contento- Respondí con toda la alegría que me embargaba-¿Es que tú no estás contenta?

Le ataque nuevamente con un beso verdaderamente ardiente. Pegue su cuerpo al mío nuevamente sabiendo que quizás no sería una buena idea.

-Un poco - Dijo cuando nos incorporamos- pero no por lo de casarnos.

Mis labios volvieron a tomar posesión de los suyos de la misma forma e intensidad que la anterior.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que todo está al revés? Tu deberías querer casarte y yo no. Es lo convencional- Dije divertido entre besos.

-En nuestra relación no hay nada convencional.

-Cierto.

Las caricias no disminuyeron al contrario subieron de nivel. Me sentía muy emocionado que me deje llevar por milésima vez esta noche.

Quería comprobar si podría tener la osadía de controlarme y no matarla con mi fuerza.

-Escucha, Edward-. Besé su mano.

-He dicho que me casaría contigo, y lo haré. Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. Si quieres, te firmo un contrato con mi propia sangre Me dijo cuando le recorría absorbiendo su olor.

-Eso no tiene gracia.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no pienso engañarte. Me conoces muy bien. Así que no hay razón para esperar. Estamos completamente solos: ¿cuántas veces ocurre eso?

Además, tenemos esta cama tan grande y tan cómoda...

-Esta noche, no.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Desde luego que sí.

En el que no confío es en mí.

Quiso ver mi cara.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Sabes de sobra que al final vas a ganar – Me acusó- Tú siempre ganas- Puntualizó.

-Sólo cubro mis apuestas- Me defendí.

-Hay algo más. ¿Acaso tienes tú la intención de faltar a tu palabra?

-No-Le Prometí-Te lo juro, intentaremos hacerlo. Después de que te cases conmigo- Sentencié.

Sonrió sin ganas.

-Me haces sentir como el malo de la película, que se retuerce el bigote mientras trata de arrebatarle la virginidad a la pobre protagonista.

Intente leer su expresión. Me miraba intentando hacer lo mismo.

-De eso se trata, ¿verdad? ¡Estás intentando proteger tu virginidad! –Se rió mientras yo recorría su hombro izquierdo ahora.

-No, niña boba. Estoy intentando proteger la tuya. Y me lo estás poniendo muy difícil- Reconocí.

-De todas las cosas ridículas que...

-Deja que te diga una cosa - Le pare- Ya sé que hemos discutido esto antes, pero te pido que me sigas la corriente. ¿Cuántas personas en esta habitación tienen alma, y la oportunidad de ir al cielo, o lo que haya después de esta vida?

-Dos- Dijo automáticamente.

-Vale. Quizá sea cierto. Hay muchas opiniones a este respecto, pero la inmensa mayoría de la gente parece creer que hay ciertas normas que deben seguirse.

-¿No te basta con las normas vampiricas? ¿Es que tienes que preocuparte también de las humanas?

-No viene mal. Sólo por si acaso.

-Por supuesto, aunque tengas razón con respecto a lo de mi alma, puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para mí.

-No, no es tarde - Repuso.

-«No matarás» es un precepto aceptado por la mayoría de las religiones. Y yo he matado a mucha gente, Bella.

-Sólo a los malos.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez eso influya, tal vez no, pero tú aún no has matado a nadie...

-Que tú sepas -Me dijo.

-Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte alejada del camino de la tentación- No estaba seguro si era a ella o a mí.

-Vale, pero no estábamos hablando de cometer asesinatos.

-Se aplica el mismo principio- Compare- La única diferencia es que ésta es la única área donde estoy tan inmaculado como tú. ¿No puedo dejar al menos una regla sin romper?

-¿Una?

-Bueno, ya sabes que he robado, he mentido, he codiciado bienes ajenos... Lo único que me queda es la castidad- Señalé.

-Yo miento constantemente- Intentó defenderse.

-Sí, pero lo haces tan mal que no cuenta. Nadie se cree tus embustes.

-Espero que te equivoques. De lo contrario, Charlie debe de estar a punto de echar la puerta abajo con una pistola cargada en la mano.

-Charlie es más feliz cuando finge que se traga tus historias. Prefiere engañarse a sí mismo y no pensar demasiado en ello- Le confesé.

-Pero ¿qué bien ajeno has codiciado tú? Lo tienes todo.

Aquello era una mentira.

-Te codicié a ti. No tenía derecho a poseerte, pero fui y te tomé de todos modos. Ahora, mira cómo has acabado: intentando seducir a un vampiro- Le dije con una simulada cara de espanto.

-Tienes derecho a codiciar lo que ya es tuyo –Me dijo-Además, creía que lo que te preocupaba era mi castidad.

-Y lo es. Si resulta demasiado tarde para mí... Prefiero arder en las llamas del infierno, y perdóname el juego de palabras, antes que dejar que te impidan entrar en el cielo.

-No puedes pretender que entre en un sitio donde tú no vayas a estar. Esa es mi definición del infierno. De todas formas, tengo una solución muy fácil: no vamos a morirnos nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

-Suena bastante sencillo. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?

-Así que te niegas a dormir conmigo hasta que no estemos casados.

-Técnicamente, nunca podré dormir contigo- Recordé.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Muy maduro, Edward. Me refería a acostarnos.

-Bueno, quitando ese detalle, tienes razón.

-Yo creo que escondes algún otro motivo más- Me acusó.

-¿Otro motivo?- Le pregunte con mi rostro lleno de inocencia.

-Sabes que eso aceleraría las cosas.

Ahogué la risa.

-Sólo hay una cosa que quiero acelerar, y el resto puede esperar por siempre... Pero, la verdad, tus impacientes hormonas humanas son mi más poderoso aliado en este sentido.

-No puedo creer que me hagas pasar por el altar. Cuando pienso en Charlie... ¡O en Renée! ¿Te imaginas lo que van a decir Ángela o Jessica? ¡Arg! Ya estoy viendo sus cotilleos.

Inmediatamente los pensamientos envidiosos de Jessica vinieron a mi mente pero no tenían importancia alguna.

-No hace falta que sea un bodorrio-Le aclaré al ver sus ojos - No necesito tanta fanfarria. No tienes que decírselo a nadie ni cambiar tus planes. ¿Por qué no vamos a Las Vegas? Puedes ponerte unos vaqueros. Hay una capilla que tiene una ventanilla por la que te casan sin que te bajes del coche. Lo único que quiero es hacerlo oficial, y que quede claro que me perteneces a mí y a nadie más- Aunque Alice me perseguiría.

-No puede ser más oficial de lo que ya lo es- Declaró.

-Ya veremos-Concluí- Supongo que no querrás aún el anillo de compromiso.

-Supones bien-Murmuró nerviosa.

Me reí de su expresión.

-De acuerdo. De todos modos, no tardaré en rodear tu dedo con él.

-Hablas como si ya tuvieras un anillo-Me acusó.

-Y lo tengo- Respondí sin pena- Listo para ponértelo al menor signo de debilidad.

Me miró impactada.

-Eres increíble.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-¡No!-Respondió agitada.

Esa respuesta no era la que esperada. Quizás aún no estaba segura de su decisión.

- Bueno, si de verdad quieres enseñármelo, hazlo.

-No pasa nada. Puedo esperar.

Suspire.

-Enséñame el maldito anillo, Edward- Bramó.

-No.

Me miró con la mirada suplicante recorriendo mis mejillas con sus delicados labios.

-Por favor... -Suplicó suave- Por favor, ¿puedo verlo?

Como me iba a negar ante esa forma de insistir.

-Eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Sonrió.

Me tardé solo unos segundos en regresar con la cajita de terciopelo que guardaba dentro el anillo de mi madre.

Lo deje en su rodilla y me senté a su lado.

-Adelante, échale un vistazo-Le autorice.

Aun nerviosa tomó la cajita.

-¿No te habrás gastado mucho dinero? Si lo has hecho, miénteme.

-No me he gastado nada. Se trata de otro objeto usado. Es el mismo anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre- Le dije mientras se disponía a abrirla.

-Oh –Dijo maravillada y sorprendida.

-Supongo que es demasiado anticuado-Le dije a modo de disculpa- Está tan pasado de moda como yo. Puedo comprarte otro más moderno ¿Qué te parece uno de Tiffany's?

-Me gustan las cosas pasadas de moda-Dijo abriéndola por fin.

A penas le vio sus ojos brillaron. Sin duda le gustó.

-Es muy bonito.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso. A cualquiera le gustaría- Dijo intentando ocultar su asombro.

-Pruébatelo, a ver si te queda bien.

Cerró su mano de inmediato.

Suspiré.

-Bella, no voy a soldártelo al dedo. Sólo quiero que te lo pruebes para ver si tengo que llevarlo a que lo ajusten. Luego te lo puedes quitar.

-Vale- Dijo queriendo tomarlo.

Me adelanté e intente ocultar mi nerviosismo, tome su mano y con todo mi corazón deslice la argolla en su dedo.

Calzó preciso.

La luz de los diamantes que proyectaba el anillo brillaba para nosotros como si fuese nuestro futuro.

-Te queda perfecto. Eso está bien: así me ahorro un paseo a la joyería.

Al fin todo era como siempre debió ser. La mujer que siempre había esperado en toda mi larga existencia había aceptado ser mía para siempre. No existía un ser mas afortunado que yo en estos momentos.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- Observó.

-Claro -Dije tratando de esconder mi felicidad para que no se diera cuenta- Te sienta muy bien.

Todo fue en vano pues sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro y me vi descubierto. No me contuve y le bese con pasión y adoración.

-Sí, me gusta. No sabes cuánto-Reconocí.

-Te creo.

Y de pronto supe que este era el momento indicado.

-¿Te importa que haga una cosa?- Le dije incorporándonos.

-Lo que quieras.

Le sonreí.

-Lo que quieras, excepto eso-Se quejó cuando se dio cuenta de mi intención.

Era demasiado tarde.

-Quiero hacer esto como Dios manda. Por favor, recuerda que has dicho que sí. No me estropees este momento.

-Oh, no- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Pórtate bien- Le susurré mientras me arrodillaba sin soltar su mano.

Contuvo el aliento.

Las palabras que tanto había ensayado para este instante brotaron y se ordenaron al salir.

-Isabella Swan –Dije mirando sus ojos infinitos- Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Aquellos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas incontenibles que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas sonrojadas marcando su sonrisa.

-Sí-Aceptó.

-Gracias- Le dije besando sus dedos y su anillo.

Cuando me incorpore saltó a mis brazos y me beso dándome el mejor regalo que jamás había pensado recibir… Su promesa de amor eterno.

* * *

**^^Espero que les haya gustado, al fin uno de los capítulos mas esperados, espero que no haya faltado nada en cuanto a la descripción y que todo se haya entendido, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez estoy muy contenta. Gracias por Leer. Un abrazo. Cami.**


	30. Chapter 30 Cúspide

Capitulo 30. Cúspide.

Era la cúspide de una noche simplemente perfecta. La mejor de todas, sin duda. Disfrute con cada mirada dedicada, absoluta y furtiva, con cada una de sus caricias, con cada beso y respiro suyo.

Bella me amaba tal como yo a ella.

Por ella sin temor sería capaz de morir mañana.

La tenía encima de mi pecho con mis brazos a su alrededor, ella dormía envuelta entre sabanas y aunque me había regresado el anillo y muy a mi pesar su razón era valida:

Su padre. Debía explicárselo primero. Era lo mínimo que se merecía.

No objete nada en contra de eso.

De todas formas me sentía plenamente afortunado ahora me sentía en calma después de haber creído arder con el contacto de su cuerpo hacía tan solo unos instantes.

Me permití soñar despierto junto a ella y me dí cuenta que mis razonamientos eran realmente optimistas ya que me era muy sencillo imaginar ahora verla allí, al final del pasillo repletado por nuestros seres queridos, viniendo hacia mi de blanco con la mirada iluminada fija en mi, sonriendo segura de su propia decisión de nunca separarse de mi lado. Aquello me dejaba sin literalmente aliento.

Por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en nuestro ultimo acuerdo nupcial, si a eso se le podía llamar así, debía admitir que Bella si se proponía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo confirmando definitivamente que yo no podía negarle nada, como bien le había dicho ella era una criatura peligrosa.

Me sentía dividido.

¿Y sí por sumergirnos en el placer le lastimara? ¿Si no pudiese controlar mis impulsos? ¿Si no pudiese controlar mi fuerza? Estaba casi seguro que terminaría hiriéndole y ese era mi temor más grande, no me lo perdonaría jamás. En estos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a ser un simple mortal, no confiaba en mi mismo y en mi capacidad de dominar a la perfección de esa parte de mi no había sido puesta a prueba.

No sabía si sería capaz de contenerme en el momento en que me tocara cumplir mi parte del acuerdo. Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con Carlisle para saber si Bella sería capaz de resistirlo físicamente y que me aconsejara como solo él podía hacerlo.

La madrugada trajo consigo pensamientos menos nobles mientras Bella seguía reposando apaciblemente sobre mí, quizás un gran consuelo era el darme cuenta era que ella también me deseaba fervientemente y que estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo a un vampiro que la amaba. Me sentía en extremo afortunado por tenerle desde ahora y para siempre.

Mi novia se despertó al sentir el viento que se hacía sentir allá afuera, y después de unos cuantos besos preferí alejarme de aquella cama antes de que Bella encontrara la formula correcta derrumbar mi obligada abstinencia.

Mi familia regreso justo a tiempo como estaba presupuestado.

-¡Las Vegas!- Me reclamó mi hermana a penas me vio en su mente.

Sinceramente era una buena alternativa, nada ostentoso para no alterar los nervios de Bella.

-Creo…que deberías meter ropa de abrigo en la maleta, Edward. No puedo ver dónde estás exactamente, ya que esta tarde sales con ese perro, pero parece que la tormenta que se avecina será aún más intensa en toda esa zona.

Asentí. La furia de Alice era casi incontenible. Busque a Jasper con la mirada para que la tranquilizara. Y no pude evitar sonreir.

- Ya sabes que lo tengo casi todo planeado- Gruñía mi querida hermana por dentro- Yo no le veo lo gracioso.

-Va a nevar en las montañas- Continuó.

-¡Guau, nieve! –Dijo Bella- ¡Pero, por Dios, si estábamos en junio!

-Llévate una chaqueta- Le dijo.

Jasper había intentado calmarle durante todo el viaje según sus pensamientos. Era muy divertido verla así de frustrada dando rabietas todo el camino poniendo de los nervios a Rose.

-Llama a Jacob y dile que pasaremos a recogerle en una hora, más o menos- Le pedí a Bella.

Alice apareció detrás de nosotros.

Bella no tardó en comunicarse con Billy y arreglar lo de Charlie.

-Aun me queda abogar por lo emocional… pedírselo a Bella-Razonó.

- Ni se te ocurra.

-Por favor Edward- Me rogó.

- No. Ella no va a querer.

- Pero tu si.

Mi novia venía hacía nosotros.

-Billy os desea buena suerte- Me dijo ella devolviéndome el móvil.

-Muy amable por su parte-Agregué.

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-Le dijo a ella.

-Vas a complicarme la vida sin necesidad, Alice. Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

-Esto no va contigo, Edward.

Mi propia boda no me concernía, maravilloso. Me reí.

-No es asunto tuyo -Insistió mi hermana- Son cosas de mujeres.

-Deja que hable conmigo- Me dijo Bella segura.

-Tú lo has querido- Le advertí alejándome de la zona de combate.

Me dedique a arreglar las cosas del campamento con la ayuda de Emmett. Intenté concentrarme en mis tareas pero me fue imposible no estar a la escucha.

-Bella...

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?-Inquirió Bella.

-¿Es que no me quieres?

-Pues claro que sí, y lo sabes.

-Entonces, ¿por qué veo que te vas a Las Vegas para casarte a escondidas y sin invitarme?

-Ya sabes que no soporto hacer las cosas con tanta pompa. Además, ha sido idea de Edward.

-No me importa de quién ha sido la idea. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Me habría esperado esto de Edward, pero no de ti- Le reclamó- Yo te quiero como si fueras mi propia hermana.

-Alice, eres mi hermana.

-Bla, bla, bla- Bufó.

-Vale, puedes venir. No habrá mucho que ver.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hasta qué punto me quieres, Bella?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Mi hermana era igual de terca que Bella.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor. Por favor, Bella, por favor, si de verdad me quieres, déjame organizar tu boda.

Pasaron unos segundo en los que Bella demoró en comprender.

-Oh, Alice. No me hagas esto.

-Si me quieres de verdad, deja que lo haga.

-Esto es injusto. Edward ya ha utilizado ese mismo argumento conmigo.

-Apuesto a que Edward prefiere que te cases con él a la manera tradicional, aunque no te lo haya dicho. Y Esme... ¡Imagínate lo que significaría para ella!

Yo tenía razón ella no lo aceptaría.

-Preferiría enfrentarme a los neófitos yo sola.

-Seré tu esclava diez años.

-¡Tendrás que ser mi esclava un siglo!

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¡No, es un no! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar unos cuantos metros y repetir lo que diga el sacerdote.

-¡Puaj!

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida, Alice.

-¡Yupi!- Saltaba feliz.

-No he dicho sí.

-Pero lo harás.

-¡Edward! - Me llamó-Sé que nos estás escuchando. Ven aquí un momento.

Me dirigí al lugar del asalto.

-Muchas gracias, Alice- Resoplé.

Y Bella se apegó a mí derrotada.

-Las Vegas- Le susurré al oído.

-Ni de broma-Amenazó el pequeño monstruo- Bella nunca me haría algo así.

¿Sabes, Edward? Como hermano, a veces me decepcionas.

-No seas mezquina-Le discutió Bella- El intenta hacerme feliz, al contrario que tú.

-Yo también lo intento, Bella, sólo que sé mucho mejor qué es lo que te puede hacer feliz... a largo plazo. Ya me lo agradecerás. Quizá tardes cincuenta años, pero al final lo harás.

-Jamás pensé que apostaría alguna vez contra ti, Alice, pero ese día ha llegado.

Mi hermana se rió y cambió el tema

-Bueno, ¿me vas a enseñar el anillo o no?

Bella se tensó de inmediato.

-Um. Vi cómo te lo ponía-Dijo Alice viendo su dedo- ¿Es que me he perdido algo?- Se preguntó a si misma.

-No, la boda sigue en pie.

-Bella tiene prejuicios contra las joyas-Le expliqué.

-¿Y qué pasa porque lleve un diamante más? Bueno, supongo que el anillo tiene muchos diamantes, pero me refiero a que lleva uno en...

-¡Ya basta, Alice!-La frené irritado- Tenemos prisa.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué rollo es ése de los diamantes?-Preguntó Bella.

-Hablaremos de eso más adelante. Edward tiene razón: será mejor que os vayáis. Tenéis que tender una trampa y acampar antes de que se desate la

Tormenta. No te olvides del abrigo, Bella. Presiento que va a hacer un frío impropio de esta estación.

-Ya he cogido su abrigo-Le aseguré.

-Que paséis una buena noche-Nos deseó al marcharnos.

La lleve en brazos hasta el lugar acordado y dejamos un rastro falso. No le perdí de vista mientras tocaba todo a su alrededor.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- Me preguntó.

-Perfecto.

-¿Crees que esto ayudará? – Sacándose algunos cabellos y repartiéndolos por el bosque.

-Sí, eso hará el rastro más intenso, pero no hace falta que te arranques toda la melena, Bella. Con eso vale.

-Me sobran algunos más.

-No tienes por qué dejar que Alice se salga con la suya- Le dije.

-No te preocupes por eso. Pase lo que pase, no pienso dejarte plantado en el altar.

Sonreí.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Mi único deseo es que todo salga como tú quieres. Aunque se salga con la suya, podemos hacer que sea una boda íntima. Únicamente nosotros. Emmett puede conseguir una licencia de cura en Internet- Le ofrecí.

Conseguí que me diera una sonrisa.

-Eso suena mejor.

-¿Ves? Siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo intermedio.

Después de todo un verdadero trabajo ella regresaba a mi lado cuando sus pies se enredaron al mirarme y tropezó.

-¡Ay! Vaya, genial- Dijo mientras examinaba la palma de su mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Quédate donde estás-Me pidió al darse cuenta que mi intención era ir a ese lugar- Estoy sangrando, pero cortaré la hemorragia en un minuto...

No fui capaz de resistir y me acerque.

-Llevo un botiquín. Tuve el presentimiento de que podía hacernos falta.

-No es nada. Puedo curarme yo sola, no tienes por qué pasar un mal rato.

-No te preocupes por eso. A ver, deja que te lo limpie.

-Espera un segundo-Insistió- Acabo de tener otra idea.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-A Jasper le va a encantar- Dijo tocando unas cuantas rocas y árboles- Seguro que esto los atrae.

Suspire.

-Contén la respiración-

-Estoy bien, pero me parece que te estás pasando.

-Esta es mi única misión, así que quiero hacer un buen trabajo.

Siguió con su idea.

-Pues lo has conseguido. Los neófitos se pondrán frenéticos, y Jasper se quedará impresionado por la dedicación que has puesto en ello. Ahora deja que te cure la mano-Le pedí- Te has ensuciado la herida-Advertí.

-Deja que lo haga yo, por favor.

Me miró extrañada mientras le curaba.

-Esto ya no me molesta como antes- Le explique.

-¿Por qué no te molesta?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Lo he superado.

-¿Que lo has superado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Como le explicaba mi tortura, mi calvario cuando me dijeron que había muerto.

Suspiré.

-Durante veinticuatro horas creí que estabas muerta, Bella. Eso cambió mi modo de ver las cosas.

-¿Y también cambió la forma en que percibes mi olor?

-En absoluto. Pero... tras ver cuáles eran mis sentimientos al creer que te había perdido... mis reacciones han cambiado. Todo mi ser huye aterrorizado de cualquier acción que pueda inspirar de nuevo ese dolor.

Me quedó mirando como si se sintiera responsable de aquello.

-Supongo que la experiencia puede calificarse como instructiva.

-Bueno-Tomé su bolso- Ya has cumplido con tu parte- Le ayude a ponerse el chaquetón- Lo demás ya no está en nuestras manos. ¡Nos vamos de acampada!

-¿Dónde hemos quedado con Jacob?

-Aquí mismo -Señalé hacia el final del Claro por donde el chucho aparecería en pocos segundos.

-Tendría que haber otra forma mejor de hacer las cosas.

-Demasiado tarde.

-Hola, Jake.

-Hola, Bella.

-¿Qué tal estás, Jacob?

-A lo nuestro…-Pensó.

-¿Adonde la llevo?-Inquirió.

El mostré el punto exacto en el mapa.

-Estamos aquí- Le roce el brazo sin darme cuenta.

-Y tú la llevarás hasta aquí. Apenas son quince kilómetros.

-Cuando estés más o menos a un kilómetro y medio, vuestro sendero se cruzará con el mío. Síguelo hasta el punto de destino. ¿Necesitas el mapa?

-No, gracias. Conozco la zona como la palma de mi mano. Creo que sé adonde voy.

-Yo tomaré la ruta más larga. Os veré en unas horas.

-Hasta luego- Susurro Bella con atisbo de tristeza en su rostro al ver el gesto de dolor en el mío al tener que separarme de ella.

Es por el bien de ella me recordé.

No demoré en llegar al lugar que elegimos para instalar el refugio a pesar de haber tomado el camino más largo y lleno de desvíos y laberintos. Trate de mantener mi mente ocupada armando el campamento lo reforcé una y otra vez pero el solo hecho de pensar que estaban juntos no me dejaba en paz. Tal vez único que me dejaba un poco mas tranquilo era aceptar que Bella casi no corría riesgo junto a él y por el otro que ya me había dado su promesa.

* * *

**^^ Hola! Me demore, lo siento. Estoy de vacaciones y por supuesto hay que aprovecharlas. Besoss Cami.**

**Stefi: Siento haberme demorado PERO AQUÍ TA. **

**Carkeline: Tienes toda la razón hacen falta mas de estos hombres en el mundo o por lo menos que alguno aprendiera una pizca de la manera de de sentir o comportarse frente a nosotras que tiene Edward. Gracias por tu rw! Me ha encantado**

**Maryroxy: ****Gracias!**

**Caro: Preciosa! Un besito para ti^^.**

**Macbel: Sin palabras, es un agrado escribir para ustedes y soy yo la que te da las gracias a ti por leerme. **

**Noe: Ya quedan tan pocos los que tienen ese tienen ese tipo de romanticismos por los que podriamos caer rendidas ante ellos.. jijiji. Yo también quiero uno a siiiii! Biquiños.**

**Cami.**


	31. Chapter 31 Resistencia

Capitulo 31 Resistencia.

Tenía que ser paciente… Bella tendría que llegar luego. Me repetía una y otra vez.

Mi mente estaba absorbida por su recuerdo. La espera sería larga, lo tenía claro.

Recorría el claro como león enjaulado. Me había asegurado dos veces que la tienda de campaña estaba perfectamente firme y acondicionada para nuestra estancia en estas montañas, no tenía nada más que hacer que esperar y aún faltaban horas.

El viento ya era fuerte, Alice estaba en lo correcto la tormenta se desataría pronto y el frío pronto se haría sentir. Sentía mi cuerpo como un témpano de hielo.

Mis nervios los tenía controlados pero no por mucho tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Jacob llegaron primero que su olor, eso llamó mi atención y mis ojos buscaron la dirección por donde aparecerían en tan solo segundos. La euforia que tenía por tenerla entre sus brazos era lo máximo para él, para mi en cambio fue una verdadera sorpresa.

-¡Bella! - Exclamé con alivió a penas los vi aparecer.

Lo primero que hice fue envolverle entre mis brazos a penas la soltó, todo mi ser le necesitaba y reclamaba su piel suave.

-Gracias -Le dije con sinceridad- Has sido más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Te lo agradezco de veras.

-Vale, no es nada- Pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Llévala dentro. Esto va a ir a peor: se me están poniendo de punta los pelos de la cabeza. ¿Esta tienda es segura?

-Sólo me ha faltado soldarla a la roca.

-Bien.

-Voy a transformarme quiero saber cómo va todo por casa- Dijo retirándose.

Bella a pesar de estar abrigada sentía frío pues su temperatura había comenzado a bajar.

Le besé en la frente a pesar del olor y ella sonrió, la llevé a la tienda y nos encerré dentro.

Le luz de la linterna alumbraba para ella en el interior de la tienda. Afuera el chico era conciente de que estaría a la escucha informándome de los últimos preparativos que realizarían los miembros de la manada si estaba cerca de mí, pero no le importó. Por lo que me enteré Sam y los demás habían entrenado todos estos días ahora y en estos precisos instantes estaban descansando y reponiendo fuerzas para la lucha de las próximas horas. Sin duda lo que mas les costo fue acostumbrase al olor de mi familia y concentrarse en no atacarlos a ellos. Debía reconocer que las técnicas que habían aprendido estaban siendo bien desarrolladas por todos sus integrantes, solo dos los mas jóvenes de ellos ejercían labores de vigilancias y por supuesto Jacob prefirió estar aquí.

La helada estaba cayendo en plenitud. Mientras pasaban los minutos todo rastro de calor se desvanecía y parecía que mi propio cuerpo era otro emisor de frío. Bella ya había ingerido un par de chocolates para tener un poco de calorías para poder mantenerse un poco mejor pero su transparente piel me hacía temer lo peor. En un par de ocaciones hasta llegué a pensar que la única salida era regresar pero Bella se negaba siempre a pesar de las pocas horas que llevábamos allí se estaba congelando.

Su cuerpo no lo soportaría mucho tiempo, pronto llegaría el estado de hipotermia, sacarla era peor una nieve espesa estaba cayendo sin dar tregua, no sabía que podría hacer por ella. Desee mil veces estar en un mejor escenario. Me estaba desesperando pues no encontraba una salida viable. ¡Maldición! me sentía tremendamente culpable.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- Me rendí finalmente.

- Que tiene Bella- Exigió Jacob aullando desde afuera.

-Vwete dee aquí- Se preocupó Bella.

Suspiré.

-Sólo está preocupado por ti -Le contesté por él- Se encuentra bien. Su cuerpo está preparado para capear esto.

-E-e-e-e-e.

- ¿Que harás?- Inquirió el chucho- Llevártela de aquí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? - ¿Que la saque con la que está cayendo?

- Entonces tendré que…-Pensó mirando con sus ojos de lobo el abrigo Queleute.

-No sé en qué puedes ser tú útil ¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscarte un sitio más caliente o lo que sea?

-Estoy bbbieenn- Declaró Bella haciéndose la valiente.

Sentí como se concentraba para volver a su forma humana, un gruñido salió de mi pecho.

- Le daré mi abrigo.

-Eso apenas va a servir de nada, y es la peor idea que he oído en mi vida.

-Mejor que cualquier cosa que se te haya ocurrido a ti, seguro- «¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscarte un sitio más caliente?» -Me recordó mis palabras- ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un san bernardo?

Con decisión entro al refugio.

-Esto no me gusta nada -Declaré- Limítate a darle el abrigo y sal de aquí.

-El anorak es para mañana, ahora tiene demasiado frío para que pueda calentarse por sí misma. Está helada. Dijiste que ella necesitaba un lugar más caliente y aquí estoy yo- Dijo acomodándose.

-Jjjjaakkee, ttteee vas a cccoonnggelar- Bella protestó tartamudeando de frío.

-Lo dudo mucho. He conseguido alcanzar casi cuarenta y tres grados estos días, parezco una tostadora. Te voy a tener sudando en un pispas.

Gruñí ferozmente ante el comentario agraz.

Mis manos lo tomaron inconciente para evitar que ingresara a la tienda. El chico se estremeció ante mi tacto.

-Quítame las manos de encima-Alegó.

-Pues quítaselas tú a ella- Le advertí.

-Nnnnooo luuuchéis- Rogó mi amada y me frenó.

-Estoy seguro de que ella te agradecerá esto cuando los dedos se le pongan negros y se le caigan.

Me venció con la objetividad de sus palabras, el bienestar de Bella era lo primordial y no se porqué no podía verlo como enemigo ahora.

Regresé a mi lugar.

-Cuida lo que haces.

Examinó el interior de la carpa sin prestarme mayor atención. Esto no estaba dentro de mis planes.

-Hazme un sitio, Bella- Le pidió

-N-n-n-no- Dijo ella.

-No seas estúpida ¿Es que quieres dejar de tener diez dedos?

Fue un alivio instantáneo para el cuerpo de Bella el tenerlo tan cerca, su temperatura se estaba estabilizando a medida que pasaban algunos segundos.

-Ay, Bella, me estás congelando- Le dijo.

-Lo ssssienttoo.

-Intenta relajarte. Te caldearás en un minuto. Aunque claro, te calentarías mucho antes si te quitaras la ropa.

No había pasado ni un minuto y Jacob ya había comenzado molestarme.

-Era sólo un hecho constatable. Cuestión de mera supervivencia, nada más.

-Ca-calla ya, Ja-jakee- Le pidió que no me provocara más-Nnnnadie nnnnecesssita totodos los dededddos-Aseguró.

-No te preocupes por el chupasangres. Únicamente está celoso-Resaltó.

-Claro que lo estoy -Salté- No tienes la más ligera idea de cuánto desearía hacer lo que estás haciendo por ella, chucho.

-Así son las cosas en la vida-Dijo remarcando la ultima Palabra-Al menos sabes que ella querría que fueras tú-Reconoció.

-Cierto.

Mi bella estaba recuperándose de los escalofríos, ella se rindió ante su calor.

-Ya ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí- Respondió ella por fin.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, al menos Bella estaba bien… mi sentimientos no importaban.

-Todavía tienes los labios azules. ¿Quieres que te los caliente también? Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Sin duda el chucho solo quería probar mi capacidad de resistencia.

-Compórtate- Dijo Bella.

- No tardará en pedírmelo- Pensó- De eso estoy seguro.

Preferí guardar silencio.

Jacob simplemente no cabía de la dicha y de la satisfacción teniéndole aferrada a su cuerpo caldeado, sintiendo cada respiración y cada centímetro unido al de ella.

¡Maldito chucho! Apenas podía contenerme. Me recordé mil veces que él estaba allí solo por el bienestar de Bella.

Bella desconcentro mis razonamientos como si fuera conciente de mi dolor.

-¿Jake? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No estoy de broma ni nada parecido. «Es sólo curiosidad, nada más»

-Claro-Dijo riendo y recordando.

-¿Por qué tienes más pelo que los demás? No me contestes si te parece una grosería.

-Porque mi pelo es más largo.

-Ah ¿Por qué no te lo cortas? ¿Te gusta ir lleno de greñas?

-¿Greñudo?- Repitió en sus pensamientos- Pensé que le gustaba más así.

No pude evitar la risa.

-Lo siento-Dijo ya cansada- No pretendía ser indiscreta. No tienes por qué contestarme.

Su cabello no era su mayor atractivo. Por suerte se dio cuenta.

-Bah, él te lo va a contar de todos modos, así que mejor te lo digo yo... Me estaba dejando crecer el pelo porque... me parecía que a ti te gustaba más largo.

-Oh. Esto... yo... me gusta de las dos maneras, Jake. No tienes por qué molestarte.

Jacob se encogió de hombros intentando ignorándome. Le resultó en vano como a mi al tratar de ignorarle.

-De todas formas ha venido muy bien esta noche, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Bella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida si es que no lo estaba aún.

-Eso está bien, cielo, duerme-Le murmuró, solo tenía ojos para ella.

Estos celos desgraciados me impedían quitarle la vista de encima. Afuera se hizo notar de pronto Seth Clearwater quien revisaba olfateando todo el alrededor fue rápido al localizarnos sabía cual era nuestra ubicación.

-Seth está aquí-Le dije a Jacob.

-Perfecto. Ahora ya puedes estar al tanto de lo que pasa mientras yo cuido a tu novia por ti.

Y como él lo hizo notar, mi novia emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

-Déjalo ya-Susurró molesta.

El tiempo pasaba lento, muy lento para mi gusto. Me resultaba tremendamente desagradable la escena.

-Si ella quisiera… si tan solo su cuerpo me llamara más cerca- Se la imaginaba entre sus brazos completamente conectada a su cuerpo sudando junto a ella dejándose llevar por el placer. Como tantas veces lo había querido él ahora que la tenía aferrada con a sus manos a cada centímetro de su estructura, podía sentir cada delicioso respiro de su boca… le volvía loco- Si pudiera demostrarle todo este amor que me quema por dentro. Si ella fuese mía…

-¡Por favor! ¡Si no te importa...!- Le pedí controlando mi voz para no despertar a mi amada.

-¿Qué?-Fingió sorpresa.

-¿No crees que deberías intentar controlar tus pensamientos?

-Nadie te ha dicho que escuches- Murmuró- Sal de mi cabeza.

-Ya me gustaría, ya. No tienes idea de a qué volumen suenan tus pequeñas fantasías. Es como si me las estuvieras gritando.

-Intentaré bajarlas de tono- Apuesto que se moriría por estar con ella sin restricciones me miró por un segundo-Te mueres por quererla como si podría hacerlo yo. Además le podría dar hijos-Pensó.

-Sí -Mascullé- También estoy celoso de eso.

-Ya me lo imaginaba yo-Murmuró el chico-Igualar las apuestas hace que el juego adquiera más interés, ¿no?

-Sueña con ello si quieres.

-Ya sabes, Bella todavía podría cambiar de idea. Eso, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que yo puedo hacer con ella y tú no. Al menos, claro, sin matarla.

-Duérmete, Jacob. Estás empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

-Sí, creo que lo haré. Aquí se está la mar de a gusto.

Respiró sobre el oído de Bella.

- Apropósito… Charlie-Declaró- ¿Serías capaz de decirle la verdad antes que Bella…?

-Ojalá pudiera.

-Pero ¿serías sincero?- Le dirías lo que eres.

-Siempre puedes curiosear a ver qué pasa-Le respondí imaginándome que él me echaría de su casa y encerraría a Bella en un convento.

-Bien, tú ves dentro de mi cabeza. Déjame echar una miradita dentro de la tuya esta noche; eso sería justo.

-Tu mente está llena de preguntas. ¿Cuáles quieres que conteste?

-Los celos... deben de estar comiéndote. No puedes estar tan seguro de ti mismo como parece. A menos que no tengas ningún tipo de sentimientos.

-Claro que sí-Confesé- Justo en estos momentos lo estoy pasando tan mal que apenas puedo controlar la voz, pero de todos modos es mucho peor cuando no la acompaño, las veces en que ella está contigo y no puedo verla.

-¿Piensas en esto todo el tiempo? ¿No te resulta difícil concentrarte cuando ella no está?

-Sí y no- Mi mente no funciona exactamente igual que la tuya. Puedo pensar en muchas cosas a la vez. Eso significa que puedo pensar siempre en ti y en si es contigo con quien está cuando parece tranquila y pensativa.

-Eso quiere decir que ella piensa en mi- Pensó satisfecho.

-Sí, supongo que piensa en ti a menudo con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría. A Bella le preocupa que seas infeliz. Y no es que tú no lo sepas, ni tampoco que no lo uses de forma deliberada.

-Debo usar cuanto tenga a mano. Yo no cuento con tus ventajas, ventajas como la de saber que ella está enamorada de ti.

-Eso ayuda - Concedí recordando su manera de demostrarme su amor.

-Pero Bella también me quiere a mí, ya lo sabes… Aunque no lo sabe.

-No puedo decirte si llevas razón.

-¿Y eso te molesta? ¿Te gustaría ser capaz de saber también lo que ella piensa?

-Sí y no, otra vez. A ella le gusta más así, y aunque algunas veces me vuelve loco, prefiero que Bella sea feliz.

Suspiré cuando una ráfaga de viento azotaba la tienda.

-Gracias. Aunque te suene raro, supongo que me alegro de que estés aquí, Jacob.

-Si quieres decir que tanto como a mí me encantaría matarte, yo también estoy contento de que ella se haya calentado, ¿vale?

-Es una tregua algo incómoda, ¿no?

-Ya sé que estás tan loco de celos como yo.

-Pero no soy tan estúpido como para hacer una bandera de ello, como tú. No ayuda mucho a tu caso, ya sabes.

-Tienes más paciencia que yo-Reconoció.

-Es posible. He tenido cien años de plazo para ejercitarla. Los cien años que llevo esperándola- Dije viéndola acomodarse en su pecho.

-Bueno, y... ¿en qué momento decidiste jugarte el punto del buen chico lleno de paciencia?

-Cuando me di cuenta del daño que le hacía verse obligada a elegir. En general no me es difícil ejercer este tipo de control. La mayoría de las veces soy capaz de sofocar... los sentimientos poco civilizados que siento por ti con bastante facilidad. Algunas veces ella cree ver en mi interior, pero no puedo estar seguro de eso.

-Pues yo creo, simplemente, que te preocupa el hecho de que si la obligaras a elegir de verdad, no te escogería a ti.

Si ella dudará haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para recuperarle.

-Eso es verdad en parte-Reconocí- Pero sólo una pequeña parte. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de duda. Pero lo que de verdad me preocupaba era que ella se hiciera daño intentando escaparse para verte. Después de que acepté que, más o menos, estaba segura contigo, tan segura al menos como ella puede estar, me pareció mejor dejar de llevarla al límite.

Suspiró.

-Ya le he dicho a ella todo esto, pero no me cree.

-Lo sé.

-Tú te crees que lo sabes todo- Reclamó.

-Yo no conozco el futuro-Observé.

-¿Qué harías si ella cambiara de idea?

-Tampoco lo sé.

-¿Intentarías matarme?

Mi respuesta fue automática.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- Me tentó.

-¿De verdad crees que buscaría hacerle daño de esa manera?- Jamás podría.

Se imaginó la reacción de Bella. Ella sería capaz de poner en jaque su propia felicidad para no vernos sufrir.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ya sé que la tienes, pero algunas veces...

-...te resulta una idea fascinante.

-Exactamente-Concordó.

-¿Y cómo sería?, me refiero a lo de perderla... ¿Cómo fue cuando pensaste que la habías perdido para siempre? ¿Cómo te las... apañaste?

Tocó un punto bajo.

-Es muy difícil para mí hablar de ello. Ha habido dos ocasiones en las que he pensado eso- Me sumí en mis recuerdos-Aquella vez en que creí que podía dejarla, fue casi... casi insoportable- Si esa era la palabra… Insoportable-Pensé que Bella me olvidaría y que sería como si no me hubiera cruzado con ella jamás. Durante unos seis meses fui capaz de estar lejos sin romper mi promesa de no interferir en su vida. Casi lo conseguí... Luchaba contra la idea, pero sabía que a la larga no vencería; tenía que regresar, aunque sólo fuera para saber cómo estaba. O al menos eso

era lo que me decía a mí mismo. Y si la encontraba razonablemente feliz... Me gustaría pensar que, en ese caso, habría sido capaz de marcharme otra vez- Ahora estoy seguro que me hubiera quedado.

»Pero ella no era feliz, así que me habría quedado-Reconocí- Y claro, este es el modo en que me ha convencido para quedarme con ella mañana. Hace un rato tú te estabas preguntando qué era lo que me motivaba... y por qué ella se sentía tan innecesariamente culpable. Me recuerda lo que le hice cuando me marché, lo que le seguiré haciendo si me marcho. Ella se siente fatal por sentirse así, pero lleva razón. Yo nunca podré compensarle por aquello, pero tampoco dejaré de intentarlo, de todos modos.

El chico pudo apreciar con otros ojos la historia, con mis palabras supo que al igual que él yo sufrí al estar lejos de ella pues siempre había omitido mi dolor.

-¿Y aquella otra vez, cuando pensaste que había muerto? ¿Qué sentiste?

-Sí. Posiblemente tú te sentirás igual dentro de poco, ¿no? La manera en que nos percibes a nosotros no te permitirá verla sólo como «Bella» y nada más, pero eso es lo que ella será.

-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

-No puedo describir cómo me sentí. No tengo palabras.

Si realmente no tenía palabras para describir tanta angustia para poder describir como me había sentido en esos fatídicos momentos.

-Pero tú te fuiste porque no querías que ella se convirtiera en una chupasangres.

Deseabas que continuara siendo humana.

-Jacob, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que la amaba, supe que había sólo cuatro posibilidades.

»La primera alternativa, la mejor para Bella, habría sido que no sintiera eso tan fuerte que siente por mí, que me hubiera dejado y se hubiera marchado. Yo lo habría aceptado, aunque eso no modificara mis sentimientos-Sonreí- Tú piensas que yo soy como... una piedra viviente, dura y fría. Y es verdad. Somos lo que somos y es muy raro que experimentemos ningún cambio real, pero cuando eso sucede, como cuando Bella entró en mi vida, es un cambio permanente. No hay forma de volver atrás...

- Si se puede volver- Pensó.

-La segunda opción, la que yo escogí al principio, fue quedarme con ella a lo largo de toda su vida humana. A Bella no le convenía malgastar su tiempo con alguien que no podía ser humano como ella, pero era la alternativa que yo podía encarar con mayor facilidad. Sabiendo, por supuesto, que cuando ella muriera, yo también encontraría una forma de morir. Sesenta o setenta años seguramente me parecerían muy pocos años...

Pero entonces se demostró lo peligroso que era para ella vivir tan cerca de mi mundo... Parecía que iba mal todo lo que podía ir mal. O bien pendía sobre nosotros... esperando para golpearnos. Me aterrorizaba pensar que ni siquiera tendría esos sesenta años si me quedaba cerca de Bella siendo ella humana.

»Así que escogí la tercera posibilidad, la que, sin duda, se ha convertido en el peor error de mi muy larga vida, como ya sabes: Salir de su vida, esperando que ella se viera forzada a aceptar la primera alternativa. No funcionó y casi nos mata a ambos en el camino.

» ¿Qué es lo que me queda, sino la cuarta opción? Es lo que ella quiere, o al menos, lo que cree querer. Estoy intentando retrasarlo, darle tiempo para que encuentre una razón que le haga cambiar de idea, pero Bella es muy... terca.

Suspiré.

-Eso ya lo sabes. Tendré suerte si consigo alargarlo unos cuantos meses más. Tiene pánico a hacerse mayor y su cumpleaños es en septiembre...

-Me gusta la primera alternativa-Dijo Jacob en voz baja-Ya sabes lo mucho que me cuesta aceptar esto, pero veo cuánto la amas... a tu manera. No lo puedo negar. Teniendo eso en cuenta, no creo que debas abandonar todavía la primera opción.

»Pienso que hay grandes probabilidades de que ella estuviera bien. Una vez pasado el tiempo, claro. Ya sabes, si no hubiera saltado del acantilado en marzo y si tú hubieras esperado otros seis meses antes de venir a comprobar... Bueno, podrías haberla encontrado razonablemente feliz. Tenía un plan en marcha.

Su plan consistía en que una vez que lograra un poco mas de autocontrol de su parte lobuna, que ya bastante había ejercitado a estas alturas e ideas simples pero aceptables de conquista. Había elaborado todo un itinerario completo de actividades algunas de recuperación, otras tradicionales para su pueblo, otras románticas, otras extremas, todo estaba fríamente calculado…

-Quizá hubiera funcionado. Era un plan muy bien pensado-Concedí.

-Así es, pero... dame un año chupasa..., Edward. Creo que puedo hacerla feliz, de verdad. Es cabezota, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, pero tiene capacidad de sanar. De hecho, se hubiera curado antes. Y ella podría seguir siendo humana, en compañía de Charlie y Renée, y maduraría, tendría niños y... sería Bella.

»Tú la quieres tanto como para ver las ventajas de este plan. Ella cree que eres muy altruista, pero ¿lo eres de veras? ¿Puedes llegar a considerar la idea de que yo sea mejor para Bella que tú?

-Ya lo he hecho. En muchos sentidos, tú serías mucho más apropiado para ella que cualquier otro ser humano. Bella necesita alguien a quien cuidar y tú eres lo bastante fuerte para protegerla de sí misma y de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño. Ya lo has hecho, razón por la que estoy en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida, es decir, para siempre, sea lo que sea que venga antes...

«Incluso le he preguntado a Alice si Bella estaría mejor contigo. Es imposible que lo sepa, claro: mi hermana no puede veros; así que Bella, de momento, está segura de su elección.

»Pero no voy a ser tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error de la vez anterior, Jacob-Afirmé- No voy a intentar obligarla a que escoja de nuevo la primera alternativa. Me quedaré mientras ella me quiera a su lado.

-¿Y si al final decidiera que me quiere a mí?- Le miré suspirando- De acuerdo, es una posibilidad muy remota, te concedo eso.

-La dejaría marchar.

-¿Sin más? ¿Simplemente así?

-En el sentido de que nunca le mostraría lo duro que eso sería para mí, sí, pero me mantendría vigilante. Mira, Jacob, también tú podrías dejarla algún día. Como Sam y Emily, tampoco tú tendrías opción- No necesité recordarle nada más- Siempre estaría esperando para sustituirte y me moriría de ganas de que eso sucediera.

-Bueno, has sido mucho más sincero de lo que tenía derecho a esperar, Edward. Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu mente.

-Como te he dicho, me siento extrañamente agradecido por tu presencia en su vida esta noche. Es lo menos que podía hacer... ya sabes, Jacob, si no fuera por el hecho de que somos enemigos naturales y que pretendes robarme la razón de mi existencia, en realidad, creo que me caerías muy bien.

-Quizá... si no fueras un asqueroso vampiro que planea quitarle la vida a la chica que amo... Bueno, no, ni siquiera entonces-Declaró.

* * *

**^^ La primera parte de la parte de la tienda de campaña. Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer, se que me he demorado pero es por una buena razón porque he publicado una mini historia de 2 o tres capis no lo se, espero que la lean si pueden y me digan como va y como se imaginan el final. Espero que les guste se encuentra en mi perfil y se llama "Todavía" Es un drama/ romance entre Bella y Edward, clasificado M. Pero es un POV de ella hasta el minuto no se si incluir uno de él. Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Besos. Cami. **


	32. Chapter 32 Hielo

Capitulo 32. Hielo

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Le dije con una gran curiosidad.

-¿Acaso necesitas preguntar?- Masculló.

-Sólo escucho tus pensamientos-Respondí- Es sobre una historia que Bella no tenía interés alguno en contarme el otro día. Algo acerca de una tercera esposa...

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- Pensó reviviendo en su mente las historias relatadas por su padre.

Podía ver historias sobre los primeros lobos, sobre los fríos como nos llamaban a nosotros, también de la destrucción que había causado los primeros que habían pasado por estas tierras.

-¿Qué?

-Claro. ¡Claro!. Hubiera preferido que tus mayores se hubieran callado esa historia para ellos mismos, Jacob.

-¿No te gusta ver a las sanguijuelas en el papel de chicos malos? Ya sabes que lo son. Entonces y ahora.

-Lo cierto es que esa parte me importa un rábano. ¿No adivinas con qué personaje podría sentirse identificada Bella?

-¿Bella?- Se preguntó.

-Oh, oh. Arg. La tercera esposa. Vale, ya veo por dónde vas.

Toda su mente se concentró y destacó el valor y el sacrificio que hizo la tercera esposa al inferirse daño a si misma con un cuchillo y sangrar para distraer a la vampira que amenazaba la vida de su marido y poder ayudarle de alguna manera.

-Por eso quiere estar en el claro-Concluí- Para hacer lo que pueda, por poco que sea, tal como dijo... -Jasper pensé- Ése es otro buen motivo para que mañana no me separe de ella. Tiene una gran inventiva cuando desea algo.

-Pues ya sabes, tu hermano de armas le dio esa misma idea tanto como la propia historia.

-Nadie pretendió hacer daño.

-¿Y cuánto durará esta pequeña tregua? ¿Hasta las primeras luces? ¿O mejor esperamos hasta que termine la lucha?

Para los dos resultaba difícil estar cerca del otro, él chico sinceramente no estaba seguro de poder resistir toda la noche.

-Cuando amanezca- Respondimos juntos riendo a la vez de la conclusión mas obvia.

-Que duermas bien, Jacob. Disfruta del momento.

-Ni lo dudes- Me respondió en sus pensamientos.

Escuchar los poco considerados pensamientos hacia la chica que descansaba sobre su pecho no me dejaba en paz, era como si me persiguiera y a gusto, intenté ignorarlos pero era realmente imposible.

La noche sería mas larga de lo que imaginaba.

- Si yo tuviera la oportunidad demostrarle mi amor a Bella-Pensó el chico absolutamente concentrado en ella- La tomaría salvajemente y le haría disfrutar de…

Gruñí, ya no lo soportaba… estaba a punto de correrlo de la tienda.

-No quería decir eso de forma tan literal. Lo siento- Se disculpó Jacob- Podrías dejarme, ya sabes... dejarnos una cierta intimidad.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir, Jacob? -Escupí.

-Podrías intentarlo… Sería interesante ver quién saldría peor parado, ¿no?

-No me tientes mucho, lobo- Respondí- Mi paciencia no es tan grande como para eso.

-Mejor no me muevo ahora, si no te importa.

Intenté concentrarme y desviar mi atención hacia otra cosa pero el chico con solo respirar me hastiaba completamente. Debía pensar que por ahora estaba haciendo más fácil mi vida solo con estar aquí.

Sólo por Bella. Sólo por ella.

Por mi mente pasaban una y otra vez los rostros de mi familia, podía verlos volver de alimentarse y luego prepararse para la batalla.

La oscuridad era una buena aliada cuando el tiempo pasa lento.

Eran pasadas las cuatro y media de la madrugada cuando ella comenzó a llamarme suavemente.

-Edward… Edward…- Dijo suspirando.

Aquello llamó la atención del licántropo.

-Se ha despertado- Pensó observándola.

-No- Dije en voz baja- Es normal que hable en sueños.

-Jasper tiene razón…-Seguía convencida aún inconciente.

Hubiera deseado tanto estrecharla junto a mí en estos momentos.

Ambos suspiramos y Jacob acarició mi mechón favorito del cabello de Bella.

Intenté abstraerme.

A esa hora los miembros de mi familia se estaban repartidos en zonas de combate a la espera.

Carlisle se notaba preocupado no quería que llegará la hora.

Jasper examinaba cada punto y cada entrada por la que llegarían los neófitos, él más impaciente sin duda era Emmett quería destruir unos cuantos recién creados. Alice se estaba contactando con los lobos y coordinando con ellos los últimos detalles.

Rosalíe y Esme esperaban tranquilas el momento.

Aquí el la tienda de campaña el rostro de mi novia estaba reposando en el pecho del muchacho, se movió solo un poco y aspiró su aroma.

-Jacob… mi Jacob-Susurró.

¡Estaba soñando con él! una herida eterna traspasó mi pecho y estaba seguro que esta vez no encontraría alivio.

Era otra consecuencia de mis decisiones.

Mis dedos estaban clavados al piso. Jacob notó mi rigidez y se rió.

-Lo ves ella también me quiere- Pensó regocijándose y de cierta forma burlándose de mí.

-Cállate ya Jacob-Susurré y no dije ninguna palabra más.

Y el silencio retornó.

Me moría de ganas de poder estar más cerca de ella.

-Edward… Edward…Edward-Volvió a llamarme con voz suave mi amada.

Sonreí y san estar ella conciente me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar.

-Edward… siempre estaremos juntos.

Jacob le resto importancia a las palabras de Bella tan perdido en los celos como yo.

-Todo iba a ir bien amor no te preocupes-Pensé.

El amanecer llegó al fin. El día que tanto habíamos esperado había llegado.

Cuando Bella se reincorporó la transpiración descendía por su cara, se veía muy agitada hasta que se encontró con mis ojos.

-¿Se está caliente ahí fuera?-Me preguntó.

-Sí-Contesté- Dudo que hoy necesitemos la estufa.

Trato de zafarse de los brazos del lobo pero no resultó.

-¿Y si me ayudas?

Sonreí.

-¿Quieres que le aparte los brazos?

-No, gracias. Sólo libérame. Me va a dar un golpe de calor.

Abrí el saco de dormir rápidamente haciendo que el perro se cayera al frío y luego reaccionó aplastando a Bella. Bastó hacer un solo movimiento para sacarlo y estrellarlo contra la tienda.

La tregua por mi parte se había acabado.

Mis instintos de protección brotaron haciéndome gruñir sus ojos eran oscuros y también me gruñía.

-¡Maldito chupasangre!- Refunfuño en su mente.

Estaba a punto de transformarse, aleje a Bella tomándola por la cintura, pero ella insistía.

-¡Estaos quietos! ¡Parad! -Gritó interponiéndose entre nosotros-¡Deteneos ahora mismo!

Un minuto paso para el licántropo se calmara.

-¿Jacob?- Bella intentó distraerlo-¿Te has hecho daño?

-¡Claro que no!-Declaró.

Bella me miró furiosa.

-Eso no ha estado bien. Deberías disculparte.

-Debes estar de broma. ¡Te estaba aplastando!-Me defendí.

-¡Porque le tiraste al suelo! Ni lo hizo a propósito ni me ha hecho daño.

En cierto punto tenía razón. Pero ¿Acaso no entendía la indirecta?

-Mis excusas, perro.

-No ha pasado nada-Respondió secamente.

Bella se relajo y resintió el hielo.

-Ven- La atraje hacia mí y la envolví con el abrigo de Jacob.

-Es de Jacob.

-Él tiene un abrigo de pieles-Declaré.

-Si no os importa, yo prefiero el saco de dormir. No me apetece levantarme aún. No pasará a la historia por ser la noche en que mejor he dormido, desde luego.

-Fue idea tuya- Contesté.

Jacob se acomodó nuevamente dentro del saco y bostezó dispuesto a volver a dormirse.

-No he dicho que haya sido una mala noche, sino que he dormido poco. Pensé que Bella no iba a callarse nunca.

Bella se ruborizó al verse descubierta en sueño.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto-Observé.

Me miró hipócritamente

-Entonces, ¿tú no has pasado una buena noche?

-No ha sido la peor noche de mi vida-Respondí con sinceridad.

-Pero ¿entra al menos entre las diez peores?-Insistió.

-Posiblemente.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ahora bien, no figuraría entre las diez mejores si hubiera podido ocupar tu lugar. Sueña con eso-Le reté.

Abrió los ojos y bufó molesto.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que hay demasiada gente aquí dentro.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-Concedí.

Bella llamó mi atención y me miró con desaprobación.

-En tal caso, supongo que ya me echaré luego una cabezada. De todos modos, debo hablar con Sam-Dijo incorporándose y saliendo del refugio.

-Jacob, espera- Bella intentó detenerle-Jacob, por favor, ¿no podrías quedarte?

-No.

Ellos se miraron y el reaccionó.

-No te preocupes por mí, Bella. Estaré bien, como siempre. Además, ¿Crees que voy a dejar que Seth ocupe mi lugar, se quede con toda la diversión y me robe la gloria? ¡Seguro!

-Ten cuidado...-Le pidió ella.

-Dame un respiro, Bella.

Y luego volvió a mí y suspiró.

Esperamos que el tiempo pasara, yo estaba atento a cada movimiento de los míos.

-¿Cuánto nos queda?

-Alice le ha dicho a Sam que tardarían alrededor de una hora.

-Quiero que estemos juntos-Me pidió- Pase lo que pase.

-Pase lo que pase -Repetí.

-Lo sé –No se que habrá visto en mi pero luego agregó- A mí también me aterroriza.

-Ellos saben cómo apañárselas-En algo le encontré razón a Jacob- Me fastidia perderme la diversión, eso es todo-Puntualice-No te preocupes

-Vale, vale.

-¿Quieres que te distraiga?- Le dije con mis dedos recorriendo su rostro suave.

Se estremeció a mi tacto.

-Quizá no sea la mejor ocasión. Hay otras formas de distraerme.

-¿Qué te gustaría?

-Podrías contarme cuáles han sido tus diez mejores noches. Me pica la curiosidad.

Me reí.

-Intenta adivinarlas.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Has vivido demasiadas noches de las que no sé nada, todo un siglo...

-Acotaré la cuestión. Las mejores han ocurrido desde que nos conocemos.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó animada.

-Sí, sin duda, y por un amplio margen.

-Sólo puedo pensar en las mías- Dijo analizando.

-Lo más probable es que coincidan.

-Bueno, hay que contar con la primera noche, la que te quedaste conmigo.

-Sí, ésa es una de las mías también-La numero dos-Aunque claro, tú estuviste inconsciente durante mi parte favorita.

-Llevas razón. Aquella noche también estuve hablando.

-Sí-Dije recordando aquel instante cuando pensé que mi congelado y muerto corazón estaba rotó y con solo oír un suspiro y mi nombre en sus labios me hizo revivir y hacerme sentir que había vuelto a latir.

-¿De qué hablé anoche?-Me pidió saber.

Escondí mi dolor frente a ella y me limité a encogerme de hombros.

-¿Tan malo fue?-Inquirió.

-No, no tanto.

-Por favor, dímelo.

-Principalmente me llamaste, lo mismo que de costumbre.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo-Se defendió.

Jacob seguía en los alrededores, atento a nuestra conversación.

-Pero al final, sin embargo, empezaste a murmurar algo sin sentido sobre «Jacob, mi Jacob» Tu Jacob disfrutó lo suyo con esa parte-Le aseguré.

Me besó alcanzando el borde entre mi cuello y mandíbula.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó innecesariamente- Ésa es la manera en que le distingo.

-¿Distingues?

-De ese modo, diferencio entre el doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde, entre el Jacob que me gusta y ese que me pone de un humor de perros-Señaló.

-Eso tiene sentido-Bastante sentido después de todo.

-Háblame de otra de tus noches favoritas.

-La que volamos de regreso desde Italia ¿No es una de las tuyas?-Inquirió.

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí- La numero cuatro- Pero me sorprende que figure en tu lista. ¿No tenías la absurda impresión de que yo actuaba impulsado por la culpabilidad y de que iba a salir disparado en cuanto se abrieran las puertas del avión?

-Sí -Contestó- Pero, sin embargo, te quedaste.

-Me amas más de lo que merezco.

-La siguiente fue la noche posterior a Italia-Continuó.

-Sí, ésa está en la lista- La numero siete de mis noches-Estuviste muy divertida.

-¿Divertida?

Asentí incorporándome.

-No tenía ni idea de que tus sueños fueran tan vividos. Me costó lo indecible convencerte de que estabas despierta.

-Todavía no estoy segura. Siempre me has parecido más un sueño que una realidad. Dime una de las tuyas, venga-Me animó- ¿He adivinado tu mejor noche?

-No. La mía fue hace dos días, cuando por fin accediste a casarte conmigo.

-¿Esa no está en tu lista?-Inquirí.

Afuera Jacob estaba atónito, esto no se lo esperaba, aún guardaba la esperanza de que Bella cambiara de idea y siguiera siendo humana para siempre junto a él.

-Sí, sí que está, pero con reservas. No entiendo por qué es tan importante para ti. Ya me tienes para siempre- Declaró mi novia destrozando sin saber el corazón del chico que afuera se transformaba en lobo.

* * *

**^^Aquí esta la segunda parte de la parte del campamento. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas que son hartas.**

**Besosssss. Cami. Nus vimos **


	33. Chapter 33 Sacrificio

Capitulo 33. Sacrificio.

Bella se paralizó al oírle. El lamento desgarrador de Jacob bastó para que la mirada de mi novia se cubriera de un brillo sombrío y dejo de respirar.

El chico huyó del lugar destruido y envenenado.

-Parece que a tu estufa se le ha acabado el butano-Comenté.

-¡Maldito vampiro traidor!-Rugió Jacob.

-Se acabó la tregua-Susurré para mis adentros.

Bella fijó sus ojos en mi cara.

-Jacob estaba escuchando-Dijo con voz ronca.

-Sí.

-Tú lo sabías-Concluyó.

-Sí.

Me miro con ojos atormentados.

-Nunca prometí que sería una pelea limpia y merece saber qué hay.

Era lo justo debía saber que Bella era mía, mía y de nadie más.

Se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos en un acto desconcertante.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?-Le pregunté de inmediato.

-No, contigo no-Respondió-Me horrorizo de mí misma-Añadió.

-No te atormentes-Le pedí.

-Sí-Dijo Triste- Debo ahorrar energías para atormentar a Jacob un poco más, hasta que no deje un recoveco sano.

-El sabía lo que se traía entre manos-Aclaré.

-¿Y tú crees que eso importa? ¿Tú crees que a mí me preocupa si es o no juego limpio o si se le ha advertido de forma adecuada? Le he hecho daño, y cada vez que vuelvo al tema se lo sigo haciendo. Soy una persona odiosa-Se culpó a si misma.

En un reflejo le abrace con fuerza.

-No, no lo eres.

-¡Sí lo soy!-Dijo dolida- ¿Qué tornillo anda suelto en mi cabeza? Tengo que ir y encontrarle-Se separó de mí sin mirarme.

-Bella, él ya está a kilómetros de aquí y hace frío.

-No me importa. No me puedo quedar aquí sentada-Declaró deshaciéndose del grueso abrigo.

Suspiré y me quedé observándole inmóvil mientras ella se arreglaba para salir de la tienda.

-Tengo que... debo ir...-Se decía a si misma acongojada.

El arrepentimiento marcó mis actos ante su dolor, podía soportar cualquier cosa menos verla sufrir así.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de cuanto era lo que le quería a él. No dudó en salir del refugio y enfrentarse al frío

-Jake vuelve-Le gritaba Seth escondido entre los árboles- Vuelve hermano.

No me gustó como nos miró el pequeño lobo pero le ignoré ya que mis ojos no perdían de vista a mi… aún podía llamarla novia. Se dirigía decidida hacia el bosque. No podía perseguirle por lo menos no ahora.

Nos habíamos movido unos cuantos metros. Le pare antes de que avanzara otro paso, pero ella insistía.

-No puedes seguirle. Al menos, - Cerré los ojos - no hoy. Casi es la hora. Y el que te pierdas no ayudará a nadie, en cualquier caso.

Insistió sin volverme a ver.

-Lo siento, Bella. Lamento haberme comportado de ese modo.

-Tú no has hecho nada. Es culpa mía. He sido yo. Todo lo he hecho mal. Debería haber... cuando él... yo no tendría que... yo...-No resistiría más.

-Bella, Bella-Le llamé.

La apegue contra mi cuerpo y le abrace y comenzó a llorar. La sentía ida.

-Yo debería haberle contado... tendría que... haberle dicho... Él no debería haberlo... sabido de esa forma.

-¿Quieres que intente traerle de vuelta para que puedas hablar con él?- Le Preguntaron mis labios-Todavía queda un poco de tiempo -Susurré casi intangible.

Cuanto dolor llevaba dentro. Intente disfrazarlo pero era fácil darse cuenta de la verdad.

Bella asintió sin decir palabra alguna como si se sintiera terriblemente culpable pero el verdadero responsable y culpable era yo.

-Quédate cerca de la tienda. Volveré pronto- Le prometí desapareciendo con un hilo de voz.

Por un instante pensé en no ir pero sabía que tenía hacerlo, después de todo se lo debía.

Me desconecte de los pensamientos y actividades de mi familia.

Conocía perfectamente el lugar donde se encontraba y a pesar que era territorio Queleute el tratado ya no importaba, al menos por ahora, me dirigí allí. Su olor era inconfundible y rápido de rastrear a penas me llevo segundos dar con la dirección en la que se había marchado.

El chico había dejado de correr para solo desquitarse con un árbol.

No importaba que suceda conmigo si ella es feliz, por lo menos de eso no tenía que convencerme.

Mis piernas me guiaban sin pensar en las consecuencias que podrían significar perderla.

Todo estaba en mis manos y yo sólo podía pensar en ella.

Jacob me esperaba sin darme su peluda cara.

-Vete- Gruñó a penas me percibió.

-Bella quiere verte-Murmuré a penas me detuve a una distancia prudente.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para entregarme personalmente la invitación de la boda?- Pensó con rabia.

-Deja de portarte como un niño y escúchame.

Me ignoró.

-Esto no lo voy a volver a repetir Jacob pero quizás esta sea tu última oportunidad para hacerle cambiar de parecer-Le dije- Recuerdas nuestra conversación de anoche donde me asegurabas que ella también sentía algo por ti pero aun no se daba cuenta.

Se voltio al fin.

-¿De veras estarías dispuesto a alejarte de ella?-Preguntó en su mente.

Asentí.

- Es la ultima vez que dejare que te le acerques sin intervenir-Ofrecí como ultimo recurso- Talvez deba reconocer que no me he comportado nada bien al ocultar la verdad. Jacob - Le dije- Ella aún podría elegirte pero solo lo sabrás si vuelves y hablas con ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

En su mente manejaba las posibilidades que lo rodeaban.

Ambos pensábamos en ella y en su bien.

Todo estaba en sus manos.

-Yo los dejare solos y no leeré tu mente- Le volví a ofrecer muy a mi pesar para aceptará de una vez.

Y a sí lo hizo.

Se transformó ante mi vista y cuando regresamos a sitio donde estaba el refugio sentimos a parte de la manada había llegado a otro punto que no estaba protegido tendríamos que redividirnos ya que si algún neófito pasaba por allí podría descubrir nuestro rastro y podría encontrarnos a nosotros y por consiguiente a Bella.

Tendríamos el tiempo suficiente como para arreglarlo todo y eso me mantendría ocupado mientras Jacob hablaba con Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Escuche a Bella preocupada-¿Son los otros, Seth? ¿En el claro?

-Somos nosotros, Seth- Le aviso Jacob a Seth desde unos metros más atrás.

Seth estaba al tanto de la situación. Estaba fascinado con la idea de hacer algo más que cuidar a la chica.

- Quieres que los reúna a todos- Me preguntó- Y nos encargamos de esos neófitos por si aparecen.

-Sí, eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

- Leah esta a cargo- Me avisó.

- Supongo que no debería sorprendernos- Tendremos que ir nosotros- pero vamos a ir un poco apurados, le va a andar muy cerca. Por favor, dile a Sam que le pida a Alice que intente concretar aún más el esquema.

Bella miraba a Jacob con gran culpa en sus ojos. Se veía tan indefensa.

-Bella. Ha surgido una pequeña complicación. Me voy a llevar a Seth un poco más allá para intentar solventarla- Le dije- No me iré lejos, pero tampoco podré oírte. Ya sé que no quieres público y no me importa que escojas el camino que quieras- Me podría estar condenando con aquellas palabras.

-Apresúrate- Me pidió.

Le besé quizás por última vez.

Rogué al cielo por que no fuera así.

Sin duda alguna uno de los momentos mas difíciles de toda mi existencia, comparable quizás con lo que sentí cuando creí que James me la había arrebatado para siempre o cuando me dijeron que había muerto por error. Realmente casi insoportable.

Si ella me lo pidiera yo me sacrificaría y congelaría sin dudarlo todo este amor que tengo guardado y sin poder evitarlo la herida que yo mismo había provocado cuando me aleje y que pensé se había cerrado desgarró mi pecho otra vez. Quizás todos estos meses a su lado serían una muestra de lo que llegaría ser mi futuro a su lado o talvez mi premio de consuelo.

Sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

Me pregunte si sería capaz de cumplir mi promesa y no escucharlos, sabía que sería difícil pero no imposible.

-Tengo prisa, Bella ¿Por qué no acabas con esto de una vez?- Fue lo ultimo que mis oído escucharían de esa conversación.

Trate de distraerme desde el primer minuto. Seth me facilitó un poco las cosas al estar tan cerca de mi pude escuchar mejor los pensamientos de toda la manada.

Me llevó tan solo unos minutos llegar a el punto de encuentro después de separarme de Seth para cambiar los lugares de vigilancia y en este caso optamos por el plan B, no modificaríamos nada excepto que ampliaríamos el perímetro de acción.

Y aunque estaba plenamente conciente de todos los movimientos que mi familia y la manada mis sentidos se dirigían sin poder evitarlo a donde no deberían ir … y para solo escuchar una dolorosa conversación que no debí escuchar:

-Te quiero, Bella -Murmuró Jacob mirando directamente a los ojos de Bella.

-Te quiero, Jacob -Repitió Bella.

-Eso lo sé mejor que tú-Aseguró él.

Intente no volver a volcar atención a aquel encuentro y dejar los sentimientos de lado.

Fije mi concentración en otro encuentro el se producía entre Alice y Sam a metros de distancia uno del otro, para ella fue un poco difícil la interactuar sin traducción pero luego de unos instantes mi hermana se limitó a decirle lo que debían hacer y el lobo asentía con un alargado movimiento de cabeza.

Los neófitos habían ingresado a nuestros dominios en dos grupos ya podía oírlos pero no distinguirlos, lo único que pensaban era en el premio que el ganador recibirían "la sangre de mi Bella", cosa que jamás obtendría ninguno de ellos.

Decidí volver ya había pasado tiempo suficiente y al retornar al campamento cuando pude captar los pensamientos de algunos miembros de la manada que tenían en mente precisamente a Jacob, inconcientemente mis sentidos se fueron directamente a su cabeza pero sabía que yo aún estaba a minutos de llegar, para volver a estar a su lado.

-Tengo que irme- Le dijo.

-No- Le pidió Bella.

La tenía entre sus brazos.

Apuré mi paso mi velocidad se hacia insuficiente.

-No tardaré mucho -Le prometió- Pero una cosa primero...-Le dijo tomándole sin temor y le Besó suavemente.

Hubiera deseado haber estado allí con todas mis fuerzas para poder dejarlo sin alguna de sus extremidades como se lo había prometido hace algún tiempo. No resistía que sus labios probaran esa boca… Luego le abrazó con fuerza.

-Éste debería haber sido nuestro primer beso. Mejor tarde que nunca- Le susurró al oído.

Dudó pero se separó de Bella y se alejó conciente que yo esta a casi a dos minutos de estar allí.

Todo estaba en calma cuando llegué, no había señas de Jacob Black, solo estaba Seth.

-Todo listo-Me dijo en su mente.

-Perfecto.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraba ella, mi Bella, en el interior de la tienda hundida en el saco de dormir.

Se veía muy afectada, me preocupe. Quizás ese chucho…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le susurré.

-No. Quiero morirme- Confesó.

-Eso no ocurrirá jamás. No lo permitiré.

Frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez cambies de idea.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?

-Se ha ido a luchar.

Me concentre en los pensamientos de Seth que tenía en la mente los recuerdos vividos de su amigo:

-Haré cualquier cosa -Le gritó Bella desesperada por la angustia de perderlo-Lo que quieras, Jacob. ¡No vayas!

El chico se voltio y le devolvió la mirada pensando en su improvisado nuevo plan.

-No creo que en realidad quieras decir eso.

-Quédate-Le rogó ella.

Se negó viendo la reacción de ella.

Se acercó y le besó con ansias. Ella estaba estática y le devolvió el beso a medias.

-Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, Bella-Le dijo con rudeza- Te lo estás tomando con mucha calma.

Ella se estremeció en respuesta.

-Eso está bien. Por una vez, suéltate, disfruta lo que sientes.

Bella seguía tensa.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que regrese o lo que en realidad deseas es que muera?- Le provocó.

Todo fue una treta del muchacho.

-¡Oh! - Solté.

No le culpo jugó bien su ultima carta.

-Y yo pensaba que estaba jugando sucio. Me ha hecho quedar como el santo patrón de la ética.

Mire a Bella que parecía haber cometido un asesinato.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, amor-Le aclaré- Jacob es más astuto de lo que yo hubiera creído jamás, aunque hubiera deseado que no se lo hubieras pedido, claro.

-Edward- Me vio con ojos de arrepentimiento- Yo... yo... esto...

-Anda, calla-Le pedí rozando sus mejillas con sus dedos- No es eso lo que quería decir. Es sólo que él te habría besado de todos modos, incluso aunque tú no hubieras caído en sus redes, y ahora no tengo una buena excusa para partirle la cara. Y de verdad que lo hubiera disfrutado.

-¿Caído en sus redes?

-Bella, ¿realmente te has creído que él es así de noble, que habría desaparecido en el esplendor de la gloria sólo para dejarme el camino expedito?

El rostro de Bella parecía analizar todo y luego de un momento alzó su vista para que yo pudiera ver sus hermosos ojos brillantes

-Sí, claro que le creí- Aseguró.

Me reí de la gracia que me causaba su inocencia.

-Eres tan mala mentirosa, que te cuesta creer que los demás puedan tener ni una pizca de esa habilidad.

-¿Por qué no estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Por qué no me odias?-Me cuestionó- ¿O es que no te has enterado de toda la historia todavía?

-Creo que ya tengo suficiente con una cierta comprensión general de los hechos. Jacob es capaz de crear imágenes mentales muy vividas. Apuesto a que ha conseguido que su manada se sienta tan mal, al menos, como yo. El pobre Seth tiene náuseas, pero Sam le está poniendo ya en vereda.

Suspiré.

-Simplemente eres humana- Le dije.

-Esa es la defensa más penosa que he oído en mi vida.

-Pero es la verdad, Bella, eres humana; y por mucho que yo desease que no fuese así, él también lo es... Hay huecos en tu vida que yo no puedo llenar y lo comprendo.

-No es verdad. Precisamente eso es lo que me convierte en un ser tan horrible. No es un problema de huecos-Aseguró.

-Tú le quieres-Concluí.

Me miro asustada.

-Pero a ti te quiero más- Dijo con sinceridad.

-Sí, ya lo sé, claro, pero... cuando te abandoné, Bella, te dejé desangrándote. Jacob fue la persona que te puso los puntos para curarte. Eso os ha dejado una huella a ambos. No estoy muy seguro de que esta clase de puntos se disuelvan por sí mismos. Y no puedo culpar a ninguno de los dos por algo que yo convertí en una necesidad. Soy yo quien debe aspirar al perdón, pero aun así, eso no me eximirá de las consecuencias.

Se molestó.

-Ya sabía yo que encontrarías alguna manera de culparte a ti mismo. Por favor, déjalo ya. No lo puedo soportar.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Quiero que me llames por todos los nombres malos que conozcas y en cada lenguaje que sepas. Quiero que me digas lo disgustado que estás conmigo y que me vas a dejar, de forma que yo pueda suplicar y arrastrarme de rodillas para que te quedes.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacer eso.

-Al menos deja de intentar que me sienta mejor. Déjame sufrir. Me lo merezco.

-No-Respondí de inmediato.

Suspiró frustrada.

-Vale, tienes razón. Continúa comportándote de ese modo tan comprensivo.

Probablemente, eso sea mucho peor.

Mi mente recorrió los dos puntos donde mi familia esperaba.

-Ya vienen- Pensó Rosalíe con la mirada fija en el claro.

Jasper estaba contrayendo su musculatura preparándose para la pelea. Emmett imitaba los movimientos de Jasper, Alice estaba teniendo visiones constantes de cómo se desarrollaría el enfrentamiento, iba a ser ardua la contienda.

Y mis padres estaban juntos tomados de la mano a la espera mirándose con amor concientes de que el peligro de pederse acechaba.

Yo solo esperaba no tener que hacer pasar a mi familia por una situación como esta.

-Es inminente-Me dijo Bella haciendo me volver del estado de abstracción en el cual me había sumergido.

-Sí, dentro de unos cuantos minutos. Sólo me queda tiempo para decirte una cosa más...

Me miró con expresión desconcertante talvez esperando a que realmente yo reaccionara de la peor forma.

Me perdí en sus profundos ojos abiertos.

-Yo sí puedo ser noble, Bella. Así que no voy a hacer que escojas entre los dos. Sólo sé feliz, y de ese modo toma lo que quieras de mí, o nada en absoluto, si eso te parece mejor. No dejes que ninguna deuda que creas tener conmigo influya en tu decisión.

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Maldita sea, para esto de una vez!

La mire sin comprender por un segundo.

-No, no lo entiendes. No estoy haciendo que te sientas mejor, Bella, es lo que pienso de verdad.

-Ya sé que lo piensas. Pero ¿Es que no vas a luchar? ¡No empieces ahora con lo del noble sacrificio! ¡Pelea!

-¿Cómo?

Quizás lo que quería era alejarse de mí para siempre y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Temí lo peor.

En un impulso saltó y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-No me importa si hace frío aquí. No me importa si huelo a perro. Hazme olvidar lo espantosa que soy, ayúdame a que le olvide. ¡Haz que olvide mi propio nombre! ¡Pelea de una vez!-Me pidió con palabras y sin previo aviso me beso intensamente.

Sus labios deseosos se movían entre los míos con desesperación.

-Ten cuidado, amor –Le susurré.

-No.

Me aparte de ella apenas fui capaz de separarme de sus labios.

-No me tienes que probar nada-Le dije.

Me miró seria.

-Ni lo pretendo-Declaró- Dijiste que podría tener lo que quisiera de ti y esto es lo que deseo. Lo quiero todo-Se aferró- a mí y con un movimiento desesperado pero necesario se inclino atrapando mis labios.

Con esas palabras me devolvió lo que por un minuto creí perder, a ella misma, a… mi Bella.

* * *

**^^ FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER! **

**Les deseo que tengan un muy lindo dia a todas y cada una de ustedes.**

**Me encanta esta parte, no se a ustedes pero a mi me fascina, estoy feliz, todo va bien, y siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero me fui de viaje y Salí de la zona por unos dias, pero ya estoy de vuelta.**

**Besos maryroxy**

**Lince 22, este capi va para ti dedicado. Gracias por tus palabras.**

**Caro: Para mí, ese enamoramiento fue obligado, y si Jacob no la hubiera puesto en el extremo ella nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. Y para mi Edward no lo habría podido tomar mejor. Que te pareció?**

**Stefi: un abrazo de oso para ti.**

**Nus vimos. Camii**


	34. Chapter 34 Revelación

Capitulo 34. Revelación.

- Quizá no es el mejor momento para esto-Le frené suave para separarle de mí.

-¿Por qué no?- Se alejó frustrada.

-En primer lugar porque hace frío- Cogí el saco de dormir del suelo y le abrigué con él.

-No es verdad. El primer motivo es que te muestras extrañamente moralista para ser un vampiro.

Me reí de su comentario.

-De acuerdo, te doy la razón en eso. Pongamos el frío en segundo lugar. Y en tercero..., bueno, porque la verdad, cariño, es que apestas-Reconocí.

Mi Bella puso los ojos en blanco pero tenía que aclararle que mis palabras no eran un rechazo.

-En cuarto lugar...Lo haremos, Bella. Cumpliré mi promesa de corazón, pero preferiría que no fuera como respuesta a Jacob Black.

Se apegó a mí y respiró un par de veces.

-Y en quinto...-Continué antes de que me desconcentrara nuevamente.

-Está siendo una lista muy pero que muy larga-Comentó.

-Sí, pero ¿quieres escuchar lo de la lucha o no?

Le miré con insistencia y persuasión. Aún tenía ese poder de convencimiento sobre ella.

-Ya empezó- Se concentraba Seth vigilando a sus hermanos.

Bella sintió el entusiasmo del lobo afuera. Se congeló un instante y se tensó.

-Todo va a ir bien, Bella -Le dije a modo de promesa- Tenemos la habilidad, el entrenamiento y la sorpresa de nuestra parte. La lucha habrá acabado muy pronto. Si yo no lo pensara así de verdad, estaría ahora allí abajo y tú permanecerías aquí, encadenada a un árbol o adonde fuera que consiguiera tenerte a buen recaudo.

-Alice es tan pequeña...

Estaba preocupada por mi familia.

-Eso podría ser un problema, claro... siempre que hubiera alguien capaz de atraparla.

-¿Por qué no estoy allí?- Se lamentaba Seth.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Bella quiso saber porque Seth estaba deprimido.

-Qué va, simplemente está enfadado por tener que quedarse con nosotros. Sabe que la manada lo ha confinado aquí para mantenerle apartado de la acción y protegerle. Está salivando de ganas de reunirse con ellos. Los neófitos han llegado al final de la pista, y todo funciona como si fuera resultado de un encantamiento, este Jasper es un genio- Sonreí-También han captado el rastro de los que están en el prado, así que ahora se están dividiendo en dos grupos, como predijo Alice- Me sentía presente podía ver los movimientos de todos a través de los ojos de Jared, de Quil y de Paúl al mismo tiempo- Sam nos está convocando para encabezar la partida de la emboscada.

Me di cuenta de que mi Bella contenía el aliento.

-Respira, Bella-Le pedí-El primer grupo está en el claro. Podemos escuchar la pelea.

Me concentré en observar a los míos a través de los lobos.

Yo era capaz de ver a mis hermanos combatir, Rosalíe se movía con inteligencia y valerosa astucia, a varios les cautivó y distraía con su belleza y se aprovechó de eso para atacarlos.

Mi padre en cambio intentaba no pensar en lo que hacía, aunque Carlisle sabía perfectamente como actuar con muchos de sus sentidos puestos en el neófito que desmembraba y otros concentrados en mi madre que estaba a una corta distancia de él sumida en su tarea de acabar con la delgada muchacha que le atacaba, mi padre con un veloz movimiento terminó con su adversario y tomó de los hombros a la neófita mientras Esme se encargaba de otro atacándole por la espalda con las manos.

Los lobos habían entrado en acción sorprendiendo de sobremanera al ejercito de neófitos que no comprendían como era posible que existieran criaturas como las que los tenían rodeados.

Los neófitos estaban desorientados y sin un líder que los guiara.

Al otro lado del claro Jasper ya había barrido con tres recién creados y Alice se estaba aburriendo por esquivar a la perfección todos los intentos de agarre que estaban frustrando al chico que quería atrapar a mi hermana que a propósito aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de la manada hasta que un lobo puso una de sus patas sobre uno de sus hombros derribándole de inmediato.

Continué relatándole lo que ocurría a mi prometida.

-Podemos oír a Emmett... Se lo está pasando genial- Le dije a Bella animado mientras escuchábamos las estruendosas caídas de los tres contendientes con los que luchaba.

-Donde esta la humana- Dijo uno de ellos de pronto- Se suponía que estaría con el grupo de ojos amarillos ¿No es así Kevin? -Le dijo al que se encontraba esperando a su derecha.

-No se puede escapar mi postre- Dijo entre dientes mientras observaba la masacre que estaba llevándose a cabo frente a sus narices.

Pude ver que habían descubierto nuestro rastro.

-Están hablando de ti-¡Maldición!- Se supone que deben asegurarse de que no escapes…

Por eso es que no se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos estaba Leah lista para atacar a uno directo en el cuello.

-¡Buen movimiento! Vaya, qué rápida. Uno de los neófitos ha descubierto nuestro olor y Leah le ha tumbado antes de que ni siquiera pudiera volverse. Sam le está ayudando a deshacerse de él. Paul y Jacob han cogido a otro, pero los demás se han puesto a la defensiva. No tienen ni idea de qué hacer con nosotros. Ambos grupos están fintando. No, dejad que Sam lo lidere, apartaos del camino… Separadlos, no les dejéis que se protejan las espaldas unos a otros.

Seth transmitía mis palabras a su estilo.

Los lobos los acorralaron.

-Eso está mejor, llevadlos hacia el claro.

A sí lo hicieron no sin darse cuenta de algo que pasaba en otro punto un poco más alejado y exterior.

Busque rápidamente en los pensamientos de Jared otra visión y era cierto algo estaba pasando cerca de aquí.

Algo venía para acá siguiendo específicamente mi olor.

Me concentre en sentir como se deslizaban por el bosque. Podía ver la espalda de un vampiro que no conocía. También y en el acto me apresuré a abrir y a salir de la tienda con Bella aún junto a mí, no me separaría de ella ni por nada.

Sentí que me perdía en los pensamientos de la manada.

Los busque eran dos y de nuestra especie. Intente identificarlos.

Un hombre y… esa voz.

-Riley tienen que estar por aquí- Dijo ella.

Aquel cabello anaranjado y desordenado tan buscado por mi hace unos meses había retornado nuevamente.

-Tienen que estar en las montañas-Dijo él aludido acelerando el paso.

Después de todo si era ella la responsable de todo esto.

Ahora lo entendí. Se habían quedado ellos dos a la orilla de esperando a que sus creaciones nos destruyeran.

¡Una y mil veces maldita!

-¡Corre, Seth!-El sabía que tenía que hacer esconderse entre los árboles para intervenir cuando fuera el momento exacto.

Busque el mejor lugar cercano para resguardar a Bella y en menos de tres segundos nos aleje un poco de donde nos encontrábamos para acércanos un poco al acantilado en el cual había una gran roca que usaría como escudo posterior y mi cuerpo se arqueó en posición defensiva.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó la razón de mi existencia al percibir mi tensión.

Por un minuto me resistí a decir su nombre pero Bella merecía saberlo, después de todo ella había acertado y sin ser conciente de que pronto la volvería a tener al frente.

-Victoria- Casi grité con asco cada letra de su nombre- No está sola-Aclaré- Nunca tuvo intención de participar en la lucha, pero seguía a los neófitos para observar. Cuando percibió mi olor, tomó la decisión de seguirlo por pura intuición, adivinando que tú permanecerías donde yo estuviera. Y ha acertado.

Agudicé mis sentidos, podía oírles venir.

Suspiré entrecortado de pura rabia pensando en que yo mismo había descartado la posibilidad de que ella estuviera detrás de todo esto, por mi cabeza la hacía en otro lugar escondiéndose y huyendo.

Ella estaba a punto de llegar.

-Tú llevabas razón, detrás de todo esto siempre estuvo ella y nadie más que ella.

Esperé su reacción mientras procesaba la información, la compresión se posó en sus ojos chocolate y reaccionó tal como lo sospeche, se irguió y miró decidida y con la valentía que le caracterizaba esperando a que la vampiro que últimamente rondaba sus pesadillas apareciera. Me dio la impresión de que también respiro tranquila al darse cuenta de quien siempre había estado detrás de esto. Di las gracias al cielo de que no hubieran sido los Vulturis los que hayan planeado regresar simplemente a destruirnos.

Mi cuerpo estaba listo para atacar estaba preparado para defender, contener y atacar a mis enemigos y contaba con el factor sorpresa de mi lado, estaba seguro que esto iba a resultar.

Tener a Bella a mi lado me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para actuar. Debía hacerlo por ella.

Estaba preparado para esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Por fin llegaba mi turno de actuar.

Quedaban solo segundos.

Por fin tendría a Victoria en frente, después de haberme pasado meses buscándole. Al fin la tendría cerca para hacerle pagar por haber sido de alguna forma la responsable de poner a mi familia en peligro, por haber forzado a Bella tener que pasar por todo esto y por haber sido una amenaza constante para ella cuando yo no estuve.

Tan solo pensar que de no ser por esos perros guardianes Victoria habría logrado su cometido de arrebatarme lo más preciado.

Respire una vez y contuve el aliento.

-¡Aquí están!- Pensó segura Victoria.

No dejaría que se escabullera otra vez.

No esta vez.

Ante mí se presentaron ambos.

Los ojos rojos de Riley estaban concentrados en mí. No le deje de causar sorpresa y extrañeza por mi apariencia y al ver mis ojos dorados. Él seguía pensando que éramos una amenaza para su querida Victoria.

Ella sin duda había elegido bien a su mascota. Él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por preservar la de su creadora, sin saber casi nada de ella ni de su vida anterior. Su convencimiento era tan arraigado que tenía la total y absoluta percepción de que nosotros éramos los malos.

Riley no había tenido la posibilidad de vernos antes. Pero era conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en el claro.

El olor del él se hizo familiar, me llevó un segundo reconocerlo, era el mismo que había impregnado la casa de Bella hace unas semanas, había sido él, era él, aquel forastero, que se había presentado en Forks. Poniendo en jaque a nuestra plan defensivo.

Me puse furioso.

Su corta vida acabaría y pronto.

Victoria se paró unos metros hacia atrás. Disfrutando por un segundo de su triunfo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no había cazado, gracias a eso sin darse cuenta muchos humanos se habían salvado. Estaba guardando su sed para recargar sus energías con la sangre de mi Bella, con quien no perdía contacto visual. Estaba tan satisfecha al pensar que su plan había resultado. Aunque su mente lo intentó no pudo evitar recordar a James y me dio un paseo por sus recuerdos actuales, sus escapadas, sus escondites, su rencor hacía nosotros, hacía mi.

Vi como había convertido a Riley y lo había hecho su marioneta. Y también me enteré de como lo había hecho para que no nos diéramos cuenta de que ella era la responsable de la creación del ejercito, simplemente no tomando la decisión de venir, así mi hermana no la asociaría con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Debo reconocer que fue una táctica bien pensaba pues ella conocía bien el don de Alice gracias a Laurent.

Pude sentir Bella se sobresaltó al verla.

En ese momento Seth anunció su presencia. Aquello alertó a Victoria recordando pasajes vividos con James en Siberia y sus milagrosas escapadas.

El vampiro le pidió autorización a su ama con la mirada.

Victoria estaba tan concentrada que ninguno se percató de Seth.

Talvez podía convencer al muchacho para que dejara su plan.

-Riley-Comencé escondiendo fríamente cada una de mis palabras-Te está mintiendo, Riley, Escúchame. Te miente del mismo modo que mintió a los otros que ahora están muriendo en el claro. Tú ya sabes que ella los ha engañado, porque te ha utilizado para ello, ya que ninguno de vosotros pensó jamás en ir a socorrerlos. ¿Es tan difícil creer que su falsedad también te alcance a ti?

Le mostré su realidad.

Inconcientemente él sabía que yo le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Ella no te quiere, Riley -Repetí seguro- Nunca te ha amado. Victoria amó una vez a alguien que se llamaba James y tú no eres más que un instrumento para ella.

El vampiro reconoció el nombre de James entre sus recuerdos le pareció escuchar a Victoria susurrar ese nombre cuando estaban juntos en la intimidad.

-Esto es imposible-Pensó al recodar ese preciso momento.

El muchacho nos vio a ambos, percibí mayor confusión en sus pensamientos.

-¿Riley?

Me devolvió la mirada reviviendo sus más vividos recuerdos.

-Ella sabe que te mataré, Riley. Quiere que tú mueras, para no tener que mantener más su fachada. Sí, eso sí lo ves, ¿verdad? Ya has notado la renuencia en sus ojos, has sospechado de esa nota falsa que se percibe en sus promesas. Llevas razón. Ella nunca te ha querido. Todos los besos y todas las caricias no eran más que mentiras.

Volví a reacomodar mi posición. Estaba a punto de atacarme pero el mismo era quien se detenía.

-No tienes por qué morir-Ofrecí- Hay otras formas de vivir distintas a la que ella te ha enseñado. No todo son mentiras ni sangre, Riley. Puedes seguir un camino nuevo desde ahora. No debes morir por culpa de sus engaños.

Me acerque un paso sin dejar de proteger a Bella, él fue quien se alejo.

Tal vez podría convencerlo.

-Es tu última oportunidad, Riley-Le avisé ya que Victoria estaba lista para abalanzarse hacia nosotros.

-El es el mentiroso, Riley -Le dijo ella con la delicadeza felina que le caracterizaba- Ya te advertí acerca de sus truquitos mentales. Tú sabes que te quiero-Afirmó mintiendo descaradamente.

Para Victoria la falsedad y la mentira eran sus mejores aliadas.

-¿Qué hago?-Se preguntó a si mismo lleno de dudas. Esto estaba más allá de lo que él había pensado y planeado. El chico estaba nervioso y no lo podía ocultar.

Optó por la decisión equivocada y eligió su destino.

Seth apareció entre las sobras imponiéndose con un gruñido feroz atacó a Riley sin contemplación.

-¡No! -Gritó la vampira enardecida y llena de cólera, no lo podía creer.

Sonreí internamente al fin el momento que tanto había esperado durante todo este tiempo mi deuda sería saldada y borraría esa amenaza.

Mi lucha con Victoria estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**^^Hola, retorne, sii me tarde por varios motivos una que ya alcance el capi que voy escribiendo, segunda también estoy escribiendo mis otros fics y tercera he vuelto a mi triste realidad volver al trabajo y a la rutina de la cual me trato de escapar, como muchas de ustedes también lo hacen. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y piensen que ya nos queda poco para el fin. Creo que voy muy rápido, Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y ánimos mis niñas, el próximo capi se llama "veneno" y aun lo estoy escribiendo las bien agregando detalles a si que sera estreno ff.**

**Un abrazo. Cami.**


	35. Chapter 35 Veneno

Capitulo 35. Veneno

Me concentre en ella plenamente.

-No-Enfatizó con rencor mientras me acercaba a ella.

El odio que Victoria profesaba en su mente era suficiente como destruir toda esta montaña, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarle intentar dar un paso más.

Riley por su parte se encontraba nuevamente de pie, con rabia y rencor hacia si mismo por no estar prevenido. Se dispuso a atacar con un golpe sordo el lomo de Seth.

El cuerpo del lobo se reconstruye rápido para nuestra suerte.

La parte de la extremidad que había conseguido arrancar Seth aun tenía movimiento propio sobre la nieve.

Mi rival intentaba una y otra vez acercarse un centímetro, para mi satisfacción le era imposible avanzar. Me dí cuenta que pronto perdería la poca paciencia que tenía.

Sus movimientos eran casi previsibles y aunque era bastante veloz, yo podía mucho más.

-¡Maldito!- Pensaba hacia mí destilando su veneno.

Victoria estaba cegada por su deseo de arrebatarme lo más preciado para que sintiera los que según ella sintió al perder a James. No le quitaba la vista a Bella pero estaba conciente que si mis manos la tocaban ella desaparecería convirtiéndose en cenizas y ese era mi objetivo.

Su instinto se estaba incrementando dentro de ella. No se decidía a enfrentarme de una vez o salir corriendo como siempre.

-Me tengo que ir…me tengo que ir…-Se repetía.

-No te vayas, Victoria-Le pedí- Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta.

-Te desprecio-Me insultó y pero era presa fácil de sus ganas.

-Siempre podrás huir luego. Tendrás mucho tiempo para eso.

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonador, no obstante, me aseguré.

-Es lo que haces siempre, ¿no? Ese es el motivo por el que te retenía James. Le eras útil, pese a tu afición a los juegos mortales. Una compañera con un asombroso instinto para la huida. El no debería haberte dejado. Bien que le habrían venido tus habilidades cuando le cogimos en Phoenix.

En mis labios se delineó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que significaste para él. Es de tontos malgastar tanta energía vengando a alguien que sintió menos afecto por ti que un cazador por su perro. No fuiste para él nada más que alguien oportuno. Yo lo supe-Aseguré y no estaba mintiendo.

-Eso es mentira-Se auto convencía por dentro- James me amaba.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más notoria al escucharla gruñir.

Intentó dar un segundo paso al que me adelanté, haciendo que se alejara casi dos metros hacia atrás.

Y luego se animo de nuevo a atacarme.

Comenzamos movernos con mayor velocidad, ella intentaba hacerme girar pero no lo lograba, siempre me adelantaba.

Esta lucha se estaba convirtiendo en su mayor fracaso.

Aumenté su nivel de presión.

Sus ojos no veían ningún punto débil en mi postura y movimientos.

-La quiero…-Pensó- Será mía y la destruiré.

Mi seguridad era plena, acabaría con ella hoy. Le era casi insoportable la presencia de Seth.

La coordinación que manteníamos Seth y yo era en muchos sentidos perfecta. Con la confianza precisa para combinar nuestro ataque ante nuestros oponentes.

De aquello se dio cuenta Victoria.

-Pero ¿como es posible que ese monstruo no lo ataque?-Se preguntó Victoria.

-No, no se volverá contra mí. Tú nos has suministrado un enemigo común, nos has convertido en aliados.

Ella se quedó estupefacta, mirándome y recordando lo vivido con el que creía ella era su pareja.

-Míralo más de cerca, Victoria ¿De verdad se parece tanto al monstruo cuyo rastro siguió James desde Siberia?

-¿No es el mismo? -Se trataba de auto-convencer- ¡Es imposible!

-Nada es imposible - Intente hipnotizarla con mi voz- Excepto lo que tú quieres. Jamás la tocarás.

Con un impulso de ira arremetió contra mío con agresividad y fiereza, aumentando otra vez la velocidad de sus golpes.

Me convertí en un muro de hielo y no le quite los ojos de encima.

La experiencia y los años de estar al lado de James le enseñaron bien al parecer o por lo menos estos ataques me recordaron la pelea que tuve con ese maldito cazador.

-Será mía- Siseaba con voz rasposa.

Aquella forma tan salvaje de asaltar era francamente conveniente para mí porque no tendría que cambiar mi ofensiva.

Sin duda este era el lugar en donde debía estar. Me sentiría culpable si no hubiese sido yo quien acabara con ella incluso sería satisfactorio. Resultaba incluso fácil poder imaginarme luchando contra todos nuestros adversarios, al fin me podría desquitar con alguien por lo menos.

Mi carga en su contra aumentó considerablemente, cada vez estaba más cerca de atraparle. Podía percibir como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se contraía, por lo que Victoria no tuvo mas remedio que redoblar su ritmo de pelea y aumentar a la par sus respiraciones eso le hacía pretender parecer mas fuerte de lo que realmente era.

La batalla era casi silenciosa mentalmente, ella solo estaba concentrada en moverse lo mas rápido que podía e intentando tomarme por sorpresa. Sus destrezas no tenían nada de delicadas, se exigía a si misma terminar conmigo pero la energía que yo le demostraba y la limpieza de mis desplazamientos le asustaban en demasía mientras yo giraba a medias con mi cuerpo para poder atraparla. Me posicionaba con superioridad ante la vampira haciéndola enfadar aún más. Era realmente irritante observarle combatir conmigo. Me estaba aburriendo sinceramente de este juego y su falta de decisión para atacarme. Un par de veces quiso huir de mí pero no se conformaba, sabía que si se iba perdería la única oportunidad que tendría para cumplir su cometido de venganza. Y yo con todo gusto le estaba dando aquella única posibilidad.

Esta a punto de arrancarle un par de cabellos cunado percibí aquel olor dulce, envolvente y tan poderoso que me siempre me deja sin aliento y llenándome de miedo y pánico a la vez. ¿Acaso había descuidado tanto el enfrentamiento de Seth y Riley que este ultimo había logrado llegar hasta Bella? Victoria también lo percibió al instante y por un segundo al igual que yo y observamos hacia el rincón donde se encontraba mi prometida. Mis ojos se enfocaron en Bella mientras ella reprimía el grito de dolor y no se quejaba. Estaba sola y de su brazo corría una línea de su sangre por un corte que se había auto-infringido valientemente. Me recompuse aliviado infinitamente por una parte y por la otra no dejaba de preocuparme. Sabía que contaba con unos pocos minutos para que el frenesí que provocaría la sangre en los vampiros de mí alrededor les hiciera perder la compostura y el sentido debido al fervor que producía algo tan dulce.

Bella nos estaba ayudando a distraer a Victoria para que esto terminara luego. Casi me da un colapso nervioso del que me recupere en menos de un segundo.

Seth no se dio cuenta del plan distractorio de Bella pero también en ese momento lo aprovecho arremetiendo su hocico en contra de uno de los costados de Riley y le sacó otro pedazo más. Aproveche ese instante como si la vida de todos dependiera de ello y actué como lo hubiera hecho Emmett, le tome el ante brazo izquierdo con ambos brazos, presione enterrando cada uno de mis dedos, lo gire hasta la mitad y con un ligero impulso la sostuve por su pantorrilla triturándola al mismo tiempo lance en contra de unos árboles cargados de nieve, su cuerpo impacto de lleno contra el tronco dándome tiempo para llegar hasta el otro vampiro y me plante en su espalda para así con mayor facilidad jalar el brazo que le quedaba. El alarido de dolor que soltó este fue la primera llamada de rescate que le pedía a su amada Victoria pero lo demás era trabajo del lobo que me pedía a gritos dejarlo continuar.

Riley estaba asustado por lo acontecido y tuvo conciencia de que su final estaba cerca, nunca se había puesto en el caso de perder, quizás, por ceguera, pero no se dio cuenta de donde lo llevó su destino.

Pobre chico, yo se lo había advertido.

Tal vez si me hubiera hecho caso, hubiera conservado su miserable existencia pero lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde para él.

Victoria ya se estaba recuperando de mi embestida y se disponía a abalanzarse contra mi Bella pero fui más veloz que ella y nos encontramos en el aire. Le tomé desprevenida y la volví a lanzar contra los árboles causando un gran estruendo y partiendo el árbol que la recibió. Sonó como si se tratara de un trueno.

Fue cosa de milésimas de segundos en los que estuve frente a ella. Me atacó con lo que tenía ante sus pies.

La mano de Riley aún se movía al impactar cerca de mí.

La vampira estaba auto-recriminándose por haber venido a mi encuentro sola junto a su fiel mascota.

A quien por cierto un pequeño lobo lo estaba destrozando.

-¡Victoria!- Le gritó el chico desesperado.

Vinieron más gritos del descompuesto vampiro.

Lamentaba enormemente que mi Bella fuera testigo de este encuentro sanguinario pero esto no pararía hasta que acabáramos con todos y de la líder me encargaría yo.

Comprobó que no iba a poder derrotarme.

Victoria no me sacó los ojos de encima, en sus planes no estaba hacer el intento de salvarlo.

Ella no se atrevía a moverse.

Seth había vencido a Riley, ese vampiro era historia. El lobo ahora terminaba con su hocico la tarea de separar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo.

El instinto de huida de la vampira que seguía de pie frente a mí, se hizo mil veces más fuerte.

Mis instintos en cambio eran letales hacia ella.

La acorrale más de cerca pero aún podía escapar.

-No-Le tenté- Quédate un poco más.

Lo pensó durante cuatro segundos y decidió irse de aquí admitiendo que perdía la oportunidad de vengarse de mí.

Sus pies cobraron vida propia y se dirigieron al bosque queriendo desaparecer de mi vista dándome la espalda. Gran error de su parte.

Sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre ella, aceleré mi velocidad, el ultimó esfuerzo por atraparla y por fin lo conseguí.

Como si fuera un imán llevé mis dientes a su cuello.

Victoria se paralizó en aquel minuto, contrayéndose y dándose cuenta de que eran estos sus últimos segundos.

No estaba arrepentida, es más sus pensamientos finales fueron para James o eso creo.

La verdad no le tomé demasiada importancia.

Mis manos se hundían en la piel de la vampira aprisionándola y acercándola hacia mí.

No era la hora de tener clemencia porque simplemente para ella no había.

Mi mejor arma a estaba en rasgando cuello, desgarrándola con dificultad. Acomodé mi lengua para evitar el contacto directo.

El escozor amargo su veneno fue lo primero que mis labios sintieron cuando mis dientes trituraron su cuello.

Me quemaba la garganta al intentar traspasarlo.

Separé la cabeza de su cuerpo y pesadamente calló y rodó por la nieve hacia el bosque.

En cuanto al cuerpo mismo lo quebré y desmembré hasta que quedó cortado en siete partes.

La sensación traspasaba mi cuerpo era una mezcla de alivio por haberla eliminado y asco por aún estar sintiendo su ponzoña.

Era realmente desagradable.

Era la hora de reunir todos los restos y convertirlos en cenizas de una vez y por todas.

Junto con Seth arrumamos todos los pedazos. No me sentí un criminal al acabar ellos. Recorrí y peine una parte del lugar por donde estaban repartidos los restos de Riley. Encontrarlos fue sencillo el olor a carne chamuscada era notorio a una milla a la redonda. Seth estaba muy divertido mordiendo y arrastrando lo que era la parte superior del vampiro. Las apilamos en donde se encontraban la mayoría de los restos de Victoria. Abrí mi encendedor haciendo funcionar y las flamas se hicieron grandes e incontrolables de inmediato.

-Reúne hasta el último trozo-Le pedí a Seth quien estaba ansioso por sentirse útil.

Continuamos por el otro lado dividiéndonos nuevamente. Recogí tres dedos de una de las manos, medio pie. En cuanto a Seth había encontrado. El brazo que Victoria me había lanzado. Habíamos recolectado cada extremidad y la habíamos lanzado a las llamaradas azulinas que aún se hacían más poderosas cuando entraban en contacto con nuevas piezas que actuaban como carbón.

Respire por primera vez después de todo lo que había acontecido y pude sentir el olor agridulce que se formaba alrededor de nosotros. El lobo a mi lado arrugaba la nariz al olfatear.

-No fue tan malo trabajar contigo vampiro-Me dijo feliz de haberse desenvuelto a la perfección- Lo haces bien.

Estiré mi puño en señal de triunfo y él me respondió con juntando su hocico a mi mano.

-Ha sido un espléndido trabajo de equipo-Le felicité.

Seth soltó un gruñido que parecía risa afirmando mis palabras.

Bella… mi cuerpo se giró hacia donde ella aún esperaba con una piedra aferrada a sus dedos. Estaba como ida. Quizás que trauma le había causado ser testigo de esta masacre. No me quitaba los ojos de encima. Aún seguía asustada.

-Bella, cariño -Le dije con extremada cautela y con los brazos por delante-Bella, ¿puedes soltar la piedra, por favor? Con cuidado. No vayas a hacerte daño-Le pedí.

En su mirada al fin noté comprensión. Soltó la piedra con torpeza. Me quede a distancia prudente temiendo una reacción contraria.

-No te asustes, Bella. Estás a salvo, no voy a hacerte daño-Le prometí.

Percibí desconcierto nuevamente.

-Todo va a ir bien, Bella. Sé que tienes miedo, pero la lucha ha terminado. Nadie va a hacerte daño. No voy a tocarte. No voy a lastimarte-Le aseguré.

Ella había dejado de respirar y me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué repites eso como un loro?-Preguntó acercándose a mi- ¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto al ver que me alejaba- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú no... ¿No me tienes miedo?

-¿A ti?- Volvió a dar un paso- ¿Por qué...?

Se apresuro a volver a andar y casi pierde el equilibrio como era su costumbre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado sosteniéndola. Me abrazó y se escondió entre mis brazos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

-Bella, Bella, cuánto lo lamento. Ha terminado, ha terminado.

-Estoy bien-Me dijo- Me encuentro perfectamente, pero estoy alucinada. Dame un minuto- Me pidió.

La aferré a mí.

-Cuánto lo siento.

A lo que respondió con una lluvia de besos ascendentes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Me preguntó con los labios aun pegados a mi garganta-¿Te hirió Victoria?

-Estoy muy bien- Le aseguré.

-¿Y Seth?

Me reí pues el le estaba tocando ver una escena romántica sin querer, prefirió girar su cabeza a la hoguera.

-Está más que bien, de hecho, está muy orgulloso de sí mismo- Le dije recorriendo con mi nariz su frente.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Y Alice? ¿Y Esme? ¿Y los lobos?

-Todos están sanos y salvos. El asunto también ha terminado para ellos. Todo ha ido como la seda, tal y como te prometí. La peor parte la hemos soportado nosotros.

Se quedó en silencio procesando la información que recibía.

-Dime por qué pensabas que te iba a tener miedo.

-Lo siento. Lo lamento. No quería que fueras testigo de aquello ni que me vieras a mí de esa guisa. Seguro que te he asustado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Dijo después de un par de minutos- Tú... ¿qué? ¿Te crees que me has asustado? -Bufó.

Esto si era incomprensible. Levante su rostro para poder ver sus ojos otra vez.

-Bella... yo... acabo... acabo de decapitar y desmembrar a una criatura a menos de veinte metros de ti. ¿Acaso no te ha «inquietado»?

La miré esperando una reacción poco favorable pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Lo cierto es que no. Sólo temía que Seth o tú resultarais heridos. Quería echar una mano, pero no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer...

-Sí-Concedí-El truquito de la piedra... ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve de sufrir un patatús? No era precisamente una forma de facilitar las cosas- Le critique.

-Quería ayudar, y Seth estaba herido...

-No lo estaba, Seth sólo fingía, Bella. Era una treta, y entonces tú...- Sacudí mi cabeza ante los recuerdos- Seth no veía lo que hacías, por lo que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora está un poco contrariado por no poder reclamar una victoria en solitario.

-Seth... ¿fingía?-Asentí-Vaya.

-¡Y yo qué sabía- Dijo mirando al lobo- No es fácil ser la única persona indefensa de por aquí. ¡Espera a que sea vampiro y verás! La próxima vez no me voy a quedar sentada para mirar desde la banda.

Su comentario me pilló desprevenido.

-¿La próxima vez? ¿Prevés que va a haber otra guerra pronto?

-¿Con la suerte que yo tengo? ¿Quién sabe?

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo no esperar este tipo de respuestas de su parte? Después de todo ella seguía siendo mi Bella.

* * *

**^^Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capi, no saben cuanto me costo hacerlo, diría que casi un mes si no fue mas. Bueno ahora incorporare la parte de Bree tal cual pasaron las cosas en su libro. Disculpen si me demoro, no es que pare la historia pero me tardare un poquito. Lo próximo en actualizar será ¿todavía hay amor? para las que la siguen. Un abrazo grande, y nos estamos viendo.**

**Cami.**


	36. Chapter 36 Conexión

Capitulo 36. Conexión.

En ese segundo volví a leer la mente de la manada.

-¡Corre Paúl, rápido!

-¡Vienen por ahí!

- Se acercan…están por llegar-Dijo Esme- Es mejor que se vayan-Apuró a un par de lobos.

Eran cuatro, a la cabeza venía Jane.

-Crees que se noten el olor- Le pregunto Rosalíe a Jasper.

-No, ellos no están familiarizados con su hedor, a demás se va a confundir con las hogueras que hemos creado.

Mi hermana asintió.

-Reúnelos a todos- Ordenó Sam a Embry.

-Espera-Dijo Bella a mi lado- ¿No dijiste algo antes? ¿A qué te referías cuando hablaste de «una pequeña complicación? Y Alice, que había de concretar el esquema para Sam... Dijiste que le iba a andar cerca. ¿El qué?

Rayos, había hablado en voz alta y ella me había escuchado.

-¿Y bien?

-No es nada, de veras, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha...-Le dije reparándome para llevarla.

Dio un paso a tras.

-Define «nada».

Con mis manos encerré su cara.

-Sólo tenemos un minuto, así que no te asustes, ¿vale?-Tomé aire-Insisto, no hay razón para tener miedo. Confía en mí esta vez, por favor-Le pedí.

Procesó la información y asintió.

-No hay razón para el miedo, lo pillo.

Debía explicarle.

-Edward, le dirás…-Preguntó el chico lobo.

En ese instante mi atención nuevamente paso o más bien voló de Seth a la manada a través de los pensamientos de Paúl pues Leah quiso actuar por su cuenta y coger a un neófito por sorpresa.

-¿Y qué hace ella?-Solté.

Me concentré en ella. Leah se posicionó en frente del vampiro desprevenido mostrándose ante él y gracias a su valentía atacó sin encontrar el punto débil de su rival, dándole una clara ventaja y al girarse bruscamente sobre si misma se adelantó al movimiento del neófito recibiendo un golpe brutal en la cadera cuando éste se defendió.

- ¡No...!

Rodó sobre si misma y se incorporó para volver a atacar lesionada.

Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para poder ayudarle. La manada percibió la pelea de la chica lobo varios corrieron a ayudarle pero algunos estábamos muy lejos y de pronto todo se volvió rojo y Jacob estaba encima del imponente neófito.

Pero algo pasó de pronto, el vampiro adivino el movimiento y fue un segundo más veloz que Jacob volcándose sobre sí, lo atrapó por detrás e inmediatamente clavó sus dientes en el lomo del sorprendido lobo. El color de su particular pelaje se volvió mas intenso por la sangre caliente que comenzaba salir sin control.

-¡No!-Grite otra vez arrodillándome pues no era conciente de mis propios movimientos hasta que abrí los ojos y me vi a mi mismo.

Estar tan cerca de Seth, me ayudaba a sentir los que ellos.

Un quejido desgarrador y casi ensordecedor salió del lobo. Su herida ahora ardía cien veces más que la mordida por el escozor del veneno a demás de haberle quebrado la espalda por lo menos en veinticuatro partes con los dos golpes recibidos.

El dolor que sentía Jacob se había transmitido a todos porque él mismo había perdido la capacidad de controlar aquel bloqueo que había logrado dominar.

-¡Edward, Edward!-Me llamaba Bella.

La conexión con la manada era muy fuerte.

Leah también se reincorporó y volvió a atacar.

Sam se lanzó desesperadamente sin pensar en contra del vampiro y logró distraer y capturar su atención del neófito para hacer que soltará a Jacob.

-Está bien. Vamos a estar perfectamente...

Jacob Black malherido estaba inconciente sobre la hierba mojada.

-¡Edward! Ya vienen los Vulturis…-Me urgió Alice desde el otro lado del claro.

Paúl también apareció en escena y lo abordó mordiendo el antebrazo derecho y separándolo bruscamente del cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Bella desesperada.

-Estamos bien. Vamos a estar perfectamente... Sam le...ayudó...-Dije entre dientes.

Aún podía sentir en carne viva el dolor que sentía Jacob.

Bella no resistiría otra nueva impresión tan fuerte, debía ser cuidadoso, ella estaba a punto de caer pero mis brazos la recibieron.

-¡Seth!

-Jake…Jake-Se repetía el chico.

Estaba a punto de echar a correr.

-¡No! Ve directamente a casa ahora mismo ¡Lo más deprisa posible!

-Pero Jake…me necesita.

-Confía en mí, Seth.

El sabía que no se podía arriesgar a ser descubierto además entendía perfectamente que no solo la vida de Jacob sino que también las vidas de la manada y por consiguiente la de toda la reserva incluida estaban en peligro si es que los Vulturis los llegaban a percibir, puesto que también venían Félix y Demetri. El pequeño lobo debía alejarse rápidamente.

Y así lo hizo, por suerte.

Estreché a Bella contra mi pecho casi por inercia y comencé a caminar hacia el claro.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Edward? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sam? ¿Adonde vamos? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Debemos volver al claro-Le explique- Sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera. Alice lo vio a primera hora de la mañana y se lo dijo a Sam para que se lo transmitiera a Seth. Los Vulturis han decidido que ha llegado la hora de intervenir.

Su reacción como era de esperar no fue la que esperaba, comenzamos a correr a gran velocidad humana.

-No te asustes. No vienen a por nosotros. Se trata sólo del contingente habitual de la guardia que se encarga de limpiar esta clase de líos, o sea, no es nada de capital importancia. Simplemente están haciendo su trabajo. Parecen haber medido de manera muy oportuna el momento de su llegada, por supuesto, lo cual me lleva a creer que nadie en Italia habría lamentado que los neófitos hubieran reducido las dimensiones del clan Cullen-Aún no podía escuchar sus pensamientos- Sabré qué piensan a ciencia cierta en cuanto lleguen al claro.

-¿Ésa es la razón por la que regresamos?

-Forma parte del motivo, pero sobre todo, es porque va a ser más seguro presentar un frente unido. No tienen ninguna razón para hostigarnos, pero Jane está con ellos, y podría tener tentaciones si sospecha que estamos solos en algún lugar alejado del resto. Lo más probable es que ella suponga que estoy contigo. Demetri la acompaña, por supuesto, y él es capaz de localizarme si ella se lo pide.

Bella no pudo evitar chillar ante los cálculos que seguramente estaba haciendo su mente.

-Calla, Bella, calla. Todo va a salir bien. Alice lo ha visto.

Procesó las palabras en silencio.

-¿Y qué ocurre con el grupo de Sam?

-Han tenido que huir a toda prisa. Los Vulturis no respetan los tratos con los licántropos. Te juro que van a estar bien –Le prometí, sabía cuan afectada podría estar al pensar el ellos- Los Vulturis no van a reconocer el olor ni van a percatarse de la intervención de los lobos. No se hallan muy familiarizados con la especie. La manada estará a salvo-Aclaré.

Estábamos a punto de llegar.

-¿Qué ocurría antes, cuando Seth se puso a aullar?-Inquirió

Bella no se iba a conformar hasta saber toda la verdad.

-¡Dímelo, Edward!

Sabía que Bella no se iba a quedar tranquila con mis evasivas respuestas.

-Todo ha terminado-Susurré-Los lobos no se conformaron con su parte. Pensaron que los tenían a todos y, por supuesto, Alice no pudo verlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Leah localizó a un neófito escondido y fue lo bastante estúpida y presuntuosa como para querer demostrar algo..., y se enzarzó en una lucha en solitario...

-Leah-Repitió- ¿Va a recuperarse?

-Leah no ha resultado herida-Reconocí.

-Edward, alguien está herido, ¿verdad?

-Sí-Contesté.

-¿Quién?

Disminuí la velocidad de nuestra carrera. Ella lo imaginó, su expresión la delataba. Bella sólo necesitaba oírlo.

-Jacob.

-Por supuesto-Dijo asintiendo y desviando la mirada y entrando a un estado catatónico. Acto seguido no resistió más y se desvaneció tambaleándose, mis brazos la rodearon de de inmediato y la alcé con cuidado.

Me desesperaba no poder quitar o aminorar la angustia por debía estar sintiendo por él.

Continué con la marcha hacia el claro, ya podía verlo todo con mis propios ojos.

Mi madre a penas me percibió se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?

Continúe el paso.

-Se enteró de las heridas de Jacob Black.

Esme intuyó mi estado anímico y acomodó una ligera sonrisa.

-Tranquilo hijo, sólo esta preocupada por su amigo.

Me limité a asentir y no mostrar mi temor al pensar que Bella no había elegido bien al indicado para estar a su lado.

Mi madre no me agobió y se dedicó a acomodar a Bella.

En el claro las columnas de humo todavía seguían agitadas, oscuras y nublaban aún más el ambiente. La nieve a nuestro alrededor se había derretido casi completamente por el calor que se había producido como consecuencia de la pelea.

Alice estaba concentrada en visualizar cada desplazamiento que la guardia daba, venían por nosotros demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Emmett y Rosalíe ya habían terminado de borrar las pocas huellas que habían dejado los lobos al retirarse.

Jasper un poco mas alejado se encontraba en una posición estratégica y pendiente de la neófita la cual nos miraba sorprendida por la actitud de mi familia y atónita por mi cercanía con Bella, no entendía como un vampiro podía estar tan cerca de una humana con semejante aroma y no atacarla, no sabía cuanto me había costado en un principio.

Bella aún estaba ida.

-Lleva así cinco minutos, Carlisle- Le dije a mi padre que estaba a unos pasos de nosotros.

-Recobrará el sentido cuando esté preparada, Edward. Hoy ha tenido que pasar las de Caín. Dejemos que la mente se proteja-Me dijo sabiamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Alice?

-Otros cinco minutos. Bella abrirá los ojos dentro de treinta y siete segundos. No tengo duda alguna de que ya nos escucha.

Gracias a todo lo santo mi Bella se iba a poner bien.

-Bella, cielo, ¿me oyes? Ya estás a salvo, cariño-Le informó mi madre.

-Vivirá, Bella. Jacob Black se está recuperando mientras hablo. Se va a poner bien.

Por fin reaccionó.

-Bella-Besé sus labios.

-Edward-Murmuró con voz rasgada.

-Sí, estoy aquí.

Volvió a abrir sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Está bien Jacob?

-Sí-Respondí sin dudar.

-Le examiné yo mismo-Aseguró Carlisle, Bella busco a mi padre con la mirada-Su vida no corre peligro-Aclaró-Sana a una velocidad increíble, aunque sus heridas eran lo bastante graves como para que hubiera necesitado varios días para volver a la normalidad, aun cuando se mantuviera constante el ritmo de sanación. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano por ayudarle en cuanto hayamos terminado aquí. Sam intenta hacerle volver a su forma humana para que resulte más fácil tratarle. Nunca he ido a una facultad de Veterinaria-Acotó.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Qué gravedad revisten las heridas de Jake?-Pregunto un poco mas recuperada.

-Había otro lobo en apuros...

-Leah-Añadió Bella.

-Sí. La apartó del camino del neófito, pero no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y el converso le astilló la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo.

-Sam y Paúl acudieron a tiempo. Ya estaba mucho mejor cuando le llevaban de regreso a La Push.

-Pero ¿se va a recuperar del todo?

-Sí, Bella. No sufrirá daños permanentes.

-Tres minutos-Anuncio mi hermana.

Bella hizo el intento de incorporarse sin pedir ayuda, facilité su movimiento y nos reincorporamos lentamente mientras ella comenzaba a observar el entorno marcado por la destrucción. Su mirada se detuvo en cada miembro de la familia, en su rostro pude notar el alivio de ver que se encontraban enteros y a salvo. Se quedo viendo a Jasper y luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de la neófita.

-Se rindió. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Sólo a Carlisle se le ocurriría aceptar la oferta. Jasper no lo aprueba-Le susurré.

-¿Le pasa algo a Jasper?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Está bien, pero le escuece el veneno.

-¿Le han mordido?

-¿Quién era esa Chica?-Se preguntaba la neófita- ¿Por qué le permitían los vampiros estar con ellos? ¿Porque no la han matado aún?-Luego miró a Jasper y con temor y por su bien intentó calmarse al recibir el olor de Bella directo en la cara y recordé sin querer la primera vez que aquel aroma me golpeó en clase de Biología pero si yo pude controlarme ella también debía hacerlo, sino ella lo sabía muy bien, estaba muerta. La mirada de la vampira hacia Bella no me gustó. Su mente era un autentico lío, no comprendía que era a lo que esperábamos, tenía miedo de todos, sobretodo de Jasper pero aún así ella no podía evitar ver a Bella con inmensa sed y curiosidad.

-Pretendía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, sobre todo para asegurarse de que Alice no tenía nada que hacer-Renegué con la cabeza-Ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie.

-Tontorrón sobreprotector-Le reclamó Alice pero sin dejar de evidenciar su gran amor por el vampiro que la había protegido con tanto ahínco.

De pronto la vampira calculaba un posible ataque sobre mi novia, según ella, la humana estaba tan cerca…

La decapitaría igual que a Victoria si se atrevía a moverse siquiera dos pasos hacía nosotros. Le advertí con sutileza y cambie de posición defensiva para la seguridad de mi Bella.

Me sorprendió que Rosalíe estaba lista para abalanzarse en contra de la recién creada vampira.

La amenaza impartida de nuestra parte refrenó a la neófita y para evitar entregarse a sus sentidos de caza enterró más aún sus manos en la tierra.

Todos nos dimos cuenta de la dificultad por la que pasaba la chica en este momento. Mi padre intercedió a favor de ella.

-¿Has cambiado de idea, jovencita? No tenemos especial interés en acabar contigo, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte.

Las palabras de Carlisle fueron un detonante para que se atreviera a abrir la boca.

-¿Cómo podéis soportarlo?-Preguntó ahogada- La quiero.

Jamás la tendría.

Emmett descontracturo su musculatura de forma perceptible.

-Has de refrenarte-Insistió Carlisle- Debes ejercitar tu autocontrol. Es posible y es lo único que puede salvarte ahora.

Ahora había comenzado a luchar contra ella misma, hacía cálculos de los que había perdido en batalla y no podía dejar de pensar en un tal Diego.

-¿No deberíamos alejarnos de ella?-Preguntó Bella llamando mi atención.

-Tenemos que permanecer aquí. Ellos están a punto de entrar en el claro por el lado norte- Le advertí.

Mi familia se posesionó para recibirlos dejando al medio a Bella. Alice se encargaría de llevarse a Bella si las cosas salían mal.

Con apenas una seña de encontrarnos Jane aceleró el paso y bastó para que la neófita los reconociera. Les llamó encapuchados, eso me dio a conocer que no sabía de quienes se trataba pero si los había visto antes.

No me sorprendió saberlo, pero definitivamente tenía que averiguarlo.

-Bienvenida, Jane-Espeté con una cortesía fingida.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y esperar cada capitulo. Especialmente a Caro, Isa-21, Luly 78, maryroxy y a Lesliok.**

**Ya queda poquito y como verán incorpore un poco de los pensamientos de Bree. Y va a ser interesante el próximo encuentro, sobre todo con Jane… **

**Cami.**


	37. Chapter 37 Frialdad

**Capitulo 37. Frialdad**

Jane haciendo gala de su poderío se detuvo enfrente de nosotros a una distancia prudente y nos observó a cada uno con detención y conciente de que yo estaría a la escucha de cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Quería saber dos cosas principalmente.

La primera era conocer a quienes se enfrentaba, puesto que, a algunos de nosotros solo los conocía de nombre y la segunda, saber exactamente había pasado en el campo de batalla.

Me aboqué a sus pensamientos.

Primero evaluó a Emmett porque le recordó en varios sentidos a Demetri por el hecho lograr marcar definidamente su imponente presencia. Para su diversión creía interesante ver un enfrentamiento entre ellos algún día si se daba la ocasión y a pesar de dar por ganador indiscutido a su feroz rastreador.

La arrogancia de Jane era inquebrantable y aunque ella misma sabía que claramente contaba con gran ventaja, tenía claro que era peligroso enfrentarnos justo en este momento. Al menos no sin tener alguna baja, puesto que, existía una pequeña probabilidad de no ganar tan fácilmente como estaban acostumbrados.

Era la primera vez en siglos que ocurría algo así, y por supuesto, ella no se arriesgaría a aminorar en lo más mínimo la imagen y el reinado de los Vulturis y mucho menos a perder a ningún miembro de la guardia a su cargo.

Sin duda, ese era su mayor temor y por supuesto, nosotros, representábamos una amenaza que podría afectar para mal la grandiosa fama de sus señores.

Después de todo, habíamos acabado con un ejército de neófitos enardecido y nosotros solos pues no habían rastros de los lobos.

Luego de ese cálculo, la vista de Jane se posó en Alice, quien a su juicio había previsto el minuto exacto en que ellos aparecerían y lo pudo comprobar inmediatamente cuando los recibimos sin sorpresa y en su espera.

Después fue el turno de Carlisle. De quien se podría decir, que le despertaba una gran y morbosa curiosidad y conocerlo en persona era absolutamente necesario para corroborar ciertas cosas, entre ellas, su grado de sabiduría y su templanza como líder dado a los hechos que ella conocía de su vida abarcando tanto sus elecciones poco convencionales para poner en práctica en esta vida como su fidelidad para con los Vulturis.

La mirada de Esme estaba cargada de paciencia y compasión las cosas que más contrariaban a Jane por sobre todo. A ella siempre le había encantado intimidar y estaba acostumbrada a ello pero no esperaba el hecho comprobado de no poder ser capaz de afectar a un grupo de vampiros dispuestos a dar la existencia por defender la vida de una simple humana con buen aroma.

Al observar a Rosalíe, la vampira extranjera se molestó aún más. Esta vez consigo misma por encontrase envidiando por primera vez en su existencia la libertad que tenía cada uno de nosotros al de elegir una vida lejos de las ordenes y de las conspiraciones a las que se había tenido que someter por lealtad a su maestro.

Rosalíe en cambio no le presto demasiada atención, porque ella estaba más pendiente de los movimientos de los otros tres vampiros, que por cierto, aún no se movían, vigilando cada postura por sí decidían atacarnos de forma inesperada.

Alice nos avisaría con un gesto si el futuro que hace unos pocos minutos había visto cambiaba.

En eso estaba concentrada mi hermana.

Jane intento reordenar y bloquear algunos de sus pensamientos mientras nos observaba a Bella y a mí de manera inspectiva y se sintió desconcertada por la herida reciente en el brazo de mi novia.

De pronto Jane estaba predispuesta a oír con tranquilidad, yo sabía que esto era obra de Jasper.

Luego Jane se fijo en la chica recién transformada.

-No lo comprendo-Cuestionó mirando a la chica, a Jasper y a la chica nuevamente.

-Se ha rendido-Me imité a explicar.

-¿Rendido?-Preguntó con incredulidad.

En sus ojos había furia, se sintió vulnerable y quiso atacar.

-Carlisle le dio esa opción-Añadí.

-No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas-Contrarrestó ensimismada.

Bella se tensó y Carlisle intervino buscando conciliación.

-Está en vuestras manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en tanto en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas.

-Eso es irrelevante-Dictaminó Jane.

-Como desees.

La neófita fue conciente de su destino.

-Es mejor de lo que creía-Pensó Jane disgustada continuando con la evaluación a mi padre. Por ese motivo que decidió congraciarse con el líder del clan-Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos.

Mi padre se sorprendió, no esperaba que Jane tomara esta posición.

-Os agradecería que le transmitierais a él los míos-Contestó sereno.

-Por supuesto-Contestó dijo ella mientras recorría el claro con otra mirada aún más detallada-Parece que hoy habéis hecho nuestro trabajo... -Observó a la neófita-Bueno, casi todo-Sonrió-Sólo por curiosidad profesional, ¿Cuántos eran? Ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle.

-Dieciocho, contándola a ella-Respondió Carlisle.

Ninguno de nuestros visitantes recordaba haber visto tantos en Seattle.

-¿Dieciocho?

-Todos recién salidos del horno -Señaló Carlisle- Ninguno estaba cualificado.

-¿Ninguno? Entonces, ¿quién los creó?

-Se llamaba Victoria-Tuve el placer de informarle y Jane no pudo evitar pensar una imagen su fugaz encuentro con ella.

La neófita se sintió realizada al enterarse de la muerte de su creadora y sin más miramientos tildó de mentirosa a Jane. Una mentirosa mucho mejor que el mismo Riley.

Concordé con ella.

-¿Se llamaba?-Jane dudó de su aniquilación.

Le indique con un gesto el lugar en donde ardían los restos de Victoria.

-La tal Victoria...-Dijo hipócritamente- ¿Se cuenta aparte de estos dieciocho?

-Sí. Iba en compañía de otro vampiro, que no era tan joven como éstos, pero no tendría más de un año.

-Veinte-Soltó Jane haciéndose la sorprendida- ¿Quién acabó con la creadora?

-Yo-Respondí con aún más gusto.

La chica sintió en deuda conmigo por haber vengado a un tal Diego.

Mi novia tenía escalofríos, froté lentamente su espalda para tranquilizarle, respiro aunque pareció que no se percató de ese detalle.

-Por supuesto- Pensó Jane- Quien más.

Ella tenía que averiguar que tanto sabía la recién transformada y la participación de cada uno de los involucrados.

-Eh, tú-Continuó-¿Cómo te llamas?

La aludida la enfrentó mirándola directamente y sin temor pero Jane a su vez quería un poco de diversión, su expresión cambió y el alarido de dolor fue instantáneo, claro y desgarrador, golpeó directamente a la chica sin contemplaciones.

De no haber pasado por la misma experiencia no hubiese podido sentir lastima por ella.

Félix, Alec y Demetri contuvieron la risa.

Emmett lo único que quería era destruirlos, uno por uno y con sus propias manos pero la sola mirada de Rosalíe lo refrenó.

Las burlas no eran más que provocaciones.

Los estallidos agudos y doloridos provenientes de la garganta de la neófita fueron aún mayores mientras la desesperación se estaba apoderando de su mente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Inquirió Jane cuando dejó de torturarla.

-Bree-Masculló la chica a penas pudo.

Mi familia debía conservarse intacta, por el bien de todos porque sabíamos que si eran los Vulturis los responsables de este ataque, seguramente Jane utilizaría su talento para obtener la información requerida por ellos y era absolutamente necesario que cada uno conservara la templanza y no fuéramos presas del pánico por ver sufrir a alguno de nosotros, puesto que, esa era la única forma de sobrevivir.

El talento de Jane era una ilusión peligrosa y mortal.

Esme estaba horrorizada con esta tortura, quería que se detuviera en este preciso instante.

Bree imploró por su muerte.

-Ella va a contarte todo lo que quieras saber-Fuí cortante- No es necesario que hagas eso.

-Ya lo sé- Reconoció-¿Es cierto eso, Bree? ¿Erais veinte?

-Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé!-Soltó lo más rápido que podía hablar- Sara y otra cuyo nombre no conozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino...

-Y esa tal Victoria... ¿Fue ella quien os creó?

-Y yo qué sé. Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada... Estaba oscuro y dolía-Recordó-Él no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros...

Jane coincidió con el pensamiento de Victoria. No era seguro pensar cerca de mí.

-Háblame de Riley-Inquirió Jane-¿Por qué os trajo aquí?

-Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a los raros esos de ojos amarillos-Reconoció ella, sabiendo ahora la mentira-Según él, iba a ser pan comido. Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de los ojos amarillos iban a venir a por nosotros. Toda la sangre sería para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran. Nos dio su olor-Dijo señalando a Bella-Dijo que identificaríamos al aquelarre en cuestión gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos. Prometió que ella sería para el primero que la tomara.

Félix no podía asumir el resultado que habíamos obtenido sin bajas.

La tentación de barrer con los Cullen era una constante en las mentes de todos nuestros visitantes.

Sin poder evitarlo, un gruñido salió de mí.

-Tranquilízate Edward-Ordenó Jasper-No puedes perder el control.

-Piensa en Bella- Pensó Alice.

-Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad-Musitó Jane.

La chica quería que supiera la verdad que no podía gritar pero que guardaba dentro de su mente.

Fingió al relatar los hechos como según nos convenía a todos y seguirle el juego a Jane.

-No sé qué ocurrió. Nos dividimos, pero los otros no volvieron-Bree prosiguió pensando en la división de su grupo- Riley nos abandonó, y no volvió para ayudarnos como había prometido. Luego, la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos-Ella no quería recordar como había visto caer a su aquelarre-Tenía miedo y quería salir huyendo.

Su vista se fue a mi padre.

-Ese de ahí-Dijo señalándolo-Dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar.

Jane observó a Bree creyendo en su palabra.

-Aja, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa, jovencita. Quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias-Jane advirtió y se dirigió a mi padre-¿Estáis seguros de haber acabado con todos? ¿Dónde están lo otros?

-También nosotros nos dividimos-Aseguró Carlisle.

-No he de ocultar que estoy impresionada-Admitió Jane por fin-Jamás había visto a un aquelarre escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud.

Sus escoltas le dieron la razón.

-¿Sabéis qué hay detrás del mismo?-Jane cuestionó-Parece un comportamiento muy extremo, máxime si consideramos el modo en que vivís aquí. ¿Por qué la muchacha es la clave?-Aventuró.

-Victoria guardaba rencor a Bella-Admití.

Jane se hecho reír pensando el por qué no le sorprendía.

-Esto-Dijo fijando su vista en Bella -Parece provocar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas de nuestra especie.

Miró a Bella con la intención de hacerle daño y le sonrió maquiavélica utilizando su poder. Volvió a probar con ahínco, como lo había hecho en Volterra.

-¿Tendrías la bondad de no hacer eso?- Pedí con poca amabilidad.

Jane volvió reír.

-Sólo era una prueba. Al parecer, no sufre daño alguno.

Bella se dio cuenta de la pretensión de Jane pero se mantuvo tranquila.

Bree se preguntó por qué no transformábamos a Bella y ella era tan especial para nosotros.

-Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Qué raro! No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Ha sido un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo entretenido.

-Sí, y eso que estabais muy cerca-Le dije contribuyendo con su visión- Es una verdadera lástima que no llegarais media hora antes. Quizás entonces podríais haber realizado vuestro trabajo al completo.

-Sí. Qué pena que las cosas hayan salido así, ¿verdad? -Dijo dejando claro cual era la versión oficial de lo ocurrido, la que Aro recibiría en Italia.

-Gracias-Pensó Bree conciente del fin de su tiempo pero también estaba satisfecha del resultado obtenido, guardando nuestros secretos sobre la presencia de la manada y sabiendo que de alguna forma nos estaba protegiendo con su declaración.

-¿Félix?-Le dijo para que el se encargara.

-Espera-Le pedí ayuda a Carlisle con la mirada-Podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal predispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacía.

-Por descontado-Mi padre concordó conmigo en un cien por ciento-Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree.

Jane se preguntó si era una broma o hablaba en serio.

-No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades-Sentenció-Es malo para nuestra reputación, lo cual me recuerda...-Lo acordado...- Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita.

-Se ha fijado la fecha-Intervino Alice- Quizá vayamos a visitaros dentro de unos pocos meses.

Sin duda no le gustó aquella respuesta. Prefirió ignorar el comentario y a mi hermana dirigiéndose a Carlisle.

-Ha estado bien conocerte, Carlisle... Siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima...-Se despidió-Encárgate de eso, Félix-Le dijo apuntando en dirección de Bree- Quiero volver a casa.

La pequeña neófita se preparó mentalmente con resignación y lamentándose no poder advertir a un amigo también convertido y dueño de un talento especial. Se llamaba Fred.

Seguramente él había sido capaz de alejarse del grupo y estaría adentrándose a un mundo desconocido.

-Sean amables con él-Pidió como último deseo por si algún día nos encontrábamos con Fred.

Por supuesto que lo tendríamos en consideración.

Quizás podríamos buscarlo y me sentiría realmente a mano con ella.

Jasper se aparto de ella.

-No mires-Susurré y acto seguido Bella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho.

En un segundo Félix actuó con ansias de mostrarnos sus capacidades. La desgarró y desmembró con seis movimientos sin encontrar resistencia y él mismo se encargó de prenderle fuego a sus restos.

Las ráfagas de humo ardiendo se intensificaron nuevamente y nadie quiso respirar.

-Vamos-Insistió Jane ordenando a la guardia que desaparecía tan rápido como habían llegado.

Todo estaba saldado.

Esta batalla por fin había terminado. Quedaban muchas que librar todavía pero por hoy la guerra había sido suficiente.

* * *

**Hola ya que recibí un rw pidiendome actualizar me concentré en terminar este capi, bastante me costo sobretodo por hacer coincidir todos los pensamientos espero que les haya gustado el capi y que se manifiesten pues es una motivación para mi todos sus comentarios. Gracias por seguir a pesar del tiempo**

**Un abrazo...**


End file.
